La Fiancée de l'Alséide
by Shade Alseide
Summary: Une histoire parallèle d'Escaflowne, vue à travers les yeux de Maïa, une adolescente terrienne embrigadée dans les troupes de Zaïbacher... et dont le destin semble lié à celui de Dilandau Albatou.
1. Chapter 1

Commentaire: Bonjour à tous ! La fic que vous allez lire est la première fic que j'ai écrite, commencée en 2001, et terminée en 2002. D'abord publiée dans la Librairie de la Plume (http://honya.free.fr) je l'ai faite en partant d'une idée toute simple : je me suis demandé ce qui ce serait passé si tout comme Hitomi, une autre personne venue de la Terre avait été projetée sur Gaïa, en même temps qu'elle, mais dans le camp ennemi… J'ai donc repris la trame de la série, en incluant un nouveau personnage terrien : Maïa, embrigadée dans les troupes de Zaïbacher. C'est l'histoire de la série, vue à travers ses yeux ( et donc assez librement interprétée), et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Note : Les personnages, l'histoire et les dialogues d'Escaflowne repris dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais la fic en elle-même est à moi !

* * *

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Prologue**

Était-ce un rêve ? Était-ce la réalité ?

Parfois, je doute que tout cela soit arrivé.

Parfois, je doute que j'ai un jour eu quinze ans, et que j'ai faillit détruire un monde entier, sans le moindre état d'âme. Sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je pensais que c'était un rêve, et que j'allais bientôt me réveiller. Je pensais que mon pouvoir était sans limites.

Je pensais accomplir ma destinée. Je pensais avoir enfin trouvé ma place. Je pensais servir une juste cause.

Je pensais tant de choses. Mais toutes n'étaient qu'illusions. Manipulations. Mensonges.

J'aurais pu disparaître, comme tous ceux qui comme moi avaient été abusés par cette utopie, et qui l'avaient servie par le sang et les larmes. Tous ces adolescents envoyés à l'abattoir au nom d'une idéologie douteuse, ces enfants qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de grandir, d'aimer et de vieillir.

J'avais quinze ans, lorsque j'ai rejoins l'Escadron du Dragon, et que je me suis battue au nom de l'Empire Zaïbacher, quelque part sur un monde appelé Gaïa.

J'avais quinze ans, lorsque j'ai appris à aimer, par le sang et les larmes, le démon endormi au fond de mon âme.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 1 : Un autre destin**

Tout a commencé un soir d'hiver, alors que je rentrais du collège. J'avais passé la journée entière le regard fixé sur le ciel, à rechercher des formes familières dans les nuages, pendant que les professeurs se relayaient sans même que je m'en aperçoive. Leurs voix lointaines résonnaient à travers l'espace, tandis qu'une musique que moi seule pouvait entendre tournoyait dans ma tête et accompagnait mes pensées.

Je me voyais partir à la rencontre des nuages, m'élever au-delà des étoiles, au-delà de ce monde qui me paraissait si étranger et si morne. Au-delà de cette pièce close sans horizon et sans échappatoire.

Ma poitrine s'était soulevée avec difficulté. Ma respiration s'était alourdie. Je me sentis étouffée, dans mon âme et dans mon corps.

Alors, la sonnerie stridente de la délivrance avait retentie, et les silhouettes impersonnelles des autres élèves s'étaient animées, avant de disparaître. La grande pièce vide me renvoyait l'écho de sa solitude, et la mienne n'en fut que plus intense.

Un vent glacial m'accueillit dans la cour du collège, et je levai les yeux au-delà des murs qui me séparaient du tumulte de la ville. Caressant le haut des immeubles, les derniers rayons du soleil venaient m'offrir l'unique spectacle qui me faisait encore aimer cette planète. Les sillons orangés des nuages faisaient danser le ciel, et je les suivais tandis que je rejoignais mon arrêt de bus.

- Maïa !

Une voix dans mon dos me fit sursauter. Un sourire se détacha de la foule impersonnelle qui m'engloutissait.

- Je t'ai attendue à la sortie du collège… on s'était donné rendez-vous, tu te souviens ?

C'était Gwen, ma meilleure amie. Et j'avais effectivement oublié notre rendez-vous. Mais elle était habituée à mes moments d'égarement, et n'insista pas.

- C'est pas grave, puisque je t'ai retrouvée… On va attendre le bus ensemble !

Je souris, tandis qu'elle me racontait les aléas de sa journée de cours. L'atmosphère se rafraîchissait. Je frottai mes mains devenues violacées l'une contre l'autre, en priant pour que le bus arrive rapidement.

Le tintement lointain d'un clocher retentit.

- Ca y est ! fit Gwen. Mon bus arrive enfin…

Elle plissa les yeux malicieusement.

- Tu as froid, pas vrai ? Tiens… tu en as plus besoin que moi…

Elle glissa quelque chose dans la poche de ma veste et monta les marches qui menaient à l'intérieur du bus. Les portes soufflèrent. Le mécanisme de fermeture s'était enclenché, et je n'avais même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Elle me lança un chaleureux signe de la main, tandis que l'engin s'éloignait en crachant des élans de fumée noirâtre.

Je cherchai dans ma poche l'étrange objet qu'elle y avait glissé. Mes doigts glacés effleurèrent un tissu chaud et doux.

- Des gants !

C'était ses gants préférés. Ceux qu'elle portait tous les jours depuis les premières brises de l'hiver. Avec des motifs en forme de bonhommes de neige.

Je les enfilai sans tarder, et mon cœur fut tout entier empli de la chaleur de la laine sur ma peau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon bus s'arrêta sur le bord du trottoir. Le long trajet qui m'attendait afin de rejoindre la banlieue de la ville me parut moins pénible que d'habitude.

* * *

La lune commençait à apparaître dans le ciel, et se reflétait sur l'océan, tandis que le bus me déposait à l'entrée de mon lotissement, au bord de la mer. De longues minutes de marche m'attendaient encore, et je m'attardai un instant sur le panorama qui s'offrait à moi, près du petit port de pêche voisin. Quelques bateaux rouillés creusaient des sillages à travers les vagues, suivis de près par des hordes de mouettes criardes, attirées par la promesse d'un festin facilement gagné dans les cales pleines de poissons du chalutier.

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer, il commence à se faire tard… pensai-je tout en reprenant ma route à travers les petites rues désertes de mon quartier.

Je connaissais par cœur chaque maison et chaque coin de rue. L'odeur qui émanait de chaque jardin. Le silence qui accompagnait ma route, tandis que le froid se faisait de plus en plus intense, et que la nuit s'installait.

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour faire une pause et m'assis contre un muret en pierre, près d'une vieille maison abandonnée que j'avais si souvent explorée étant enfant. J'aimais à penser qu'elle était hantée, et que la nuit venue, ses fantômes viendraient me chuchoter les échos d'un monde invisible parallèle au nôtre, un monde qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux.

Un monde qui un jour, serait sans doute le mien.

J'allais repartir, lorsqu'une bourrasque d'une violence extraordinaire me fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber à terre. Un peu hébétée, la première chose que je vis furent les gants de Gwen, tâchés de boue et de terre.

- Et merde… ce genre de truc, ça n'arrive vraiment qu'à moi…

Je me relevai en pestant contre le monde entier, lorsqu'un bruit insolite déchira l'air. Comme l'écho d'un frottement métallique.

- Qui… qui es-tu ?

Une voix aiguë et abyssale, que je pris d'abord pour celle d'une femme, résonna autour de moi, surgissant de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

Je regardai autour de moi, mais ne vis rien.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Une peur incontrôlée s'empara de moi.

- Ca y est, je suis en train de devenir folle…

C'est alors qu'une brèche s'ouvrit à travers l'espace, et que des flammes surgirent devant moi. Une chaleur insoutenable souleva l'atmosphère. Une odeur de souffre, que je recrachai sans pouvoir m'en débarrasser.

J'étais terriblement effrayée, mais ce qui se passait me paraissait si irréel, que je n'eus pas le réflexe de fuir. Je restai tout simplement figée au milieu des flammes, sans rien voir, et sans rien ressentir d'autre que cette peur qui me tiraillait.

C'est alors que je le vis. Une ombre caressant le brasier. Un géant mécanique rouge.

Une pensée étrange me traversa l'esprit à ce moment précis.

- Le Diable… c'est le diable qui vient me chercher…

J'eus à peine le temps de formuler cette pensée, qu'une lumière intense me submergea. Un rayon qui s'élevait jusqu'aux étoiles, et qui me souleva à une vitesse fulgurante à travers le vide.

Je vis le monde, mon monde rétrécir et disparaître sous mes pieds.

Puis plus rien. Rien à part cette désagréable odeur de souffre.

Et la vision étrange de deux lunes dans un ciel couleur pourpre.

* * *

Un flou angoissant accompagna mon réveil. La vague forme d'un visage penché au-dessus de moi.

La panique me submergea aussitôt. J'eus le réflexe irraisonné de reculer, et me percutai à quelque chose de froid et de lisse.

- Calmez-vous… il ne vous sera fait aucun mal…

La voix était calme et posée. Les traits du visage se précisèrent, ainsi que l'environnement qui l'entourait. On aurait dit une chambre. La lueur d'une bougie m'aveugla. Je sentis la pression d'une main sur mon épaule.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Je la repoussai violemment et tombai à la renverse.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Qui que vous soyez…

Une douleur terrible grimpa le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je compris que j'avais du faire une chute de quelques centimètres, et que je devais me trouver sur un lit ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Bientôt, je recouvris totalement l'usage de la vue, et je pus discerner le visage de l'homme qui se tenait devant moi. Un visage étrange, allongé, et effroyablement pâle. Le tout emmitouflé dans une longue cape noire.

Je me levai d'un bond et cherchai une quelconque issue, au cas où ses intentions s'avéreraient hostiles. Je repérai une porte, mais elle était close. Je compris que je devais me trouver dans une cellule.

L'homme observa mes gestes sans broncher. Quelque chose me disait qu'il s'en amusait. Mais cela m'était égal. Mon attention se porta sur une petite lucarne à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'en approchai avec précaution, en rasant les murs.

Une lumière aveuglante me piqua les yeux. La vue qui s'offrit à moi m'arracha un cri d'émerveillement mêlé d'angoisse.

Je me trouvais dans les nuages.

Une réflexion absurde s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Je suis au paradis… Je suis morte…. C'est ça ?

Un petit rire accueillit cette remarque, et je me tournai vers l'homme à la cape noire.

- J'ignore ce qu'est le paradis… mais je peux vous affirmer que vous n'y êtes pas…

- Alors ce doit être un rêve… je me souviens des flammes… du géant rouge… j'ai du m'endormir en cours… j'ai rêvé que je sortais du lycée à la fin de la journée… j'ai rêvé tout cela… et maintenant, je vais sans doute me réveiller, parce que tout ça devient un peu trop… improbable…

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que tous les gens de la Lune des Illusions s'expriment d'une façon aussi confuse ?

- La… Lune des Illusions ?

- Oui… c'est ainsi que nous surnommons le monde d'où vous venez…

Une main métallique émergea de la cape. Je reculai, effrayée, avant de comprendre que l'homme me désignait le ciel. Je plissai les yeux et discernai à travers les nuages la silhouette de deux lunes, une grande et une plus petite.

- C'est bizarre…. On dirait la Terre et la Lune….

Un tiraillement naquit dans mon estomac. Un doute terrible commençait à me titiller l'esprit. Le regard de l'homme semblait transpercer mon âme.

Je me pinçai. Réflexe inutile et totalement stupide. Mais dans le cas présent, je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre pour tenter de me sortir de ce cauchemar. D'ailleurs, je n'en sortis pas. La douleur commençait à peine à disparaître, que j'avais déjà compris que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Je me trouvais bel et bien sur un autre monde, un monde dans le ciel duquel brillaient la terre et la lune.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres. Furtif et amer. Puis je me mis à pleurer.

Silencieux et immobile, l'homme étudiait mes fluctuations d'humeur avec un intérêt morbide et froidement scientifique.

- Ce n'est pas possible… comment…

- C'est le Destin qui vous a amenée à nous… enchaîna l'homme d'un ton énigmatique.

- Le destin… murmurai-je comme un écho tout en le considérant plus intensément.

Il était jeune. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années à peine, mais son visage semblait porter une souffrance intérieure qui le rendait bien plus vieux qu'il ne devait l'être en réalité.

- Oui… le Destin vous a amenée à Gaïa, afin de permettre à notre Empereur d'accomplir son rêve ultime…

- Gaïa… répétai-je en essuyant mes larmes. Alors, c'est ainsi que se nomme ce monde parallèle à la Terre…

Je regardai à nouveau à travers la lucarne. Une émotion nouvelle m'étreignit le cœur en voyant la Terre flotter ainsi à travers l'horizon d'un monde inconnu.

Un sourire pointa sur mes lèvres.

Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais pu imaginer un tel paysage et une telle beauté… jamais…

A cet instant précis, je n'avais plus du tout envie de pleurer, mais plutôt de me réjouir. De voler à la rencontre de ce monde nouveau qui s'offrait à moi, et où, semblait-il, l'on m'attendait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La voix de l'homme vint interrompre ma contemplation. Je l'avais presque oublié.

- Mon nom est Folken Lakur de Fanel, Général en chef des armées de l'Empire Zaïbacher… et je peux vous offrir une nouvelle destinée…

Ces mots résonnèrent étrangement dans l'espace fermé de la petite pièce. Mais ceux que je prononçai ensuite me parurent plus étranges encore.

- Mon nom est Maïa… et je suis prête à accepter la destinée que vous m'offrirez…

Tout était allé très vite, un peu comme si ce n' était plus moi qui était maître de mes décisions et de mes sentiments. Comme si tout avait été écrit à l'avance.

Était-ce cela, le Destin ?

* * *

Un bourdonnement perpétuel grésillait à travers mes tympans, tandis que Folken me guidait le long de couloirs désespérément vides et sans âmes, tel un fantôme.

Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant qu'il ne s'immobilise face à une large porte à l'aspect lugubre et solennel, qui s'ouvrit automatiquement à son approche en laissant échapper un souffle spasmodique.

De l'autre côté, il n'y avait rien. Une grande pièce vide et close. Encore une. Sans lumière. Sans lucarne. Dans laquelle s'élevait une très forte odeur de renfermé.

Derrière moi, la porte se referma telle un piège, tandis que le général en chef de l'empire Zaïbacher s'adonnait à un rituel incompréhensible, enfonçant un à un le sommet d'espèces de pylônes disposés en triangle au centre de la pièce.

A peine avait-il frôler le dernier pylône, qu'un écran géant s'illumina au fond de la chambre secrète.

Un visage apparut. Celui d'un vieil homme à la voix presque éteinte, qui semblait prêt à tout instant à rendre son dernier soupir.

Folken s'inclina face à l'icône comme face à un dieu. Je l'imitai, devinant que l'épave qui se dessinait face à moi n' était autre que l'Empereur dont il m'avait parlé dans la cellule.

- Folken… voici donc la jeune fille dont tu m'as parlé… notre envoyée du Destin…

- C'est elle, seigneur Dornkirk… elle vient juste de se réveiller…

Un rire, profond et presque imperceptible.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Folken…

De longues secondes de silence suivirent ces paroles. Je sentis le poids du regard de l'empereur fixé sur moi.

- La Lune des Illusions a brillé étrangement avant ton arrivée… lorsque tu es apparue, j'ai compris que c' était le Destin qui t'avait amenée à moi… oui, le Destin m'a amené une habitante de la Lune des Illusions, afin d'accomplir la destinée ultime de Gaïa… comme il m'a amené afin d'accomplir celle du peuple de Zaïbacher…

Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il me racontait. Tout était allé trop vite. Je me contentais de subir les événements et de me laisser porter par eux, afin de savoir où ils allaient me mener, et quel destin ils se promettaient de m'offrir.

- M'aideras-tu, jeune fille, à accomplir le destin de Gaïa… ?

Cette question me transperça comme une flèche. Ce fut à peine si j'eus la force de demander :

- Quel… destin ?

A cet instant, le regard de Folken se fit plus sombre.

- Le bonheur absolu… pour les habitants de Gaïa…

- Le bonheur absolu… répétai-je, fascinée par ces mots.

- Gaïa est ravagée par les guerres tribales et la haine… tout comme l'est la Terre… mais moi, je peux changer le destin de Gaïa, et en faire un paradis où tous les rêves des hommes pourront devenir réalité.. où ils deviendront les maîtres de leur destin…

- Mais… comment pouvez-vous faire cela… et en quoi puis-je vous aider… ?

Ce ne fut pas le vieillard qui me répondit, mais Folken.

- Le Seigneur Dornkirk a élaboré une machine qui lui permet de dévoiler le destin… et de le modifier… mais pour qu'elle puisse fonctionner et atteindre sa pleine puissance, nous devons nous emparer de la puissance d'Atlantis…

- Atlantis ?

- Le peuple d'Atlantis est un des plus anciens peuples de Gaïa… il avait atteint une telle perfection spirituelle, qu'il était capable de réaliser ses fantasmes et ses rêves les plus profonds… mais un jour, ce peuple a été détruit par sa propre puissance… et le secret de son pouvoir est à présent gardé par un royaume de Gaïa… nous ignorons encore lequel…

Le ton du général de Zaïbacher s'enflamma.

- Nous devons nous emparer de ce pouvoir… et anéantir tous ceux qui nous empêcheront de réaliser la destinée de Gaïa et de répandre une paix éternelle sur le monde…

Il me tendit sa main métallique. Je reculai, instinctivement.

- Maïa, tu peux nous y aider… le Destin en a décidé ainsi… son pouvoir est immense… il te dépasse, il nous dépasse tous… sur la Lune des Illusions, tu n'étais sans doute personne… mais ici, tu peux avoir un autre destin… ici, tu peux changer la face du monde… car tu portes en toi une puissance, une énergie qui peut nous aider… Nous ignorons encore laquelle… mais elle existe, et nous la trouverons…

Je fixai le visage de cet homme avec un mélange de fascination et de dégoût. Etait-ce avec ce même discours que l'Empereur lui avait fait rallier sa cause ? Avais-je réellement le pouvoir de changer le destin de ce monde dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence ?

Quelque chose en moi me disait que je devais refuser cette offre, et retourner chez moi, si cela était possible. Tout cela était bien trop étrange pour que je m'engage à la légère. Je n'étais même pas sûre que tout cela était réel. Bien sûr, ça avait l'air réel. Les odeurs, les sons qui m'entouraient paraissaient réels. Cet homme me paraissait réel, autant que pouvait l'être Gwen.

J'étais partagée. N'était-ce pas ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé… cette impression que j'avais toujours eue de ne pas être à ma place sur Terre… tout cela était-il tout simplement un hasard ? Ou alors, mon destin était-il réellement ici, sur Gaïa ?

- Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ?

J'avais prononcé cette phrase sans même m'en rendre compte, avec une force et une détermination qui me surprirent.

Un léger sourire pointa sur les lèvres de Folken.

- Ce que le Destin décidera…

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, pourtant, je m'en contentai et joignis ma main à celle, artificielle, de Folken.

- Pour un autre destin… déclarai-je en forme de serment.

Devant nous, l'icône du vieil homme pâlit, avant de s'évaporer telle un mirage.

A cet instant précis, j'eus la désagréable impression d'avoir sceller un pacte avec le diable. Mais bizarrement, cela m'importait peu.

J'allais enfin être quelqu'un. J'avais enfin trouvé ma place.


	3. Chapter 3

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 2: La Beauté du Diable**

Le ciel de Gaïa n'était pas vraiment différent de celui de la Terre, mis à part les deux lunes qui tournoyaient à travers les nuages, et qui me paraissaient l'écho d'un lointain souvenir.

J'avais quitté la Terre depuis à peine quelques heures, et déjà, elle me semblait lointaine et étrangère. Le petit port de pêche, le lycée, et même Gwen… tout cela me semblait être les souvenirs d'une autre personne. D'un autre moi, égaré à travers les couloirs de l'espace et du temps, et qui était finalement parvenu à trouver sa véritable identité et sa véritable maison.

Folken ne m'avait pas permis de déambuler seule à travers les couloirs de ce qui semblait être un vaisseau, ou quelque chose d'approchant. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais quelque chose me disait que cette décision était justifiée, et je n'avais pas cherché à la défier. Le visage collé à la lucarne, je regardais le paysage défiler à plusieurs kilomètres sous mes pieds. Des montagnes, des océans, des plaines… et même parfois, des cités, dont je ne parvenais à discerner que les ports.

Je soupirai, frustrée de devoir rester cantonnée à cette cellule minuscule, alors que j'avais sous mes pieds un monde encore inexploré à découvrir. Un monde dont le salut dépendait en partie de moi…

C'était étrange de pouvoir se dire cela. Presque suspect. Mais cela me mettait dans un état d'excitation incroyable. Pour la première fois de ma vie, l'avenir me paraissait rempli de promesses et de grands espoirs.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière sur le lit. Le matelas était effroyablement dur. Je me posai alors des tas de questions sur les coutumes des habitants de ce monde. Que mangeaient-ils, par exemple ? Depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, je n'avais encore rien avalé. Je n'avais encore rencontré personne à part Folken et l'Empereur. Je n'avais encore rien vu.

Comme un écho à cette pensée, des bruits insolites se firent entendre derrière la porte de la cellule. Je me dressai sur le lit, inquiète. Je me doutais déjà que la porte était gardée, mais j'ignorais si c'était pour ma propre protection et pour m'empêcher de sortir.

Une voix s'éleva à travers le tumulte. Une voix qui me parut bizarrement familière.

- Laisse-moi entrer…

- Mais le seigneur Folken…

La résonance d'un corps qui tombe.

Puis le crissement d'un verrou. J'ignore pourquoi, à cet instant, j'eus le réflexe de me glisser sous le lit. Quelque chose me disait que la personne qui allait franchir cette porte ne nourrissait pas d'intentions très amicales à mon égard…

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Puis je vis des bottes métalliques marteler le sol, rouges comme le sang. Je me repliai encore un peu plus sur moi-même. Mon pied percuta un objet plongé dans le noir. Un espèce de bout de bois pointu, qui avait du se décrocher des pieds du lit. Je m'en saisi et le serrai entre mes doigts.

C'était un moyen de défense un peu pauvre, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais. Le tout était de s'en servir efficacement.

Une voix aux accents féminins déchira l'air.

- Inutile de te cacher… je sais que tu es ici…

Les bottes métalliques s'arrêtèrent à ma hauteur. C'était le moment ou jamais. Je fis glisser l'une de mes jambes et percutai celles de l'intrus, qui perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula à terre. Sans chercher à savoir de qui il s'agissait, je bondis hors de ma cachette et me dirigeai vers la porte.

- Sale petite peste… !

Dans le couloir, je vis un homme. Un garde, qui avait du être assommé, ou pire encore. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de vérifier. Je courrai comme une damnée à travers le couloir, le piquet de bois à la main.

Derrière moi, la résonance des bottes métalliques s'accélérait. Je n'eus pas le courage de jeter un œil. Une voix furieuse et cristalline me déchira les tympans.

- Tu vas me payer ça !

Un point de côté commençait à me tirailler l'estomac. Le couloir semblait ne jamais finir. D'ailleurs, j'ignorai où il allait me mener. Peut-être à un cul de sac.

Je commençais à m'essouffler. Je compris qu'il était inutile de continuer sur ma lancée. Les bottes métalliques me rattrapaient. Je ne voulais pas attendre de me faire attraper.

Je stoppai nette ma course et fit volte-face afin de me confronter à mon poursuivant. Il me talonnait de dix bons mètres. Je n'entrevis d'abord que sa silhouette, déformée par une armure massive et étincelante. Une armure rouge sang.

Il s'immobilisa lui aussi, à quelques mètres de moi. Ses yeux rouges brillaient à travers l'obscurité, tels ceux d'un fauve en attente de bondir sur sa frêle et inoffensive proie.

Je brandis mon pieux face à lui, menaçante.

- Je vous préviens, si vous approchez, je vous embroche…

Un rire s'éleva dans l'espace. Le rire d'un fou.

- Tu comptes te défendre avec ce bout de bois… ? Les habitants de ta planète sont-ils tous aussi stupides ?

Un éclair déchira le néant. Un sourire cruel se détacha. Et je pus voir son visage. Spectral, fier… que je pris d'abord pour celui d'une femme. Une jeune et belle femme aux cheveux couleur de neige.

Et qui pointait une épée vers moi…

- Les habitants de votre planète sont-ils tous aussi lâches, pour s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui se défend avec un bout de bois ? lâchai-je, du tac au tac, la main tremblante.

Le visage de mon agresseur se décomposa.

- Tu me traites de lâche… d'autres que toi sont morts pour moins que ça…

L'épée devant moi s'abaissa.

- Mais je ne gaspillerai pas mon talent pour tuer une femme…

J'allais répliquer, lorsque la voix de Folken résonna à travers le couloir, remplie d'une rage contenue.

- Dilandau !

Mon agresseur rengaina son épée sans réellement se presser, tandis que la silhouette fantomatique de Folken s'approchait.

- Folken, je faisais justement connaissance avec ta protégée…

Le ton ironique de ce Dilandau laissait supposer un profond mépris de l'autorité.

- … si je peux te donner un conseil, tu devrais la garder enfermée, c'est une vraie furie… elle aurait pu me blesser avec ce piquet à moitié moisi…

Il tourna les talons avec suffisance. Je le regardai s'éloigner en serrant les dents, tandis que Folken posait son regard triste sur moi.

- Espèce de sale petit merdeux…

Je laissai tomber rageusement le pieux et m'adossait contre le mur, essoufflée.

- Je crains, annonça Folken, que vous ne veniez de faire connaissance avec le commandant Dilandau Albatou… Ses manières sont un peu… brutales, mais vous vous y ferez…

- Ca, fis-je sombrement d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas, ce sera à moi d'en juger…

A ce moment précis, je me sentis terriblement fatiguée.

- Je… je crois que ça va faire un moment que je n'ai rien mangé…

- Si vous voulez bien retourner dans votre cellule, je vais charger quelqu'un de remédier à cet oubli…

J'acquiesçai et prit la direction de ma cellule, en proie à de terribles tiraillements dans l'estomac.

Ainsi se passa ma première confrontation avec Dilandau. Si on m'avait dit à cet instant précis, que je serai un jour à ses ordres, je n'y aurai certainement pas cru. Et lui non plus, sans doute…

* * *

Je regardais le récipient qui me faisait office d'assiette avec appréhension. La mixture qu'il contenait ne ressemblait à rien de ce que je connaissais.

Ce qui ne m'encourageait pas vraiment à essayer… mais j'avais si faim que j'aurais été prête à manger n'importe quoi.

Je me saisis de la cuillère et la glissai à travers l'immonde purée pisseuse qui me faisait office de repas, avant de l'avaler en fermant les yeux, en espérant que le goût passerait le plus vite possible.

C'était absolument infect, mais je me dis qu'à la longue, je finirai bien par m'y faire.

En attendant, j'avais bien d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Depuis quelques heures, une agitation intense animait le vaisseau. Des bruits de pas métalliques résonnaient un peu partout, comme si une armée de soldats se préparait à partir en guerre.

Dehors, à travers la lucarne, d'étranges vaisseaux, qui ressemblaient au géant rouge que j'avais entrevu sur terre, déchiraient le ciel et partaient en direction d'une cité gorgée de lumière, entourée d'une immense forêt.

L'Empire Zaïbacher avait-il l'intention d'envahir cette cité ? Etait-ce le royaume dont m'avait parlé Folken, et qui détenait la puissance d'Atlantis ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me refusai à rester là les bras croisés, en ignorant tout de ce qui était censé me concerner. Si le destin de Gaïa dépendait en partie de moi, je décidai de prendre les choses en main.

Je frappai contre la porte de la cellule et m'adressai au garde que je supposais être en faction dans le couloir.

- Excusez-moi, mais je voudrais sortir…

Une voix gutturale me répondit avec un étrange accent.

- Le seigneur Folken a été formel… vous ne devez pas quitter cette cellule…

- J'imagine que j'ai quand même le droit d'aller aux cabinets, à moins que vous n'en disposiez pas sur cette planète…

Un long silence s'ensuivit, plutôt encourageant. Je pouvais imaginer la gêne du garde. Puis le verrou céda, et un homme vêtu d'une armure grise apparut, bougon.

- C'est entendu… fit-il. Mais je vous accompagne…

Le soldat me conduisit au bout du couloir, vers une petite porte close. J'abaissais la poignée, hésitante, et découvrit le trou qui faisait office de toilettes. Je m'assurai qu'elles disposaient d'une quelconque bouche d'aération, et refermai la porte derrière moi.

* * *

J'ôtai la grille de la bouche sans trop de difficulté. Par chance, le conduit était suffisamment grand pour que je puisse m'y faufiler. Après quelques exercices d'équilibre auxquels je n'étais pas vraiment habituée, je parvins enfin à ramper le long du conduit. Quelques mètres plus loin, une seconde bouche m'attendait, donnant accès à un autre couloir. Je regardai à travers la grille, m'assurant que la voie était libre, et me laissai glisser sur le sol. Au-dessus de moi, les bruits de pas se faisaient plus proches. Et je pouvais même entendre des voix.

- Envahir Fanélia ne représente aucune difficulté pour notre armée… notre avancée technologique sur ces primitifs nous assurera la victoire…

Je suivis le couloir, ignorant tout de l'endroit vers lequel il allait me mener. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'étais effrayée à l'idée de me faire prendre, et bizarrement, cela me plaisait. Sans doute parce que savais que je ne risquais rien. Si de moi dépendait réellement l'avenir de l'empire Zaïbacher et de Gaïa, nul doute que personne n'oserait me faire du tort.

Je me sentais puissante, incroyablement puissante. Un peu comme une enfant gâtée à qui tout serait dû, et qui pourrait faire tout ce qui lui plairait sans craindre d'être sermonnée.

Soudain, je m'arrêtai net. L'ombre d'une armure apparut dans un virage. Elle marchait en direction d'une large porte, qui s'ouvrit avec fracas, emplissant le couloir d'un tumulte guerrier et d'odeurs de métal. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour éveiller ma curiosité. Je décidai de le suivre.

La porte se déroba devant moi.

Je laissai échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Un vide vertigineux s'écoulait sous mes pieds. Je m'accrochai à la rembarre qui l'entourait, de peur de tomber. Des géants de métal volaient à travers l'espace, d'autres, inanimés, attendaient sagement le long d'immenses passerelles leur pilote.

Partout, des hommes en armures s'affairaient, aiguisant leurs épées et leurs armes, toutes plus menaçantes les unes que les autres.

Je m'apprêtai à quitter les lieux, doutant des intentions amicales de ces soldats à mon encontre, s'ils me découvraient dans ce hangar, lorsqu'une silhouette massive attira mon regard.

Garé à quelques mètres de moi, isolé des autres, un géant de métal rouge attendait son propriétaire.

- Le géant qui m'est apparu sur terre…

Je m'approchai avec précaution. C'était bien lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

C'était ce géant que le Destin avait désigné pour provoquer mon arrivée sur Gaïa.

- Le diable… murmurai-je en souriant.

Même ainsi, immobilisé dans ce hangar, cet engin était impressionnant. Presque diabolique.

- Quelle étrange manière de faire la guerre… avec des géants d'acier…

Comment fonctionnait-il ? Qui le pilotait ? Cette machine me fascinait. Mais je me refusais à l'approcher.

Des pas métalliques se firent entendre derrière moi. Je sursautai.

J'étais prise. Trop tard pour reculer. Je décidai de faire face au soldat et de justifier ma présence du mieux que je pouvais.

Mais je n'eus pas besoin de le faire. En découvrant le visage de mon interlocuteur, un sourire amer se dessina sur mes lèvres. Et sur les siennes.

* * *

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas sortir de ta cellule…

Le commandant Dilandau me bouscula légèrement afin de passer. J'eus la désagréable sensation, que si je n'avais pas été une femme, la secousse aurait été bien plus violente.

- Je vais où je veux, quand je le veux… répliquai-je avec cette détermination qui me surprenait tant depuis que j'étais sur Gaïa, et qui me faisait tant défaut sur terre. Je ne suis aux ordres de personne…

Le jeune homme jeta un regard intrigué dans ma direction, qu'il s'efforçait en vain de rendre désintéressé, avant de se diriger vers le géant rouge.

- Ce… truc est à vous ? fis-je, surprise, en le voyant actionner le mécanisme d'ouverture d'un genre de cockpit.

Il ne daigna même pas répondre. Mais je ne me démontai pas pour autant.

- Mais alors, c'est vous… c'est vous que j'ai vu sur terre…

Un sourire détestable pointa sur ses lèvres pâles, tandis qu'il s'installait sur le siège du pilote, et que le mécanisme se refermait sur lui, ne laissant plus entrevoir que la silhouette du géant rouge.

Une voix abyssale résonna à travers le hangar, comme amplifiée par un genre de haut-parleur.

La même voix que celle que j'avais entendue sur terre.

- Tu n'es pas aussi bête que je l'aurais cru…

Puis le géant s'envola à la rencontre du vide, laissant derrière lui une forte odeur de souffre.

Cette odeur commençait à me plaire. Je le regardai disparaître à travers le gouffre, fascinée.

- Quelle fabuleuse machine… j'aimerais tant…

Des bruits de pas derrière moi interrompirent le cours de mes pensées. Je reconnus le soldat en faction devant ma cellule, accompagné de deux autres.

- Le Seigneur Folken souhaite vous voir… annonça-t-il sans même faire une quelconque allusion à ma fugue, ce qui ne me surpris pas vraiment et me conforta dans ma toute nouvelle assurance.

- Alors, je vous suis… fis-je en passant devant eux.

* * *

Je retrouvai Folken dans une salle qui ressemblait fort à un poste d'observation et de commandes, et dans laquelle beaucoup de monde s'animait.

Une immense baie vitrée laissait entrevoir le panorama d'une bataille. D'une ville assiégée, sur laquelle plongeaient les géants d'aciers comme un essaim d'apocalypse.

- Voici Fanélia… déclara Folken sans même se retourner, d'un ton qui trahissait une certaine tristesse.

Je m'approchai de lui et regardai les flammes qui s'élevaient à travers la cité avec une indifférence qui me surpris.

- Cette cité a-t-elle tenté de freiner l'accomplissement du destin ? demandai-je d'un ton détaché.

Un sourire étrange pointa sur les lèvres du général en chef des armées de Zaïbacher, mêlé d'amertume et d'un certain cynisme.

- En quelque sorte, oui… nous devons soumettre tous les royaumes de Gaïa et les rallier à notre Empire… nous devons pacifier Gaïa afin que puisse s'accomplir le Destin...

- Vos méthodes de pacifications me paraissent douteuses, Folken… fis-je.

Mais ma voix ne comportait aucun éclat de remords ni de protestation d'aucune sorte.

- Vous ne craignez pas les représailles ? Après tout, tous ces royaumes que vous attaquez pourraient s'allier contre vous… et vous détruire…

- Ils le pourraient… cracha Folken. Si seulement ils pouvaient connaître l'identité de leur agresseur… mais les capes mimétiques qui équipent nos Guymelefs les rendent invisibles face à nos adversaires…

- Il y a une certaine forme de lâcheté dans tout cela… observai-je sans quitter des yeux les géants d'acier qui volaient autour du vaisseau. Mais ces machines sont surprenantes… réellement surprenantes… Est-ce ainsi que tout le monde se bat sur Gaïa ?

- C'est ainsi… acquiesça Folken en posant un regard intrigué sur moi, et je le vis, vaguement réticent.

Que vit-il à ce moment précis ? Une jeune fille de quinze ans au regard avide de sang ?

Oui, maintenant, je sais que c'est ce qu'il a vu…

Car à partir de cet instant, l'adolescente timide de la Lune des Illusions s'était mutée en quelqu'un d'autre. Elle allait accomplir sa destinée sur Gaïa.

Elle savait pourquoi elle était venue ici, sur ce monde lointain et inconnu.

- Je veux apprendre à piloter l'un des ces engins… lâchai-je, sans même m'en rendre compte. Je sais que j'en suis capable… c'est comme une intuition… un appel… ces géants m'appellent…

- Ta destinée serait d'être soldat… murmura Folken. Mais des soldats, nous en avons déjà… pourquoi le Destin nous aurait-il envoyé un soldat…

Moi, je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je n'avais qu'une seule et unique envie : fusionner avec l'un de ces géants et voler à travers le ciel de Gaïa.

Et peut m'importait si pour cela, je devais brûler une centaine de villes comme Fanélia. Peut m'importait ce monde. Ce monde m'avait appelé, je répondais à son appel.

- Je piloterai les géants de Zaïbacher, et j'accomplirai mon destin et celui de Gaïa…


	4. Chapter 4

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 3: L'appel du Géant**

A partir de ce jour, Folken me laissa le droit de circuler librement à travers le vaisseau. Sans doute savait-il déjà qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle sur mes actions et mes pensées.

A présent, je n'obéissais qu'au Destin. A l'appel du géant.

Ce que j'avais tout d'abord pris pour un vaisseau, était en fait une forteresse mobile. Celle-ci portait le nom de Biwan, mais il en existait d'autres, semblables, un peu partout en stationnement au-dessus de Gaïa. Une incroyable machine de guerre, remplie de géants d'acier et de soldats en armure.

L'odeur de la guerre était partout. C'était comme si je l'avais toujours connue.

Il me tardait tant de pouvoir piloter l'un de ces géants d'acier… mais les jours s'écoulaient, et Folken ne semblait pas décidé à faire de moi un soldat. En fait, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait depuis notre dernière entrevue. Comme on évite un monstre.

Comme chaque jour depuis ma « révélation », assise dans un coin du hangar, j'observais ces géants qui s'animaient et volaient, ainsi que leurs pilotes, qui inlassablement, les récuraient et aiguisaient leurs griffes, en se racontant des blagues plus ou moins douteuses, sans même se soucier de ma présence. Je les imaginais au combat. Rapides, majestueux, puissants, déchirant le ciel de leurs lames.

Je commençais à comprendre leur fonctionnement. Ce n'était en fait qu'un vaste pantin articulé, manipulé par son pilote. Les gestes de l'homme devenaient celui de la machine. L'homme devenait la machine. Il se battait à travers elle.

C'était bien plus qu'une simple armure, pourtant. Parfois, il me semblait, en les regardant, qu'ils possédaient une vie propre. Que chacune de leurs articulations se souvenaient des batailles passées, et des souffrances de leur pilote.

Soudain, le silence envahit le hangar, comme si une malédiction s'était abattue sur les soldats d'ordinaires si joviaux. Je levai les yeux vers la porte d'entrée.

Alignés comme des pions sur un échiquier, des soldats venaient de faire leur entrée, et je vis, à l'expression des autres guerriers à travers le hangar, que ceux ci n'étaient guère appréciés.

Leurs armures étaient différentes de celles que j'avais pu observer jusqu'alors. Sombres, solennelles, inquiétantes. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus, ce fut la jeunesse de ceux qui l'arboraient. Leurs visages, pâles, et d'une beauté presque irréelle, étaient ceux d'enfants qui auraient grandi prématurément. D'anges déchus propulsés par accident dans l'obscurité et la vulgarité de ce hangar remplis d'hommes de guerre.

C'était, en tout cas, un singulier contraste que de voir la peau douce et le maintien presque féminin de ces enfants, avec la rugosité et la rudesse du visage des autres soldats.

Je fus si frappée par cette apparition presque irréelle, que je n'avais pas remarqué l'ombre qui recouvrait le sol à mes pieds, et qui me surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

- Encore toi..

Je sursautai et reconnu les bottes rouges de Dilandau. Je me levai aussitôt afin de le confronter droit dans les yeux, mais il me dépassait bien de dix bons centimètres, ce qui renforçait encore plus son sentiment de supériorité à mon égard.

Mais ce qui me mit le plus mal à l'aise à ce moment précis, ce ne fut pas son regard condescendant fixé sur moi, mais celui des dizaines de pupilles tournées vers moi, avec un mélange de curiosité et de dégoût.

- Il paraît que tu veux devenir soldat… cracha-t-il avec un ton ironique qui me mit hors de moi.

- Je vois qu'en plus d'être un lâche, vous êtes aussi un sale voyeur… répliquai-je en serrant les dents. Votre intrusion l'autre jour dans ma cellule n'était pas vraiment digne d'un soldat… d'ailleurs, j'ignore toujours ce que vous étiez venu y faire… et je suis sûre que cela intéresserait beaucoup vos hommes…

Un long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel le jeune commandant pâlit. J'eus l'intime conviction à cet instant précis, que je lui avais fait perdre la face et que j'allais payer pour ça.

La réplique ne tarda pas. Une claque d'une violence inouïe, qui me plaqua contre le mur.

Cette fois, il ne m'avait pas ménagée sous prétexte que j'étais une femme. Et quelque part, cela me flatta.

La douleur me tiraillait la joue, mais je ne laissai rien transparaître. Je parvins même à esquisser un sourire.

Une vive appréhension traversa le regard des soldats amassés dans le hangar. Les hommes de Dilandau pâlirent.

Je compris à cet instant à quel point ce jeune homme pouvait être craint et respecté de ses hommes, mais aussi à quel point il pouvait être haï des autres.

- C'est donc là tout ce que vous savez faire pour vous défendre ? crachai-je avec une jubilation presque malsaine que je ne parvenais pas à contrôler. Frapper les gens désarmés ? Est-ce toujours ainsi que vous combattez… lorsque vous êtes sûr de votre victoire ? Ou vous arrive-t-il de vous battre à armes égales avec votre adversaire…

Contre toute attente, Dilandau ricana.

- Cette fille est complètement hystérique… lâcha-t-il en s'adressant à ses hommes. Ne faites pas attention à elle…

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva, quelque part dans le hangar, moqueuse :

- Le grand Dilandau laisserait-il une femme avoir le dernier mot et porter atteinte à son honneur ?

Le lieutenant s'immobilisa, comme pétrifié. Surgissant de partout, des voix semblables grondèrent à travers le hangar. Des ricanements et des railleries fusèrent tels des flèches.

Un homme mal rasé, au regard mutin, me tendit une épée, que je saisis comme par automatisme.

- La jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions réclame un combat à armes égales, Dilandau… cracha-t-il en esquissant une parodie de révérence à mes pieds.

Aussitôt, des applaudissements et des encouragements envahirent le hangar. Je compris que j'avais offert là à l'ensemble des armées de Zaïbacher une occasion idéale et un prétexte longtemps espéré pour humilier Dilandau.

Celui-ci parut déstabilisé durant une fraction de secondes, mais il se ressaisit bien vite et me fit face. Son regard était sombre, et j'aurais été bien incapable d'analyser la foule de sentiments qui défilait à travers ces pupilles rouges et cruelles.

Un éclair déchira l'air. L'épée de Dilandau était pointée vers moi. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

Selon toute évidence, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde à cette provocation. Pas même ses hommes, qui tentèrent de le raisonner en élevant des murmures timides, vite balayés par la voix claire et incisive de leur commandant.

- Je te promets d'épargner ta vie, si tu renonces à vouloir m'imposer l'humiliation de me battre avec une femme…

Il avait à peine terminé de prononcer cette phrase, que déjà, je pointai mon épée dans sa direction, avec une maîtrise et une assurance qui me surprirent. Et qui surtout, surprit l'assemblée.

Je n'avais jamais tenu une épée de ma vie, pourtant, c'était comme si je l'avais toujours fait. Je connaissais par cœur ses formes et son poids, son maniement et ses faiblesses.

- Tu dois être complètement folle ! cracha Dilandau. Tant pis pour toi…

Le choc fut puissant et inattendu. Mes gestes s'enchaînèrent sans que je puisse les maîtriser.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent à travers le hangar. Les soldats s'amassèrent autour de nous, médusés.

Je venais de repousser l'attaque de Dilandau. Mon épée s'était écrasée contre la sienne et lui avait fait barrage. La pression qu'il effectuait sur mes muscles me paraissait énorme. Pourtant, je parvenais à la contenir.

Son visage était totalement déconfis.

- Co… comment…

Je ne lui laissai pas le loisir de poursuivre ses interrogations. Je reculai, prête à charger à mon tour. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Mes muscles tremblaient sous l'effort.

Je sentais monter en moi l'excitation de la bataille.

Profitant de la surprise de mon adversaire, je fonçai vers lui et entrechoquai mon épée contre la sienne, afin de l'encourager à poursuivre le combat. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre. Il tenta de m'atteindre aux jambes, mais je le fit barrage. Puis il frappa à hauteur du visage, avec une fougue et une énergie qui démontraient qu'il avait fait abstraction du fait que j'étais une femme et me considérait comme un adversaire à part entière.

Mais son expérience était bien supérieure à la mienne. D'un coup bref et parfaitement maîtrisé, il m'arracha l' épée des mains. La résonance du métal contre le sol vint signer la fin du combat et la victoire de Dilandau sur la mienne.

La pointe de son épée me caressait l'épaule. Tous les regards étaient à présent fixés sur le jeune lieutenant. Mais moi, je savais qu'il ne me tuerait pas. Je l'avais impressionné. D'une certaine manière, c'était moi qui avais remporté ce duel.

Conformément à mes prévisions, il soupira avec dédain et recala son épée à sa ceinture, au soulagement de tous les soldats qui assistaient au spectacle.

- Tu es douée… fit-il d'un ton détaché. Mais tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre…

Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, suivi de ses hommes, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Aussitôt, les autres s'empressèrent de me questionner. L'homme qui m'avait lancé l'épée se planta face à moi, avec un regard mêlé de crainte et de fascination.

- Où… où avez-vous appris à manier l'épée de cette façon ?

Une intuition me poussa à lever les yeux vers la passerelle supérieure. L'ombre de Folken avait observé, silencieuse, toute la scène. Je ne pus rien voir de l'expression de son visage à cet instant précis, mais je pouvais facilement l'imaginer.

- Le Destin, sans doute… fis-je simplement, avant de rejoindre ma cellule.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil de Gaïa venaient à peine de percer à travers le voile des nuages, lorsqu'une voix claire et haute m'éveilla en sursaut, et que je reconnus la silhouette de Dilandau, plantée devant l'entrée de ma cellule.

- Suis-moi… fit-il simplement avant de disparaître.

Ca ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une invitation, mais je m'y soumis tout de même, poussée par la curiosité. J'eus juste le temps d'enfiler mon pantalon et de courir à sa poursuite dans le couloir. Il ne m'avait pas attendue. Il avançait, fier et solennel, et me regarda de côté lorsque je fus arrivée à sa hauteur, sans faire de commentaire.

Je n'en fis pas non plus. Je me contentai de le suivre en silence, le regard un peu hagard. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas encore tout à fait réveillée.

Je le fus totalement, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit devant nous et que j'entrai dans une large salle, au fond de laquelle siégeait une statue représentant un lion doré, et une chaire recouverte d'un voile de cérémonie.

- Tu es ici dans les quartiers de l'Escadron du Dragon… sache t'en montrer digne… déclara Dilandau en décrochant une épée du mur, parmi la panoplie impressionnante d'armes que contenait la pièce.

Il me la lança, et je la rattrapai de justesse, un peu surprise, sans trop comprendre où il voulait au juste en venir.

Puis il sortit son épée de son étui et la pointa vers moi, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

- Ton entraînement commence aujourd'hui… fit-il, sans attendre une quelconque réplique de ma part.

* * *

Alors commença ma longue initiation au sein de l'Escadron du Dragon. Une initiation qui ne fut jamais totalement terminée.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent et je fis des progrès presque miraculeux, mais qui ne m'étonnaient plus. Je savais que cela faisait partie de ma nouvelle personnalité. Je savais que cela était mon destin. Le géant rouge m'avait appelé, et je lui répondais.

Mes journées étaient toutes entières occupées à ma formation. Dilandau avait pris personnellement les choses en main, et ne me laissait pas une minute de répit. Jamais il ne posait de questions sur mes dons et la facilité presque surnaturelle avec laquelle je les avais acquis. Je crois qu'il était bien au-dessus de ses considérations. Tout ce qui lui importait, c' était que j'avais des prédispositions exceptionnelles pour le combat, et qu'elles pouvaient lui servir au sein de son escadron. Peu importe si j'étais une femme . Peu importe si je venais de la Lune des Illusions. Peu importe comment j'étais arrivée là. Peu importe le Destin.

Et cela me convenait parfaitement. Je prenais un plaisir encore inconnu à manier les armes et à apprendre les rudiments de la guerre, et j'attendais avec impatience le moment où enfin je pourrais piloter un géant d'acier.

Folken ne venait jamais assister à mes entraînements. Il n'avait rien fait non plus pour s'opposer à la volonté de Dilandau, qui d'ailleurs, avait agi sans son accord.

Ainsi en avait décidé le Destin…

Lors des rares moments où il m'accordait une pause, jamais il ne cherchait à engager de discussion avec moi. Jamais il ne faisait de commentaires sur mes progrès.

Un jour, seulement, il m'annonça, stoïque :

- Le moment est venu de faire connaissance avec ton Alséide…

- L'Alséide ? répétai-je, essoufflée et à moitié hébétée.

Sans autre forme d'explication, il me conduisit dans le hangar, où les soldats, à notre entrée, interrompirent leurs discussions. Le jeune commandant me désigna alors un géant plongé dans l'ombre, inanimé, et je compris.

Sa carapace était d'un bleu nuit semblable à celui de l'armure des hommes de Dilandau, aussi profonde que l'infini. Je l'écoutais expliquer le fonctionnement de cette étonnante machine qui m'avait tant fasciné depuis mon arrivée sur Gaïa.

- Ceci est ton Guymelef… un Alséide. L'arme des chevaliers du Dragon et des guerriers de Zaïbacher. Le Guymelef le plus puissant de Gaïa… sa supériorité technologique est sans égale. Tu t'en rendras facilement compte au combat… rapidité, souplesse, précision… un vrai petit bijou…

Je vis à son sourire l'attachement presque charnel qui le liait à cette machine. Il me désigna la poitrine du géant.

- Pose ta main à cet endroit…

J'obéis. Une chaleur intense m'envahit, et la carapace de l'Alséide s'ouvrit, laissant visible le poste de pilotage.

- Installe-toi… conclut Dilandau. Nous allons faire un petit tour…

Je ne pus réprimer un petit rire d'exaltation en prenant place à l'intérieur du géant. Je repérai tout de suite l'emplacement réservé aux bras et aux jambes, et qui me permettraient d'articuler l'Alséide en coordination avec mes mouvements et ma volonté.

Aussitôt, la carapace se rétracta, et un liquide opaque recouvrit mon corps, jusqu'à la taille.

Un froid extrême raidissait mes membres. La voix de Dilandau résonna à travers la cabine, telle un guide, et je vis le géant rouge à travers le casque.

- Suis-moi… ordonna-t-il. Tu dois oublier le Guymelef et te concentrer sur tes mouvements et sur ton propre corps… tu ne dois faire qu'un avec l'Alséide…

- Facile à dire… quand on a plusieurs tonnes sur le dos…lâchai-je.

J'essayai d'avancer une jambe. Celle du Guymelef s'anima, exactement comme s'il s'agissait de la mienne, sans que j'en éprouve la moindre difficulté. Puis le géant rouge plongea à travers les abîmes du hangar, et je le suivis.

Mon Alséide se rétracta sur lui-même et pris une autre forme, plus ovale, plus légère.

Je volais. Je volais réellement à travers le vide. Lorsque le ciel apparut, et que les nuages s'évaporèrent autour de moi, j'étais au septième ciel.

* * *

Dilandau fonça à travers le ciel du Gaïa, et je m'efforçai de suivre sa vitesse et de calquer son agilité. Il ne me donnait aucune indication sur la façon de manier les options de pilotage de l'Alséide . J'en faisais la découverte moi-même, comme on découvre une personne.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière, afin de découvrir enfin l'aspect extérieur de la forteresse de Biwan, comme un prisonnier qui s'évaderait de sa prison. On aurait dit un caillou. Un immense caillou flottant dans le vide.

Cette réflexion déclencha en moi un rire quasi incontrôlé, sans doute dû à l'altitude et à l'ivresse du vol. A la surface, les plaines et les forêts de Gaïa me paraissaient minuscules.

- Nous allons nous poser… fit Dilandau.

Et il plongea à travers les nuages.

Dès que l'Alséide atteignit le niveau du sol, il reprit sa forme initiale. Autour de nous, une vaste plaine s'étendait, et il me sembla entrevoir, au-delà de l'horizon, une forêt et une forteresse.

Comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées, Dilandau enchaîna :

- Ceci est le fortin du Chevalier Allen Schezar, serviteur du royaume d'Astria…

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas un hasard si notre forteresse se dirige dans sa direction…

Sans autre forme d'avertissement, le Guymelef du jeune commandant de Zaïbacher pointa l'un de ses poings sur moi. J'évitai de justesse une lame qui s'éjectait pour me transpercer.

- Voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre… lâcha-t-il avec un visible plaisir.

Je cherchai désespérément la manipulation qui me permettrait de riposter, tandis qu'il continuait de déchirer l'air de ses griffes. Je repérai du bout des doigts une poignée et la serrai. Aussitôt, une lame sortit du poing de mon Alséide, semblable à une épée. Je tentai d'atteindre mon adversaire, sans y parvenir. Son Guymelef passait à travers mes attaques avec la grâce d'une danseuse de ballet.

Je commençais à perdre patience et tentai une autre poignée. Cette fois, un long fil de lame déchira l'air et effleura le géant rouge, avant de se resserrer sur son poing.

- Je t'ai eu… murmurai-je, avant de foncer sur le Guymelef dans l'espoir de le percuter et de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

- Ne rêve pas… répliqua une voix que je commençais à connaître.

Je sentis une puissante secousse au niveau de mon estomac, et sans comprendre comment j'en étais arrivée là, je me retrouvais par terre, aux pieds du géant rouge.

- Tu n'avais aucune chance de me vaincre… conclut Dilandau. Mais tu pourras vaincre n'importe qui d'autre…

Je compris alors que je faisais à présent officiellement partie de l'Escadron du Dragon.

* * *

Lorsque nous revînmes dans la forteresse, les autres membres de l'Escadron nous attendaient dans le hangar. C'était la première fois que je les revoyais depuis le début de ma formation. Dilandau prit leur tête et se dirigea vers la grande salle au lion doré. Je les suivis.

Le lieutenant prit alors place sur la chaire, encadré de ses hommes.

- Chester ! aboya-t-il.

Un jeune soldat aux cheveux blonds, coupés au bol, s'approcha et me tendit un uniforme plié en quatre, ainsi que l'ensemble des éléments qui constituaient l'armure de l'escadron.

Je m'en saisis, les mains tremblantes, tandis que Dilandau s'approchait, solennel. Le soldat du nom de Chester lui remit alors une épée, qu'il glissa hors de son étui, avant de la pointer vers moi.

Je m'attendais à un espèce de rituel d'initiation. A un serment quelconque.

Il eut lieu. Mais ce fut rapide et douloureux.

- Donne-moi ta main…

J'obéis avec appréhension. D'un geste sec et parfaitement maîtrisé, il m'entailla la paume avec la lame. Je serrai les dents, afin de m'empêcher de crier.

L'entaille était superficielle, mais elle constituait un symbole fort, qui se passait de longs discours et de longs serments.

Je compris que j'étais liée à Dilandau et à son Escadron, par le sang.

Chester me tendit un mouchoir soigneusement plié, et je l'enroulai autour de la plaie en silence. Puis Dilandau lui remit l'épée, et il me la tendit.

- Allez, fit Dilandau de sa voix la plus incisive, enlève-moi ces frusques ignobles… tu es un soldat, à présent…. En tant que tel, tu vivras dans les quartiers de l'Escadron et tu partageras le quotidien de tes camarades… comme n'importe quel soldat… il n'est pas question que je fasse une exception…

Il ajouta, avec une étrange intonation.

- Tu es l'un de mes hommes…

Je sentis à ce moment précis une gène indescriptible envahir l'assemblée. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur.

Instinctivement, je m'inclinai face à lui, et Chester me conduisit dans une pièce voisine, qui ressemblait fort à un dortoir, et me désigna un lit, aligné parmi une dizaine d'autres.

Lorsque je croisai son regard, il pâlit, avant de quitter la pièce. Alors, je m'assis sur le matelas, comme pompée de cette énergie étrange qui ne m'avait jusque là jamais quittée depuis mon arrivée sur Gaïa.

- L'un de mes hommes… répétai-je, ironiquement.

Comme pour chasser le malaise qui montait en moi, je me débarrassai de mes vêtements et les jetai par la lucarne de la salle. C'était sans doute la seule façon que j'avais trouvée pour dire adieu à mon ancienne vie.

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'enfilai l'armure bleu nuit de l'unité d'élite de Zaïbacher, que ma détermination resurgit. A ce moment précis, j'eus réellement le sentiment d'être l'un des « hommes » de Dilandau.

Mais je me voilai la face. Et lui aussi, sans doute.


	5. Chapter 5

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 4. L'Étrange Jeune Fille et le chevalier Blond**

Je passai une très mauvaise nuit. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été habituée aux dortoirs, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de partager le sommeil d'une dizaine de jeunes soldats…

Comment Dilandau avait-il pu imaginer que ceux-ci puissent me considérer comme l'une des leurs ? Je n'étais pas un homme, et je n'en serai jamais un.

Leur attitude à mon égard était plus une forte gène, voire une peur viscérale, qu'autre chose… c'était à peine s'ils avaient osé m'adresser la parole depuis que j'avais incorporé leur unité. J'en venais même à me demander s'ils avaient jamais vu une femme de leur vie, à part leur mère, bien sûr. Et encore… je commençais à me dire que la seule mère qu'ils aient jamais eue, c'était Dilandau, tant ils ressemblaient à des enfants perdus, tant ils lui étaient dévoués et dociles.

J'ignorais encore tout des liens quelques peu chaotiques qui les unissaient les uns aux autres.

Je frissonnai. La chemise dont on m'avait affublée était rugueuse et glaciale. J'en étais presque venue à regretter d'avoir balancé mes « ignobles frusques » par la fenêtre, lorsque je me souvins que j'avais conservé les gants de Gwen, quelque part dans mon ancienne cellule. Lassée de ne pas trouver le sommeil, je décidai d'aller les chercher et traversai l'allée du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Je débouchai sur la grande salle au lion doré, et sortis dans le couloir. Un silence morbide régnait à travers la forteresse.

Je frottai mes mains l'une contre l'autre, et m'aperçus qu'elles étaient glacées. A ma grande surprise, je retrouvai le chemin de la cellule sans faire trop de détours. La porte était restée ouverte. Posés sur le lit, les gants s'y trouvaient toujours, couverts de boue séchée, mais peu m'importait. Je les enfilai et regardai par la lucarne.

La disposition des étoiles sur Gaïa, était à peu de choses près, la même que sur terre. Je repensai alors aux moments que j'avais passés avec Gwen à la sortie des cours, lorsqu'en hiver, la nuit tombait, et que nous tentions de reconnaître les constellations en attendant notre bus.

Tout cela me paraissait si loin, à présent.

Je soupirai et pris le chemin du retour. Mes doigts étaient encore un peu engourdis, mais je n'éprouvai plus cette sensation de froid qui me paralysait alors que j'étais dans le dortoir.

Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, je remarquai que deux lits étaient vides, mais cela m'importait peu à cet instant précis. Déjà, le sommeil me gagnait et je m'endormis dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Le réveil fut rude. Un crissement assourdissant me déchira les tympans, et je me dressai sur mon lit, tournant la tête dans toutes les directions, cherchant en vain la provenance et la nature de cet horrible bruit, craignant une attaque ou une quelconque catastrophe. Mais en découvrant le visage parfaitement serein de mes compagnons, qui revêtaient leur armure dans un calme et une discipline quasi religieux, je compris que cela ne devait être rien d'autre que le clairon qui annonçait le début de la journée.

Je me décidai à les imiter, non sans ruminer en mon fort intérieur quelques jurons qu'il serait inutile de répéter. La plupart des autres soldats de l'escadron avaient déjà disparus derrière une petite porte située au fond de la chambre, lorsque je fixai la dernière épaulette de mon uniforme, non sans mal.

Courrant à leur suite, je débouchai sur la pièce qui faisait office de cantine. Une subite et intense chaleur m'assomma, tandis que les autres prenaient place autour de la table, sans prononcer un mot ni même échanger un regard. Je cherchai une place libre, et m'immisçai dans l'assemblée, sans que personne ne sembla prendre conscience de ma présence. Je m'assis et jetai un regard discret sur mon voisin. Je reconnus le jeune homme coupé au bol, Chester, celui qui m'avait tendu mon armure et m'avait accompagné au dortoir lors de mon incorporation dans l'unité.

Chester. Le seul prénom que je connaissais pour l'instant. Le seul visage qui me paraissait familier parmi la foule de regards impersonnels qui fixaient à présent la gamelle qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Je les étudiai, un par un.

Avec le recul, ils ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus jeunes que moi. Certains même paraissaient plus âgés. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir en eux des enfants.

Soudain, je sentis une légère pression sur mon pied gauche. Je me tournai vers Chester, qui me désigna du regard un type au regard inquisiteur, qui marchait le long de la table, et me fixait avec insistance.

Je remarquai alors que tout le monde autour de moi avait pratiquement terminé de déjeuner, et je m'empressai de plonger ma cuillère à l'intérieur du bol, non sans appréhension.

Je ne pus réprimer une grimace en découvrant qu'il s'agissait encore de cette mixture pisseuse qu'on me servait inlassablement à chaque repas depuis mon arrivée sur Gaïa.

Je crois bien que je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment habituée. D'ailleurs, à en juger par le regard que me lança Chester à cet instant précis, aucun soldat de Zaïbacher ne semblait vraiment conquis par l'aliment de base de son pays, dont je me suis refusée à retenir le nom.

J'eus juste le temps de l'avaler en vitesse, avant que la voix de l'intendant ne me déchire les tympans et ne provoque la dispersion des rangs vers le dortoir.

- Inspection matinale ! hurla-t-il en nous faisant aligner comme des pions le long de l'allée.

Tout ce cérémonial commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. En voyant ce jeune soldat passer pompeusement en revue chacun de ses camarades d'un regard pédant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Il me rappelait ces sous-fifres un peu trop zélés que l'on retrouvait partout à l'ombre de ceux qui exerçaient une quelconque autorité, et qui en secret guettaient le moment où ils pourraient enfin prendre leur place.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

Je sursautai. Il venait d'arriver à ma hauteur et me dépassait de quelques larges centimètres. Perdue dans mes réflexions, je ne l'avais même pas entendu venir.

- Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi, par hasard ?

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur mes lèvres, sans que je puisse le réprimer. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, dans le but de le déstabiliser. De déstabiliser ce petit garçon un peu trop fier, qui se donnait de faux airs d'homme.

La confrontation fut courte. Il ne put soutenir mon regard plus de quelques secondes. Son visage pâlit, et il rejeta en arrière la mèche brune qui lui tombait sur le front d'un geste nerveux.

Puis il prononça ces mots étranges, lointains, presque irréels, tout en tournant les talons.

- Ne te crois pas tout permis, sous prétexte que le commandant Dilandau t'a pris sous sa protection… Peu importe ce qu'il pense, pour nous tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'une fille… et une étrangère…

J'étais encore sous le choc de ce que je venais d'entendre, lorsqu'il enchaîna, d'une voix claire et neutre :

- Rassemblement des troupes dans deux minutes dans la salle au lion doré…

A ce moment précis, je lui aurais bien sauté à la gorge, afin de laver l'affront qu'il venait de me faire. En fait, j'aurais été prête à faire n'importe quoi, pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles de gamin gâté.

Encore cette étrange et froide détermination, qui me donnait cette assurance et ce sentiment de puissance extrême. Cette rage qui m'habitait depuis mon arrivée sur Gaïa. Depuis que j'avais croisé le regard de Dilandau, et qu'il m'avait défié dans l'obscurité de ce couloir, le premier jour de mon arrivée.

Cette évidence aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Seulement, j'étais bien trop aveuglée par ma nouvelle puissance, pour pouvoir prendre du recul par rapport aux événements. Je suivais le chemin que le Destin avait tracé pour moi, sans me soucier de ce que je trouverai au bout. Sans me soucier du prix à payer.

Une petite voix dans le creux de mon oreille m'empêcha de commettre l'irréparable.

- Un conseil : n'irrite pas Miguel… il pourrait te le faire payer très cher…

C'était Chester. Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer, que déjà, il se dirigeait vers la porte qui menait à la grande salle.

* * *

Assis sur la grande chaire drapée, le regard vide, Dilandau nous attendait, encadré de Miguel et d'un autre de ses hommes, Gatti, comme je devais l'apprendre plus tard. Celui-ci nous fit mettre au garde à vous. Quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité, s'écoulèrent, avant que le jeune commandant ne se décide enfin à se lever et à se diriger vers nous, en faisant sonner sa voix claire et tranchante.

- Un assaut se prépare… tenez vous prêt à partir au combat à n'importe quel instant… faites réviser vos Alséides… je ne tolérerai aucune erreur… aucune défaillance de votre part…

Il s'arrêta à hauteur de Chester. J'aurais juré à cet instant précis, que celui-ci tremblait. Puis le commandant me lança un regard chargé d'amertume.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi…

Il tourna les talons et fit claquer ses bottes contre le sol théâtralement. Je le suivis dans le couloir, non sans avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil chargé de mépris vers Miguel, qui nous regarda partir en serrant les dents.

- Le seigneur Dornkirk doit nous entretenir d'une chose importante… expliqua-t-il sans même se retourner. C'est Folken qui a insisté pour que tu sois présente…

Il ricana en se tournant vers moi.

- Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil…

Une porte se déroba devant nous. Je reconnus la salle où Folken m'avait emmenée le jour de mon arrivée. Il nous y attendait, aussi solennel qu'à son habitude, et ne fit pas de commentaires.

Dilandau s'inclina face à l'écran. Je l'imitai. Un voile se dessina dans le néant, puis le visage du vieil homme apparut. J'observai l'attitude de mon supérieur à cet instant précis. Durant une fraction de seconde, au moment où la voix de Dornkirk commença à envahir l'espace de la grande salle, il me sembla le voir frissonner. On aurait dit un petit animal apeuré. Le contraste avec le Dilandau que je connaissais jusqu'à alors était sidérant, presque inquiétant.

Qui était donc ce Dornkirk, ce vieillard à l'apparence si fragile et si sage, pour faire trembler le diable personnifié, sinon son créateur… celui qui avait le pouvoir de le détruire ou de le rendre plus fort.

Un frisson étrange me traversa à cet instant précis. Etais-je moi aussi une créature de Dornkirk ? Etait-il mon maître à présent ? Après tout, c'était lui qui m'avait offert cette nouvelle destinée, lui qui m'avait permis d'exercer cette puissance qui me dépassait, et de la sublimer…

- Folken, l'ombre de ce Dragon plâne toujours sur l'avenir de l'Empire Zaïbacher…

- Je sais… murmura Folken dans un soupir. Nous pensons qu'il a trouvé refuge à Astria… dans la forteresse du chevalier Allen Schezar…

- Trouvez-le… il me le faut…

L'icône s'évapora comme un mirage, et Dilandau sembla retrouver son assurance et sa fougue habituelle. Il se redressa et se tourna vers Folken.

- Alors, Folken… que proposes-tu de faire ?

- Rends-toi chez le chevalier Allen… et cherche à savoir où se cache le roi de Fanélia…

Dilandau parut déçu.

- C'est tout ?

Mais déjà, Folken quittait la pièce, glissant tel une ombre à travers l'obscurité. Il ne m'avait pas même adressé un regard. Et bizarrement, cela me glaça le sang.

* * *

A partir du jour où le chemin de Dilandau croisa celui du roi de Fanélia et du Chevalier Allen Schezar, son destin et le mien prirent une nouvelle orientation. Mais pour l'instant, bien sûr, nous l'ignorions.

Pour l'instant, la forteresse volante de Biwan se dirigeait vers celle d'Allen, et les Alséides, tels un essaim d'abeilles, se posaient à l'entrée, sous le regard vaguement hostile des gardes. Dilandau sorti du géant rouge, et aussitôt, les autres membres de l'escadron l'imitèrent. Certains déplièrent même l'étendard de l'empire Zaïbacher, tandis que le commandant s'avançait, fier et solennel, à l'intérieur des remparts, escorté par les hommes d'Allen.

La forteresse du chevalier d'Astria me parut incroyablement primitive, comparée à celle de Biwan. Les palissades étaient en bois. Il aurait suffi d'un coup de lame pour la transpercer.

Cette pensée me fit sourire malgré moi, et mon assurance grandit, tandis que nous pénétrions dans une grande salle remplie de Guymelefs, sans doute le hangar de la forteresse. Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux blonds nous y attendait, entouré de gaillards à l'apparence rustres, qui nous fusillèrent du regard. Je compris tout de suite qu'il devait s'agir là du chevalier Allen Schezar.

Apparemment, la réputation de Dilandau l'avait précédé.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer le contraste saisissant entre le maintien d'Allen et celui de ses hommes. Il semblait entretenir soigneusement son apparence, et cela n'était pas réellement déplaisant.

- Nous venons juste nous ravitailler en eau et en vivres… mentit Dilandau avec un sourire qui en disait long sur sa frustration. Nous repartirons tout de suite après… Nous sommes en mission…

Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de finasseries diplomatiques.

- C'est une magnifique forteresse que vous avez là… commenta Allen d'un ton quelque peu hostile, qui laissait supposer qu'il doutait des intentions de Dilandau et de son empire. Avec ça, personne ne peut prévoir vos mouvements…

Dilandau ricana.

- C'est notre stratégie…

Je remarquai alors un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs parmi l'assemblée. Il venait de bousculer les premiers rangs et fixait Dilandau avec insistance.

- Au fait… enchaîna Dilandau sans grande finesse. Vous n'auriez pas vu passer un étrange Guymelef dans les environs…

- Un étrange Guymelef, non… s'empressa de répondre Allen d'un ton faussement innocent. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec la mobilisation de votre armée ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas votre affaire…

Le regard d'Allen se durcit.

- Vous avez du entendre parler de l'attaque de Fanélia…

Je compris à ce moment précis qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, Dilandau se mit à rire.

- Vous voulez sans doute parler de ce petit royaume de pouilleux… il n'avait aucun avenir, de toute façon… il paraît qu'il n'a même plus de roi… il se serait enfui…

Une voix remplie de haine s'éleva, sortie de nulle part.

- Et que penser des lâches qui vont au combat sans se faire connaître ?

Dilandau pâlit. C'était le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui venait de parler. Le commandant se tourna vers lui et s'avança. Je crus qu'il allait le frapper, ou pire encore, mais au lieu de cela, il l'écarta de son chemin et s'arrêta à hauteur d'une jeune fille que je n'avais pas encore remarquée, dissimulée derrière les rangs formés par les soldats d'Allen.

Dès que je la vis, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine.

- Cette fille… pensai-je, éberluée. Elle porte des vêtements terriens…

- Quels étranges vêtements tu portes là… murmura Dilandau de sa voix la plus sifflante. De quel pays viens-tu ?

Un long silence suivi cette question. Je sortis des rangs de l'escadron, sous le regard terrifié de Chester, qui tenta en vain de me retenir, et que je repoussai gentiment sur le côté, avant de m'approcher de l'assemblée, sans même m'en apercevoir, telle une somnambule. Des regards fusèrent dans ma direction. Les soldats d'Allen s'écartèrent. J'entendis des murmures.

- Une femme !

Je m'arrêtai à hauteur de la jeune fille. Dilandau me fusilla du regard, mais cela m'importait peu. Je pris la fille par le bras et touchai le tissu de sa veste.

- Où as-tu eu ces vêtements ? crachai-je d'une voix rauque.

J'étudiai son visage. Elle portait ses cheveux courts, tout comme moi, et son teint, la couleur de ses yeux… tout en elle me rappelait les adolescentes de la Terre. Je sentis un lien, une connexion. Je vis qu'elle tremblait, et relâchai ma pression sur son bras. Elle paraissait terrorisée.

Allen s'approcha alors et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le visage de Dilandau se décomposa. Il parut révulsé par cette débauche de marque d'affection. Et cela ne m'étonna pas vraiment. Moi-même je ne pus réprimer une grimace vaguement écœurée.

- C'est ma nouvelle petite amie… expliqua Allen. Elle vient de l'Est et s'appelle Hitomi…

- Hitomi… ce nom ne m'évoquait aucun nom terrien, même s'il avait des accents vaguement japonais.

Près de moi, Dilandau soupira sarcastiquement, avant de tourner les talons.

- Je reconnais bien là le célèbre Allen Schezar… toujours fidèle à sa réputation !

Il ajouta, un peu hâtivement.

- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant…

Il s'apprêtai à partir, et je m'apprêtai à le suivre, dépitée, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva parmi les hommes d'Allen, moqueuse.

- C'est pour ça que vous engagez des femmes à présent, dans les unités d'élite de Zaïbacher ?

Dilandau s'immobilisa, comme foudroyé. Je me tournai vers l'assemblée. Une rage soudaine m'envahit. Je remarquai un type qui jouait avec un couteau, et quelque chose dans son regard me laissa penser que cette boutade venait de lui.

Je sortis mon épée et la pointai dans sa direction.

- Je peux très bien te botter le derrière…

- Mais je ne demande pas mieux, jolie demoiselle… fit-il en ricanant.

- Assez ! résonna une voix autoritaire.

Il s'agissait d'Allen. Je me tournai vers lui et le vit s'incliner humblement à mes pieds.

- Veuillez pardonner mes hommes…. Ils ne sont guère habitués à voir une femme en uniforme, en particulier une si jolie demoiselle…

Je me mordis la lèvre. Cette débauche de plate flatterie me révulsait. Il n'était guère difficile de deviner de quelle « réputation » ce Allen Schezar devait être affublé…

A cet instant, je sentis le poids du regard de Dilandau posé sur moi. Je n'eus pas le courage de le confronter.

- Dilandau… ajouta Allen avec un sourire. J'ignorais que tu avais si bon goût…

Pour seule réponse, le jeune commandant tourna les talons et quitta la salle. Je le suivis avec appréhension. J'avais le sentiment que sa fierté avait été bafouée à cause de moi.

- Allen Schezar… pensai-je en me tournant une dernière fois vers l'assemblée. Tu nous paieras cet affront…

Je ne remarquai pas à cet instant, que j'avais utilisé le Nous plutôt que le Je.

* * *

Environ deux heures après cette altercation, Dilandau me fit appeler alors que je me trouvai dans le hangar, en compagnie des autres soldats, en train de faire réviser mon Alséide.

Il était seul dans la salle au lion doré, et faisait valser son épée à travers l'espace. J'attendis qu'il daigne s'adresser à moi, et je m'attendais au pire… Je pouvais facilement imaginer la raison de cette convocation.

D'un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé, il planta la lame de l'épée à hauteur de mon cou. Je pouvais sentir l'acier glacé sous ma peau, mais je ne cillai pas.

Dilandau approcha son visage du mien. Je compris qu'il guettait à travers mes yeux l'éclat, même furtif, de la peur. Mais celle ci ne vint pas.

Visiblement déçu, il abaissa son arme et soupira, tout en tournant les talons face au mur.

- Tu es une bien étrange fille… lâcha-t-il, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix. Je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une erreur en t'incorporant dans mon unité… Tu risque de ternir ma réputation…

Il me jeta un regard de travers, pensif.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi je prends ce risque…

A ce moment, la porte siffla et Gatti entra. Lorsqu'il me vit, il pâlit.

- Commandant Dilandau… je… excusez-moi… je pensais que vous étiez seul…

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Gatti ? interrompit Dilandau, agacé de cette intrusion, et presque gêné.

- C'est Folken… il voudrait vous voir… vous, ainsi que la… fille…

Ce dernier mot résonna comme une insulte. Je serrai les dents.

- Folken… répéta le jeune lieutenant avec un sourire. Tiens donc…

Il me jeta un étrange regard, avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

A nouveau, le visage du vieil homme sur l'écran. A nouveau, la silhouette ténébreuse de Folken. A nouveau, la crainte dans le regard de Dilandau.

- Folken, il me faut ce dragon… la lecture de l'avenir m'est impossible, depuis que ce dragon est apparu… Les éléments instables doivent être éliminés et maîtrisés, pour que puisse s'accomplir notre destinée..

De quel dragon voulait-il parler à la fin ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Mais à peine eut-il disparu, que Dilandau se dressai, prêt à partir.

- Où vas-tu ? lâcha sombrement Folken, en fixant l'écran vide.

- Je vais chercher ce dragon… nous savons où il se cache maintenant, non ? Allen nous a menti, cela ne fait aucun doute… mais je saurai le faire sortir de son antre…

- Astria est notre alliée…

Le jeune lieutenant soupira.

- Décidément, tu es bien trop prudent, Folken… Le temps que les diplomates agissent, notre proie nous aura échappée… avec nos capes mimétiques, personne ne pourra faire le lien avec les soldats de Zaïbacher… ce sera un vrai jeu d'enfant…

La porte siffla. Le ton de Dilandau se fit incisif.

- Mais j 'avoue que c'est un joli cadeau, que tu nous as offert là…

Je m'apprêtais à le suivre, lorsque Folken saisit mon bras.

- Maïa… Es-tu certaine que c'est ce que tu veux…

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Je n'étais pas d'humeur à approfondir ses phrases ambiguës. Je le repoussai et quittai la salle.

Une seule chose m'obsédait : j'allais enfin pouvoir me battre à bord de mon Alséide et laver l'affront que m'avait fait Allen.

* * *

- Que tous les hommes attendent mes ordres… résonna la voix projetée de Dilandau à travers l'habitacle du Guymelef.

Un rire aérien et dément m'écorcha les tympans et se répercuta à travers la forêt environnante.

- Nous avons assez joué à cache-cache…

J'activai ma cape mimétique, en même temps que les autres, la main tremblante de l'excitation du combat à venir.

- Chargez !!!! hurla Dilandau.

Je fis un premier pas en direction de la forteresse.

Un premier pas vers mon Destin.


	6. Chapter 6

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 5. l'Éveil du Dragon**

Je garde de ma première bataille un souvenir plutôt vague et confus. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, et tout se succéda tellement vite.

Je me souviens des voix de mes compagnons qui se bousculaient dans mon crâne. Des cris de joie de Dilandau tandis qu'il brûlait ce qu'il restait de la forteresse.

Je me souviens de la chaleur intense. De l'odeur du souffre. De l'ivresse.

- Brûlez ! Brûlez tout !!

Les flammes avaient surgi des poings de l'Alséide, telles un châtiment. Je me laissai envahir par leur pouvoir et par leur force.

Puis la voix de Folken s'était immiscée dans ma conscience, étrangement calme, vaguement hostile.

- Qu'est-ce ce que vous avez fait ? Quand donc cesserez-vous de massacrer les gens inutilement…

A cet instant, j'eus un éclat de conscience, très bref, douloureux. Je vis les hommes, couchés à terre, brûlés par les flammes.

Un point de côté me tirailla l'estomac.

- J'essaie de faire sortir le dragon de son antre… cracha Dilandau.

Aussitôt, mes scrupules s'évanouirent aussi subitement qu'ils avaient surgi. Comme si j'avais retrouvé la voix de mon guide.

- Tu ne trouves pas étrange que tu attaques sa forteresse, et que le chevalier Allen ne se montre pas ?

- Où veux-tu en venir, Folken ?

- Il y a une cascade derrière la forteresse… elle a été aménagée là justement pour éviter toute attaque de ce côté des remparts…

Un long silence accompagna cette remarque, puis Dilandau tonna :

- Vite ! Tous à la cascade ! Ils ont dû filer par là, les lâches…

Il nous fallut à peine plus de cinq minutes pour atteindre le sommet de la cascade. Survolant la rivière, un vaisseau tentait de fuir.

- Regardez moi ce vaisseau de pouilleux… nous allons les faire tomber de leur nid…

Une voix s'éleva à travers l'espace, la seule. Il me sembla reconnaître Gatti.

- Mais… lorsque nous sommes en vol, nos tenues de camouflages ne fonctionnent pas…

Le choc du poing du géant rouge sur l'Alséide de Gatti se répercuta en chacun de nous.

- Il suffira de ne pas laisser de témoins… conclut Dilandau avant de s'élancer à la poursuite des fugitifs.

A partir de cet instant, tout s'accéléra très vite. Trop vite.

Le vide sous mes pieds. L'ivresse du vol.

La vision d'un Guymelef gris, sur le toit du vaisseau. Dilandau s'écrasant sur lui, déchirant l'air de ses griffes.

Puis cette apparition quasi irréelle. Ce dragon blanc surgissant de nulle part, et filant à travers la nuit tel un fantôme.

- Un dragon… pensai-je, fascinée par la beauté de la créature. Un dragon blanc…

La voix de Dilandau vint me sortir de mes rêveries.

- Attrapez-le ! Ce doit être le dragon que recherche notre empereur Dornkirk…

Aussitôt, il abandonna le duel avec le Guymelef gris, et s'élança à la poursuite du dragon.

Le vent portait ses ailes avec délicatesse et majesté, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une vive émotion en le voyant évoluer à travers les montagnes, à la lueur de ce ciel éclairé par la terre et la lune.

Des jets de flammes caressèrent sa carapace. Dilandau était en transe. Moi, je me sentais bizarrement distante, comme si l'ivresse de la bataille m'avait quitté lors de l'apparition de ce dragon. Comme si mon ancienne personnalité m'avait rattrapée à la vue de cette apparition mythique.

Heureusement pour moi, la poursuite fut courte. Le dragon vint s'écraser contre le sol, et se muta en Guymelef, et je compris que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une machine. Une machine sans âme et sans vie sur laquelle Dilandau s'acharnait en hurlant comme un dément, animé par une haine surréaliste.

- Tu t'es jeté dans nos filets pour permettre à tes amis de fuir, pas vrai… Je déteste les héros ratés dans ton genre !

Ce ne fut que lorsque le Guymelef s'écroula à terre, que sa rage sembla s'apaiser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu veux le tuer ou quoi ?

La voix de Folken était intervenue, sans doute un peu trop tard. Encore une fois, ce fut celle de Dilandau qui eut le dernier mot.

- Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu… c'était presque trop facile !

Il ricana, et la forteresse volante apparut dans le ciel.

- Maïa, Gatti… occupez-vous de lui…

Tandis que Gatti et moi soulevions le dragon en direction de la forteresse, les mots de Folken me revinrent à l'esprit, obsédants, sans que je parvienne à comprendre pourquoi.

_Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux… _

* * *

Folken avait insisté pour que je sois présente lors de l'ouverture de l'étrange Guymelef, malgré les visibles réticences de Dilandau.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ses intentions : pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce que je sois tenue au courant des secrets et des dessous des décisions de l'empire Zaïbacher ?

Il s'avança face au géant blanc, et plaça sa main encore valide face à une étrange pierre rose fixée sur la poitrine du Guymelef. Aussitôt, elle s'illumina, et la carapace se fendit, éjectant son pilote hors de l'habitacle, à nos pieds.

- Voici donc le nouveau roi de Fanélia… commenta sombrement Folken, tandis que je m'approchais du corps inerte, en même temps que Dilandau.

- Comment… cracha Dilandau. Lui ?

Je le reconnaissais. Il s'agissait du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui avait insulté Dilandau dans la forteresse d'Allen. Je fus frappée par sa jeunesse. Il devait avoir à peu près mon âge.

- La guerre fait grandir les enfants trop vite…

Cette phrase m'avait échappée, comme un relent de mon ancienne personnalité, et je la regrettai aussitôt. Dilandau me lança un regard interloqué. Quant à Folken, il se contenta de sourire bizarrement, tandis que deux soldats emmenaient le jeune garçon.

Je restai seule face au géant, avec Dilandau, qui le fixait d'un air incrédule.

- Alors, c'est ça… le dragon que recherche notre empereur… c'est ça, qui est censé menacé l'avenir de l'empire ! Ce vieux machin…

Une question me brûla les lèvres.

- Vous savez ce que Dornkirk a l'intention de faire avec ce Guymelef ?

- Bien sûr que non… pourquoi cela m'intéresserait-il ?

- Vous ne vous interrogez donc jamais sur les intentions de Dornkirk ou celles de Folken ? Vous vous contentez d'obéir sans comprendre…

Il sourit. Un sourire rempli d'amertume, qui faisait contraste avec ses paroles.

- Dès lors que je peux brûler des villes entières et anéantir des ennemis, je suis prêt à obéir à n'importe quel empereur…

Quelque chose me disait que les raisons de son engagement étaient bien plus profondes, mais je préférai m'abstenir de faire des commentaires. Je me sentais lasse, incroyablement lasse.

Dilandau tenta d'imiter le geste de Folken, et posa sa main face à la pierre rose. Mais celle-ci brilla et le brûla. Il recula, comme frappé par la foudre.

- Comment se fait-il…

Un sourire mesquin pointa sur le bord de mes lèvres.

- Il vous manque le doigté, on dirait…

Le regard qu'il me lança à cet instant transpirait la démence, et je le compris plus tard, la jalousie…

- Apparemment, Folken l'a, lui…

Je commençais sérieusement à me sentir mal à l'aise. Il dut le sentir, et me congédia.

- Vas-t-en… je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici dans mes pattes…

Après hésitation, je le quittai et pris la direction de la caserne. Je me sentais coupable de quelque chose, mais j'ignorai au juste de quoi…

* * *

Je rencontrai Chester dans le couloir. J'eus l'étrange intuition qu'il m'attendait.

- Comment va-t-il ? me demanda-t-il, une vive lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Qui ça ?

Il se mordit les lèvres.

- Le commandant Dilandau…

Je l'interrogeai du regard. Il fixa le sol.

- Après la bataille, il est toujours un peu… secoué… Il lui arrive de passer des heures isolé dans sa cellule… Cela nous inquiète toujours… lorsqu'il est seul… il… il…

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire vaguement attendri.

- Vous lui êtes tous très dévoués, je vois… mais pourquoi me demander cela à moi ?

Cette discussion était réellement surréaliste. J'avais l'impression de parler à un gamin attardé qui s'inquiétait de laisser sa mère seule à la tombée de la nuit, pour mieux cacher le fait que c'était lui qui se sentait perdu sans elle.

La réponse qu'il me donna resta longtemps gravée dans ma mémoire. Ce ne fut que plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, que je devais lui donner toute sa sinistre signification.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, ne le laisse jamais seul… jamais…

Puis il disparut en courrant. Ou plutôt, il s'enfuit comme un petit animal face à un prédateur.

- Ces garçons sont vraiment bizarres… pensai-je.

Je n'imaginais pas encore à quel point… mais un bruit insolite vint me sortir de mes interrogations. Comme l'écho d'une alarme qui se répercutait à travers toute la forteresse, suivie d'une intense secousse.

Titubant à travers le couloir, je cherchai le reste de l'escadron, et tombai sur Gatti, qui paraissait perdu.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais où se trouve le seigneur Dilandau ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Le roi de Fanélia s'est échappé… La forteresse est prise d'assaut par Allen Schezar…

Je vis une ombre par-dessus son épaule et le poussai en arrière.

C'était l'étrange fille que j'avais vue chez Allen. Hitomi. J'étais prête à parier que c'était elle. Elle se dirigeait vers le hangar.

Je la talonnai et l'accrochai par le bras.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là, toi ?

J'entendis alors une voix familière s'élever à travers le hangar. Celle de Folken. La fille profita de cette diversion pour se libérer de mon étreinte.

Je vis alors le roi de Fanélia, qui tenait entre ses mains une épée. J'allai sortir la mienne, lorsque j'entrevis l'ombre de Dilandau derrière lui.

- Van, derrière toi !

La voix de la fille avait déchiré l'air. L'épée de Dilandau s'écrasa sur celle du roi de Fanélia. Je décidai de ne pas intervenir. Quelque chose me disait que je ne devais pas intervenir.

Le Destin avait décidé que cela devait arriver. Et cela arriva.

Un cri traversa mes tympans. L'épée de Van avait frôlé la joue droite de Dilandau, et le sang de celui-ci s'éparpillait sur le sol, à ses pieds.

Il lâcha son épée et s'agenouilla en hurlant comme un dément. Des sanglots envahirent le hangar. Des sanglots qui me déchirèrent l'estomac.

Une haine subite monta en moi. Comme une envie viscérale de tuer. De punir le roi de Fanélia. Je courrai à sa poursuite, la rage au ventre, avec une énergie décuplée. Mais lorsque j'arrivai à la porte du hangar, le vaisseau d'Allen Schezar disparaissait déjà à travers les nuages de Gaïa.

Dilandau arriva peu de temps après, le visage ensanglanté, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Le chien… murmura-t-il en réprimant ses larmes. Il m'a défiguré…

Une douleur subite me tirailla l'estomac, si intense qu'elle me plia en deux.

- Défiguré… répétai-je comme un écho.

Je me frottai la joue droite. Le contact de mes doigts sur ma peau me brûla.

Je savais que désormais, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.


	7. Chapter 7

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 6. Blessures Secrètes**

Les jours qui suivirent furent sombres et difficiles, et je pus voir à quel point les hommes de Dilandau pouvaient lui être dévoués. Ce furent eux qui le soignèrent, eux qui encaissèrent ses sautes d'humeur… avec une patience qui me décontenança.

Moi, je restais à l'écart de cette souffrance. Dilandau refusait de me voir. Il refusait que je m'approche à moins de cinq mètres de lui. J'imagine qu'il voulait me cacher son visage mutilé, et cela me troublait. Pourquoi cela le gênait-il tant… n'étais-je pas l'un des ses hommes, après tout ?

Pour éviter de l'irriter, je passais mes journées dans le hangar, avec mon Alséide. J'entretenais ses rouages, je pansais les plaies de sa carapace, j'aiguisais ses griffes… Je passais tant de temps avec lui, que j'avais même fini par lui parler. Parfois même, je lui chantais des chansons terriennes, les plus stupides qui pouvaient me passer par la tête.

Les autres soldats se contentaient de passer près de moi, sans même me regarder. La solitude commençait à me ronger. Seul Chester s'attardait parfois et hasardait un sourire. Un bien timide sourire. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas craindre le monstre que je semblais être aux yeux de tous les guerriers de Zaïbacher.

Chester… je me souviendrai toujours de cette nuit où la solitude avait eu raison de moi et m'avait conduit dans le hangar, au creux de mon Alséide. Cette nuit où j'avais surpris tes soupirs et ceux de Guimel dans un coin d'ombre.

- Promets-moi de ne rien dire au commandant Dilandau… je t'en prie… il… il considérait ça comme un signe de faiblesse…

J'avais observé ces deux enfants solitaires et perdus comme une mère. Je les avais surpris dans leur quête désespérée de chaleur et d'affection dans un monde ravagé par la guerre. Et je m'en voulais.

- Je ne dirai rien… vous avez ma parole… Dilandau n'en saura rien…

Ils s'étaient inclinés à mes pieds, comme si leur vie dépendait de moi, avant de s'enfuir.

Et j'étais restée seule. Seule face à mon propre manque de chaleur et d'affection. Ce manque qui m'avait suivi d'un monde à l'autre, sans que je puisse rien y faire. Cette faiblesse, qui me poursuivait même dans ma nouvelle destinée. Jusque dans l'armure de l'Escadron du Dragon, et qui se faisait plus intense encore depuis que j'avais été mise à l'écart du groupe, et je le compris plus tard, de Dilandau.

- Seule… je suis seule…

Des larmes avaient coulé le long de mes joues, et je m'étais réfugiée au creux de mon Alséide, avant de m'endormir d'un étrange sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Chester vint me trouver dans le dortoir, alors que je revêtais mon armure. Il m'annonça que Folken désirait me voir, et ne fit aucune allusion aux événements de la veille. Je l'en remerciai en secret, et prit la direction de la grande salle à l'écran.

Folken m'y attendait. A mon arrivée, il esquissa un sourire qui me parut presque chaleureux. En un mot, suspect.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans le meilleur de ta forme…

- J'imagine que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici pour prendre des nouvelles de ma santé…

Son regard se fit sombre.

- Le roi de Fanélia, Van Fanel, a trouvé refuge à Pallas, la capitale du royaume d'Astria…

- Voilà qui devrait intéresser Dilandau…

- J'entretiens depuis plusieurs années des relations diplomatiques avec le Roi Aston, le souverain d'Astria… et je pense qu'il sera enclin à nous livrer le dragon, Escaflowne, ne serait-ce que par peur de faire de Zaïbacher un pays ennemi au sien…

- En quoi cela me concerne ?

Je me rendis compte que j'éprouvais une réticence vis à vis de Folken, que je n'avais juste là pas encore remarquée. Il dut le sentir et son ton se fit plus dur.

- Je dois m'entretenir avec le roi Aston à Pallas, et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes…

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi…

Le regard que me lança à ce moment précis le général en chef des armées de Zaïbacher me parut vaguement hostile.

- J'ai la conviction que tu as un autre rôle à jouer que celui de « fiancée de l'Alséide »… je sais que tu feras pencher le destin en ma faveur par ta présence à Pallas…

- « Fiancée de l'Alséide »… ?

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Folken ne semblait pas décidé à me formuler de plus amples explications.

- Des vêtements civils t'attendent dans ton ancienne cellule… mets-les et rejoins-moi ici… je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes vêtue de cette armure…

- Mais… je ne vous ai pas dit si j'acceptais de vous accompagner…

J'étais décontenancée. Je ne parvenais pas à m'imposer. C'était comme si ma fulgurante assurance m'avait soudain lâchée. Comme si mon ancienne personnalité gagnait du terrain un peu plus chaque jour.

Je ne parvenais pas à me l'expliquer. Mais quelque chose me disait que Folken connaissait une partie de la réponse… et que si je voulais m'en approcher, je devais accepter de l'accompagner à Pallas.

Et puis, il y avait la curiosité. J'avais très envie de découvrir à quoi ressemblait une ville de Gaïa.

Alors, je quittai la pièce et me dirigeai vers mon ancienne cellule. Sur le lit, je découvris une robe blanche délicatement pliée. Je la revêtis, plutôt satisfaite de quitter ma lourde et encombrante armure. La légèreté du tissu sur ma peau me donna une incroyable sensation de liberté et de fraîcheur. Au pied du lit, j'aperçus les bottes qui allaient avec, et les enfilai. Elles m'arrivaient en dessous du genou, juste au niveau où était coupée la robe.

Je frissonnai un peu en reprenant le chemin du couloir. Au moment où j'allais pénétrer dans la salle, les échos d'une dispute me firent reculer.

- Folken, on peut savoir à quoi tu joues avec cette fille… Elle est l'un de mes hommes, je te rappelle… Elle est sous mes ordres, et je refuse qu'elle t'accompagne à Pallas…

- L'Empereur Dornkirk a repéré un nouveau bouleversement dans le déroulement du Destin… il pense que cela vient d'elle… il se pourrait qu'un nouveau Destin l'attende, et je crains que la guerre n'en fasse pas partie…

- Je me fiche de tes histoires de sorcier, Folken… tu ne m'enlèveras pas le plus doué de mes hommes…

A ce moment, je me décidai à entrer. Dilandau et Folken se tournèrent vers moi. Le jeune commandant pâlit. Folken sourit ironiquement.

- Le plus doué de tes hommes… décidément, Dilandau, tu es encore plus aveugle que je ne le pensais…

Je lus dans les yeux de mon supérieur le reflet d'un malaise que je me refusai à analyser.

* * *

Le trajet vers Pallas fut l'un des plus éprouvants de ma vie. Une calèche nous attendait au pied de la forteresse. Folken me tint la porte, tandis que je montais en refusant son aide.

La route était cahoteuse, et la cabine empestait une odeur que je me refuse encore à identifier, qui devait provenir de l'étrange animal qui la propulsait. La forte nausée qui me tortura durant le voyage m'empêcha de profiter réellement du paysage des campagnes d'Astria qui environnaient Pallas.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut incroyablement long, j'aperçus la mer, et le long de la côte, une ville qui avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une cité médiévale terrestre.

Encore ce primitivisme, qui faisait tant contraste avec les technologies de Zaïbacher. Je me demandai alors à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la capitale de l'empire. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me l'imaginer, mais quelque chose me disait que le destin m'y mènerait un jour.

La calèche nous arrêta près d'un petit pont en bois, à l'orée de la ville. Quelques paysans qui passaient par là nous jetèrent un regard interloqué, que je leur rendis.

- On se croirait revenus plusieurs siècles en arrière dans l'histoire de la terre… fis-je plus pour moi-même qu'à l'attention de Folken.

Celui-ci ne releva d'ailleurs pas ma remarque et s'enfonça dans les rues de la ville, dans lesquelles régnait une agitation prodigieuse. Des odeurs mélangées, plus ou moins agréables, emplirent mes narines. Des couleurs, des flashs d'un autre temps. Des sons et des voix si étrangers à ceux que j'avais connus jusqu'à alors.

* * *

Décrire toutes les images qui se bousculèrent devant mes yeux lors de mon court passage à Pallas serait impossible.

Je retiendrais juste la lourde porte du palais, par laquelle un garde nous fit entrer discrètement. Très discrètement même, tout en me jetant un regard empli de curiosité.

L'intérieur du château était richement décoré. Des tapis et des tapisseries décoraient les murs, et une légère senteur parfumée emplissait chaque pièce que nous traversions.

On nous conduisit dans la salle du trône, où une assemblée d'hommes pompeusement habillés et coiffés nous attendait. Avec une classe extraordinaire, qui en disait long sur son expérience de diplomate, Folken s'inclina face à un gros homme, que je pris pour le Roi Aston.

- Je l'imitai, et remarquai les murmures qui accompagnèrent mon entrée.

- Seigneur Folken… fit le gros homme d'un ton intéressé. Qui es-donc cette jeune fille, et que fait-elle ici ?

- C'est ma compagne… je souhaite qu'elle assiste à notre entrevue…

Je rougis bien malgré moi, plus par colère qu'autre chose. J'étais frustrée de me voir réduite à ce rôle.

- Elle me paraît bien jeune… observa le roi. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Quinze ans… répondit Folken sans hésitation.

Je ne me rappelais pas lui avoir donné mon âge. Le roi Aston émit un petit rire qui me déplut.

- Pourquoi avoir amené ta compagne… cette réunion est officielle… ce n'est pas une affaire de femmes…

- Je sais, mais je tiens à ce qu'elle soit présente… cette condition n'est pas discutable…

Le ton déterminé de Folken sembla faire un grand effet sur l'assemblée.

- Bien… j'imagine que tu as tes raisons… mais tout de même…

A ce moment, un homme vint chuchoter à l'oreille du roi. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et annonça sombrement.

- Le chevalier Allen est arrivé… Dois-je le faire entrer ?

Folken acquiesça, et les lourdes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent pour faire place au jeune chevalier. Dès que je le vis, je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer les poings.

Lorsque son regard croisa le mien et celui de Folken, il pâlit.

- Allen… commença le roi d'un ton paternaliste. Le Seigneur Folken prétend que tu aurais attaqué sa forteresse…

- C'est lui qui nous attaqué en premier… il a fait brûler notre forteresse, et fait enlevé Van Fanel, le roi de Fanélia, qui était sous ma protection…

- As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ? Es-tu sûr que ce sont les Zaïbacher qui t'ont attaqué…

Allen serra les dents et me fusilla du regard.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Des preuves, il n'en avait pas. Voilà pourquoi Folken semblait si sûr de sa victoire.

- Nous sommes disposés à oublier ce petit malentendu et à conserver de bonnes relations avec nos alliés Astriens… enchaîna Folken. Si vous nous livrer Escaflowne et son pilote…

C'était le coup de grâce pour Allen. A partir de cet instant, le destin sembla réellement peser en la faveur de Zaïbacher. J'ignorais si cela était dû à ma présence ou non, même si c'était ce que semblait croire Folken.

Il déclina l'invitation à déjeuner du roi Aston, et quitta la salle du trône.

- J'attends votre décision au plus vite, Roi Aston…

Je le suivis, non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard en direction d'Allen. Un regard victorieux et rempli de mépris.

Un regard qui n'était pas vraiment le mien.

* * *

J'aurais voulu m'attarder un peu plus à Pallas, mais Folken glissait sur les pavés, impassible, indifférent à la foule qui l'entourait. Alors je m'efforçai d'enregistrer toutes les scènes étranges qui se jouaient autour de moi. Les visages des passants, tous plus insolites les uns que les autres. Des enfants, des vieillards, des soldats, des marchands ambulants, des ménestrels… Je vis même un homme chat, qui achetait des babioles à un étalage. Beaucoup se retournaient à mon passage, et je les entendais murmurer des paroles inquiètes et hostiles, à travers lesquelles résonnait le nom de Zaïbacher.

Je remarquai alors que ma robe était différente de celles que portaient les femmes de Pallas. Sans doute sa coupe était-elle typique de l'empire. Sans doute était-ce elle qui m'avait trahie.

En tout cas, ces réflexions m'encouragèrent à marcher le plus près possible de l'ombre de Folken, qui s'enfonçait dans une petite ruelle sombre. Il me sembla entendre des pas derrière nous, mais lorsque je me retournai, je ne vis personne.

La calèche nous attendait toujours de l'autre côté du petit pont. Folken me faisait monter dans la cabine, lorsque j'entendis une voix l'appeler.

- Frère !

Il se retourna. Je reconnus le roi de Fanelia, qui l'observait du haut du pont. C'était sans doute ses pas que j'avais cru entendre. Il avait du nous suivre depuis le palais.

Pourquoi appelait-il Folken « frère » ? Possédaient-ils un lien de parenté, ou alors était-ce ainsi que s'adressaient les hommes entre eux sur cette planète ?

La voix de Folken résonna tristement.

- Es-tu décidé à m'accompagner, Van ?

Le jeune garçon serra les dents. Je ne lui trouvai aucune ressemblance avec Folken. Mais cela m'importait peu. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir du fauteuil de la calèche. Une rage subite venait de me submerger.

Il était si près. Il aurait été si facile de l'atteindre. Si seulement j'avais eu une arme, j'aurais pu me venger…

Mais me venger de quoi au juste ? A ce moment précis, je ne me posai pas la question.

- Van, as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition…

Le jeune homme serra les dents.

- Van, rejoins-moi, ensemble nous aiderons Dornkirk à bâtir un monde sans guerre et sans haine… je sais que c'est ce que tu veux… ton destin est de te battre à mes côtés…

Cette phrase résonna étrangement à travers la campagne d'Astria. Van sembla hésiter un instant. Quelque chose me disait qu'il était prêt à accepter la proposition de Folken, pour une raison qui m'échappait. Quelque chose me disait que Folken manigançait quelque chose à l'insu de Dornkirk. Pourquoi voulait-il rallier l'ennemi à notre cause ? Etait-ce pour mieux s'emparer du dragon mécanique… d'Escaflowne ?

A cet instant, un éclair déchira l'air. J'aperçus la fille du nom d'Hitomi, qui surgit derrière Van et le plaqua au sol, au moment où une lame allait s'abattre sur lui.

- Dilandau… pensai-je aussitôt en levant les yeux vers la forteresse.

Le visage de Folken se décomposa.

- Folken, est-ce que c'est ça que t'ont appris les Zaïbacher ? cracha Van en se relevant, aidé de la fille.

- Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien…

Il serra les dents, tout en remontant dans la calèche.

- … mais à quoi bon me justifier maintenant, tu ne me croirais plus…

La calèche démarra. Je jetai un regard en arrière. Des soldats venaient d'arriver sur le pont et encerclaient à présent Van et la fille. Le Roi Aston n'avait pas tardé à retourner sa veste…

* * *

- Ce Dilandau… siffla Folken avec une rage contenue. J'étais presque parvenu à mes fins…

- Alors c'est ça… le roi de Fanélia est votre frère… c'est pour ça que vous vous acharnez tant à le faire capturer…

- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse, c'est son Guymelef, Escaflowne… et il est le seul à pouvoir l'activer…

Je lus dans son regard que ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à cette scène, Maïa…

Un silence pesant accompagna le chemin du retour.

La nuit commençait à tomber, lorsque nous atteignîmes la forteresse.

* * *

Lorsque je revêtis l'armure de l'escadron du Dragon, dans la solitude de la cellule, un étrange sentiment me submergea.

Je me sentais enfin moi-même. J'étais de retour parmi les miens.

Je regardai la robe posée sur le lit, comme une chose étrangère et inconnue. Dehors, les étoiles commençaient à pointer dans le ciel.

Je décidai de rentrer à la caserne.

Comme je m'en étais doutée, Dilandau m'attendait, recroquevillé sur la chaire de la salle au lion doré.

- Je commençais à me demander si tu allais revenir un jour…

Sa voix était amère. La mienne retrouva l'assurance qui m'avait tant fait défaut ces derniers jours.

- Les robes de parade, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc…

Il soupira, ironique.

- C'est Folken qui sera déçu… lui qui semblait porter tous ses espoirs en toi…

Il se leva et fit émerger la lame de son épée.

- Puisque tu es enfin redevenue toi-même, nous allons pouvoir poursuivre ce que nous avions commencer…

Je sortis mon épée juste à temps pour repousser sa première attaque.

- Ta formation est encore loin d'être terminée…

* * *

La confrontation fut d'une violence inouïe. Jamais encore Dilandau n'avait dépensé autant de rage et d'énergie dans un simple duel d'entraînement. Je sentis qu'il m'en voulait de quelque chose, mais j'ignorais au juste de quoi.

Je redoublai de force et d'adresse afin de lui renvoyer toute cette violence à mon tour. J'avais besoin de me défouler, d'expulser tous les doutes qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit, d'oublier…

J'allais frapper pour l'énième fois, le visage ruisselant de sueur, lorsqu'il me lança une réflexion qui me fit perdre mes moyens. Plutôt inattendue.

- Tu me hais, n'est-ce-pas ?

Mon épée valsa et vint s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le bruit du métal résonna comme une cloche dans mon crâne.

Le choc m'avait fait tomber à la renverse. Son épée caressait mon visage. Son regard brillait dans le néant tel un brasier.

- Tous mes hommes me craignent… mais toi, tu me hais…

Il s'agenouilla près de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon front. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de mon cou. Je déglutis.

- Que faut-il que je fasse, pour que tu me craignes…

Un large pansement recouvrait sa blessure. C'était la première fois que je voyais son visage d'aussi prêt depuis que Van lui avait déchiré la joue.

- Tu ne peux plus craindre un visage comme celui-là, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix tremblait.

Il me parut différent. Ou alors, peut-être était–ce mon regard qui était différent.

A quoi pensait-il à cet instant précis ? Avait-il eu l'intention de m'étrangler ? Cherchait-il à me faire peur ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, la pression sur mon cou se relâcha, et il se laissa tomber sur le dos, contre le sol froid, en soupirant. Sa respiration était sifflante, douloureuse.

Je compris alors à quel point cette blessure le faisait souffrir. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle avait ranimé des démons enfouis depuis longtemps en lui.

Je me demandai quels genres de démons pouvaient hanter le diable…

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, sans dire un mot. Sans parvenir à trouver un quelconque réconfort.

Jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais sentie aussi seule…


	8. Chapter 8

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 7. La machine à rêves**

Deux jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels j'évitai le regard de Dilandau, et lui le mien. C'était comme si une plaie s'était ouverte. Une plaie invisible.  
La déchirure sur son visage avait fini par cicatriser, et je ne parvenais pas à m'y habituer. Le reste de ses hommes non plus, d'ailleurs. Bien qu'ils n'en parlaient jamais entre eux.  
En fait, ils ne parlaient jamais de rien de ce qui concernait de près ou de loin leur commandant.  
Tous ces non-dits devenaient pesants.  
La nuit commençait à tomber à la fin du deuxième jour, lorsque Folken se rendit dans la salle au lion doré, froidement accueilli par Dilandau. Daleto était en train de lui servir un énième verre de vin, et il s'amusait à faire crisser la pointe de son couteau sur la surface de la bouteille, le regard vague.  
Je serrai les dents. L'atmosphère était crispée.  
Finalement, il finit par transpercer l'objet, qui vint rouler aux pieds de Folken, qui impassible, observait ses sautes d'humeur avec un certain détachement.  
- Folken ! Cette attente est insupportable… Nous savons où se trouve le dragon, alors pourquoi attendre ?  
Daleto se précipita afin de ramasser les débris de verre. Je le regardais faire, l'esprit vidé de toute capacité d'analyse.  
- Tu es trop impatient, Dilandau… rétorqua Folken d'un ton mesuré qui faisait contraste avec l'impulsivité du jeune commandant. Nos alliés Astriens ne devraient plus tarder à nous le livrer… Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, peut-être d'heures…  
A ce moment, Gatty entra, une missive à la main.  
- Commandant Dilandau… j'ai là un message du Général Adelfoss…  
A l'évocation de ce nom, le visage de Dilandau se mortifia. Je compris que ce devait être l'un de ses supérieurs directs, bien qu'il paraissait difficile d'imaginer Dilandau sous les ordres de quelqu'un.  
- Aldelfoss… lis-la moi…  
Gatty s'éclaircit la voix et déplia le message. Tous les regards de mes compagnons d'armes étaient fixés sur lui.  
- Le Point de Puissance recherché par notre Empereur a été repéré à Fleid. Nous nous dirigeons vers Astria. Ordre d'intercepter le Dragon…  
Le visage de Dilandau s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux.  
- Enfin !  
- Post scriptum… ajouta Gatty d'une voix tremblante.  
Le commandant s'arrêta à sa hauteur, interloqué.  
- … n'en faites pas trop…  
Folken ricana sous cape. Dilandau lui, se contenta de frapper Gatty pour se défouler, comme à son habitude. Et celui-ci encaissa la correction, sans broncher, comme à son habitude. Comme le faisaient tous les soldats de l'Escadron du Dragon.  
- Dilandau… je vais organiser une réunion avec le Roi Aston, afin qu'il me livre le dragon Escaflowne… en attendant, veille à freiner tes ardeurs jusqu'à ce que je te donne de nouvelles instructions…  
Dilandau esquissa un sourire plutôt évocateur.  
- Je vais rendre à ces chiens la monnaie de leur pièce…  
- Tu pourras te venger _après_ avoir capturé le Dragon…  
Mon supérieur ricana, sans parvenir à dissimuler la joie que lui procurait cette phrase.  
- Tu laisserais à ma merci la vie de ton unique frère ?  
Ainsi donc, il était au courant lui aussi… je commençais à croire que tout le monde était au courant, sauf moi.  
- Tu semble oublier, rétorqua mélancoliquement Folken, que j'ai détruit mon propre pays…  
Cette remarque me fit frissonner. Je fronçai les sourcils, tandis que le général en chef des armées de Zaïbacher quittait la salle, sous le regard jubilatoire de Dilandau.

* * *

La journée s'annonçait longue et pleine de rebondissements. L'excitation de la bataille à venir commençait à me gagner. Elle revenait enfin, après plusieurs jours d'incertitude et de léthargie, comme une révélation, une illumination provoquée par le Destin.  
Et une question, une seule m'obsédait : quel était ce fameux Point de Puissance ? Était-ce le pouvoir d'Atlantis que Dornkirk recherchait, ce fabuleux pouvoir qui devait lui permettre de provoquer et de changer le Destin de Gaïa ?

* * *

La nuit était froide, et je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me sentais frustrée que la bataille annoncée n'ait toujours pas eu lieu. Et quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais lieu.  
Les pourparlers avec le Roi Aston avaient duré toute la journée, et se poursuivaient toujours, dans une salle secrète de la forteresse.  
J'en étais arrivée à me dire qu'ils n'en finiraient jamais, lorsque j'entendis un léger tremblement provenant de l'extérieur. Je me précipitai derrière la lucarne, et aperçus le Guymelef rouge de Dilandau, qui fonçait vers Pallas.  
Une intuition me poussa à sortir dans le couloir, et à me diriger vers le poste d'observation duquel Folken avait l'habitude de suivre les batailles.  
Je le trouvai à sa place, dominant la baie vitrée de son ombre. Il me jeta un regard de côté, furtif.  
- Le Dragon est sorti seul de son antre… commenta-t-il tandis que je m'approchais du hublot. Le Roi Aston nous a donné l'autorisation de l'intercepter…  
Un inévitable duel entre l'Alséide et Escaflowne s'était engagé dans le port même d'Astria, au détriment de la population. L'écho de la bataille résonnait à travers toute la ville, en proie aux flammes crachées rageusement par le Guymelef de Dilandau. Sa voix métallique résonnait à travers l'espace, ivre de haine et de douleur.  
- Je brûlerai chaque ville où tu trouveras refuge… tant que tu vivras, cette blessure me fera souffrir… alors meurs !  
Je m'accrochai à la balustrade. Durant une fraction de secondes, il me sembla voir Hitomi, sur la berge, près d'Escaflowne.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas… ?  
Folken venait de poser sa main sur la mienne.  
Une peur intense montait en moi. Une peur mêlée de douleur et de plaisir. Une peur qui n'était pas la mienne.  
C'était comme si je ressentais les sensations de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui se trouvait à ce moment dans le feu de la bataille qui se jouait à mes pieds.  
Alors, je vis le Guymelef gris. Le Guymelef d'Allen surgirent des flammes. Une rage incontrôlée s'empara de tout mon corps. Mon bras repoussa la main de Folken sans même que je m'en aperçoive.  
- Allen… tonna la voix de Dilandau.  
- Allen… répétai-je en serrant les dents.  
Puis je me mis à rire. Sans comprendre pourquoi. Un rire hystérique, dément.  
Ensuite, tout devint flou. Un tourbillon m'envahit. Le chaos. Le vide. La solitude.  
La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est la vision d'un dragon blanc qui fuyait à travers les étoiles.

* * *

- Il semblerait que mon hypothèse s'avère exacte… Le destin de la fille et celui de l'Alséide sont liés…  
Cette voix… il me semblait la connaître. J'ouvris les yeux. Mes paupières étaient lourdes. Anormalement lourdes.  
Je reconnus la salle à l'écran géant, et plongée dans un coin d'ombre, la silhouette de Folken. Le visage de Dornkirk, tel un mirage de cauchemar, me fixait, sans âme.  
- Que… que s'est-il passé…  
Je remarquai alors que j'étais attachée à une espèce de table. Mes poings et mes jambes étaient soutenus par des poignées en acier.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… Folken ?!  
La panique commençait à me gagner. Au-dessus de ma tête, une étrange lunette, semblable à celle d'un télescope, me fixait et étudiait mes moindres faits et gestes.  
Folken sortit de l'ombre et posa sa main métallique sur mon bras, telle une serre de rapace. Son visage était grave, presque triste.  
- Tu as eu un malaise… expliqua-t-il de sa voix mesurée habituelle. Nous pensons savoir quelle en est la cause… mais pour en être sûrs, nous devons procéder à une petite expérience… afin que cela ne se reproduise plus…  
- Une… expérience…  
Tout cela ne m'annonçait rien de bon.  
- Est-ce que c'est… si grave que ça… Folken ?  
Son sourire se voulait rassurant, mais il était trop froid pour me rassurer.  
- C'est ce que nous allons savoir… tout de suite…  
Un pincement sur mon bras. Comme une flèche qui viendrait de me transpercer. Mon corps s'engourdit, mes pensées se brouillèrent.  
Puis je vis la lumière. L'étrange lumière qui m'avait amenée sur Gaïa.

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Un soleil blanc brillait dans le ciel, et la position de la terre et de la lune m'indiquait que je me trouvais toujours sur Gaïa.  
Pourtant, quelque chose me disait que tout cela n'était pas réel. Que ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
Je me levai et considérai le paysage qui m'entourait.  
On aurait dit une prairie. Une immense prairie. Avec à l'horizon, des montagnes sans neige.  
Je n'avais jamais vu ce paysage de ma vie. J'avais l'impression de me trouver dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Un rire s'éleva derrière moi. Je me tournai et vis une petite fille aux boucles blondes, vêtue d'une robe vert amande. Son regard fixait l'horizon. Elle semblait ne pas me voir. Soudain, elle courra vers moi, et me traversa comme on traverse un nuage.  
- Attends ! criai-je en courrant à sa poursuite.  
Mais elle ne m'entendait pas. Elle continuait de s'éloigner.  
Un éclair déchira le ciel. Une pluie glacée tomba sur la prairie. Et j'entendis l'écho lointain de voix à travers le vent et l'orage.  
- Serena ! Où es-tu, Serena ?  
Puis un gouffre se dessina sous mes pieds. Et je tombai dans le vide.  
- Je suis là ! hurlai-je, sans même m'en rendre compte. Venez me chercher… je suis là !

* * *

Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je me retrouvai dans une pièce sombre, baignée par un liseré de lumière.  
J'avais peur. J'étais désespérée. J'étais seule, loin de chez moi.  
- Ne m'abondonne pas… s'il-te-plait, ne me laisse pas seule…  
Des pas se firent entendre derrière moi. Une ombre me recouvrit. Et je les vis, eux. Je vis les _vampires_.  
Pourquoi ce mot me paraissait-il familier… où l'avais-je entendu ?  
Pourquoi revivais-je ces souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les miens ? D'où me venaient-ils…  
Une main blanche m'agrippa le bras. Je criai.  
- Jajuka !

* * *

Je me retrouvai dans une autre pièce. Dans un autre temps. L'obscurité. L'intimité d'une chambre.  
Assis sur le lit, un enfant pleurait, recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
- Les vampires… les vampires vont revenir… pensai-je, terrifiée. Ils vont venir me chercher… mais je serai plus fort… plus forts qu'eux… je ne pleurerai pas… je ne pleurerai plus jamais… je n'aurai plus jamais peur…  
Deux pupilles rouges brûlèrent à travers le néant. Puis j'entendis des cris. Des dizaines de cris d'enfants. Des sanglots. Des pleurs. Des visages terrifiés, qui volèrent autour de moi, tels des vautours, avant de constituer une ronde dont j'étais le centre. Et le pilier.  
- N'ayez pas peur… criai-je. C'est ce que veulent les vampires… ils veulent nous voir pleurer… mais nous serons plus forts qu'eux…  
Ils m'écoutaient attentivement, comme on écoute une mère. C'étaient des garçons. Tous. Des garçons âgés d'une dizaine d'années à peine. L'un d'eux gémit. Je m'approchai de lui et le frappai. Il tomba en arrière et me fixa, terrifié et fasciné.  
- J'ai dit : on ne pleure plus…  
Et tous se turent. Tous s'inclinèrent face à leur guide. Face à leur maître.  
Je me sentis partir, transportée vers un autre endroit. Un autre rêve.  
Le mien.

* * *

- Maïa… ne t'éloigne pas trop… la nuit va tomber…  
Le visage de ma mère. Le ciel de la terre.  
La chaleur d'une soirée d'été. La fraîcheur d'un petit sentier de forêt.  
Je me souvenais de cet endroit. Je me souvenais de cette journée.  
Je vis une petite fille s'enfoncer dans les bois sombres. J'avais du mal à m'imaginer que c'était moi. Vêtue d'une petite robe blanche d'été, sans manches, elle suivait en riant un papillon.  
Lorsqu'il s'envola vers la cime des grands arbres, elle s'aperçut que l'horizon avait disparu. Le sentier. Sa mère. Le soleil. Le ciel.  
A la place, il n'y avait plus rien. Rien de ce qu'elle connaissait.  
Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle appela.  
- Maman ! Maman !  
Seul l'écho lui répondit. Alors, elle comprit qu'elle s'était perdue. Elle comprit qu'elle était seule. Seule face aux monstres et aux démons qui habitaient la forêt.  
Elle pouvait sentir leur présence. Ils l'observaient. Ils attendaient le moment propice pour surgir et la dévorer.  
Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, grelottante, et guetta leur approche.  
Tous ces détails m'avaient échappés. C'était comme si je redécouvrais cette scène, à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.  
La petite fille continuait à pleurer. Je la trouvai jolie, malgré les grosses lunettes qui déformaient son visage. Mais était-ce vraiment moi qui pensais cela…  
Soudain, la petite fille disparut. Je me sentis transportée ailleurs. Mais en fait, je n'avais pas quitté la forêt.  
Je me retrouvai dans la peau de l'enfant. En moi-même.  
- Personne… personne ne me retrouvera ici… les vampires vont venir me chercher, et ils vont me manger…  
Je sentis la brûlure des larmes sur mes joues.  
Puis j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis un enfant. Un petit garçon qui devait avoir mon âge, mais qui me parut beaucoup plus vieux que moi.  
- Tu t'es perdu, toi aussi ?  
Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Son regard avait quelque chose d'effrayant, et ses cheveux… étaient de la même couleur que la neige.  
Il me sourit. Un sourire cruel et triste. Tout en s'approchant de moi. Son visage était pâle comme celui d'une statue. Il prit ma main, l'ouvrit et déposa quelque chose dedans, avant de la refermer.  
- Il ne faut pas avoir peur des vampires… me dit-il.  
- Mais… ils sont plus forts que nous…  
- Alors, il faut être plus forts qu'eux… il faut leur montrer qu'on a pas peur… et alors, ils s'en vont…  
Je me mordis la lèvre.  
- Tu m'aideras… lui demandai-je. Tu m'aideras à ne plus avoir peur des vampires ?  
Je serrai ma main contre la sienne. Elle était glacée, comme la neige. Il sursauta et la retira, en me regardant bizarrement. Je ris et recommençai. Cette fois, il ne la repoussa pas.  
Je le trouvai bizarre, ce garçon, mais je l'aimais bien.  
- Tu as l'air perdu… si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi, chez ma maman…  
Je m'approchai et l'embrassai sur la joue.  
- Tu veux être mon ami ?  
Il rougit et disparut à travers la forêt, sans même me dire au revoir. Il me sembla voir une lumière. Une lumière très vive éclairer le néant. Puis, la voix de ma mère s'éleva, infiniment proche.  
Mais je ne lui répondis pas. J'ouvris la main dans laquelle l'étrange garçon avait déposé l'objet qu'il tenait.  
Je poussai un cri.  
C'était le papillon. Le papillon que j'avais essayé d'attraper, et qui s'était envolé.  
Il était mort.

* * *

- Mort…  
Le son de ma propre voix m'éveilla en sursaut.  
J'essayai de me lever. Apparemment, je n'étais plus attachée.  
Je me trouvais dans la même cellule que lors de mon arrivée à Gaïa. J'étais couchée sur le lit, et on m'avait revêtue de la robe blanche que je portais à Pallas.  
Je me levai, et me plantai face à la lucarne, sans réaction. Soudain, un léger bruit attira mon attention.  
On aurait dit un battement d'ailes. Je me tournai et vit un papillon. Un papillon blanc qui flottait à travers la pièce. Je tendis le bras, afin de l'attraper, mais il s'enfuit dans le couloir.  
Un rire hilare me monta à la gorge. Un rire de petite fille. Je me mis à courir à sa poursuite, excitée par ce nouveau jeu.  
Il vola ainsi jusqu'au hangar, où la porte s'ouvrit à son passage en m'envoyant une bouffée d'air chaud dans le visage.  
Le papillon s'éleva au-dessus du gouffre. Je m'accrochai à la balustrade.  
- Attends… murmurai-je. Attend, je ne te ferai pas de mal…  
Mais le papillon continuait de s'éloigner. Je sentis une étrange tristesse monter en moi. Une terrible solitude.  
- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne veux pas être mon ami…  
Des larmes ruisselaient le long de mes joues. Je tendis une nouvelle fois le bras afin de saisir le papillon, en vain. Alors, je grimpai sur la balustrade, en équilibre instable.  
Mais il était toujours trop loin.  
J'allais renoncer, lorsqu'une voix me fit sursauter et perdre l'équilibre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, arrête !!  
Je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds.  
Le vide m'aspirait. Je tombais le long du gouffre. Mais Je ne criais pas. Je ne réagissais pas. Je crois que je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qui se passait.  
Alors, j'eus la vision d'un ange. D'un ange qui venait à ma rencontre. 


	9. Chapter 9

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 8. Les Anges Déchus du Destin**

La chaleur d'une caresse sur ma joue. Le bercement d'une voix dans l'espace.  
- Maïa…  
Je sursautai et découvris le visage de Folken. Une peur étrange me fit reculer.  
- Vous… ne vous approchez pas de moi…  
Je posai un regard effrayé et perdu sur l'environnement qui m'entourait. Un terrible mal de crâne me tirailla. Je posai mes mains sur mon visage. J'avais envie de me griffer, de me frapper pour me sortir de ce cauchemar.  
Je me trouvais encore dans cette cellule. Et je portais toujours cette robe blanche… cette horrible robe blanche.  
- Ce n'est pas possible… je suis en train de devenir folle…  
J'avais envie de crier. D'appeler à l'aide. Mais je n'avais personne à appeler. Alors, pour expulser ma rage, j'arrachai l'une des manches de la robe et la lançai contre Folken.  
Je remarquai alors qu'il avait dévêtu sa cape. Je remarquai qu'il avait des ailes dans le dos. Des ailes blanches, comme celles d'une colombe.  
Un rire irrésistible me monta à la gorge. Un rire désespéré. Nerveux.  
- Je suis encore en train de rêver, c'est ça… ?  
Puis l'hilarité fit place à la colère. Une colère qui me fit bondir hors du lit.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle… je veux me réveiller maintenant… j'en ai assez de ces rêves… assez !!  
Je me sentis soudain pompée de mon énergie. Mes genoux me lâchèrent. Je me laissai retomber contre le sol, amorphe, trop épuisée pour pouvoir pleurer.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui me manquait.  
- Tu ne rêves plus… tu es bien tombée dans le gouffre… et c'est moi qui aie plongé pour te rattraper…  
Les paroles de Folken me semblaient aussi lointaines que le bruit des vagues, près du port où j'habitais, sur Terre.  
- Je crois que tu as été victime d'une hallucination… un résidu du vecteur de destinée alimenté par la machine…  
- Et ces ailes… lâchai-je dans un souffle. C'est un résidu, aussi… ?  
Il y avait une certaine ironie dans le ton de ma voix. C'était le signe que je reprenais peu à peu le contrôle de mon esprit et de mon corps.  
- Je suis un descendant du peuple du dieu Dragon… un descendant d'Atlantis… me lâcha-t-il, comme si cela devait m'évoquer quelque chose.  
Je me rappelai alors de cette histoire. Celle du peuple d'Atlantis, victime de son propre pouvoir, et qui s'était auto-détruit. L'histoire qu'il m'avait racontée lors de mon arrivée sur Gaïa.  
- Alors, fis-je, pleine de rancune à son égard, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez failli me tuer avec votre machine… vous êtes maudit !  
Je me levai, animée d'une énergie nouvelle, sous son regard médusé.  
- Regardez-moi ! Je viens de la Lune des Illusions… le destin m'a choisi et a fait de moi un soldat… Je fais partie de l'Escadron du Dragon… qu'est-ce que je fabrique avec vous, attifée de cette robe ridicule… je devrais être au combat !  
Je ne maîtrisais plus ce que je disais. Je ne maîtrisais plus mon agressivité.  
- Vous vous êtes servi de moi… vous avez profité de ce malaise pour fouiller dans mon esprit… pour y trouver je ne sais quoi… une réponse à vos interrogations… et vous vous fichez bien de ce que je peux ressentir… A cause de vous, j'ai vu des choses… des choses que je ne comprends pas… des souvenirs qui ne m'appartiennent pas, et d'autres… d'autres que j'aurais préféré oublier…  
Il tenta de m'apaiser.  
- Je suis désolé… j'ignorais que cela se passerait de cette façon… Nous n'avons pas su anticiper les risques… Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je t'assure…  
Je le repoussai et courus vers le couloir. Il ne fit rien pour me retenir.

* * *

Je dus errer dans le couloir une bonne partie de la nuit, sans savoir où j'allais. Ou plutôt, sans savoir où je voulais aller. A la recherche d'un refuge, d'un réconfort à tous ces doutes et ces interrogations qui m'assaillaient.  
Mes pas perdus me conduisirent dans le hangar, au creux de mon Alséide.  
- Tous… ce sont tous des _vampires_… il n'y a que toi en qui je puisse compter…  
Je caressai la surface du géant. Ce contact m'apaisa.  
- Que vais-je faire maintenant… Je n'ai plus confiance en Folken… je n'ai plus confiance en Dornkirk… J'ai l'impression qu'ils me manipulent… mais je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire… je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix en m'engageant aux côtés des Zaïbacher… après tout, j'ignore tout de ce monde et de ses conflits… Je me suis peut-être mise au service d'un monstre… je ne pense pas que le Destin m'aurait envoyé ici pour ça… à moins qu'il me considère lui aussi comme un monstre… à moins que je ne sois un monstre, moi aussi…  
Cette pensée me fit rire malgré moi. Mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à rire.  
- Si ça continue, je vais devenir aussi folle que Dilandau…  
Cette réflexion avait surgit du néant de mon subconscient, comme un éclat de lucidité qui aurait réussi à m'atteindre après de longs et pénibles efforts. Je l'oubliai aussitôt, attirée par un bruit de pas métallique sur le sol.  
Je reconnus la silhouette de Dilandau à travers l'obscurité. Aussitôt, je me levai, afin de le confronter d'égal à égal, même si c'était loin d'être le cas.  
- Je savais que je te trouverais ici…  
Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur, visiblement contrarié.  
- Folken vient de m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé…  
- Folken ? répétai-je, quelque peu étonnée.  
- Il est venu me chercher dans ma cellule… j'étais déjà assez irrité d'avoir laisser filer Van…  
Son ton se durcit à l'évocation de ce nom.  
- Si ça peut te consoler, il n'a pas été très bien accueilli…  
J'aurais juré à cet instant précis qu'il avait sourit.  
- Je n'apprécie pas vraiment que l'on prodigue des soins spéciaux à mes hommes, sans m'en informer au préalable, surtout lorsque cela s'avère inutile…  
Je frémis.  
- Inutile ?  
Son regard se fit sombre.  
- A ce qu'il m'a dit, tu as été victime d'un malaise… un simple malaise… et je te retrouve dans cet état… pitoyable…  
Il me considéra des pieds à la tête et caressa le tissu déchiré de la robe. Je jurai à cet instant qu'il avait tremblé.  
- Est-ce qu'il aurait essayé de…  
Sa voix tremblait. La mienne se fit tranchante.  
- Vous pensez réellement qu'il aurait du temps à perdre avec ce genre de perversités…  
Une fraction de secondes, j'eus l'impression que cette phrase aurait pu être prononcée par lui.  
- De toute manière… cracha-t-il. Je lui ai fait savoir que je ne voulais plus qu'il te tourne autour de cette façon, comme un prédateur autour de sa proie…  
Bizarrement, cette attention me mit hors de moi.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège… je peux très bien me défendre seule…  
Il soupira ironiquement.  
- Tiens donc… c'est pour ça que tu viens te réfugier dans ce hangar presque toutes les nuits… comme un enfant dans les jupons de sa mère…  
- Co… comment savez-vous cela ?  
Il se tut. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, il ne parvint pas à soutenir mon regard.  
- Rien de ce qui se passe dans mon escadron ne m'échappe…  
Il insista, avec un détestable sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il savait.  
- Absolument rien… je connais chacune des faiblesses de mes hommes… c'est mon rôle que de les repérer… j'ai besoin d'êtres forts et sains, dans leur corps et dans leur tête… ils doivent être purifiés de tout ce qui pourrait être utilisé contre eux… tout ce qui pourrait les asservir et les rendre vulnérables… leurs sentiments, leurs désirs…  
Il ajouta, dans un dernier souffle.  
- Leur peur…  
Ce mot me fit frémir. Un doute terrible s'empara de moi. J'avais déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part, avec quelques variantes.  
- Dites-moi, Dilandau…  
C'était la première fois que je m'adressais à lui d'une façon aussi familière. Il n'en parut pas irrité.  
- … qui… qui pourrait les utiliser contre eux…  
Son visage se décomposa. On aurait dit un spectre. Un spectre hanté par des démons.  
- Leurs ennemis… bégaya-t-il. Bien sûr, qui d'autre… ?  
Je sentis que j'avais touché le point sensible. Mais bizarrement, je décidai de ne pas m'immiscer plus dans la faille. Quelque chose me retint. Quelque chose me disait que je n'avais pas besoin de le faire.  
Je savais. Je connaissais déjà la réponse. Je l'avais entendu la formuler, mot pour mot, dans ces rêves étranges.  
Cet enfant au regard de braise, qui pleurait seul dans cette chambre, c'était lui.  
Instinctivement, je reculai et percutai mon Alséide.  
Il me lança un regard intrigué, et vaguement effrayé. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Se doutait-il que je savais quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du savoir…  
Impossible. Il était impossible de percer les sentiments enfouis derrière ces yeux malades.  
Mon voyage au cœur de la démence et de la souffrance de Dilandau Albatou, ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Combien de jours s'écoulèrent ensuite. Je l'ignore. Pour moi, le temps s'était arrêté. Il semblait fonctionner au ralenti.  
Comme dans un rêve.  
Je faisais de plus en plus fréquemment des crises de maux d'estomac. Une douleur constante accompagnait chacune de mes activités. Et cela commençait à m'inquiéter.  
Et si je tombais malade… les médecins de Zaïbacher seraient-ils en mesure de me soigner ? J'avais eu un aperçu de leurs traitements de chocs, avec la machine de Folken, et cela ne me rassurait pas. En fait, j'avais plutôt eu l'impression d'être un sujet d'étude scientifique qu'une malade qu'on devait soigner.  
Bien sûr, ce genre de crises s'étaient déjà produites sur terre, mais jamais à un tel degré d'intensité. J'en ignorais la cause, mais elle m'avait suivie à Gaïa. Selon toute vraisemblance, elle faisait partie de moi.  
Chaque minute qui s'écoulait me paraissait une torture, animée par l'angoisse d'une nouvelle crise, qui pourrait à nouveau me faire perdre connaissance. Et me faire revivre ces horribles rêves.  
Des questions obsédantes se bousculaient dans ma tête. Etait-ce la machine de Folken qui les avait provoqués, ou bien se trouvaient-ils déjà en moi, sans que je m'en sois aperçue… C'était impossible. D'où me seraient-ils venus ? Je ne connaissais aucune des personnes que j'avais vues. Tous ces noms… Serena, Jajuka… tout cela ne m'évoquait rien. Et ce souvenir ressurgit des profondeurs de mon enfance… cette étrange rencontre avec ce jeune garçon. Comment se faisait-il que je l'avais oublié… comment se faisait-il qu'à présent, des éléments oubliés de cette journée me revenaient en vrac, me percutaient le cerveau comme une avalanche.  
Je me souvenais que ma mère m'avait emmenée en promenade dans la forêt près de chez moi. Une forêt que je trouvais immense et qui me faisait peur.  
Je me souvenais qu'après cette journée, j'avais longtemps insisté pour que ma mère m'y ramène. Cela l'avait beaucoup étonnée d'ailleurs, étant donné que je m'y étais perdue et qu'elle m'avait toujours effrayée.  
J'avais longtemps espéré revoir l'étrange garçon. Je pensais que je le retrouverais dans la forêt. Je pensais que c'était un elfe, une créature qui vivait dans les arbres et sortait à la tombée de la nuit. Je l'avais attendu pendant des mois, et puis j'avais sans doute fini par l'oublier, comme tant de songes d'enfants.  
C'était tout de même étrange qu'il se rappelle à moi de cette façon, sur Gaïa. Je commençais à me demander si tout cela n'était pas lié. Le Destin m'aurait-il envoyé un message. M'aurait-il envoyé un signe, que je n'avais pas su reconnaître à l'époque… Y en avait-il eu d'autres, dont je n'avais pas encore le souvenir…  
Ce garçon venait-il de Gaïa ?  
Plus cette hypothèse se confirmait dans mon esprit, et plus mon malaise grandissait. Quelque chose me disait que Folken connaissait une partie de la réponse. Quelque chose me disait que Dornkirk détenait les fils secrets de mon destin.  
- Encore en train de rêvasser, à ce que je vois…  
Je sursautai et regardai autour de moi. Le visage de Miguel envahissait tout mon champ de vision.  
J'avais l'impression de sortir d'un profond coma. Je ne me rappelais même plus où je me trouvais. Ces égarements devenaient fréquents depuis que j'avais fusionné avec cette machine. Cela avait fini par altérer sérieusement mes capacités de combat. Je me sentais comme pompée de mon énergie. J'avais l'impression d'être un fantôme. Une ombre égarée entre deux mondes. Entre deux personnalités.  
- Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner, pour être opérationnelle quand nous aurons retrouvé le Dragon…  
- Le Dragon… répétai-je, comme si ce mot ne signifiait rien pour moi.  
Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
Nous étions dans le hangar, aux pieds de mon Alséide. Ce n'était que maintenant que je m'en apercevais. Il n'y avait personne. Personne à part nous. J'imagine qu'il devait faire nuit. Mais je n'en étais pas très sûre. Je ne me rappelais pas.  
Un terrible mal de crâne me tirailla.  
- Laisse-moi… lâchai-je en le repoussant et en me dirigeant vers le couloir.  
Il fit volte-face et se planta face à moi, pour me faire barrage.  
- Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas…  
Son épée déchira l'air. J'ignorai totalement de quoi il voulait parler.  
- Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu essayes de faire avec le commandant Dilandau… tu voudrais bien prendre ma place, pas vrai ? Ca ne te suffit pas d'avoir été engagée dans l'escadron, alors que tu n'en avais pas le droit… Non… il te faut le pouvoir en plus…  
Il pointa la lame vers mon visage.  
- Tu ignores tout de nous… Tu ignores tout des sacrifices que j'ai dû faire pour parvenir là où j'en suis… Tu ignores tout de nos souffrances… Tu n'es pas l'une des nôtres… tu ne peux pas comprendre…  
Sa main tremblait, tandis qu'il essayait de soutenir mon regard.  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici… pourquoi le commandant Dilandau t'a acceptée parmi nous… s'il avait été dans son état normal, ça ne lui aurait même pas traversé l'esprit…  
- Dans son état normal ? répétai-je.  
Cette fois, il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Où voulait-il en venir, avec ses insinuations ?  
- Tu dois être une sorcière… une sorcière envoyée par nos ennemis pour nous détruire… nous détruire de l'intérieur…  
- Moi, une sorcière ?  
Un ricanement incontrôlable secoua ma cage thoracique. Son visage se décomposa. La peur que je lisais dans ses yeux excita mon désir de l'humilier. Mon désir de le battre.  
Je me sentis renaître.  
- Regarde-toi… tu es un démon ! Tu ne vois pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu as déséquilibré la cohésion de notre groupe… tu nous troubles, par ta seule présence… espèce de… de… femme !  
- Vous n'êtes que des enfants… lâchai-je d'une voix rauque, qui paraissait celle d'une autre. Vous n'êtes pas de vrais soldats… vous n'avez pas su vous débarrasser de vos désirs et de vos peurs… vous n'avez pas su être à la hauteur… j'en suis la preuve ! Tous, vous avez peur de moi… vous croyez que je ne le vois pas ? Et moi, est-ce que vous me voyez avoir peur de vous… ? Non…  
Il abaissa son épée. Son regard brillait.  
- Je suis plus forte que vous… voilà pourquoi Dilandau m'a choisie… A moi seule, je vous surpasse tous…  
Il recula. Je l'accrochai par le bras et approchai mon visage du sien. Il blêmit.  
- Pauvre petit enfant perdu… crachai-je avec mépris. Tu as encore peur des sorcières… tu as encore peur des _vampires_…  
Je prononçai ce mot sans même m'en rendre compte.  
- Moi, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai appris à ne plus avoir peur…  
Je le relâchai. Il tomba à la renverse. Il paraissait terrifié.  
A ce moment, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. J'eus l'impression qu'il rétrécissait, comme s'il tombait au fond d'un gouffre. Un étrange vertige me prit.  
- Non… ne me frappe pas… je t'en prie !  
C'était une voix d'enfant. D'enfant apeuré.  
Je baissai les yeux, et vis un jeune garçon, recroquevillé comme un petit animal battu à mes pieds.  
- Je n'aurai plus peur… je ne pleurerai plus jamais… je te promets… ne me frappe pas… je t'en prie…  
Je reculai, pétrifiée par cette étrange vision, lorsque j'aperçus devant moi l'ombre d'une silhouette. Celle d'un autre enfant, penchée près de l'autre. Ses yeux rouges brûlaient à travers l'obscurité, comme s'ils étaient possédés par le diable.  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
Une lumière intense m'aveugla. Je me retrouvai dans le hangar. Miguel était toujours à mes pieds.  
Derrière lui se trouvait Dilandau.  
- Cette fille… bégaya Miguel en me désignant du doigt. Cette fille est un démon !  
- C'est pour ça que tu rampes à ses pieds ? trancha Dilandau en me considérant étrangement.  
Aussitôt, Miguel sembla retrouver un peu de dignité, et se releva, les yeux fixés sur le sol, comme un animal blessé.  
- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui s'est passé… fit-il après un silence. Mais je veux vous voir tous les deux dans la salle au lion doré, tout de suite !  
Il tourna les talons. Miguel me lança un regard qui me fit froid dans le dos.  
- Je te ferai payer ça… cracha-t-il en s'éloignant.  
Quelque chose me disait que je devais prendre ses menaces au sérieux.

* * *

- Le Dragon a été repéré sur la route de Fleid… annonça Dilandau d'une voix étrangement calme. Préparez-vous à lui faire une petite surprise…  
Il s'arrêta à hauteur de Chester. Celui-ci frémit.  
- Je ne tolérai aucune erreur…  
Cette phrase résonna comme une sentence divine. Moi seule pouvait en connaître les secrets vecteurs.  
Voilà un privilège dont je me serais bien passé.  
En fait, je me serais bien passé de cette chasse à l'homme.  
J'ignorai encore qu'elle allait presque me coûter la vie…

* * *

Ma main tremblait, tandis que je dirigeai mon Alséide hors de la forteresse, en direction d'une forêt plongée dans la brume. J'avais du mal à contrôler les mouvements du guymelef. J'avais du mal à fusionner avec lui. J'ignorais pourquoi.  
- Les voilà ! tonna la voix de Dilandau dans l'habitacle.  
Il plongea sur l'endroit où se trouvait la cible. Je discernai la vague forme d'un Guymelef à travers les arbres.  
- Escaflowne…  
La cime des arbres se déchira sous le poids des Alséides de l'escadron, qui aussitôt, disparurent derrière leurs capes mimétiques. Escaflowne était proche, trop proche dans mon viseur.  
Il s'arrêta net. Quelque chose me disait qu'il nous avait repérés. C'était impossible, bien sûr. Et pourtant, il évita de justesse une offensive de Miguel, comme si il avait pu prévoir son attaque.  
- On dirait… hésita Miguel. On dirait qu'il peut nous voir…  
- C'est cette fille… renchérit Gatty.  
- Arrêtez de divaguer ! hurla Dilandau. Attrapez-moi plutôt ce dragon…  
Cette fois, l'ivresse du combat m'avait totalement quittée. Je me sentais à l'écart de cette traque. A l'écart de la vengeance de Dilandau, et de toute cette haine qui animait ses ordres.  
Escaflowne était au centre de mon viseur. Je tirai et vit Hitomi, accrochée à l'épaule du géant. Elle me désignait du doigt.  
L'épée du guymelef dévia la trajectoire de ma lame, comme il avait dévié celle de Miguel.  
- C'est vrai… m'écriai-je. Elle peut nous voir !  
- Maïa… tu ne vas t'y mettre, toi aussi… !  
Soudain, Escaflowne se mit à courir, à courir de façon déraisonnée.  
- Restez ici, mes petits ! cria Dilandau.  
Il plaça son guymelef en position de vol. Nous le suivîmes.  
- Je vais t'avoir… petit petit !  
Son rire résonna à travers toute la forêt. J'avais envie de le faire taire. Je me sentais lasse, si lasse de tout ça.  
- Petit malin…  
Escaflowne avait plongé dans une petite rivière à l'orée de la forêt. Van devait savoir que les capes mimétiques ne pouvaient être utilisées dans l'eau. Mais cela ne modifia pas vraiment la donne en sa faveur.  
La curée commença. Comment appeler ça autrement ? Nous étions une dizaine à nous acharner sur un seul homme…  
Les lames fusèrent de partout. Tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse effrénée. Je vis l'Alséide de Miguel s'écrouler. J'entendis les cris de guerre des autres soldats. Je les regardais en train de se battre et d'encercler Escaflowne.  
Soudain, je lâchai les commandes de mon Alséide, sans même m'en apercevoir, et reculai. Les griffes des guymelefs fusaient partout autour de moi.  
Un déclic venait de se produire en moi. Je me demandai soudain ce que je faisais là… pourquoi j'essayai, pourquoi nous essayions tous de tuer le pilote d'Escaflowne. Sans même savoir pourquoi.  
- Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire…  
Je revis alors la fille du nom d'Hitomi. Mon regard croisa le sien sur la berge. J'eus l'impression qu'elle pouvait me voir.  
Une voix étrange résonna à travers mon crâne. Une voix inconnue.  
- Qui es-tu… tu n'es pas comme eux…  
J'ai le vague souvenir, à cet instant précis, d'avoir vu Escaflowne foncer sur moi, profitant sans doute de ce moment d'égarement pour charger.  
Mais je fus incapable de réagir.  
S'il n'y avait eu, à cet instant précis, le Guymelef de Chester pour faire front et s'interposer entre nous, nul doute que j'y serai passée.  
Ensuite, tout devint confus. Je crois que le guymelef d'Allen nous rejoignit peu de temps après, comme tombé miraculeusement du ciel.  
Puis la voix de Folken résonna et nous fit battre en retraite. J'ignore pourquoi.  
Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu trouver la force de rentrer seule à la forteresse.

* * *

En sortant de mon Alséide, un mal de ventre terrible me tirailla l'estomac, et me fit plier en deux. Je m'agenouillai, incapable de soutenir cette douleur intime. Cette douleur que personne ne semblait capable d'apaiser.  
Je crus que j'allais m'évanouir. Chester se pencha près de moi et posa une main amicale sur mon épaule.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas… ?  
Je levais les yeux vers lui. La douceur de sa voix et de son regard m'apparurent tels une lueur au fond du gouffre dans lequel je tombais.  
- Aide-moi… murmurai-je. Aide-moi à me relever…  
Je m'accrochai à son épaule et parvins à me remettre debout, juste à temps pour confronter le regard de Dilandau. Il paraissait furieux.  
- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?  
Il serra les poings. Je vis qu'il voulait me frapper, mais quelque chose sembla l'en empêcher. J'ignore quoi.  
- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Il aurait pu te tuer… et tu as mis Chester en danger…je n'ai pas besoin de perdre un homme de plus… avec Miguel qui s'est fait prendre… Je devrais te mettre aux arrêts…  
Derrière lui, Daleto esquissa un sourire mesquin.  
- Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette… commenta-t-il.  
Finalement, ce fut lui que Dilandau frappa.  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça… !  
Il écarta Chester et me prit par les épaules avec force. Il me faisait presque mal.  
- Tu n'es plus la même… depuis que Folken…  
Il serra les dents.  
- J'ignore ce qu'il t'a fait… mais tu peux être sûre qu'il va payer pour ça…  
Il se tourna vers Chester, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas décidé.  
- Chester, occupe-toi d'elle…  
Cette phrase résonna étrangement. Elle me parut presque… pleine de sollicitude.

* * *

Appuyée sur l'épaule de Chester, je me laissai tomber doucement sur le lit du dortoir et m'adossai contre le mur.  
La douleur commençait à s'apaiser.  
Il restait là, planté devant moi, sans trop savoir quoi faire pour m'aider.  
- Tu m'as sauvé la vie… fis-je avec un sourire, sur le même ton que si j'avais déclaré : Il fait beau aujourd'hui…  
- Tu as bien sauvé la mienne… d'une certaine façon… nous sommes quittes à présent…  
Un long silence suivit ce pitoyable échange de remerciements détournés. Je regardai les étoiles à travers la lucarne.  
J'avais envie de pleurer. Je me sentais seule, incroyablement seule. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé lors de la bataille.  
Sans même m'en apercevoir, ma main chercha la sienne. Je la serrai, comme si mon salut dépendait de lui. Ce contact humain apaisa mes angoisses.  
Il ne le repoussa pas. Nous restâmes ainsi, plusieurs minutes, à partager notre solitude, en regardant le même ciel.  
Comme deux enfants perdus. Loin, bien loin de chez eux. 


	10. Chapter 10

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 9. Presque Humain**

Dès lors, mon quotidien au sein de l'escadron du Dragon ne me parut pas si solitaire et si sombre. Mes crises s'espacèrent.  
Je n'étais plus seule. J'avais trouvé un ami. Un frère du nom de Chester.  
Je savais que je pouvais tout lui dire, tout lui confier. Je pouvais exposer mes faiblesses sans en avoir honte, et lui m'exposait les siennes. Chacune de nos conversations était une véritable bulle d'oxygène. Un espace de liberté dans la prison de mes angoisses.  
Il ne me parlait jamais de son passé ou de son enfance. Chaque fois que j'essayai de l'engager sur cette voie, il se murait. C'était la seule ombre. Le seul tabou qui existait entre nous.  
J'avais déjà remarqué que Chester était différent des autres membres de l'escadron, bien avant que je prenne sa main dans le dortoir. Il semblait emprunt d'une certaine fragilité, d'une sensibilité qui avait depuis longtemps quitté les autres.  
J'imagine que cela n'avait pas non plus échappé à Dilandau.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à toutes ces années qu'il avait du passer, seul face à ses sentiments, seul face à son humanité, dans le désert affectif qui régnait au sein de l'escadron. Je me demandais comment il avait pu survivre.  
Je me demandais pourquoi malgré tout, il restait d'une loyauté totale envers le commandant. Et surtout, pourquoi il s'était engagé dans l'escadron. C'était comme si il lui devait quelque chose. Comme si ils lui devaient _tous_ quelque chose.  
J'étais la seule à ne rien lui devoir. A ne rien devoir à personne.  
Et pourtant, j'acceptais moi aussi d'être aux ordres de Dilandau. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce le destin qui en avait décidé ainsi…

* * *

Deux jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, paisibles, avant que Chester ne me fasse cette confession maudite, alors que nous nous trouvions face à son Alséide. Cette confession qui plaça irrémédiablement un voile entre nous. Entre cette amitié à l'apparence si pure.  
- Je vois mon Alséide comme une femme… lorsque je m'adresse à elle, je le fais toujours avec douceur… et lorsque je suis en elle… c'est un peu comme si…  
Il sourit, un peu gêné.  
- Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
Je n'avais pas trop su comment réagir à cette révélation. La relation que j'entretenais avec mon Alséide était totalement différente. Bien que je m'adressai à lui en tant qu'entité masculine, je ne l'avais jamais envisagé sous cet angle.  
- Cela te choque, n'est-ce-pas… avait-il rétorqué avec douceur. Pourtant, même si les autres ne l'avouent jamais, même si nous n'en parlons jamais entre nous, je sais que c'est ainsi qu'ils considèrent leur Alséide…  
Je me rendis compte à cet instant précis, que tous ces jeunes soldats étaient des adolescents. Des adolescents en qui Dilandau n'était pas parvenu à effacer toute trace d'humanité.  
Etait-ce ainsi que lui-même considérait son Guymelef ? Bizarrement, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me l'imaginer.  
- Non, ça ne me choque pas… avais-je répliqué comme un murmure. Je suis juste un peu surprise que tu m'en parles… c'est quelque chose de très intime… et je ne suis pas vraiment familiarisée avec ce genre de choses…  
C'était la vérité. Le simple fait d'en parler m'avait toujours mis dans un état de nervosité intense. J'avais l'impression que tout cela m'était étranger. Je ne m'y intéressais pas vraiment.  
En fait, cela me fichait la trouille.  
- J'aurais préféré que tu ne m'en parles pas, Chester…  
Son visage s'était littéralement décomposé. J'imagine que le mien aussi.  
- Je suis désolé…  
Il m'avait pris la main et m'avait fixé droit dans les yeux. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui ne parvins pas à soutenir son regard.  
- Maïa, je voulais juste que tu saches… que cela ne me fait pas peur à moi… je ne suis pas comme eux… je suis…  
Il avait hésité.  
- … tu es encore humain… avais-je poursuivi sombrement. Et Guimel aussi, j'imagine…  
Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ce que je venais dire. Juste une certaine appréhension. Je sentais que le sujet de notre discussion m'échappait. Une certaine ambiguïté s'était installée, là où auparavant, je pensais qu'il n'y en avait pas.  
J'étais aveugle, sans aucun doute.  
- Guimel… avait-il répété d'une voix éteinte, avant d'ajouter d'une voix assurée, presque rageuse. Guimel n'est pas une femme…  
Sa main s'était resserrée sur la mienne. Un long silence s' était installé entre nous, le premier depuis que je le connaissais. Que je le connaissais vraiment.  
Puis j'avais levé les yeux vers la passerelle au-dessus de nous, presque instinctivement.  
Une ombre nous observait.  
- Dilandau… sifflai-je, comme pétrifiée.  
Chester l'avait vu, lui aussi. Il lâcha ma main vivement et s'éloigna.  
Je m'adossai contre l'Alséide de Chester, comme libérée d'un poids énorme.  
La silhouette du jeune commandant avait disparue. Mes douleurs au niveau de l'estomac avaient repris. J'en voulais à Chester. Je lui en voulais terriblement, mais j'ignorais au juste pourquoi.  
A cet instant, une forte odeur emplit l'espace autour de moi. Je plaquai ma main sur mon visage. C'était infect.  
On aurait dit de la chair. De la chair en putréfaction.  
- Cette odeur… d'où vient-elle…  
J'allais sortir, au bord du malaise, lorsqu'une voix résonna, comme surgie de nulle part.  
- Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici avant…  
Je tournai la tête dans toutes les directions, à la recherche de l'origine de cette voix. Je sentis une présence. Une présence désagréable.  
Quelqu'un m'observait. Quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose.  
Un étrange visage émergea, suspendu dans le vide. Une créature vêtue d'une longue cape apparut face à moi.  
- Je vois… fit-elle comme si elle pouvait lire en moi. Tu dois être cette fille de la Lune des Illusions dont m'a parlé Folken…  
- Et toi, fis-je, quelque peu écœurée, qui es-tu ?  
Ses yeux se plissèrent. On aurait dit deux miroirs.  
- Mon nom est Zongi…. Je suis attendu par le Seigneur Folken et toi aussi, il me semble…  
L'étrange créature avait sourit, avant de disparaître à nouveau, et de se fondre dans l'espace.

* * *

J'étais attendue, effectivement. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle au lion doré, Folken m'accueillit par un sourire discret, auquel je ne répondis pas. Dilandau , assis sur sa chaire, observa ma réaction sans rien dire. Je m'approchai d'eux en silence, en me plaçant le plus loin possible de Folken.  
Je lui en voulais encore de s'être servi de moi comme d'un cobaye.  
- Le Dragon s'est réfugié à Fleid… déclara Folken comme un murmure, sans me quitter des yeux.  
Tiens donc ! lâcha Dilandau avec une certaine désinvolture. De toute manière, nous ne risquons rien… Miguel est l'un de mes hommes les plus sûrs : il préféra mourir plutôt que de leur révéler quoi que ce soit… Mes hommes sont prêts à partir à n'importe quel moment… cette fois, le Dragon ne nous échappera pas…  
- Ce sera inutile…  
Dilandau pâlit.  
- Placto est déjà sur place…  
- Placto ? répéta Dilandau en fronçant les sourcils.  
- C'est un moine, spécialisé en hypnose, qui se dirige actuellement vers Fleid, et qui sera chargé d'interroger le prisonnier… Son vaisseau approche… Nous devons parvenir à le posséder, avant qu'il n'arrive à destination…  
- Mais c'est très dangereux ! s'anima Dilandau. Si nous nous faisons prendre…  
- Aucun risque… interrompit Folken.  
A nouveau, cette odeur infecte envahit l'atmosphère. Dilandau recula, écœuré.  
- Cette odeur…  
Zongi apparu derrière lui. Il fit un bond en arrière.  
- Un sorcier ! Un sorcier morphe…  
Je lus dans ses yeux le profond mépris qu'il ressentait pour cette créature. Cette créature qui n'était pas humaine, mais qui d'une certaine manière, l'était peut-être plus que lui.  
- Zongi… le moment est venu… déclara Folken.  
La créature s'inclina face à lui, avec un dévouement total.  
- Ma vie t'appartient, seigneur Folken…  
Les événements qui suivirent furent vraiment les plus étranges que j'aie pu observer sur Gaïa.  
Et ils changèrent une partie de mon destin.

* * *

J'observais du poste de contrôle de la forteresse le guymelef de Dilandau, qui s'envolait en direction d'un petit vaisseau planant au-dessus d'une rivière.  
Au loin, en suivant le lit du fleuve, on pouvait apercevoir une cité. La cité de Fleid.  
Accroché à l'épaule du géant, Zongi s'apprêtait à s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau et à « prendre possession » du moine Placto, avant qu'il ne parvienne jusqu'à Fleid. C'était du moins ce que j'avais compris.  
Tout cela me paraissait totalement surréaliste.  
Décidément, les méthodes de Folken m'échappaient totalement.  
- Ca y est, fit-il en s'approchant de moi. Zongi a atteint le vaisseau…  
Je vis le guymelef rouge disparaître et cracher l'une de ses griffes en direction du vaisseau, puis la silhouette de Zongi s'élança. Et Dilandau se posta sur une falaise. Je pouvais facilement imaginer sa frustration…  
Folken lui avait ordonné d'attendre là le retour de Zongi.  
- Des sorciers… pensai-je, intriguée.  
Je me souvenais alors que Miguel m'avait traitée de sorcière, lors de notre dernière altercation. Sur le moment, j'avais pris ça comme une expression, une insulte comme une autre. Mais maintenant, je me demandai s'il n'avait pas utilisé cette expression au sens propre.  
- Bizarre…  
Ce fut le seul qualificatif qui me vint à l'esprit.

* * *

De pénibles et longues heures d'attente suivirent. Je retournai avec le reste de l'escadron, prêt à intervenir au cas où les choses ne se passeraient pas comme prévu. J'évitai le regard de Chester. J'évitai de me trouver face à lui.  
Je savais que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Mais pour l'instant, je n'avais pas le courage d'en parler franchement avec lui.  
C'est alors que la voix de Dilandau avait résonné dans le hangar, tranchante, inattendue.  
- Chester, Maïa !  
Sans qu'il ait besoin d'en dire plus, nous nous fondions déjà dans nos Alséides, et partions à la rencontre du vide.  
J'avais appréhendé ce moment où je devais fusionner à nouveau avec le géant. Je craignais d'avoir un nouveau moment d'égarement.  
Je me demandais pourquoi Dilandau ne m'avait pas mise aux arrêts… et surtout, pourquoi c'était moi qu'il avait appelée. Moi… et Chester. Cherchait-il à me tester… à tester mes capacités… ou bien s'agissait-il d'autre chose.  
Je repérai le guymelef rouge dans mon viseur, à l'orée d'une forêt.  
- C'est bizarre… fit remarquer Chester. On dirait qu'il a activé…  
Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. Je poussai un cri aspiré.  
Zongi se trouvait enlacé autour de la lame de son guymelef.  
Dilandau était en train de le tuer.  
- Dilandau ! criai-je en me posant près de lui. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!  
Je m'éjectai hors du poste de pilotage et me plaçai face à lui.  
- Ce chien a tué Miguel…  
Chester se posa à son tour. Je me tournai vers Zongi. Il hurlai comme un damné. La lame recouvrait peu à peu son corps.  
- Je n'avais pas le choix… criait-il entre deux gargouillis. Il a parlé…  
Son regard fixe se posa sur moi. Je reculai, les jambes tremblantes.  
- La fille… il a vendu la fille… ils savent… ils savent qui elle est… d'où elle vient…  
Un râle interrompit cet assemblement de mots paniqués. La lame l'avait à présent totalement recouvert.  
- Seigneur Folken !!  
Ce furent ses derniers mots. La lame se resserra sur lui, comme un étau. Un horrible craquement se fit entendre.  
Je détournai le regard, écœurée. J'avais envie de vomir.  
La voix de Dilandau s'éleva à travers la forêt, impassible, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il venait d'écraser un insecte.  
Cette pensée me révulsa.  
- Cette fille étrange qui t'a tant intriguée… elle vient de la Lune des Illusions…  
Je levai les yeux vers le géant rouge, effarée.  
- Elle possède un pouvoir… un pouvoir qui lui permet de lire l'invisible… de prévoir l'avenir et remonter le passé…  
- Alors, ça explique tout… murmurai-je.  
Mes réflexions furent coupées court par un léger bruit. Un bruissement d'ailes déchirant le vent.  
Je levai les yeux vers le ciel et vit le Dragon. La fille se trouvait avec lui.  
- C'est trop beau ! siffla Dilandau, jubilatoire, avant de s'élancer vers lui, suivi de Chester.  
Une impulsion subite me fit bondir vers mon Alséide.  
Je volai à leur poursuite, l'esprit vidé de toute capacité d'analyse.  
Une seule chose m'importait : il fallait absolument que je parle à cette fille. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle possédait les réponses à mes interrogations.

* * *

Dilandau fondit sur Escaflowne et le força à se poser sur le sommet d'une forteresse en ruines, perdue au milieu de la forêt, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il recouvre sa forme humanoïde.  
Sa griffe tentait d'atteindre la fille, accrochée à Van sur le dos du Dragon. Il semblait bien décidé à la tuer. Quelque chose me disait qu'il la considérait comme responsable de ses échecs répétés… et de sa cicatrice. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait prévenu Van dans la forteresse. A présent, il le savait et l'avait compris.  
Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes, je fonçai sur lui et repoussai son guymelef contre un mur.  
- Vous voulez la tuer, ou quoi ?! criai-je avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.  
J'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'elle puisse disparaître en emportant avec elle ses secrets.  
C'est ce qu'elle fit, pourtant.  
Le Dragon s'envola à travers la nuit.  
Et c'était moi qui lui avais permis de fuir.  
Le guymelef de Dilandau se releva, trop endommagé pour pouvoir décoller à sa poursuite. Celui de Chester était lui aussi dans un piteux état.  
Quant au mien, je ne parvenais plus à le porter.  
J'avais l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi.  
- Pourquoi…  
Mon Alséide tomba à genoux.  
Mon corps tout entier était secoué de tremblements. Un froid intense me glaçait les membres.  
- Pourquoi… pourquoi je ne parviens plus à le contrôler…  
Je m'écroulai, dos à terre.  
Dans le ciel, face à moi, je vis briller la terre et la lune.  
Des larmes brouillèrent ma vision. Brûlantes comme la fièvre.  
Puis une intense lumière me submergea. 


	11. Chapter 11

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 10: Osmose Retrouvée**

Les rayons du soleil caressaient ma peau. J'ouvris les yeux, et vis le ciel. Un ciel bleu, sans nuages.

Je me levai et regardai autour de moi. Je me trouvais dans une forêt. Sans doute dans la forêt qui bordait Fleid.

Mon Alséide reposait, inanimé, contre un arbre. Je compris que j'avais du être éjectée hors du poste de pilotage.

J'avais chaud, et je décidai de retirer la veste de mon uniforme. Je la laissai tomber à mes pieds.

- Comment suis-je arrivée ici…

J'avais terriblement mal au crâne.

Soudain, le craquement d'une branche morte écrasée me fit sursauter. Je portai instinctivement une main à mon épée, lorsqu'une voix retentit.

- Si tu touches à ça, tu es mort, mon gars…

Je me retournai et découvrit un homme. Un solide gaillard, qui en découvrant mon visage, pâlit.

- Ca alors… une femme !

Il pointait vers moi un espèce de sabre et portait une armure. D'autres arrivèrent derrière lui, vêtus de la même façon. Je compris que ce devaient être des soldats de Fleid.

Je compris que j'étais leur prisonnière.

* * *

Deux bras puissants me poussèrent à l'intérieur de la cellule, et je tombai à terre, complètement amorphe, incapable de résister à la pression.

Le sol était en pierre. Il était humide. Je me levai et m'accrochai aux barreaux. Plusieurs regards se pointèrent vers moi. Des regards hostiles. Au bout du couloir, plusieurs hommes se concertaient. Parmi eux se trouvaient Allen Schezar et Van Fanel. Je serrai les dents.

Ils venaient vers moi. Je reculai au fond de la cellule, afin de leur cacher mon visage dans l'obscurité.

- Alors, c'est elle…

Ces mots quelque peu méprisants avaient été prononcés par le jeune roi de Fanélia.

- Approche… fit Allen avec un sourire. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal… Nous voulons juste savoir ce que tu faisais dans la forêt…

- Tu penses que c'est parce que j'ai peur que je reste au fond de cette cellule, Allen Schezar ? crachai-je d'une voix rauque. Tu te trompes… je n'ai pas peur de toi… je n'ai pas peur de vous…

- Cette fille est un vrai démon… murmura un homme derrière eux.

Allen me considéra étrangement.

- Quel est ton nom ?

Je ricanai.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire… je me sentirais insultée de t'entendre le prononcer…

Van serra les dents.

- Tu perds ton temps, Allen… cette fille est aussi folle que Dilandau…

- C'est ce que nous avait dit le soldat de Zaïbacher…

- Miguel… on pouvait dire qu'il s'était bien vengé de l'affront que je lui avais fait. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. A sa place, j'en aurais fait autant, sans doute.

Et à sa place, j'y étais justement.

- Elle vient vraiment de la Lune des Illusions ?

Cette phrase avait été prononcée par un enfant. Je baissai les yeux et vis un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds.

- Prince Cid…

Les hommes s'inclinèrent. Je le fixai, médusée.

- Approche… fit-il avec une détermination qui me laissa admirative.

Je soupirai avec médisance et sortis de l'ombre.

- Là, tu es satisfait ? fis-je en souriant.

L'enfant parut déçu.

- Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à Hitomi… On dirait…

Il se mordit les lèvres.

- On dirait un homme…

Cette phrase me vexa terriblement, et fit sourire les autres.

- Sale petit morveux… crachai-je sans parvenir à contenir la colère qui montait en moi.

L'enfant recula, effrayé. Allen me lança un regard sombre.

- Si tu tiens à la vie, tu ferais bien de te montrer un peu plus coopérative…

- Justement… enchaînai-je en m'approchant de lui, les doigts serrés contre les barreaux. Je ne tiens pas à la vie, Allen…

Le regard des autres se mortifia. Et le mien aussi. Cette phrase m'avait échappée. Ces mots me firent trembler.

Je me repliai au fond de la cellule, et me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Un froid soudain venait de s'abattre dans l'espace. Mais je devais être la seule à en souffrir.

* * *

Je comptais les heures comme on compte les siècles. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps exactement j'étais enfermée dans cette cellule, mais déjà, la journée touchait à sa fin. Accoudée à la lucarne, j'admirai le coucher de soleil de Gaïa à travers les barreaux.

- J'ignorais que les démons étaient sensibles à la beauté d'un coucher de soleil…

Je jetai un œil vers le couloir, et entrevis Allen.

- Peut-être ne suis-je pas un démon… soupirai-je sans quitter des yeux le ciel.

Il s'adossa au mur en face de la cellule et fixa le sol, tout en croisant les bras. Il semblait bien décidé à rester là, et à me tirer les vers du nez, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Non… maintenant, tu n'as plus l'air d'un démon… mais tout à l'heure, tu en étais un…

- Tiens donc…

- Je te préfère largement ainsi…

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas le cas de Dilandau…

Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai vers lui. Je l'aurais bien frappé, mais il était hors de portée. C'était sans doute un juste calcul de sa part.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… ajouta-t-il tristement. Mais tu me rappelles ma jeune sœur, Serena…

A l'évocation de ce nom, je me sentis pâlir.

- Se… Serena…

- Elle avait à peine cinq ans, lorsqu'elle a disparue… j'imagine que si elle vivait encore, elle te ressemblerait…

Je m'accrochai aux barreaux, pour ne pas tomber. Les images de mon rêve me revinrent, telles une claque. Cette petite fille qui courrait à travers la prairie… l'orage. Puis la peur. Les larmes. Les _vampires_.

Tout cela était associé à ce nom… Serena.

- Les vampires… murmurai-je. Les vampires l'ont enlevée…

Je remarquai qu'Allen me fixait étrangement. Je me sentis partir. Une angoisse terrible monta en moi.

- Les vampires… bégayai-je.

Mes doigts commençaient à trembler. Je me mis à crier.

- Jajuka ! Jajuka !!

Puis je vis des ombres s'approcher de moi. Bientôt, elles m'encerclèrent. Elles m'étouffèrent.

Je m'évanouis.

* * *

Je m'éveillai dans la lumière. Une lumière chaude, orangée. Je sentis la douceur de draps sous ma peau.

Un visage me sourit. Celui d'une femme.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je la voyais.

- Calme-toi… tu as subi un choc terrible… tu dois te reposer…

- Me reposer ?

Je n'essayai pas de me lever. Je n'en avais aucune envie. Je fixai la fresque peinte sur le plafond. Elle représentait des animaux étranges.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait attiré mon regard. Caressant la peinture, un papillon s'agitait. Un papillon blanc.

Je levai les bras pour l'atteindre. Mais il était trop loin.

Une main caressa la mienne. Elle était tiède. La mienne, glacée. Je regardai la jeune femme. Son regard était doux, presque maternel.

- Maman… murmurai-je.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

Je redevenais enfin moi-même, mais cela bien sûr, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Ce n'est qu'avec le recul que cela me paraît clair.

J'étais de retour parmi les êtres humains.

Mais ce retour ne fut que de courte durée.

- Princesse Mirana… appela une voix chuchotante.

- Je reviens tout de suite… promit la jeune femme en essuyant doucement mes larmes.

Elle disparut. J'entendis des voix lointaines. Mais pas suffisamment lointaines pour que je ne puisse pas les discerner.

- Elle semble terriblement choquée… elle s'est réveillée, et elle s'est mise à pleurer… Allen, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle puisse être ce monstre dont tu m'as parlé… Elle a plutôt l'air d'une enfant perdue…

- Méfions-nous quand même… même si pour l'instant, elle paraît calme, n'oublions pas qu'elle semble instable… elle pourrait très bien devenir agressive…

- Elle vient du monde d'Hitomi… comment se fait-il qu'elle se retrouve dans les troupes d'élite de Zaïbacher… cela paraît incroyable… cette petite fille… un soldat !

- Evitons de révéler sa présence à Hitomi… cela risquerait de la déstabiliser encore plus… j'ai déjà obtenu un sursis auprès du Roi… il accepte qu'elle soit soignée hors de sa cellule, mais elle ne doit pas sortir de cette chambre, tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus sur les circonstances qui l'ont amenée ici… c'est peut-être une ruse…

Je m'étais levée. Une légère brise sifflait à travers la pièce. Cela provenait d'une fenêtre ouverte. Une fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon.

Dehors, il faisait chaud. Je laissai le soleil me caresser le visage. Un sentiment de plénitude intense m'envahit. Je frôlai la chemise dont on m'avait revêtue. Elle était douce.

Je souris. A mes pieds, il y avait un jardin, avec au milieu, une fontaine. Je ne pus résister à la tentation d'y plonger. Je montais sur la balustrade. Ce n'était pas très haut. Deux mètres à peine.

J'atterris en douceur sur la pelouse. L'herbe me chatouillait les pieds. Je ris, tout en m'approchant de la fontaine. Un nuage d'humidité me souffla au visage. On aurait dit une tempête, une tempête miniature.

Je tendis les mains, afin d'attraper les gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient du jet de la fontaine. Je nageais en plein rêve. J'espérais ne jamais me réveiller.

Mais c'était trop demander au Destin. Lui, il avait bien d'autres projets. S'il m'avait amené jusqu'ici, c'était dans un but précis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le charme était coupé net. Je me tournai et reconnu Hitomi. Son visage était terriblement pâle. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme.

Sauf que ce fantôme, c'était moi.

- Je te reconnais… fit-elle. Tu es la fille… la fille-démon que j'ai vue à Astria…

- Je m'appelle Maïa… répliquai-je avec un sourire. Toi, c'est Hitomi… je crois… C'est un joli prénom…. C'est japonais, non ?

Son regard s'apaisa.

- Tu parais si différente…

- Comment ça, différente ?

Je ne voyais pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Elle me prit la main.

- Je sais que tu viens de la Terre…

- Oui… répondis-je avec un sourire. C'est Miguel qui vous l'a dit, pas vrai ? Je crois qu'il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup…

Je me mis à rire. D'abord, doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Je ne parvenais plus à m'arrêter.

- Hitomi !

C'était la voix d'Allen. Il l'écarta et se planta devant moi, son épée à la main.

- Tu vas bien, Hitomi ?

Je m'arrêtai net. Une rage incontrôlable monta en moi à la vue de cette arme.

- Allen, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit…

Hitomi était blême. Je pensais que c'était à cause de ma crise d'hystérie, mais la cause en était bien différente.

- Peu importe… cracha-t-elle en écartant Allen de son chemin, déterminée. Il faut que je lui parle, absolument…

Je reculai. Elle m'accrocha le bras fermement.

- Tu es en danger… déclara-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Je l'ai vu dans l'une de mes visions…

- En danger… répétai-je, soudain effrayée.

- Si tu restes avec les Zaïbacher, tu vas finir par te perdre…

Je la repoussai.

- C'est avant que j'étais perdue… lorsque j'étais sur Terre… lorsque je n'étais personne…

- Non, tu te trompes… tu n'es pas toi même… tu le sais… tu le sens… et moi, moi je le sens aussi…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Etait-elle vraiment capable de sentir ce genre de choses… Etait-elle vraiment capable de lire en moi…

- Maïa… lâcha-t-elle avec colère, presque avec désespoir. Tu n'es pas comme _lui_…

De qui parlait-elle ? Elle me faisait peur. Elle me faisait réellement peur.

- Et moi… bégayai-je. Et moi qui pensais que tu m'aiderais à comprendre ce que je fais ici… moi qui pensais que tu pourrais me comprendre… moi qui voulais tant te rencontrer… au lieu de ça, tu ne fais que m'embrouiller…

Elle s'immobilisa. Allen rengaina son épée, interloqué.

- Hitomi… c'est le Destin qui nous a mené ici… sur Gaïa… moi, il m'a mené à Zaïbacher, et toi, ici… mais je suis sûre qu'il y a un lien entre nous… entre tout ça… une logique…

J'ajoutai, la voix tremblante.

- J'aurais voulu que tu me donnes une réponse… mais toi, tu préfères me juger… De quel droit… de quel droit tu te permets de penser que mon choix n'est pas le bon… il n'y a pas de bon ni de mauvais choix… c'est mon destin, c'est tout…

J'étais vraiment en colère, mais bizarrement, je ne parvenais pas à la haïr.

- Je ne veux pas que nous soyons ennemies, Hitomi… On ne peut pas être ennemies… nous venons du même monde…

Elle me tendit sa main. Elle tremblait légèrement.

- Alors, viens… viens avec moi, Maïa… ensemble, nous trouverons pourquoi nous sommes ici… le Destin nous a séparées, mais à présent, nous voilà réunies…

Une partie de moi avait très envie de prendre sa main. De rester dans ce jardin. Avec Allen, Van, Hitomi et cette jeune femme du nom de Mirana. Cela semblait si simple. Cela semblait si facile. Je n'avais qu'un pas à faire.

Pourtant, je reculai. D'un pas, puis de deux. Jusqu'à ce que Hitomi ne soit plus qu'un point blanc dans l'espace.

Je courrai à travers le jardin, et rejoignis la forêt.

Personne n'avait rien fait pour me retenir.

- Laisse, Allen… laisse-la partir…

* * *

Mes pieds étaient ensanglantés, à cause de ma course effrénée. Je parvenais à peine à marcher.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que je me suis enfuie de cette façon…

Une légère brise balaya mes cheveux. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir.

Comme un écho au chaos de mon esprit, un orage éclata.

La chemise me collait à la peau, glacée. La pluie n'en finissait pas de tomber. Le ciel de tonner. Les éclairs de déchirer l'espace.

Mes mains étaient violacées. J'aurais tant voulu qu'à cet instant, Gwen survienne pour me tendre ses gants en laine. J'avais la chair de poule. J'étais épuisée.

* * *

Recroquevillée sous une roche accidentée, j'attendais simplement que les éléments cessent de s'acharner contre moi. Je repensais à la terre. A ma mère. A mon frère. A Gwen. Ils me manquaient. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée sur Gaïa, ils me manquaient. Je me demandais si ils se souvenaient de moi. Je me demandais si ils s'inquiétaient de mon absence.

J'imaginais le petit port près de chez moi. Les chalutiers, poursuivis par les mouettes à la fin de la journée. L'odeur de l'iode. L'odeur du pin sur le chemin du retour.

Toutes ces petites choses me manquaient, peut-être plus encore que le reste. Peut-être plus encore que les personnes.

J'avais peur. Quelque chose me disait que je n'allais plus jamais les revoir. Quelque chose me disait que j'allais mourir ici, dans cette forêt.

J'étais perdue. Comme ce fameux jour où je m'étais égarée dans la forêt près de chez moi. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas les _vampires_ qui m'effrayaient. Mais moi-même. Ces réactions que je ne parvenais pas à maîtriser. Ces mots qui n'étaient pas les miens.

Hitomi avait raison. Par moments, je n'étais pas moi-même. Par moments, je devenais un vrai démon.

Au moment où cette idée me traversait l'esprit, une chose étrange se produisit, presque irréelle. Un papillon. Un papillon blanc se posa sur ma main gelée.

Je le regardai remuer ses ailes, fascinée.

- Tu t'es perdu, toi aussi ? lui demandai-je en souriant.

Il s'envola, comme si quelque chose l'avait effrayé. Je levai les yeux, et aperçut une silhouette sous le déluge.

On aurait dit un fantôme. Et c'en était un, d'une certaine façon. Ses cheveux couleur de neige. Sa peau couleur de neige. Tout en lui me rappelait un spectre. Tout en lui me rappelait le petit garçon de mes rêves d'enfant.

Je me levai et m'approchai de lui.

Je retirai le gant noir qui recouvrait sa main, et la prit dans la mienne. Elle était froide comme la neige. Aussi froide que dans mes souvenirs.

- Dilandau… lâchai-je dans un soupir.

Ses yeux couleur de braise me fixaient, inexpressifs.

Il m'avait retrouvé. Il avait suivi le papillon. Et il m'avait retrouvé.

Comment avais-je pu être assez aveugle pour ne pas le reconnaître plus tôt…

Le petit garçon de mes songes était enfin venu me chercher, après plus de dix ans d'attente.


	12. Chapter 12

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 11: Enfants Perdus**

- Je crois qu'il est dans ton intérêt que tu ne pilotes plus l'Alséide… cela pourrait devenir dangereux pour toi…

Les yeux levés vers l'écran vide, Folken avait articulé ces mots comme un châtiment. Dès que j'étais rentrée à la forteresse, accrochée à l'épaule de l'Alséide de Dilandau, un soldat de Zaïbacher m'avait donné une couverture et amené jusqu'à lui. Dilandau ne m'avait pas accompagnée. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était venu me chercher à Fleid.

Quant à moi, je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais incapable d'analyser quoi que ce soit. Et Folken ne m'en avait pas laissé le temps.

- Vous saviez que cela finirait par arriver, n'est-ce-pas ? demandai-je, d'une voix si faible qu'elle parut se perdre dans le vide.

Il me considéra étrangement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?

- Depuis que j'ai pris la décision de piloter un Alséide, vous avez tout fait pour me dissuader… comme si vous pressentiez un danger…

Il ne répondit pas.

- A présent que ce danger est écarté, je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous savez exactement sur les circonstances de mon arrivée sur Gaïa… et sur mon destin…

Ma voix était dénuée de toute colère, à présent. Je me sentais étrangement sereine.

Folken sourit doucement tout en s'approchant de moi.

- Je vois que tu as enfin retrouvé ta lucidité… J'ignore ce qui s'est passé à Fleid, mais il semblerait que cela t'aies remis les idées en place…

Sa main métallique caressa mon visage. Je serrai les dents. Il m'examina comme on examine les réactions d'un animal de laboratoire.

- Je ne vois plus cette lueur dans ton regard… cette haine…

Il parut intrigué.

- La fusion n'opère plus… tu t'es séparée toi-même de l'Alséide… Dornkirk avait raison…

Je le repoussai, agacée.

- Je ne suis pas un vulgaire cobaye, Folken… Si vous savez quelque chose, dites-le moi… j'en ai assez de toutes vos cachotteries…

- Oui… fit-il sombrement. Tu as raison… tu as le droit de savoir… A présent, tu es en mesure d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire…

A ce moment précis, j'étais prête à tout entendre. Je m'attendais au pire.

Et le pire vint.

- Pour être accompli, le Destin a besoin de vecteurs, d'éléments déclencheurs… La science de Dornkirk a démontré que ceux-ci pouvaient être très divers… Les vecteurs qui provoquent la rencontre entre deux personnes sont parfois les mêmes que ceux qui provoquent les guerres… il serait trop laborieux de te les énumérer… mais l'un des plus puissants et des plus mystérieux est le Sentiment Humain… le sentiment humain dans ce qu'il a de plus extrême… La Haine, La Peur, la Passion l'Amour… tels sont les principaux vecteurs du Destin…

Il ajouta, d'un ton théâtral.

- L'un d'eux a provoqué ton arrivée sur Gaïa… et t'a propulsée dans les griffes de l'Alséide… dans les griffes de Dilandau…

- Dilandau… répétai-je comme si ce nom suffisait à lui seul à rendre limpide tout ce charabia.

- C'est lui qui a provoqué ton arrivée sur Gaïa… lui qui t'es apparu avant que le rayon lumineux ne t'emporte… ce n'est pas un hasard…

Son ton se durcit.

- Pour une raison qui nous reste encore inconnue, il semblerait que vos destins soient liés… et aient fusionnés…

Tout s'expliquait. Dans mon esprit, tout devint limpide, ou presque.

Ca ne semblait pas être le cas de Folken.

- Quant au vecteur de cette fusion… seuls toi et lui en possédez la clé…

Voilà pourquoi il avait essayé cette machine sur moi. Il avait tenté de savoir ce qui me liait à Dilandau. Il avait fait ressurgir ces recoins insoupçonnés de mon esprit, afin de dévoiler une partie des secrets rouages du Destin.

Finalement, cela ne s'était pas avéré si _inutile_ que cela.

- Rassurez-vous, Folken… je ne piloterai plus jamais l'Alséide… lâchai-je avec un sourire. Ma fusion avec Dilandau est définitivement terminée… J'ai repris possession de mon destin…

Il plissa les yeux, incrédule.

- Méfie-toi quand même… tu me parais encore instable… si tu me disais au moins ce qui te lie à lui… je pourrais peut-être t'aider…

- M'aider ? crachai-je avec ironie. La dernière fois que vous m'avez aidé, j'ai bien failli y laisser ma peau…

Je m'apprêtais déjà à quitter la pièce. Il soupira.

- Soit… je te laisse partir… je te laisse libre de tes actes… mais prends bien garde de ne pas te brûler les ailes, jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions…

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle froideur, que j'en eus froid dans le dos.

* * *

A partir de cet instant, je sus exactement ce que j'avais à faire. Je n'avais même plus à me poser de questions.

J'avais repris possession de mon destin. J'étais redevenue moi-même. Je le sentais. Je me sentais entière. Enfin.

J'ignorais pourquoi j'avais failli me perdre. J'ignorais pourquoi mon esprit avait fusionné avec celui de Dilandau, sans même que je m'en rende compte.

Mais je savais que ces questions resteraient sans réponse, tant que je ne me serais pas confrontée à lui, _en tant que moi-même_.

Mes pieds nus glissaient sur le sol froid. La couverture ne suffisait plus à réchauffer mon corps trempé et grelottant.

Pourtant, je me présentai dans la salle au lion doré, aussi triomphante et sûre de moi que j'avais pu l'être lorsque je portais l'armure de l'Escadron du Dragon.

L'épée de Dilandau valsait à travers l'espace. Il ne m'adressa même pas un regard. C'était comme si pour lui, je n'existais plus. Comme si il sentait, au plus profond de lui-même, qu'il ne faisait plus partie de moi.

- Tu as perdu, Dilandau… sifflai-je en me plaçant face à lui.

Il sourit bizarrement, tout en recalant son épée dans son étui.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler, _gamine_…

Je perçus ce mot comme une insulte. Et c'en était une. Mais je ne m'énervai pas, car je savais que cette agressivité à mon égard cachait une profonde peur.

Dilandau avait peur de moi. Et moi, je n'avais pas peur de lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu me chercher ? demandai-je avec douceur, comme si j'avais face à moi un enfant.

Il soupira avec dédain, avant de s'approcher de moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il était bien plus grand que moi en apparence… en apparence seulement.

- A cause de toi, le Dragon m'a échappé, encore une fois… Tu as osé t'opposer à moi, te mettre en travers de mon chemin… c'eut été trop facile de te laisser filer de cette façon… sans même t'infliger le châtiment que tu mérites…

Ses mains tremblaient. Je sentis qu'il avait l'intention de me frapper, mais il n'y parvint pas.

- Ce petit jeu est terminé, Dilandau… crachai-je. Tu n'as plus besoin de te comporter de cette façon devant moi… Tout ce cirque, c'est peut-être bon pour tes hommes, mais pas pour moi…

J'ajoutai, défiante.

- Moi, je sais qui tu es… qui tu es vraiment…

Il pâlit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive… bégaya-t-il. Ce regard…

- Ce regard, c'est le mien, Dilandau… je suis redevenue la petite fille que tu as rencontrée dans la forêt… celle qui t'as vu tel que tu étais vraiment…

- Non… fit-il en reculant. Personne ne peut savoir qui je suis… personne…

Je lui pris la main. Il frémit, mais ne fit rien pour la rejeter. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas la volonté suffisante pour me résister. Du moins, pas cette fois.

- Si je suis ici, c'est à cause de toi, Dilandau… le Destin a décidé que nous devions à nouveau nous rencontrer sur Gaïa… nous sommes liés… par quelque chose… j'ignore quoi…

Il sembla retrouver sa légendaire assurance, et retira doucement sa main de la mienne.

- Qu'espères-tu de moi ? cracha-t-il, incisif. Une réponse à tes interrogations ? Je n'en ai pas…

- Mais tu m'as reconnue, n'est-ce-pas… lorsque tu es venu dans ma cellule, le premier jour de mon arrivée… tu voulais t'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de moi…

Il émit un ricanement méprisant, qui dissimulait mal son malaise.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il t'aura fallu du temps pour faire le lien… moi, j'ai tout de suite compris qui tu étais…

Il cherchait à tourner la confrontation à son avantage, comme à son habitude, mais cela ne prenait pas. Cela ne prenait plus.

- C'est étrange que tu te sois rappelé de moi si rapidement… murmurai-je, sarcastique. Moi, je t'avais oublié…

Il serra les dents. Il avait tout de suite compris où je voulais en venir.

- Ne te méprends pas… cracha-t-il. Pour moi, tu ne représentes rien… rien à part un vague souvenir…

- Alors comment se fait-il que je me retrouve ici ? C'est bien par la volonté de quelqu'un… ce n'est pas un simple hasard…

J'insistai, pleine de hargne.

- C'est toi qui m'a appelé…

Durant une fraction de secondes, il me sembla que son visage se détendit pour révéler un sourire étrange. Un sourire qui n'était pas le sien.

Mais il s'évapora aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et il ne resta bientôt plus que ce spectre sans âme. Ce démon au visage d'ange.

- Non… fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel. Ce n'est pas _moi_…

Pour une raison qui m'échappa sur le moment, je le crus. Je savais qu'il disait la vérité. Mais j'ignorais encore laquelle.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir dans les parages… cracha-t-il en se détournant. Tu as commis une erreur impardonnable… tu n'es plus digne d'être l'un de mes hommes…

- Rassure-toi, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester l'un de tes jouets… sifflai-je en tournant les talons.

Je le laissai et pris la direction de ma cellule, sans même lui adresser un dernier regard. Il ne fit rien pour me retenir.

Je crois bien qu'il se fichait éperdument de toute cette histoire.

Tout ce qui échappait à son contrôle, ne représentait rien pour lui.

A présent que je n'étais plus « l'un de ses hommes », je n'existais plus.

Je pensais réellement ne plus jamais le revoir.

* * *

Je trouvai une robe pliée sur le lit de la cellule. Une robe vert amande. Je la revêtis, et m'assis sur le matelas, le regard tourné vers la lucarne. Dans le ciel de Gaïa, les étoiles brillaient intensément, mais une seule concentrait toute mon attention et mon émotion.

La Terre. La Lune des Illusions. Le monde dans lequel j'avais grandi. Le monde dans lequel je ne m'étais jamais sentie à ma place. Le monde d'Hitomi.

Elle avait vu que je n'étais pas moi-même, alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas. Elle avait su prévoir le danger.

Etait-ce grâce à elle que j'avais retrouvé ma lucidité… par quel miracle étais-je parvenue à me séparer de l'emprise du Destin, de la fusion avec Dilandau… Que s'était-il passé… quel déclic avait déclenché ma libération…

- Zongi… murmurai-je comme un soupir.

J'avais vu le sorcier morphe se faire torturer et assassiner froidement par Dilandau. J'avais vu la joie que cela lui procurait. Cela m'avait écoeurée.

Ensuite, je m'étais opposée à lui. Je l'avais empêché de tuer Hitomi. J'avais laissé fuir le Dragon. Et je m'étais retrouvée à Fleid.

C'était à partir de là que tout avait basculé.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant que j'avais modifié les rouages du Destin, qu'allait-il se passer ? Quel nouveau destin m'attendait…

L'angoisse commençait à me gagner, lorsqu'un frottement me fit sursauter. Quelqu'un venait de gratter à la porte.

Je me retournai et reconnus Chester. Je souris. J'étais heureuse de le voir, sans savoir pourquoi.

Il ne portait pas son armure. Juste sa chemise et le pantalon de son uniforme. Il avait dû s'éclipser du dortoir pour venir me rejoindre.

Avait-il surpris ma conversation avec Dilandau ? Quelque chose dans son regard me disait que non.

- Je… j'espère que je ne te dérange pas…

- Non… fis-je. Je suis juste un peu surprise que tu m'aies trouvée ici…

- Lorsque le commandant Dilandau t'a ramenée de Fleid… il… il nous a dit que désormais tu ne ferais plus partie de l'escadron… alors, je me suis dit que je te trouverais ici… J'ai attendu que tout le monde soit endormi, et je suis venu… prendre de tes nouvelles…

Sa sollicitude me touchait. Mais elle m'embarrassait aussi, terriblement.

- Assieds-toi, Chester… ne reste pas à la porte…

Il parut hésiter, mais se plia à mon invitation. Son épaule nue frôla la mienne. Je frémis.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien…

Je me sentais anormalement nerveuse. J'avais envie de me lever et de quitter la pièce en courrant.

C'était bien la preuve définitive que j'étais redevenue moi-même… L'avait-il senti ? Avait-il senti la différence ? Rien dans son attitude ou dans sa voix ne le laissa transparaître, en tout cas.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ? lui demandai-je soudain.

- Bien sûr que si… mais j'attendais que tu me le dises…

Je serrai les dents.

- Je n'en ai pas envie… lâchai-je, avant de me lever et de me planter face à la lucarne.

J'avais terriblement froid dans cette robe. Je m'y sentais tellement mal à l'aise… J'aurais voulu disparaître. M'envoler tel un papillon à travers la pièce, et mourir. Mourir écrasée par les doigts de Chester.

Mais il n'aurait jamais fait ça, malheureusement. Il m'aurait enfermée dans ses mains, et il aurait ouvert la lucarne, avant de me libérer. Je me serais perdue à travers les courants du vent… Seule.

Cette pensée me fit frissonner.

- Tu as froid ?

Il s'était approché de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu. Ses doigts frôlèrent mes épaules, doucement. J'avais envie de pleurer.

Ses bras m'enveloppèrent, comme une petite chose fragile. Un objet précieux. Inutile. Tellement inutile…

Je sentais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. C'était une étrange sensation. Indescriptible. Comme celle de naître et de mourir. Comme celle de rire et de pleurer.

- Peu importe ce qui s'est passé à Fleid… peu importe si tu ne fais plus partie de l'escadron… je resterai ton ami…

- Merci, Chester…

Ce fut la seule chose que je parvins à dire. C'était pitoyable, mais ça résumait parfaitement tout ce que j'avais envie de lui dire à cet instant précis.

* * *

Chester m'avait confié que les armées de Zaïbacher allaient prendre d'assaut le royaume de Fleid, afin de s'emparer du Point de Puissance. Ce que je soupçonnais être, à juste titre, la puissance d'Atlantis qui devait permettre à Dornkirk de réaliser sa grande utopie.

Durant toute la journée qui suivit, d'autres forteresses volantes nous rejoignirent et se regroupèrent. Je les regardais, penchée à la lucarne, sans comprendre. Je me demandais si le royaume de Fleid s'attendait à un assaut des Zaïbachers. Je m'inquiétais pour Hitomi. J'espérais qu'elle aurait le temps de fuir.

Je ne vis rien de la bataille, car je ne voulais rien en voir. Je restai allongée sur le lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond, sans penser à rien.

Plus personne ne semblait s'intéresser à mon sort depuis que je ne faisais plus partie de l'Escadron du Dragon. Pas même Folken. Il n'avait même pas fait garder la porte. Il ne m'avait pas fait appelée afin d'assister à la bataille du haut du poste d'observation de la forteresse.

Partout autour de moi, la forteresse résonnait de l'écho des jours de guerre. Les voix des soldats. Leurs pas métalliques sur le sol.

Tout cela était devenu familier. Mais à présent, je ne partageais plus leur ivresse et leur excitation. Je n'éprouvais plus ce désir viscéral de me fondre dans l'Alséide et de vibrer au rythme de ses rouages. Ce désir de tuer. De me battre. A tout prix, sans même savoir pourquoi. Sans même savoir contre qui.

Quel genre de monstre étais-je devenu… quels crimes atroces avais-je commis sous l'influence du Destin, lors de ma fusion avec Dilandau… je n'osai me l'imaginer. Le poids du remords aurait été bien trop lourd. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Il suffisait pour l'apaiser que je me convainc que je n' étais plus moi-même durant les quelques semaines durant lesquelles j'avais servi l'escadron.

Je pensais à Chester, qui se trouvait alors dans le feu de l'action. Ressentait-il lui aussi cette aura ? Cette envie de tuer… Prenait-il plaisir à tuer…

Je l'ignorais. Je ne parvenais pas à me l'imaginer. Je ne parvenais pas à croire qu'il se trouvait là de son propre chef. Il me paraissait si étranger à toute cette haine. Et pourtant… il ne s'était jamais opposé à Dilandau. Il avait toujours été l'un de ses hommes les plus fidèles et les plus dévoués.

Etait-ce parce qu'il le craignait ?

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Le sommeil commençait à me gagner. Après plusieurs minutes de vaine lutte, il l'emporta.

Un horrible fracas m'éveilla. Un bruit de ferraille déchirée, qui secoua toute la forteresse.

Je sortis dans le couloir. Des voix fusaient de partout. Des exclamations de joie.

- Fleid ! Fleid a capitulé !

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait-il pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi cela ne me procurait-il aucune joie…

Je retournai dans ma cellule et jetai un coup d'œil à travers la lucarne. Fleid était en flammes. Son palais. La fontaine dans le jardin. La forêt où je m'étais perdue. Tout cela avait disparu. Tout cela n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Mon estomac me pinça. Je crus que j'allais me sentir mal.

Ce fut le moment que choisi Chester pour frapper.

Je me recroquevillai sur le lit, en proie à une douleur d'une rare intensité. J'aurais voulu qu'il s'en aille, qu'il disparaisse. Lui, et tous ceux qui étaient responsables de ce carnage.

Au lieu de cela, il poussa la porte. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… murmurai-je, au bord des larmes.

Il portait son armure.

- Tu es comme les autres… tu es un monstre… un assassin… comme tous les hommes de Dilandau…

Il n'approcha pas. Il semblait attendre que la crise passe. Il savait qu'elle finirait par passer.

- Pourquoi je m'en aperçois seulement maintenant…

La douleur me torturait. J'aurais souhaité mourir, afin qu'elle cesse enfin.

Alors, il se pencha vers moi, et posa sa main sur mon ventre.

- C'est encore cette douleur, n'est-ce-pas…

Il ajouta, le regard brillant.

- Tu souffres, et c'est à cause de moi… à cause de cette destruction…

Sa main tremblait.

- Si seulement je pouvais arrêter tout cela… tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait de te voir dans cet état…

- Tu n'as pas tant de scrupules lorsque tu massacres tous ces gens à bord de ton Alséide… crachai-je en le repoussant violemment.

Il percuta le mur. Aussitôt, je regrettai mon geste. Il me regarda avec une telle tristesse, que je ne pouvais faire autrement que de le regretter.

- Tu n'en avais pas non plus avant, que je sache… murmura-t-il.

Cette phrase me refroidit le cœur. Ma douleur s'accentua. Je parvenais à peine à parler .

- Je pensais que tu avais compris… fis-je avec toute l'énergie de mon désespoir. Cette personne… ce monstre que tu as connu, est mort à Fleid… ce que tu as devant toi, c'est moi… c'est vraiment moi…

Son regard se radoucit.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vue autrement que ce que tu es en ce moment… répliqua-t-il. Ce que j'ai vu en toi, dès l'instant où j'ai croisé ton regard, ce n'était pas le monstre que tu semblais être en surface… le démon… mais ce que je sentais vibrer à l'intérieur… J'ai toujours su qui tu étais vraiment… et je pensais que toi aussi, tu avais su lire entre les lignes de mon âme… je pensais que tu avais compris, moi aussi…

De quoi voulait-il parler… J'étais incapable de le deviner, et cela me désespérait. J'avais peur qu'il me haïsse à cause de ça.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue. Ce contact apaisa mes craintes, et une partie de ma douleur. Exactement comme lorsque j'avais pris sa main dans le dortoir, il y a une semaine. Une éternité…

- Tu n'es pas comme nous, petite fille de la Lune des Illusions…

Que voulait-il dire par là… voilà qu'il commençait à parler comme Miguel, lui aussi.

- Ton engagement dans l'Escadron, n'est pas de la même nature que le nôtre…

Cette phrase me fit froid dans le dos. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains. Il tremblait.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre que nous _devons_ servir le commandant Dilandau, jusqu'à la mort… car nous lui devons la vie… Sans lui, nous ne serions rien… Nous serions sans doute déjà morts… Il nous a pris dans son escadron, il a fait de nous des êtres forts…

Ma douleur avait à présent totalement disparue. Seule m'importait celle qui se dessinait sous mes yeux.

- Nous n'avons que lui… et il n'a que nous…

Il serra les dents, comme pour se retenir de pleurer.

- Mais toi… que fais-tu ici ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient auprès de lui… dans ton monde, tu dois avoir une famille… des amis… alors, pourquoi es-tu ici… si cela te fait souffrir à ce point…

Sa voix était presque éteinte, à présent.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es un ange… Un ange envoyé par le Destin pour adoucir nos souffrances et notre solitude… mais un ange égaré, qui parfois se comporte comme un démon, parce qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi il est ici…

Des larmes pointaient sur le bord de ses yeux.

C'était surréaliste. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les toucher. Elles glissèrent le long de mes doigts. Elles me brûlaient.

Elles renfermaient une telle souffrance. Une telle solitude.

Je repensais alors à mon rêve étrange. A ces enfants rassemblés autour de moi. Apeurés, seuls… loin, bien loin de chez eux.

Et je compris, enfin.

- Les _vampires_ t'ont enlevé, toi aussi… Chester…

Je caressai son visage. Sa peau était douce, comme celle d'un enfant.

Mais ce que je ressentais était bien autre chose que de l'affection maternelle ou que de la pitié.

- Moi aussi… les vampires m'ont enlevée… ils m'ont emmenée loin de chez moi…

Etait-ce vraiment moi qui disait cela… Sur le moment, je ne me posai pas la question, mais avec le recul, je crois bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, Chester… Bientôt, tout sera fini… Bientôt, nous ne souffrirons plus… là où nous irons, les vampires ne viendront jamais nous chercher… plus jamais…

Il avait cessé de pleurer. Son visage frôlait le mien. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur.

- Qui… qui es-tu… me demanda-t-il. Comment sais-tu tout cela…

Il recula. Il paraissait effrayé.

- Tu n'es pas Maïa… alors qui es-tu ?

Mes lèvres s'allongèrent pour former un sourire. Un sourire qui n'était pas le mien.

Puis je me mis à rire. Un rire cristallin, dément, que je ne parvenais pas à contenir.

- Le démon… c'est le démon qui resurgit…

Chester aurait pu fuir, à cet instant. Il aurait pu laisser là la sorcière que Miguel détestait tant. Mais au lieu de cela, il m'entoura de ses bras, me souleva, et me porta vers le couloir. A son passage, les soldats joyeux se mortifièrent. Les langues se lièrent.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, Chester ?

Tout cela m'amusait énormément. Le sol qui défilait sous moi. Le visage déconfis des passants.

Jusqu'à ce que mon regard croise celui de Folken, et que je reconnus la grande salle à l'écran géant.


	13. Chapter 13

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 12: Le Retour des Vampires**

- Seigneur Folken… faites quelque chose… on dirait… on dirait qu'elle n'est plus elle-même…

Je me cramponnai à Chester. J'avais peur. Peur de Folken. De sa longue silhouette noire.

Elle me rappelait… elle me rappelait celle des _vampires. _

- Je crois qu'elle est possédée… par un sorcier…

Folken fronça les sourcils et me regarda fixement.

- Tu as bien fait de me l'amener… je vais m'occuper d'elle…

Il approchait. Je me serrai contre Chester, tremblante.

- Laisse-la moi…

Chester hésita. Mais ses doigts se relâchèrent, et ceux de Folken me cramponnaient déjà.

- Non… criai-je. Ne le laisse pas m'emmener !

Il avait pâlit.

- Laisse-la moi… répéta Folken. C'est un ordre !

Chester serra les dents, avant de se détourner et de courir vers la porte.

- Ne me laisse pas seule !

Il avait disparu. Je frisai l'hystérie.

- Jajuka ! Jajuka !!!

Je sentis un pincement dans ma nuque.

Mes forces m'abandonnaient peu à peu. Je n'avais plus la force de crier.

Je perdis connaissance.

* * *

Je fis un cauchemar. Le plus horrible cauchemar que l'on puisse imaginer. Je flottai dans le vide. Dans une espèce de brume noire. 

Des silhouettes vinrent à ma rencontre. Des silhouettes sans visage. Elles m'encerclèrent.

- Maïa… viens, viens avec moi…

Je reconnaissais cette voix. C'était celle de Chester.

Je le cherchai à travers la ronde des ombres rassemblées autour de moi. Mais je ne le voyais nulle part.

- Chester ! Où es-tu, Chester ?!

Un souffle froid dans ma nuque.

Je me retournai et le vis.

Son visage était recouvert de sang.

Il était mort.

- Chester !

* * *

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, et me percutai aux murs sans fin d'une pièce minuscule, sans aucune ouverture. 

Folken se trouvait près de moi, assis sur le lit, le regard sombre.

- Cette fois-ci, je ne peux plus rien pour toi…

Il paraissait peiné, réellement peiné. J'ignorai encore pourquoi.

- Seuls les sorciers de Dornkirk seraient en mesure de te désolidariser de ce Destin parasite…

J'ignorais totalement de quoi il voulait parler, mais cela ne m'évoquait rien de bon.

- Je… bégayai-je. Je croyais que j'étais redevenue moi-même… Je croyais que je m'étais débarrassée de Dilandau…

- Il ne s'agit pas de Dilandau…

Ces mots tombèrent comme une malédiction. Je me laissai retomber contre le matelas, amorphe.

- Mais qui… qui alors…

- Cela, les sorciers de Dornkirk nous le révéleront… enfin, je l'espère… ils sont en route… ils devraient être ici ce soir…

Je fixai le plafond.

- A propos… ajouta Folken en sortant une enveloppe de sa cape. Le jeune soldat qui t'a amené à moi m'a chargé de te remettre ce message…

Il déposa l'enveloppe près de moi. Je ne la regardai même pas.

A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un soldat entra.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? cracha Folken. J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé…

- C'est Dilandau, Seigneur Folken… Il est parti à la poursuite du Dragon… malgré vos ordres…

Folken pâlit. Ce fut à peine si je l'entendis quitter la pièce.

J'avais l'impression d'être paralysée. Vidée de ma substance vitale. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Et personne ne semblait en mesure de m'apporter de réponses.

Personne à part moi-même.

Je me souvins alors de la lettre. Je saisis l'enveloppe et l'ouvris.

- Chester…

L'écriture était nerveuse. Il avait dû rédiger cette lettre dans la précipitation. Son contenu restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

_Maïa, _

_Je t'écris ces quelques mots alors que nous allons bientôt partir chasser le Dragon, encore. Le commandant Dilandau a renié les ordres de Folken, encore une fois. Mais nous le suivrons, non pas parce qu'il nous l'a ordonné, mais parce que nous le voulons. Parce que nous le défendrons et le protégerons jusqu'à la fin. Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais te l'expliquer, lorsque tu seras redevenue toi-même. Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais t'expliquer. Tant de choses que j'aurais aimé te dire. Tant de choses que j'aurais aimé partager avec_ _toi. Si seulement le Destin en avait décidé autrement, nous aurions pu faire autre chose que de nous frôler. Je n'aurais pas été un simple fantôme. Un ange de passage dans ta vie. J'aurais tant voulu, rien qu'une fois, goûter la chaleur de tes lèvres. Je crois que je t'aimais. Que je t'aimais vraiment. Mais cela, tu le savais déjà. Comme je sais que ton âme appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Le savais-tu ? Moi, je le sais. Je souhaite que tu trouves cette autre partie de toi-même. Je souhaite que tu la reconnaisses, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Adieu, petite fille de la Lune des Illusions. Je sais que là où je vais, on se retrouvera un jour. Par delà l'espace et le temps. A toi pour toujours, Chester. _

Je déchirai la lettre avec rage et jetai les restes à travers la pièce.

- Imbécile ! criai-je, les larmes aux yeux. Sale gamin stupide…

Je passai plusieurs heures à pleurer en silence, sans voir personne. Sans rien entendre d'autre que l'écho de ma solitude.

Je savais qu'à l'heure qu'il était, Chester était sans doute déjà mort.

Il ne souffrait plus, à présent, le sale égoïste.

Maintenant, c'était moi qui souffrais pour nous deux.

* * *

J'avais l'impression d'être allongée dans cette pièce depuis des siècles. Je commençais même à me demander si on ne m'avait pas oubliée. 

Lorsque des cris résonnèrent. Des cris déchirants.

Je collai mon oreille contre le mur. Cela semblait proche. Terriblement proche.

Et cela ne me rassura pas du tout. Je fus encore moins rassurée, lorsque le verrou de ma porte céda, et qu'une silhouette noire apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Je reculai, instinctivement. Il me semblait reconnaître cette silhouette.

- N'approchez pas…

Une peur incontrôlable s'empara de moi. Une peur qui n'était pas la mienne.

_Les vampires_… murmura une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi. _Ce sont les vampires… Ils viennent pour t'emmener, mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur… _

J'aperçus alors un visage. Le visage de cette petite fille. Le visage de Serena.

Et alors, je n'eus plus peur.

Lorsque deux autres silhouettes m'encerclèrent et m'agrippèrent. Lorsqu'elles me traînèrent à travers de long et sombres couloirs. Je n'eus pas peur. Je savais que j'étais plus forte qu'eux. Je n'étais plus une petite fille. Maintenant, je n'étais plus seule.

Ces pensées n'étaient pas les miennes. Mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

* * *

Une porte se déroba devant moi. Une autre pièce. D'autres silhouettes noires. 

Les cris s'étaient faits de plus en plus proches au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. A présent, ils me perçaient les tympans.

Il y avait deux tables alignées devant nous. Sur l'une d'elle était déjà allongé quelqu'un. La personne qui criait, attachée par de solides poignées en cuir.

- Vous ne l'avez pas endormie ? cracha une voix impersonnelle.

- Nous n'en avons pas eu besoin… elle n'a montré aucune résistance… elle ne me paraît pas dans son état normal…

On me porta sans grande délicatesse jusqu'à la seconde table.

Des visages se bousculèrent au-dessus de moi.

- Faites-le taire… cela risque d'effrayer la fille…

Alors, je vis celui qui était attaché sur l'autre table. Dès que son regard croisa le mien, ses cris cessèrent.

Je souris. Autour de nous, les silhouettes noires cessèrent de s'animer.

Je lui tendis ma main. Il l'agrippa, tremblant.

- Il ne faut plus avoir peur… murmurai-je doucement.

Ses doigts cessèrent de trembler.

- Tu n'es plus seul, maintenant, Dilandau…

Une autre main se referma sur mon bras. Celle d'un vampire. Elle tenta de nous séparer, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

- Ce n'est pas normal…

- Les éléments deviennent instables… Sa destinée est en train de changer, _d'elle même_… !

Cette fois, c'était le vampire qui avait peur. En voyant cela, Dilandau se mit à sourire.

- Endormez-les tous les deux… une fois rentrés au pays, nous modifierons à nouveau sa destinée… Nous verrons bien ce qui se passera…

Un pincement sur mon bras. Je lâchai la main de Dilandau, et sombrai dans le néant.

* * *

Il me sembla rêver pendant des siècles. Il me sembla que j'étais morte. Je nageais à travers une intense lumière blanche. Et toutes les personnes que j'avais connues sur Terre et sur Gaïa passaient devant moi en souriant. 

Gwen. Maman. Hitomi. Allen. Van. Mirana. Folken. Miguel. Gatty. Daleto. Guimel.

Chester.

Je m'attendais à voir surgir Dilandau. Mais il ne vint jamais.

C'était comme si… il n'existait pas.

* * *

Une vive chaleur marqua mon retour à la vie. Pesante. Oppressante. Comme celle que l'on peut ressentir dans une serre. 

Mes paupières se levèrent, horriblement lourdes.

Mon corps entier était engourdi.

A chacune de mes pertes de conscience, le réveil me paraissait de plus en plus difficile. Je me demandai quand cela allait enfin cesser. Je me demandai quand je m'éveillerai enfin… en moi-même.

Je me trouvais dans une chambre. Austère. Sombre. Bien différente de celle qui m'avait accueillie à Fleid. Je portai toujours la même robe.

Près de moi, sur une table de nuit, une bougie brûlait.

Eclairé par cette pâle lueur, un livre. Je le frôlai du bout des doigts, et le posai sur mes genoux. Je caressai la couverture. La reliure paraissait ancienne. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de titre.

Je l'ouvris avec précaution. Des mots calligraphiés à la main, rédigés dans un alphabet et une langue inconnue, noircissaient les pages, accompagnés de gravures.

Je commençai à feuilleter les pages, une à une. Chacune d'elle était illustrée d'une gravure. La plupart représentaient des enfants. Des enfants, perdus dans une sombre forêt, et qui se retrouvaient face à un Dragon.

Je pouvais presque comprendre l'histoire sans avoir besoin de la lire.

_Dans une contrée pauvre et désolée, les enfants disparaissent les uns après les autres. Les habitants s'interrogent : « Qui donc enlève les enfants ? Serait-ce le dragon qui vit dans la forêt ? ». Cette rumeur finit par se propager, et le dragon est tué. Mais les enfants disparaissent toujours. « Alors, se disent les habitants… qui enlève nos enfants ? Serait-ce ces êtres étranges, mis hommes-mis félin, qui vivent dans la forêt ? ». Ceux-ci sont tués, aussi. Mais les enfants disparaissent toujours. Alors, l'un d'eux, un petit garçon, décide de se rendre dans la forêt, afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Mais la nuit le surprend, et il finit par se perdre, lui aussi._

Je tournai une autre page du livre, et découvrit la gravure suivante.

Je frémis.

Elle représentait l'enfant, emporté par un rayon lumineux.

_Il a alors la vision d'un monde étrange. D'une autre forêt, sur un ciel où ne brille qu'un seule lune._

_C'est alors qu'il croise sur son chemin un autre enfant perdu. Une petite fille aux vêtements étranges. Elle lui montre où se trouve les autres. Ils vivent dans la forêt. Ils sont apeurés. Alors, ils leurs montrent le chemin. Et ils le suivent. Le rayon lumineux les emporte, et ils retournent tous chez eux. Ils retrouvent leurs parents._

_Et alors, plus jamais les dragons et les êtres mis-félin et mis-homme ne seront tués. Ils vivent en harmonie avec les habitants du village. Le petit garçon devient un héros, le symbole de la paix retrouvée._

_Et une fois grand, il épouse la petite fille perdue qu'il avait trouvée dans la forêt._

Je refermai le livre, les doigts tremblants.

- C'est plutôt étrange, comme histoire… pensai-je en considérant la couverture. On dirait…

J'hésitai à me l'avouer.

- On dirait la mienne…

* * *

Je me demandai alors qui avait bien pu mettre ce livre sur la table de nuit. Je commençais à croire que ce n'était pas innocent.

Je décidai de me lever et de faire un repérage des lieux.

- J'espère que cette fichue porte n'est pas fermée à clé…

Elle ne l'était pas.

J'ignorais où je me trouvais, mais selon toute évidence, je n'y étais pas considérée comme une prisonnière.

Je débouchai sur un étroit et sombre couloir. Un courant d'air glacé le traversait de long en large. Je frissonnai, tandis que j'avançais à tâtons.

Je marchais depuis quelques minutes, lorsque j'entrevis enfin une lueur. Une ouverture.

C'était une fenêtre. Une immense fenêtre.

Je collai mon visage contre la vitre, ébahie.

Des milliers de néons scintillaient sous mes pieds, jusqu'à l'horizon. A perte de vue. Des cheminées immenses crachaient des bouffées de fumée noirâtre qui s'élevaient jusqu'au ciel. Un ciel noir. Sans soleil. Sans lumière.

Sans vie.

- Zaïbacher… pensai-je. Je dois me trouver à Zaïbacher…

Au moment où cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, j'entendis des pas derrière mon dos.

Je fis volte-face, et découvris une créature étrange. Mi-homme, mi-chien. Ses crocs brillaient dans l'obscurité. J'allais m'enfuir, lorsqu'une voix douce et apaisante s'éleva.

- N'aies pas peur… je ne te ferai aucun mal…

- C'est ce que vous dites tous… crachai-je en reculant le long du mur, prête à n'importe quel instant à lui bondir dessus.

- Je comprends que tu sois effrayée… mais tu dois venir avec moi…

Il me tendit sa main. Elle était horriblement humaine. Quelque chose me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Mais je me refusais à prendre cette main… étrangère.

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Je lus dans son regard que cela ne dépendait pas vraiment de lui.

* * *

Il me reconduisit dans la chambre. J'avais à peine franchi le pas de la porte, qu'une main me saisit par le bras et me fit asseoir sur le lit avec une force qui me surpris.

Je n'avais encore eu le temps de rien voir, que déjà, l'homme recalait mon agresseur dans un coin d'ombre de la pièce.

- Serena ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris… tu vas lui faire peur… !

J'entrevis alors l'éclat de deux pupilles bleues fixées sur moi.

- Ne te fâche pas, Jajuka… j'étais si heureuse à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle amie…

Je sentis mes forces m'abandonner.

Cette fois, je sombrais dans le flou le plus total.


	14. Chapter 14

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 13 : Serena**

Serena. A partir du moment où mon destin croisa le sien, tout devint à la fois très complexe, et diaboliquement simple.

Je la regardai, plongée dans l'ombre de la chambre, et j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Son visage allongé, pâle. Ses cheveux blonds, délavés, à la limite du gris. Ses grands yeux bleus, faussement innocents.

Tout en elle me rappelait la petite fille que j'avais vue en rêve. La sœur d'Allen Schezar.

Que faisait-elle ici, à Zaïbacher ? Pourquoi avait-elle été enlevée… et pourquoi mon destin semblait-il à ce point lié au sien…

Comme un pied de nez à toutes ces interrogations, elle s'approcha de moi et prit ma main.

- Je suis désolée, si je t'ai fait peur… ce n' était pas mon intention…

La pression qu'elle effectuait sur mes doigts était prodigieuse, pour une adolescente de mon âge. Elle paraissait avoir quelques difficultés à mesurer et à maitriser ses capacités physiques et son tempérament.

- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Serena… renchérit Jajuka. Elle est parfois un peu impulsive…

- Moi, impulsive !

Elle se mit à rire. Un rire joyeux, presque trop joyeux.

- Je m'appelle Maïa… fis-je pour couper court à cet enthousiasme désarmant, qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

- Je sais… répliqua-t-elle vivement. Je sais qui tu es…

L'expression de son visage avait changé. Elle me tira par le bras, comme l'aurait fait une petite fille.

- Viens, Maïa… il faut que je te montre quelque chose !

- Serena ! gronda Jajuka.

Elle s'arrêta net et se tourna vers l'homme. Sa main se resserra sur la mienne. Elle me faisait presque mal.

- Cette jeune fille est attendue par le Général Adelphos… tu lui montreras ce que tu as à lui montrer plus tard…

Serena pâlit.

- Après, elle reviendra, tu me promets ?

Le regard de Jajuka était sombre.

- Je te l'enlève une heure, pas plus… Tu as ma parole…

Le visage de la jeune fille se détendit. Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Ce sera long, une heure… mais je tiendrai le coup…

Elle finit par lâcher ma main.

Tandis que je m'éloignais, en compagnie de Jajuka, je sentis le poids de son regard fixé sur moi, anxieux.

Je me demandai pourquoi, à cet instant précis, l'heure qui m'attendait, séparée de Serena, me paraissait une véritable épreuve à surmonter.

* * *

- Voici donc la jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions…

Le Général Adelphos me considérait intensément. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, aux traits marqués.

J'avais du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un des supérieurs de Dilandau.

- Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant…

Quelque chose dans son regard me disait que ce n'était pas exactement le fond de sa pensée.

Ce type me répugnait. Il était encadré des trois principaux généraux de Zaïbacher, assis à sa table. Ils s'apprêtaient à déjeuner, et quelque chose me disait que c'était là la raison de ma venue.

- Accepteriez-vous de vous joindre à nous… ce sera là l'occasion de vous donner quelques explications sur les raisons de votre séjour ici…

Je jetai un regard anxieux en direction de Jajuka. Il s'était recalé dans un coin de la pièce, et ne me quittait pas des yeux. Cela me rassura, pour une raison que je ne parvenais pas à définir.

Un serviteur m'invita à m'asseoir. Je pris place face à Adelfoss, non sans répugnance.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée sur Gaïa, on me servit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la nourriture, et qui n'avait pas un goût trop répugnant.

Je sentis que j'avais atteint là les hautes sphères de la hiérarchie de l'empire.

- Cela doit vous changer de ce qu'on vous servait dans la forteresse Biwan, lorsque vous étiez… l'un des hommes de ce fou de Dilandau… !

Adelphos avait sourit. Les trois autres l'imitèrent. Apparemment, ils ne semblaient pas réellement apprécier Dilandau. Mais cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. Personne à part ses hommes ne semblait l'apprécier.

- Saviez-vous, ajouta l'un d'eux, que son escadron a été entièrement décimé par Escaflowne ?

Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet de la foudre.

- Entièrement… décimé…répétai-je, tremblante.

- Cette humiliation l'a rendu complètement fou… mais il l'était déjà… ce n'est une surprise pour personne… on m'a même demandé de le mettre aux arrêts… J'ignore ce qu'il est advenu de lui… il est sans doute dans un asile pour déments, à l'heure qu'il est… !

Je dus pâlir, car ils s'arrêtèrent tous de pavoiser.

- Assez, mes amis ! tonna une voix. Je crois que nous avons heurté la sensibilité de cette charmante demoiselle…

- Allons donc ! fit un autre. A ce qu'on m'a dit, cette fille est un véritable démon au combat… elle a rejoint l'unité de Dilandau… et vous voudriez me faire croire que nous avons heurté sa sensibilité ?

Je comprenais à présent la raison de ma convocation. Les Généraux de Zaïbacher avaient voulu voir. Voir le phénomène. La fille-démon de la Lune des Illusions.

Je serrai les dents.

- Maintenant… sifflai-je avec une détermination qui me surpris et qui surpris l'assemblée. Je veux savoir ce que je fais ici…

Adelphos se gratta la gorge.

- Folken nous a dit que vous deviez suivre un traitement spécial, ici, à Zaïbacher… J'ignore de quoi il s'agit… Les sorciers qui vous ont amenée ici n'ont apporté aucune précision…

Il ajouta, d'un ton étrange.

- Ils nous ont également confié cette fille… Serena… J'ignore d'où elle peut bien venir… je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant… Elle m'a l'air un peu… égarée…

- C'est peut-être l'une des maîtresses cachées de Dilandau ! railla un homme.

Cette remarque fut accueillie par des rires gras.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Dilandau n'a jamais regardé une seule femme dans sa vie… c'est à se demander si il est normalement constitué… lui ainsi que ses hommes…

Cette remarque me fit frémir.

- Voyons… fit Adelphos. Je vous en prie… nous avons une demoiselle à notre table…

- Vous oubliez qu'elle a fait partie de l'Escadron du Dragon… cela m'étonnerait qu'elle soit encore une demoiselle… ou alors, c'est que ce fou de Dilandau est complètement aveugle… Laisser une fille se mêler à des soldats, ce n'est pas vraiment prudent…

Cette fois, j'en avais assez entendu. Je me levai et posai mes mains à plat sur la table.

- J'aimerais rejoindre ma chambre, si cela ne vous dérange pas… je ne me sens pas très bien…

- Pas tout de suite… interrompit gravement Adelphos. Avant, j'aurais une question à vous poser…

Je fronçai les sourcils et considérai l'assemblée avec froideur.

- Partout à travers l'empire, on ne parle que cette Hitomi Kanzaki… la fille de la Lune des Illusions qui possède, paraît-il, des pouvoirs extraordinaires… je crois que notre Empereur est vivement intéressé par ses dons…

- Je ne la connais pas… si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir…

- C'est tout de même étrange, que deux jeunes filles venues de la Lune des Illusions apparaissent ainsi, en même temps, sur Gaïa…

- C'est étrange, comme vous dites… mais c'est là tout ce qu'il y a à dire…

Je soupirai, agaçée.

- Je peux partir, à présent… ?

- Encore une chose…

Je serrai les doigts.

- J'aimerais savoir pour quelle raison vous vous êtes engagée aux côtés de Zaïbacher… et comment vous êtes parvenue à rejoindre les unités d'élite de notre armée, alors que vous ignoriez tout de notre monde… D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, votre maîtrise des Alséides étaient impressionnante… dignes d'un vétéran… cela ne me paraît pas très… naturel…

- Appelez ça de la magie… appelez ça un miracle… moi, j'appelle ça, le Destin… et je croyais que c'était ainsi pour tous les hommes qui servent l'empire…

- Et Dilandau, comment qualifiait-il ce miracle ? J'ai du mal à croire, à présent que je vous vois, que vous ayez pu l'impressionner à ce point… lui qui a toujours refusé des éléments étrangers dans son unité… et à fortiori, des éléments féminins…

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise… fis-je en tournant les talons. Il n'est sans doute pas aussi insensible au charme féminin que vous semblez le supposer…

Je venais de retourner leurs propres railleries contre eux. Je leur avais clouer le bec. Ils me laissèrent sortir, sans ajouter un seul mot. Ni faire un seul commentaire.

Je savais qu'à présent, ils me laisseraient tranquille.

Ils avaient eu le spectacle qu'ils attendaient.

* * *

Adossée contre le mur du couloir qui menait à ma chambre, Serena attendait. Dès qu'elle me vit, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je le lui rendis.

Elle courra à ma rencontre, et enferma mes mains dans les siennes, toujours avec force.

- Alors, tu es revenue… fit-elle. Je suis tellement contente !

- Je t'avais bien dit que ce ne serait pas long… déclara Jajuka sombrement.

Elle m'attira vers le bout du couloir.

- Maintenant, tu es à moi… chantonna-t-elle en riant. A moi toute seule !

Jajuka nous regarda nous éloigner. Je trouvai son regard étrangement triste.

Serena ne paraissait pas s'en apercevoir. Elle me conduisit vers une large baie vitrée, ouverte sur un immense jardin. Elle poussa doucement la fenêtre.

Une chaleur intense caressa mon visage. Une lumière blanche, spectrale, irréelle. Des odeurs de fleurs que je ne connaissais pas.

- Viens… murmura-t-elle.

Je la suivis. Elle tenait toujours fermement ma main, comme si elle craignait que je m'évapore. Que je disparaisse.

Elle s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un grand arbre aux feuilles transparentes. Un arbre que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur Terre.

Elle s'accroupit et caressa l'écorce. Je la regardai faire, sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose ma main entre les rainures du bois.

- Est-ce que tu l'entends, toi aussi…

Je la regardai, intriguée. Elle sourit. Un sourire égaré. En dehors du temps.

Elle colla son oreille contre l'arbre. Je l'imitai.

- Et maintenant, est-ce que tu l'entends…

Qu'y avait-il à entendre dans l'écorce d'un arbre, à part la résonance du vide ? L'écho de mes propres battements de cœur à travers mes tempes… L'écho de ma propre solitude…

Serena dut lire dans mon regard que j'avais compris. Que j'étais parvenue à entrer dans son monde, sans même le savoir.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ce sera notre secret… chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ajouta gravement.

- Les vampires ne doivent pas savoir que les arbres sont vivants et qu'ils nous parlent… sinon, ils les abattraient et ils les découperaient en morceaux, pour les analyser…

Quelque chose me disait que cette fille devait être complètement folle. Ou terriblement seule.

- Serena… fis-je doucement. Est-ce que tu te rappelles… d'où tu viens ? Depuis combien de temps tu es ici…

Elle parut ne pas comprendre ma question.

- J'ai toujours vécu ici…

Elle ajouta, avec une infinie tristesse.

- J'étais si seule… avant que tu arrives… bien sûr, il y a Jajuka… mais ce n'est pas la même chose… Je ne peux pas tout lui raconter… Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que les arbres parlent… il n'aurait pas compris… mais toi, c'est différent, je sais que tu me comprends…

Cette conversation me paraissait vraiment surréaliste.

- Je serais tellement heureuse, si tu voulais être mon amie…

Son regard était fixé sur moi, suppliant. J'avais du mal à le soutenir. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir. Me trouver n'importe où ailleurs sur la Terre ou sur Gaïa. Plutôt que de devoir confronter ce regard perdu.

Le regard le plus terrible que j'ai jamais connu.

- C'est d'accord… lâchai-je, presque malgré moi. Je veux bien être ton amie…

Je m'attendais à une furieuse démonstration d'enthousiasme, mais ce fut le contraire qui se produisit.

- Tu dis que tu veux être mon amie… rétorqua-t-elle. Mais tu ne m'aimes pas…

Je m'adossai contre l'écorce de l'arbre, vidée de toute capacité d'analyse. Elle me considéra étrangement, presque avec colère.

- Tu n'aimes personne… cracha-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu te sens aussi seule…

Plus je l'écoutais parler, et plus je me disais que je la connaissais. Et qu'elle me connaissait.

En fait, on aurait dit la voix de ma propre conscience. Une réflexion de mon âme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais… tu me connais depuis à peine quelques minutes… Tu ne sais rien de moi…

- Ce n'est pas vrai…

Sa voix s'était durcie. Son visage me parut différent.

On aurait dit que ce n'était plus la même personne.

Je frémis.

- Je te connais… Je sais qui tu es… une petite fille égoïste, qui se plaint d'être seule, et qui n'est capable d'aimer personne… qui restes enfermée dans sa coquille, en attendant qu'on vienne la délivrer… mais elle ne sait pas que la seule personne qui est capable de l'en sortir, c'est elle même…

Je la regardai avec effroi.

- Personne ne viendra plus te chercher… Personne… ne viendra plus te libérer…

Je sentis poindre des larmes. Une angoisse terrible me submergea.

- Maintenant, tu vas me haïr… tu vas me haïr parce que je sais qui tu es…

Elle commençait à pleurer, elle aussi.

Une foule de pensées tourbillonnait dans mon esprit. Je repensai à Chester. Je repensai à Gwen.

Les seuls amis que j'avais jamais eus. Les seuls qui avaient jamais essayé de me sortir de ma coquille, et qui n'y étaient jamais parvenus, car je n'avais pas voulu les suivre. Je n'avais pas voulu les aimer. J'étais trop égoïste pour cela. Bien trop égoïste.

- Tu vas me haïr… ne cessait de répéter Serena.

Mais je me sentais incapable de la haïr.

La seule personne que je haïssais, à cet instant précis, c'était moi-même.

* * *

Je ne vis plus Serena de la journée. Je restai enfermée dans ma chambre, à ressasser sans cesse les mêmes souvenirs. Les mêmes regrets. Les mêmes souffrances.

Je tentai de comprendre. Mais il ne semblait y avoir aucune logique susceptible de raccorder les événements qui s'étaient succédés depuis mon arrivée sur Gaïa. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs vies en à peine quelques semaines. Mais aucune n'avait été la mienne.

Aucune ne m'avait réellement sortie de ma coquille.

Je pris le livre sur la table de chevet, et me mis à le feuilleter à nouveau, sans parvenir à me concentrer sur les gravures et leur sens réel.

Je repensai sans cesse à Serena.

Qui était-elle. Qui était-elle vraiment. Comment était-elle parvenue à me décoder de cette façon… c'était comme si, elle avait pu lire en moi.

Mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Non, c'était autre chose.

C'était plutôt comme si elle avait pu m'observer. Comme si elle me connaissait depuis des années.

Je refermai le livre. Je venais d'entendre des pas dans le couloir.

Je bondis hors du lit, et poussai doucement la porte.

J'entrevis une silhouette qui s'éloignait.

- Jajuka…

Quelque chose me disait que ce type en savait bien plus qu'il n'y semblait au premier abord.


	15. Chapter 15

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 14 : Les Eléments Instables du Destin**

- L'Empereur s'est emparé du Point de Puissance… La machine Pythie, la machine des Atlantes est à présent pratiquement opérationnelle… Il ne manque plus qu'un élément : le Dragon Escaflowne… Les Zaïbachers sont à présent les maîtres du Destin de Gaïa…

La voix d'Adelphos trahissait une certaine appréhension.

Il m'avait fait appeler tôt dans la matinée, uniquement pour m'annoncer cette nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui me paraissait bien loin de mes préoccupations.

- Nous attendons ses instructions… Nous recherchons toujours activement Escaflowne…

Je ne réagis pas. Cela parut l'irriter.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Pendant des semaines, vous avez servi Dilandau… vous avez traqué Escaflowne… et maintenant, on dirait que cela ne vous intéresse plus… on dirait que l'avenir de Zaïbacher vous indiffère…

Il ajouta, incisif.

- Vous n'éprouvez même pas le désir de vous venger ? Escaflowne a décimé totalement votre ancien escadron… !

- C'est que tel était leur destin… déclarai-je froidement. On ne peut rien contre son destin…

Il pâlit.

- Vous êtes une bien étrange jeune fille… bien étrange… Cela ne m' étonne pas que les sorciers de l'Empereur vous aient amenée ici…

Qui étaient donc ces fameux sorciers ? Etaient-ce les longues silhouettes noires qui m'avaient allongée sur cette table, près de Dilandau… Les vampires, étaient-ce eux ?

Qu'avaient-ils fait de Dilandau… Où l'avaient-ils emmené ?

Savaient-ils quelque chose sur la fusion qui m'avait liée à lui… S'ils m'avaient fait venir à Zaïbacher pour me soigner, comment se faisait-il qu'ils n'étaient pas encore venus me voir…

- Savez-vous si les sorciers reviendront un jour ? demandai-je, plongée dans mes pensées.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ils ne m'ont apporté aucune précision… et je n'en ai pas demandé… je n'aime pas trop me frotter à ces gens-là…

- Il faudra pourtant bien qu'ils se montrent… je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici…

Je me levai, prête à partir.

- C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ?

Il hocha la tête solennellement.

- Vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi je vous tiens au courant de tout cela ? me demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- J'imagine que vous espérez une réponse de ma part… une réponse à vos interrogations à propos du Destin de Zaïbacher… mais je n'en ai pas…

Il quitta la table et se tourna vers la fenêtre, pensif.

Je le laissai seul et quittai la pièce.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivai dans ma chambre, Serena m'attendait, assise sur le lit.

Le livre était sur ses genoux.

Son regard était fixé sur une gravure. Celle qui représentait le petit garçon héros de l'histoire, aspiré par un rayon lumineux.

_- "Il eut la vision d'un monde. D'un monde dans le ciel duquel ne brillait qu'une seule lune. Il se retrouva dans une forêt semblable à celle où il se trouvait, quelques minutes auparavant, dans son monde, près du village de ses parents. Une petite fille l'y attendait. Dès qu'il la vit, il sut qu'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Il sut qu'il devait la ramener chez lui. Pourtant, il ne l'avait encore jamais vue de sa vie…"_

Sa voix était claire, tandis qu'elle lisait au travers des lignes du livre mystérieux. Je m'assis près d'elle et écoutai.

_- "Elle ne faisait pas partie de son monde. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle s'était perdue, elle aussi. Puis elle le conduisit là où elle habitait, dans la forêt. Une petite maison isolée. Les enfants perdus de son village y avaient trouvé refuge. La petite fille lui expliqua comment ils lui étaient apparus dans la forêt, happés par un rayon lumineux. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle les avait recueillis. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle était si seule, avant qu'ils n'arrivent tous. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir chez elle tous ces nouveaux amis. Alors, le petit garçon lui annonça qu'il était venu pour les ramener chez eux. Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans cette petite maison. Alors, le petit garçon lui proposa de venir avec lui, dans son monde. Elle accepta, et aussitôt, le rayon lumineux les ramena tous chez eux. Plus jamais les enfants du village ne disparurent. Personne ne sut jamais pourquoi ils avaient disparus…"_

Elle s'interrompit et me regarda.

- C'est comme ça que tu es arrivée dans notre monde, toi aussi ?

La question me surprit. La réponse paraissait évidente, au premier abord, mais en y réfléchissant… cette histoire n'était pas si différente de la mienne.

- En quelque sorte… fis-je, pensive.

Elle prit ma main avec douceur.

- Tu m'en veux toujours, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non… je ne t'en veux pas, Serena… tout ce que tu as dit était vrai… je me demande juste…

- Tu te demandes comment je l'ai su…

Elle sourit.

- Je ne sais pas… reprit-elle, enjouée. Ca m'est venu comme ça… c'est comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours… c'est bizarre, non ?

Elle referma le livre et se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit.

- C'est bizarre… répétai-je. Mais j'ai exactement la même impression à ton sujet…

- Ah oui ? fit-elle, le regard fixé sur le plafond, comme égarée sur une autre dimension. Alors dis-moi…

- Te dire quoi ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur moi… c'est à ton tour maintenant…

Je me mordis la lèvre. Elle se redressa, enthousiaste.

- Allez, vas-y… c'est si amusant tout ça !

Je regardai son visage. On aurait dit une petite fille. Elle ne semblait pas du tout se rendre compte… elle ne semblait se souvenir de rien. Fallait-il que je ranime en elle des souvenirs aussi douloureux ? En avais-je le droit… elle paraissait déjà si marquée…

- S'il-te-plaît, Maïa…

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Serena… Ca ne t'amuserait pas, je crois…

Voilà que je lui parlais comme à une enfant, moi aussi.

- On croirait entendre Jajuka… cracha-t-elle. Tu me traites comme une petite fille, toi aussi… ce n'est pas juste… Nous avons le même âge, pourtant…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Elle parut hésiter.

- Je le sais, c'est tout…

A ce moment, une voix s'éleva dans le couloir.

- Serena !

Le visage de Jajuka apparut à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Il paraissait inquiet.

- Serena… je me demandais où tu étais passée… Tu ne devrais pas être ici, tu sais bien…

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Serena.

- Ils t'attendent, Serena… c'est l'heure…

Sa main se referma sur la mienne. Elle tremblait.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, Jajuka… je veux rester ici…

- Tu sais bien que ça ne dépend pas de moi, Serena…

L'homme paraissait réellement peiné. Serena me lança un regard rempli de détresse.

- Ne les laisse pas m'emmener, Maïa… Pas cette fois…

Elle se cramponna à mon bras, exactement comme je l'avais fait avec Chester, avant que Folken ne m'emmène.

Je pâlis. Quelque chose me disait que si je la laissais partir, je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais. Comme Chester.

- Où devez-vous l'emmener, Jajuka ?

Jajuka serra les crocs.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire…

Une petite voix chuchota dans mon oreille. Je crus tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Serena. Mais ce n'était pas elle.

_- Les vampires. Il l'emmène voir les vampires._

Des visages apparurent autour de moi. Des fantômes. Des dizaines d'enfants.

Chester, Gatty, Miguel…

Ils étaient tous là. Les enfants enlevés par les vampires. Les enfants perdus.

_- Ne les laisse pas l'emmener. Protège-la. Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus là pour veiller sur elle. Il ne reste plus que toi. Ne la laisse pas seule._

- Chester…

Je tendis la main vers eux. Ils s'évaporèrent, comme un mirage.

_- Ne la laisse pas seule._

Cette phrase me fit frémir. Où l'avais-je entendu, déjà… J'étais incapable de m'en souvenir.

A nouveau, je sentis la pression des doigts de Serena sur mon bras. Une pression terrible.

- Je dois l'emmener… murmura Jajuka. Je n'ai pas le choix…

- Alors, je viens avec elle… sifflai-je.

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa. Je me demande encore maintenant pourquoi je m'entête à le décrire comme un être humain, alors que ce n'en était pas un. Mais je n'y peux rien. C'est plus fort que moi.

- Je dois les voir, moi aussi… Je suis certaine qu'ils ne vous en tiendront pas rigueur… ce n'est certainement pas un hasard s'il m'ont amenée ici… avec Serena… Ils s'attendent à ce que je réagisse de cette façon…

J'ignorais pourquoi j'en étais aussi certaine. Mais cela me rassurait.

- Comme vous voudrez… conclut Jajuka en soupirant.

J'eus l'étrange sensation qu'à cet instant précis, il ne s'adressait pas seulement à moi, mais également à Serena, comme si nous étions une seule et même entité.

* * *

Jajuka nous conduisit dans une petite pièce, quelque part au bout d'un étroit couloir. Durant tout le trajet, Serena s'était accrochée à moi, comme si son salut dépendait de moi. Je me sentais responsable d'elle, comme on se sent responsable d'une petite sœur.

Les longues silhouettes noires nous attendaient. Dès qu'elles me virent, des murmures s'élevèrent à travers l'espace.

- Jajuka… comment se fait-il que la fille de la Lune des Illusions se trouve ici…

Jajuka courba l'échine. Je voulus lui éviter de pénibles explications.

- C'est moi qui ait insisté pour venir…

Pour la première fois, je vis le visage des vampires. Ce n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des êtres humains. Du moins, en apparence.

- Nous nous en doutions… Nous avions prévu cette alternative…

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait-il pas ?

- Laisse-nous, Jajuka…

Notre protecteur disparut. Je me sentis soudain très seule. Comme abandonnée. Serena tremblait.

Les sorciers de Dornkirk nous observaient, comme on observe des souris de laboratoire.

- Nos hypothèses se confirment…

- L'élément que nous pensions avoir maîtrisé, est devenu instable…

Ils ne semblaient pas prendre garde à notre présence. Comme si nous étions incapables de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Comme si nous étions dépourvus de conscience.

- L'Envoyée du Destin, depuis son arrivée sur Gaïa, a toujours échappé à notre contrôle… tout comme le Dragon… tout comme l'autre Envoyée… cette fille du nom d'Hitomi…

- Les éléments instables nous encerclent… ils menacent l'unité de la Destinée Globale… Le Point de Puissance ne pourra révéler sa pleine capacité, tant qu'il subsistera ces destins parasites…

- D'où viennent-ils… qui les envoie… qui les contrôle…

Enfin, ils parurent se souvenir de notre présence, et s'adressèrent directement à nous. Ou plutôt, à moi.

- La réponse est en toi… quelque part…

Leur regard ne m'annonçait rien de bon. Ils nous encerclèrent, comme une meute de loups aux abois.

- Nous la trouverons…

Je serrai la main de Serena.

Sa peur s'infiltrait en moi comme un poison.

Nous nous trouvions à nouveau face aux vampires. Mais cette fois, nous n'étions pas seules. Cette fois, nous étions assez fortes pour nous défendre.

* * *

Ils nous avaient allongées sur deux tables parallèles, et attachées avec des lanières en cuir. Au-dessus de nous, une lunette épiait nos moindres mouvements.

Je frémis. Je reconnaissais cette machine. C'était celle que Folken avait utilisée sur moi.

Etait-il un vampire, lui aussi ? Etait-ce pour cela que Dilandau le détestait tant… Etait-ce pour cela que je m'étais tant méfiée de lui ?

Déjà, l'aiguille s'enfonçait dans mon bras.

Mon voyage en Serena commença.

Mais était-ce vraiment Serena ?

* * *

A nouveau, ce halo blanchâtre m'englobait. Je flottai dans le vide, seule.

Bientôt, Serena me rejoignit. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle sourit. Ses lèvres bougèrent, comme si elle cherchait à me dire quelque chose. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Alors, je lui pris la main, et nous volâmes à travers la lumière.

Un tourbillon se dessina devant nous, et nous aspira. Mais nous n'avions pas peur.

Nous n'étions pas seules.

* * *

A nouveau, je me retrouvai dans ce paysage de plaine. Ce rêve qui n'était pas le mien. Le rêve de Serena.

Elle avait disparu. Elle n'était plus près de moi.

Alors, j'entendis des rires.

A quelques mètres de moi, deux enfants jouaient au pied d'un arbre. Je reconnus Serena… et un jeune garçon, qui devait être Allen.

- Serena… ne t'éloigne pas trop… le vent se lève !

Elle courrait vers moi, mais cette fois, elle ne me traversa pas. Non, cette fois, je n'étais plus un mirage.

- Viens… fis-je. Ne restons pas ici…

L'enfant Serena prit ma main.

Le paysage fondit. Un éclair déchira le ciel.

L'ombre des vampires apparut. Elle nous recouvrait. Elle était immense, et nous étions petites, si petites.

- Maïa… fit Serena de sa voix d'enfant. Mais tu es redevenue une petite fille, toi aussi…

Je regardai mes mains. Elles étaient minuscules.

- Vite, courons… Nous pouvons encore leur échapper, Serena…

Mais déjà, les grosses mains des vampires se refermaient sur nous.

* * *

A nouveau, cette pièce baignée par un pâle halo. Cette prison aux murs de pierre.

Devant moi, Serena pleurait. Je me rendis compte que je pleurais, moi aussi.

- Ne me laisse pas seule… fit-elle en me prenant la main.

Mais déjà, l'ombre des vampires nous recouvrait. Elle emporta Serena.

- Serena !!

Et je me retrouvai seule.

Je criai. J'appelai tous les noms qui me passaient par la tête.

- Chester ! Jajuka ! Gwen !

Des pupilles brillèrent dans le néant. Des dizaines de pupilles.

- _Il ne faut pas avoir peur._

Je reconnus les enfants perdus. L'Escadron du Dragon. Chester, Gatty, Miguel, Daleto, Guimel…

_- Tu es plus forte que les vampires. Tu nous libéreras, tous. Et nous pourrons rentrer chez nous, enfin._

- Je ne peux pas faire ça… criai-je. C'est trop tard ! Vous êtes déjà morts ! Tous… vous êtes tous morts…

- _C'est elle qui t'a envoyée. Toi seule peut la libérer. Libérer le démon qui est en elle. Mais pour cela, tu dois sortir de ta coquille. Pour cela, tu dois l'aimer._

- Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous me dites ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi… vous êtes morts !

- _Tu dois aimer le démon. Pour le vaincre, tu dois l'aimer._

Je me bouchai les oreilles.

- Taisez-vous ! Vous êtes morts !

_- Aime-moi._

Une voix s'était détachée des murmures plaintifs des enfants perdus.

Je levai les yeux et reconnus le garçon aux cheveux couleur de neige.

- Dilandau…

Je tendis la main vers lui, mais déjà, il s'éloignait. Il disparaissait à travers la brume.

- Dilandau !!!

Un éclair déchira le néant. Une lumière intense m'engloba.

Alors, un Ange apparut face à moi, et m'illumina de son sourire.

* * *

- Tu es Maïa, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sa voix était pareille au murmure des vagues, douce et paisible. Son visage était celui d'un vieillard, dont la barbe blanche flottait à travers l'espace. Et son regard semblait transpercer mon âme de sa profonde sagesse.

- Cela fait longtemps que je t'attends, jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions…

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

Le vieillard esquissa un sourire chaleureux.

- Je suis l'Esprit du Peuple d'Atlantis… et c'est moi qui t'aie appelée sur Gaïa…


	16. Chapter 16

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 15 : L'homme qui se Prenait pour dieu**

- L'esprit du Peuple d'Atlantis…

A nouveau, la légende de ce peuple maudit se rappelait à moi, comme si elle était la clé de tout. Le regard pénétrant du vieillard se plongea dans le mien, et alors, je me sentis transportée vers un autre paysage.

A mes pieds, une ville immense, gorgée de lumière et de jardins, baignée par le soleil, s'étendait, florissante, tandis que la voix de l'Esprit d'Atlantis racontait, sombre, la terrible destinée de son peuple.

- Il y a bien longtemps maintenant, nous étions les maîtres de la Terre, et nous pensions que notre pouvoir était sans limite…

- Les maîtres de la… Terre ?

Partout autour de nous, des anges frôlaient les nuages, insouciants. Le peuple d'Atlantis ne semblait pas du tout s'attendre au drame qui le guettait.

- Oui, jeune fille… La Terre, tel est bien le monde d'où nous venons… Un monde à jamais maudit par les habitants de Gaïa…

Il soupira profondément.

- Ainsi, nous étions les maîtres de la Terre… mais cela ne nous suffisait pas… nous en voulions toujours plus… Nous voulions devenir l'égal des Dieux, nous voulions être capable de réaliser nos rêves, de les matérialiser… nous voulions devenir les maîtres de notre Destin… !

- Voilà bien la folie des hommes de la Terre… pensai-je.

- Nous avons donc créer une machine capable de matérialiser nos désirs, fonctionnant grâce à l'énergie de nos esprits réunis… hélas…

Soudain, des flammes jaillirent des entrailles de la terre, et la ville lumière sombra dans le chaos. Partout, des cris fusaient à travers le ciel, et une chaleur insoutenable soulevait l'atmosphère. Mes jambes tremblèrent.

C'était un spectacle horrible.

- Nous avons été détruits par notre propre puissance… mais notre rêve ultime, notre rêve collectif, vit le jour juste à temps…

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel pourpre empli de fumée, et discernai l'ombre d'une nouvelle planète, cachée derrière la Lune.

- Gaïa… murmurai-je dans un souffle. Ce sont les ancêtres des terriens, qui ont créé Gaïa…

Je me tournai vers l'ange, une question brûlante aux lèvres.

- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée ?

- Tu n'es pas la seule habitante de la Lune des Illusions que nous ayons appelée… en fait, vous êtes trois… trois terriens à être descendus sur Gaïa…

- Mais pourtant, je croyais…

Je croyais que c'était Dilandau qui m'avait appelée.

- Nous ne sommes que des vecteurs, des médiateurs entre l'ancien et le nouveau monde, entre la Terre et Gaïa… des esprits qui hantent leurs créatures et leurs créations… des dieux déchus… Notre esprit vit à travers toi, à travers chaque habitant de la Terre… à travers le peuple du Dieu Dragon… car vous êtes nos héritiers… et notre pouvoir sommeille en chacun de vous…

- Alors, si je comprends bien, lorsque vous dites que c'est vous qui m'avez appelée… vous voulez dire que c'est… moi… qui suit venue ici, par ma propre volonté… mais pourquoi…

- La solitude appelle la solitude… murmura le vieillard d'un ton mystérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?

Pour seule réponse, le vieillard s'évapora dans l'espace, et avec lui, le mirage de la ville en ruines du peuple d'Atlantis.

* * *

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je ne me trouvais pas dans la pièce dans laquelle on m'avait endormie, près de Serena. Je me trouvais dans une salle. Une salle immense. Une salle-machine.

Un murmure surgi de nulle part flotta à travers l'espace, grelottant.

- Alors, ça y est… vous voilà tous réunis, enfin…

Cette voix. Je connaissais cette voix.

- Tous les éléments instables…

C'était celle de Dornkirk.

Une plate-forme se déroba sous mes pieds. De la vapeur siffla.

Et il apparut. Le Créateur. L'Empereur de Zaïbacher. Un vieillard sans âge, accroché par des tuyaux, maintenu en vie par des organes artificiels. Le regard collé à sa lunette, il observait à travers sa boule de cristal les signes du Destin.

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que de la brume.

- Les voilà… ils arrivent…

Un autre rayon lumineux éclaira la machine.

Je reculai, et vis Hitomi. Elle était accompagnée de Van et d'Allen. Et du Dragon Escaflowne.

- Tous les éléments instables… murmura Dornkirk dans un souffle spasmodique.

Comment étais-je arrivée là ? Je me trouvai dans un rêve, et voilà qu'à présent…

- Maïa, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici…

- Et toi ? fis-je, décontenancée.

Hitomi tendit la main vers moi. Mais je reculai, instinctivement.

- Qui êtes-vous ? tonna la voix nerveuse de Van en s'adressant à l'icône.

- Mon nom est Dornkirk… Je suis le seigneur suprême de l'empire Zaïbacher…c'est moi qui vous ai fait venir à moi…

Alors, tout s'expliquait. Telle était la puissance de la machine d'Atlantis. La puissance du Destin.

- Alors… cracha Van. C'est à cause de vous que mon frère est devenu ce qu'il est !

Il pointa son épée face à Dornkirk.

- Si je vous éliminais, la tragédie de Gaïa prendrait fin avec vous…

- Vraiment ? ricana le vieil homme. Quelque part dans ce monde, une autre guerre vient de commencer. La guerre est le destin inéluctable de l'Homme…

- Que savez-vous de la destinée des humains, vous ? siffla le jeune roi de Fanélia.

- Saches que j'ai la faculté de prévoir l'avenir… Je possède le même pouvoir qu'Atlantis…

Je me demandai pourquoi Dornkirk m'avait fait venir en même temps qu'Hitomi. Etaient-ils eux aussi des « éléments instables »… tout comme moi.

Je commençais à mieux comprendre la raison de mon séjour à Zaïbacher. J'avais l'impression que Dornkirk cherchait à me tester. J'avais l'impression d'être un sujet d'étude et de curiosité.

- Mais alors… fit Hitomi. Vous devez être… Isaac…

- Isaac ? répétai-je.

Selon toute vraisemblance, elle savait des choses que j'ignorais.

- Ce nom me semble si lointain… Isaac… tel était mon nom autrefois sur la Terre…

La Terre.

- L'Empereur des Zaïbacher viendrait de la terre ?! s'étonna Van.

Il n'était pas le seul à être étonné.

Ainsi, il était lui aussi un envoyé du Destin. Tout comme Hitomi. Tout comme moi. Nos destins étaient liés. C'était peut-être là même l'une des raisons de notre venue sur Gaïa…

- Mais alors, intervint Allen, c'est vous que mon père a rencontré…

- Tu es le fils de Léon… siffla Dornkirk. Le pauvre misérable, si seulement il m'avait donné le secret d'Atlantis, quand je le lui ai demandé… je n'aurais pas été obligé de le tuer… mais j'ai fini par y arriver tout seul… j'ai percé le secret d'Atlantis, et je mettrai leur machine en état de marche…

Apparemment, il semblait que chaque personne dans cette pièce avait son destin plus ou moins lié à cet homme.

Allen n'imaginait sans doute pas encore à quel point. Je commençais à me dire que ce n'était pas un hasard si sa sœur Serena avait été enlevée et emmenée à Zaïbacher. Mais pour quel dessein ?

Hitomi pâlit.

- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu sur Gaïa ? Tout aurait été si parfait sans vous !

Je souris en mon fort intérieur. Comment pouvait-elle croire cela ?

Comme un écho à ma pensée, Dornkirk soupira.

- Tu te trompes, jeune fille… Les guerres existaient sur Gaïa, bien avant mon arrivée dans ce monde, comme c'est le cas sur Terre, d'ailleurs…

Je me recalai dans un coin d'ombre. Je cherchai une quelconque issue, par laquelle j'aurais pu m'éclipser. Tout cela ne m'annonçait rien de bon. Le fait que Dornkirk me mette dans le même panier que les ennemis de Zaïbacher ne m'encourageait pas vraiment à rester. Surtout à présent que ses sorciers semblaient me considérer comme une menace potentielle pour l'accomplissement du Destin de Gaïa.

J'étais un élément instable, après tout.

- Tiens, parlons un peu de la terre… J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir… Tout repose sur un principe unique : l'attraction… Je me demandais pourquoi cette force invisible dominait le monde… Les gens s'aiment, et pourtant, ils s'entretuent… Voilà la nature du monde… et quel est l'origine de cet ordre : c'est le Destin !

Il me semblait avoir déjà entendu Folken parler en ces termes, à peu de choses près.

- Le Destin ? répéta Hitomi.

- Oui… le Destin… le sort… comment le définir ? Il n'y a pas de règles pour cela… Lorsque j'étais encore sur Terre, j'ai tout abandonné dans le but de percer ses mystères… Même au seuil de ma mort ces éternelles questions me hantaient…. Je voulais comprendre… comprendre le fonctionnement du destin…

La voix du vieil homme s'anima.

- C'est alors que je me suis retrouvé sur Gaïa… un monde inconnu et dévasté par la guerre… un territoire désolé… un peuple affamé : Zaïbacher… Leur existence n'était que souffrance… Pour quelle raison le destin était-il si cruel avec eux ? Je compris que le Destin m'avait amené ici, sur Gaïa, afin de leur venir en aide… Je leur ai insufflé mon énergie et mes connaissances… Ils ont fini par vaincre la nature, puis leurs ennemis… Ils ne subissaient plus leur destin, ils le forgeaient… Ils créèrent ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, un empire idéal… l'empire Zaïbacher !

C'était donc ça. Voilà pourquoi Dilandau avait courbé l'échine face à lui. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde à Zaïbacher semblait le considérer comme un Dieu.

- Et puis, j'ai appris la légende d'Atlantis… celle selon laquelle les Atlantes transformaient leurs rêves en énergie, afin de forger leur destin… et que grâce à une fabuleuse machine, qui canalisait la force de leurs esprits et de leur imagination, ils auraient créé Gaïa…

Décidément, les révélations s'accumulaient, mais je ne me sentais pas plus avancée pour autant. Bien au contraire…

- Je suis parvenu à créer une nouvelle machine à forger le destin.. mais pour l'activer, il me fallait la source de pouvoir des Atlantes… le Point de Puissance, que j'ai récupéré à Fleid…

Il reprit sa respiration.

- Il ne me manque plus qu'une seule clé : Escaflowne… Je dois supprimer les éléments instables, à cause desquels la machine à forger le destin ne peut fonctionner… J'ignore toujours pourquoi ce dragon est un obstacle… mais je finirais par le découvrir… Je l'analyserais, je le découperais en morceaux, pièce par pièce… et je comprendrais… J'ai l'éternité devant moi pour comprendre…

- C'est monstrueux ! s'anima Hitomi. Vous voulez changer le destin des gens avec une machine… combien de vies ont été brisées à cause de vous ? Vous êtes un criminel !

Je frémis. Ce vieil homme commençait à me faire peur, à moi aussi.

_Ne dis pas aux vampires que les arbres vivent et parlent. Sinon, ils les abattront, ils les découperont en morceaux, pour les analyser._

Faisaient-ils la même chose avec les êtres humains ? Etait-ce ce qu'ils faisaient avec moi… avec Serena.

- Le sacrifice est un facteur nécessaire à la création d'un nouveau monde… Qu'est-ce qu'un peu de souffrance, si elle ouvre la porte à un immense bonheur ? Si je parviens à créer le destin idéal, alors tout le monde sera à jamais heureux…

- Vous vous trompez ! On ne peut pas être heureux en obéissant à un destin artificiel, créé par une machine !

A ce moment, je vis Hitomi pâlir. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir quelque chose. Quelque chose d'horrible. Elle failli perdre connaissance.

Je décidai de ne pas m'attarder dans les parages. Déjà, des pas métalliques résonnaient à travers la salle.

- Regardez… tonna la voix de Dornkirk. Regardez, et vous verrez… J'offrirai à l'humanité une nouvelle destinée…

Des soldats encerclèrent Hitomi, Van et Allen.

Je longeais les murs.

Mais ils ne furent pas longs à me retrouver. Ils me poussèrent face au vieil homme, qui fixa sur moi son regard vide, à moitié mort.

- Dis-moi, jeune fille… que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Je pensais que tu m'aiderais à accomplir mon idéal… mais au lieu de cela, tu fais planer une ombre sur l'avenir… une incertitude…

Il plissa les yeux.

- Comment se fait-il que le Destin m'ait envoyé un élément instable… un élément incontrôlable… Je t'observe depuis ton arrivée… et je dois dire que la logique de tout cela m'échappe…

Je commençais à craindre le pire. Je m'attendais à être emprisonnée, ou pire encore. Mais rien de cela n'arriva.

- Je te garde ici, en observation… Je ne te perdrai plus des yeux… Je veux savoir ce que me réserve le Destin… et pourquoi il t'a envoyée à moi… pourquoi il m'a envoyé la « fiancée de l'Alséide »…

Encore cette étrange expression.

J'aurais voulu qu'il m'explique. J'aurais voulu des réponses.

Mais les avait-il seulement… Il avait beau se donner des allures de Dieu. De Créateur. D'icône immortelle. Ce n'était qu'un homme, après tout.

Les soldats m'emmenèrent.

Mon destin allait suivre un autre chemin que celui d'Hitomi. Encore une fois, nous n'avions fait que nous croiser.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, on ne me ramena pas face aux sorciers, mais dans ma chambre. Le livre se trouvait toujours sur le lit, à la place où Serena l'avait laissé.

Serena… je l'avais presque oubliée. Où se trouvait-elle à présent ?

Je l'avais laissée seule face à ses démons. Dornkirk m'avait arrachée à elle, au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi.

C'est alors que j'entendis un murmure dans l'obscurité. Comme un sanglot.

Je baissai les yeux, et vis Serena, recroquevillée aux pieds du lit. Aussi silencieuse qu'un fantôme. Qu'une ombre.

Je m'agenouillai près d'elle et posai une main sur son épaule.

- Ca va, Serena ?

Pour toute réponse, elle entoura ses bras autour de mon cou et me serra contre elle.

- Maïa… je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais… j'ai eu si peur… si peur que tu me laisses toute seule…

Je restai interdite. Je ne parvenais pas à répondre à son geste d'affection. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar… un terrible cauchemar… et tu n'étais pas là pour me réveiller…

Pourquoi s'agrippait-elle ainsi à moi, cette petite fille perdue ? Pourquoi m'aimait-elle ?

Et surtout, pourquoi ne parvenais-je pas à l'aimer… Cela paraissait si simple pourtant.

_Tu dois la libérer. Tu dois aimer le démon qui est en elle._

Mais quel démon pouvait bien habiter Serena…

A cet instant, une sirène retentit à travers la ville.

J'attirai Serena vers la fenêtre et regardai vers le ciel de Zaïbacher.

Je souris.

- Regarde, Serena… dans le ciel, un dragon…

Hitomi était finalement parvenue à s'échapper, une fois de plus. J'enviais sa liberté. Moi, je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Je ne pouvais pas la rejoindre. Quelque chose me retenait ici. Dans l'ombre. Parmi les vampires et les fantômes.

Mais quoi ?

- Un Dragon blanc… murmura Serena, les yeux brillants, en regardant Escaflowne filer telle une comète à travers la brume.

J'ignore pourquoi à cet instant, je pensai à Dilandau. Je l'imaginai, en train de poursuivre le dragon.

Ca l'aurait certainement beaucoup amusé. Et je crois que cela m'aurait amusé, moi aussi…

J'ignorai encore que mon destin n'allait pas tarder à croiser à nouveau le sien.


	17. Chapter 17

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 16 : Le Démon au Visage d'Ange**

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent ces événements, je ne vis pas les sorciers de Dornkirk. Ils semblaient s'être désintéressés de Serena, et de moi.

Pourtant, je sentais que nous étions observées. Epiées partout où nous allions. Par Jajuka. Adelphos. Et qui d'autre encore… Impossible de savoir.

Je repensai à Allen. Quelle ironie. Si seulement j'avais eu le temps de lui parler face à Dornkirk, j'aurais pu lui dire que sa sœur était toujours en vie. Il aurait pu la libérer. Il l'aurait emmenée loin de ce cauchemar, elle aussi.

Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle.

Et moi… je me serais retrouvée seule. Seule face à mes interrogations.

Je passais la majeure partie de mes journées en compagnie de Serena. Elle me lisait les pages du livre mystérieux. Elle me faisait découvrir les secrets du jardin lumineux. Le murmure des arbres. Le chant du monde invisible. Son monde.

Partout où nous allions, Jajuka ne se trouvait jamais très loin. Il nous surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil. Ou plutôt, il surveillait Serena. Ses moindres faits et gestes. Ses moindres paroles. Dès qu'elle dérapait, dès qu'elle se montrait un peu trop « impulsive », il surgissait et la rappelait à l'ordre.

C'était un rituel plutôt étrange. Je ne parvenais pas à le décoder. A comprendre ce qu'il pouvait cacher. Au début, j'avais plutôt tendance à croire qu'il faisait cela pour la protéger de quelque chose.

Mais un jour, je compris que c'était moi qu'il cherchait à protéger. A protéger de Serena.

Elle cueillait une fleur dans le jardin, comme à son habitude, et l'ajouta à son bouquet. Elle aimait faire des bouquets. Elle pouvait passer des heures à faire des compositions, sans rien dire. Sans un bruit.

Et puis, elle me les donnait.

Ma chambre était remplie de bouquets de fleurs. D'odeurs de pollen et de feuilles séchées.

Je souriais tout en la regardant, assise à l'ombre de l'arbre aux feuilles transparentes. Je me sentais sereine. Incroyablement sereine.

Soudain, elle s'immobilisa et interrompit son rituel.

Je plissai les yeux et vit qu'un papillon s'était posé au sommet de son bouquet. Serena l'observait avec insistance, comme on observe un animal étrange et inconnu.

J'étais loin de m'attendre à sa réaction.

D'un geste rapide et précis, elle saisit le papillon d'une main. Le bouquet tomba à terre.

Je me levai, interloquée. Vaguement inquiète, sans parvenir à savoir pourquoi. Je cherchai du regard Jajuka. Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas dans les parages. Il n'était pas là pour redresser le geste malheureux de sa protégée.

Alors, Serena se tourna vers moi, et me lança le sourire le plus étrange qu'il m'ait été donné de lire sur un visage humain. Un mélange de fragilité, et de cruauté extrême. Elle s'avança vers moi. Je reculai, instinctivement.

Elle attrapa l'une de mes mains avec force, presque avec brutalité, et l'ouvrit. Puis elle y déposa sa proie.

Je n'osai pas regarder. La chose froide et sèche dans le creux de ma paume était inerte. Je la lançai loin de moi, écœurée.

Serena me regarda faire, sans réaction. Mais je lus dans son regard qu'elle ne comprenait pas mon geste.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de mon cadeau…

Sa voix était rauque. Transformée.

- … je l'ai attrapé pour toi… pour te faire plaisir…

Je frémis. Elle m'agrippa le bras avec violence.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre… j'ai fait ça pour te faire plaisir… !

Il me sembla à cet instant que la couleur de son iris était en train de changer.

Il me sembla que la personne qui se trouvait en face de moi n'était plus Serena.

- Que faut-il que je fasse, pour que tu comprennes !!

Elle m'éjecta contre l'arbre. J'étais étourdie. Incapable de réagir à ce subit changement de comportement.

Une douleur intense me tirailla le crâne. Je passai ma main sur le point douloureux, et vit qu'elle était tâchée de sang.

Dès qu'elle le vit, Serena pâlit. Elle sembla retrouver sa douceur habituelle.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Jajuka ! cria-t-elle. Jajuka !!

Des larmes brouillaient ses grands yeux bleus. Elle posa une main sur ma joue et me serra contre elle.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire mal… Maïa, jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal… jamais… tu dois me croire…

Elle m'étouffait presque. Mais je n'avais pas le cœur de la repousser.

- Je t'aime… lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais je t'aime…

Durant une fraction de seconde, il me sembla que le monde était en train de s'écrouler autour de moi.

* * *

- Vous avez de la chance… la plaie est superficielle…

Je serrai les dents, tandis que Jajuka appliquait un désinfectant, sans doute de l'alcool, sur la blessure qui me tiraillait l'arrière du crâne. Recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre, Serena nous observait, comme un petit animal blessé.

- Je suis désolée, Jajuka… ne cessait-elle de répéter.

- Ce n'est rien, Serena… soupira Jajuka. Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette phrase me fit frémir.

Il avait enfin terminé de nettoyer la plaie. Je n'osai pas regarder dans une glace l'étendue des dégâts. J'avais l'impression d'être défigurée.

Jajuka se tourna vers Serena.

- Serena, laisse-nous, s'il-te-plait…

Elle pâlit.

- Pourquoi ?

La voix du protecteur se fit plus sévère.

- Laisse-nous !

Serena se mordit la lèvre, me lança un dernier regard, et quitta la pièce. Je restai seule avec Jajuka.

Quelque chose me disait qu'il allait me faire des révélations. Enfin.

* * *

- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Serena… ce n'est pas de sa faute… Elle ne maîtrise pas toujours ses… réactions…

- J'avais remarqué, merci… fis-je, amère. Vous auriez au moins pu me prévenir…

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'était pas dans leurs intentions…

Son regard se fit sombre. Je sentis qu'il avait dû désobéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs, en s'entretenant ainsi avec moi.

- Ils voulaient voir… ils voulaient voir ce qui se passerait…

Il serra les doigts.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont amenée ici… afin d'étudier ses réactions… afin de comprendre… pourquoi sa destinée est devenue instable…

- Qui… qui nous étudie ? Ce sont les sorciers, n'est-ce-pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose.

- Leur but, leur unique motivation, est de comprendre le fonctionnement du destin… pour cela, ils sont prêts à tout… même à sacrifier la vie d'autres êtres humains… à modifier leur destinée… uniquement pour pouvoir observer, analyser…

Je frémis.

- Ils sont même allés jusqu'à enlever des enfants de Gaïa… à les arracher à leur famille… à leur destin… afin de voir si il était possible… de changer la destinée d'un être humain… d'en faire une autre personne…

- Une autre personne…

Cette phrase me fit froid dans le dos. Etait-ce ce qu'ils avaient tenté de faire avec moi ? Etait-ce qu'ils avaient fait avec les membres de l'Escadron du Dragon ?

Avec Dilandau…

- Jajuka… bégayai-je. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire…

Il blémit. Je craignais qu'il ne puisse aller au bout de ses confessions. Mais c'était trop tard. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Ou pas assez…

- Vous êtes l'élément incontrôlable… Vous êtes l'arme qu'elle a choisie pour chasser les vampires… pour se libérer de la destinée qu'ils lui ont imposée… vous êtes la « fiancée de l'Alséide »… !

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit les épaules avec force.

- Dès que je vous ai vue… j'ai compris… j'ai compris qui vous étiez…

Je commençais à avoir peur. La vérité. La clé de ma présence sur Gaïa me paraissait si proche… presque trop proche.

- C'est vous… lâchai-je dans un souffle. C'est vous qui avez placé ce livre sur la table de chevet… n'est-ce-pas ?

- Ils savent qui vous êtes… ils savent pourquoi vous êtes là… ils savent tout, maintenant…

Je le repoussai, agacée.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites !

Il saisit le livre et le colla contre moi.

- Vous êtes la petite fille du livre… la petite fille perdue…

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Jajuka s'immobilisa, comme pétrifié.

Puis il disparut.

Les doigts crispés sur le livre, je restai un moment, plantée au milieu de la pièce, l'esprit vidé de toute capacité d'analyse.

Un long moment…

* * *

La nuit qui suivit cette étrange conversation, un terrible orage éclata au-dessus de la cité de Zaïbacher. Des éclairs blancs déchiraient le ciel, comme des épées qui s'entrechoquent.

Accroupie sur le lit, le livre posé devant moi, je fixai le vide. Les paroles énigmatiques de Jajuka tourbillonnaient encore à travers la pièce.

_Vous êtes la petite fille du livre… la petite fille perdue… l'arme qu'elle a choisie pour se libérer de la destinée qu'ils lui ont imposée… la fiancée de l'Alséide…_

D'un geste rageur, je lançai le livre à travers la pièce. Il vint s'écraser contre le mur en face.

Cette fois, j'en ai vraiment assez…

Je soupirai et me laissai retomber contre le matelas, sans penser à rien. J'en avais assez de me poser des questions, et de me heurter sans cesse à des murs. Des murs de plus en plus épais et de plus en plus hauts.

- Maïa…

Un murmure dans mon oreille.

Je sursautai et vis Serena. Je me redressai brusquement, sur la défensive.

- Serena… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… en pleine nuit ?

A présent, je guettai le moindre signe d'agressivité à travers son regard.

A présent, j'avais peur d'elle.

- J'ai peur, Maïa… j'ai peur de rester seule…

Je serrai les dents.

- C'est à cause de l'orage, hein ? fis-je, en reculant légèrement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, si fort, que je crus qu'elle allait se couper.

- Je peux rester dormir avec toi ?

Quelque chose me disait que je devais refuser. Une étrange lueur dans son regard. La pâleur spectrale de son visage.

Mais j'avais peur qu'en la repoussant, je n'éveille en elle quelque démon enfoui.

Elle s'était recroquevillée contre moi, comme un petit enfant contre le sein de sa mère. Son souffle caressait mon visage comme un vent apaisant.

Elle ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de fixer le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Les éclairs, la foudre, la brume dans le ciel de Zaïbacher.

A quoi pensait-elle à cet instant précis… Se souvenait-elle de cette nuit d'orage, où les sorciers de Dornkirk l'avaient enlevée…

- Pourquoi as-tu lancé le livre ?

Sa voix avait résonné comme un souffle. Un souffle gorgé d'amertume.

- Je ne l'ai pas lancé… mentis-je. Il a du tomber… je peux aller le ramasser, si tu veux…

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur mon bras.

- Tu mens…

Cette phrase avait retentit comme une sentence. Je commençai à paniquer.

- Tu l'as lancé… tu t'en es débarrassé, comme le papillon…

Elle se redressa et me considéra étrangement, comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Ce livre est à moi… déclara-t-elle d'une voix rauque. C'était mon cadeau, pour te souhaiter la bienvenue…

- Alors, c'est toi… c'est toi qui l'a posé sur la table…

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Sale petite gamine égoïste… cracha-t-elle. Tu te fiches bien de ce que je peux ressentir… Tu ne comprends rien !

Son visage se décomposait à vue d'œil.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être mon amie… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aimer…

Soudain, son regard se figea. Elle pâlit.

- Serena ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Serena ?!

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et se recroquevilla sur elle même.

- Serena !

J'allais m'approcher, mais quelque chose me retint.

Un craquement. Une odeur étrange.

La silhouette frêle de Serena se rétracta sur elle-même, comme un escargot dans sa coquille. Elle se mit à hurler.

Je bondis à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Jajuka ! criai-je. Jajuka !!

La crise parut s'apaiser.

Serena gisait, inerte, sur le lit. Sa respiration était sifflante.

Je n'osai pas approcher.

- Serena ?

Elle se redressa. Elle tremblait.

Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas la pièce.

- Où… où suis-je…

Je frémis.

Cette voix, ce n'était pas celle de Serena.

Un visage se tourna dans ma direction. Un regard perdu. Rouge comme le sang.

- Dilandau… sifflai-je.

Durant une fraction de seconde, j'eus la nausée. Un frisson glacé me traversa.

- Non… ce n'est pas possible… ça ne peut pas être ça…

Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie : fuir. Courir, loin, très loin de cette pièce. Oublier ce que je venais de voir.

* * *

Je courrai à l'aveuglette à travers les couloirs. Dans le noir le plus total. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Il martelait mon cerveau. Excitait ma peur.

J'avais l'impression que cela n'en finirait jamais. J'avais l'impression d'être poursuivie par des fantômes. J'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais leur échapper. Qu'il était inutile de courir. Mais je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Un obstacle invisible stoppa ma course. Je me percutai à une chaleur.

Des mains crochues m'agrippèrent.

- A présent, nous savons… nous savons qui tu es…


	18. Chapter 18

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 17 : Dans la Coquille**

La salle de contrôle de Dornkirk. La boule de cristal perchée dans le vide. Le cercle des _vampires_. Le visage de l'icône sacrée, de l'Empereur de Zaïbacher, penché vers moi.

- Ainsi… il s'est révélé… le destin parasite s'est révélé…

Un soupir déchira la machine.

- A présent, il m'est impossible de voir mon rêve… il m'est impossible de changer le Destin global de Gaïa… Les éléments instables sont trop puissants…

Je l'écoutais sans comprendre.

- Cette fille qui vient de la Lune des Illusions… son pouvoir a été capable de s'opposer à ma volonté… à ma machine à forger le destin… Son destin semble lié à celui du Dragon… quand elle se trouve avec le Dragon, sa puissance est décuplée…

Il posa son regard éteint sur moi.

- Quant à toi, jeune fille… ton destin semble lié à celui de l'Alséide… il est devenu instable, à partir du moment où tu es apparue sur Gaïa… son destin a fusionné avec le tien… votre alliance fait porter une ombre sur l'avenir et le destin de Zaïbacher…

Les vampires fondirent sur moi.

- Il faut éliminer les éléments instables… les destins parasites… et tu vas m'y aider…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Laissez-moi !!

Les doigts crochus des vampires s'étaient resserrés sur moi.

- Nous allons modifier ta destinée… nous allons reprendre le contrôle… séparer les destins parasites…

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de cette aiguille brillante, menaçante, dressée sous mes yeux.

Ensuite, je cessai d'être moi-même, pour devenir… une autre.

* * *

_Tu vas te rendre à Astria. La cité au bord de l'océan. Pallas. C'est là que le Dragon a trouvé refuge. C'est là que tu trouveras la fille du nom d'Hitomi. _

- Que devrais-je faire, une fois que je l'aurais trouvée ?

_Tu dois la séparer du Dragon. Tu dois l'amener à moi. _

- Dois-je utiliser la force pour cela ?

_Non. Tu dois la convaincre de lier sa destinée à la tienne. A celle de Zaïbacher. Tu en as le pouvoir. _

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur mes lèvres. A mes pieds s'étendait la capitale d'Astria.

- Bientôt, toi aussi, tu m'appartiendras…

Je descendis la colline et arrivai à l'entrée de la ville.

* * *

- Commandant, nous avons trouvé cette fille qui rôdait autour du palais… Elle prétend vous connaître… 

Le chevalier Allen me considéra avec un mélange d'horreur et de stupéfaction.

- C'est bon… fit-il à l'intention des soldats qui m'agrippaient. Lâchez-la…

- Alors, c'est vrai, vous la connaissez ?

Il les fusilla du regard.

- Mais… elle porte une robe de Zaïbacher…

- Vous pouvez disposer… cracha Allen. Je m'occupe d'elle…

Les soldats quittèrent la pièce, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard hostile. Je souris.

- Te voilà encore sur mon chemin…

Allen Schezar plissa les yeux, méfiant.

- Qui es-tu, cette fois… Ange ou Démon ?

- La fille-démon est morte… fis-je d'un ton neutre. Je me suis enfuie de Zaïbacher, et je suis venue trouver refuge à Pallas…

J'ajoutai hypocritement.

- Je suis venue rejoindre Hitomi…

Je vis à l'expression de son visage qu'il n'était pas vraiment dupe. Mais ce n'était pas lui que je cherchais à duper, de toute manière.

Le plus important, c'était qu'Hitomi croit en ma rédemption.

* * *

Le Roi Aston posa sur moi son regard vide. Il me semblait amaigri, depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. 

- Oui… fit-il d'un ton lassé. Il me semble reconnaître cette fille… Elle est déjà venue ici, avec le Seigneur Folken, de Zaïbacher…

Il était entouré de ses conseillers. Je m'étais inclinée face à lui, humblement. Je jouais parfaitement mon rôle.

Rassemblés dans la salle du trône, les _éléments instables_ me regardaient, incrédules, vaguement inquiets. Van, Hitomi, Allen… et cette jeune femme qui m'avait soignée à Fleid, Mirana. Ainsi qu'un homme que je ne connaissais pas. L'héritier du trône, Drayden Fassa, fiancé à Mirana. C'était du moins ainsi qu'on me l'avait présenté lorsque j'étais arrivée dans la salle du trône, pour cette audience exceptionnelle. Audience dont j'étais l'objet.

- Ainsi, le chevalier Allen me dit que tu demandes asile à Astria…

- Oui… fis-je. J'ai décidé de rejoindre les rangs des opposants à l'Empire Zaïbacher… Je considère que leur idéal ne correspond plus au mien… Ce sont des criminels, des assassins… Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à eux…

J'observai la réaction d'Hitomi. Impossible de savoir si elle croyait ou pas à mes mensonges.

Le Roi Aston plissa les yeux.

- Quel était exactement ton statut au sein de l'Empire Zaïbacher… ?

Je souris sarcastiquement.

- J'étais la compagne du Seigneur Folken Lakur de Fanel… Il me semble que vous le saviez, Roi Aston…

- Je m'en souviens, effectivement…

Allen pâlit, ainsi qu'Hitomi et Van.

- Elle ment ! s'emporta le roi de Fanélia. Cette fille est un soldat… elle a combattu aux côtés de Dilandau !

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, il me semble… sifflai-je.

Le Roi Aston acquiesça avec un sourire. Je l'avais convaincu, et c'était le principal.

- Il paraîtrait aussi que tu viendrais de la Lune des Illusions…

- C'est là que je suis née, effectivement…

Il parut réfléchir un moment. Il paraissait partagé.

- Que nous proposes-tu, en échange de notre protection ?

- Je détiens des informations sur les projets de l'Empire Zaïbacher…

Je souris. Un sourire détestable.

Je savais que c'était de cette façon que j'obtiendrais la protection du souverain. J'avais su jouer avec ses faiblesses. Cela faisait partie de ma nouvelle destinée.

- Nous allons débattre de tout cela à huit-clos… déclara Aston. En attendant, tu es assignée à résidence dans le palais…

* * *

On me recala dans une chambre isolée du palais, avec interdiction de recevoir des visites. Le regard collé à la fenêtre, j'attendais la fin des délibérations du conseil royal. 

Je ne pensai à rien. Je n'analysai rien. J'en étais incapable. J'étais dans un état second. Je me contentai d'obéir aux directives. Comme un soldat bien docile.

Tout ce qui s'était passé à Zaïbacher. Serena, Dilandau, Jajuka… tout cela ne m'évoquait plus rien. Juste un vague souvenir.

Tout ce qui m'importait à présent, c'était Hitomi. Et la manière dont j'allais parvenir à la rallier à la cause de Dornkirk, en m'utilisant comme vecteur. Comme lien.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Allen vint m'annoncer que ma demande d'asile avait été acceptée, quasiment à l'unanimité. Il semblait que les conseillers d'Aston ne me considéraient pas comme quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu les manipuler. 

Après tout, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une gamine. Une gamine de quinze ans.

- Je ne l'ai pas annoncé à Hitomi… fit-il d'un ton qui trahissait son hostilité.

- Elle finira bien par l'apprendre…

J'ajoutai, cynique.

- Tu ne pourras pas la protéger éternellement contre son destin, Allen…

Il serra les poings. Il paraissait bien décidé, cette fois encore, à percer mes intentions.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté Zaïbacher ? Est-ce parce que ton escadron a été totalement décimé… ?

Il cherchait à me provoquer.

- Tu penses que je serais revenue ici pour me venger, c'est ça ? lâchai-je avec un sourire qui se voulait conciliant. Décidément, tu me connais bien mal, Allen Schezar…

Je n'avais pas quitté des yeux la fenêtre. J'ignorais l'expression de son visage à cet instant précis.

- Et Dilandau ?

- Quoi, Dilandau…

- Tu étais le dernier de ses hommes… quand il apprendra ta trahison, il cherchera sans aucun doute à te le faire payer…

Je souris.

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui… là où il est, il ne peut plus faire grand tort à personne…

Je soupirai.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, Allen ?

Pour toute réponse, j'entendis l'écho de ses pas qui s'éloignaient.

Je restai seule.

A cet instant, je me sentis mal, sans savoir pourquoi. Des picotements me tiraillèrent l'estomac.

* * *

Je ne craignais pas d'avoir à faire des révélations à la cour d'Aston. Je savais que je ne resterais pas suffisamment longtemps à Pallas pour qu'on ait le loisir de m'interroger. 

Je savais qu'Hitomi ne tarderait pas à venir à moi.

Je faisais tout mon possible pour apparaître à tous les endroits où j'étais susceptible de provoquer notre rencontre. Je faisais tout mon possible pour provoquer le destin.

Le deuxième soir de mon arrivée à Pallas, elle vint me trouver, enfin. Je me trouvais sur la terrasse, sur les hauteurs du palais, et je regardais la ville qui se profilait sous mes pieds.

- Bonsoir… fit-elle timidement en s'approchant de moi, afin de regarder dans la même direction que la mienne.

Vers l'horizon.

- Bonsoir, Hitomi…

* * *

J'attendis qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Je ne voulais pas me montrer trop pressante à son encontre. Cela aurait paru trop suspect. 

- Alors, finalement, tu t'es décidée à me rejoindre…

Son ton trahissait une certaine appréhension.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

Cette question me décontenança. Je ne voyais pas par quel bout la prendre. Ou plutôt, ma nouvelle personnalité ne voyait pas comment y répondre. Car elle était dépourvue de tout libre arbitre.

Hitomi avait-elle senti mon hésitation à ce moment précis ? Avait-elle senti que je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, comme lors de notre dernière confrontation, à Fleid ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, son regard s'assombrit.

- Voudrais-tu que je te lise ton avenir ?

J'étais de plus en plus décontenancée.

- Mon… avenir ?

- Oui… je pense que cela pourrait t'aider… à comprendre… pourquoi tu as changé d'avis…

Elle sorti un paquet de cartes de sa poche, et s'accroupit à même le sol, à mes pieds. Je l'imitai, tandis qu'elle apposait une carte devant moi. Je ne me souviens plus laquelle.

- Je vois… qu'un long voyage t'attend… dans un avenir proche…

Elle tira une autre carte, et la coucha près de la première.

- Je vois… de la souffrance… beaucoup de souffrance…

Ses mains tremblaient.

- Un enfant… un souvenir oublié va se rappeler à toi… tu vas retrouver une personne… une personne qui t'est chère… mais…

Son visage pâlit. Elle venait de sortir une autre carte.

Je la reconnaissais. C'était celle de la mort.

- Continue… fis-je, en voyant qu'elle hésitait.

- Tu vas la perdre…

Elle sortit une autre carte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle paraissait dépitée. Moi, je commençais à me sentir légèrement mal à l'aise.

- C'est bizarre…

Elle me lança un regard effrayé, presque horrifié.

Les cartes tombèrent sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hitomi ?!

Cette fois, j'avais réellement peur.

Elle me prit la main brusquement.

- Tu peux encore le sauver… murmura-t-elle. Mais tu ne le veux pas…

Elle m'agrippa les épaules.

- Tu restes enfermée dans ta coquille… tu ne veux rien entendre… tu n'entends pas ses appels au secours…

Je la repoussai, paniquée.

Mes douleurs à l'estomac venaient de me reprendre. Elle continuait de me harceler. Elle s'entêtait à vouloir me réveiller.

- Sors de là ! Sors de cette coquille !

- Tais-toi ! criai-je. Tais-toi !!

Je me sentais perdue. Totalement perdue.

- Je sais que tu es là, quelque part… Maïa !! Ecoute-moi… écoute ma voix ! Sors de là !!!

La douleur devenait insupportable.

- Il t'appelle ! Ecoute-le…

J'avais l'impression que mes organes allaient s'éjecter hors de mon corps. Mais j'étais incapable d'expulser le moindre cri.

Alors, l'étrange médaillon qu'Hitomi portait à son cou, et que je n'avais jusque là jamais remarqué, s'illumina.

- Il n'est pas trop tard ! cria-t-elle. Tu peux encore changer le destin… si tu y crois vraiment, tu peux le changer…

Une chaleur intense m'envahit. La douleur avait atteint son paroxysme.

Je crus que j'allais mourir.

Mais c'était le contraire qui se produisait.

Il y eut comme un silence. Un instant de chaos.

Puis je criai, enfin. Un cri pur. Net. Pareil à celui que pousse un nouveau né lorsque ses poumons aspirent leur première bouffée d'air.

Alors, la lumière. L'étrange lumière m'aveugla.

Et m'emporta à la rencontre de mon nouveau destin.

De mon véritable destin.

* * *

Une pièce close. Recroquevillée à l'intérieur, une petite fille de quinze ans, éclairée par un pâle halo.

Serena. Ma petite sœur, Serena.


	19. Chapter 19

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 18 : Ames Soeurs**

- Serena…

Je m'agenouillai près d'elle. Elle était endormie. Sa respiration était calme.

Je décidai de ne pas la réveiller. Pas tout de suite.

Les battements de mon cœur résonnaient à travers mon crâne, comme pour me rappeler que j'étais en vie. Comme pour me rappeler que je ne rêvais pas.

Je regardai mes mains. Je caressai les courbes de mon visage. Comme si c'était la première fois que je me découvrais. Comme si j'étais une autre personne.

Je souris.

Je me sentais différente. Sereine.

Cette fois, j'en étais sûre. Je m'étais éveillée en moi-même, enfin. Hitomi était parvenue à me faire sortir de ma coquille. A briser les carcans du destin. Les carcans que je m'étais moi-même imposés.

Tel était son pouvoir. Provoquer le destin. Insuffler l'énergie qui permet aux rêves de se réaliser. Un pouvoir bien plus puissant que n'importe quelle machine que Dornkirk pouvait mettre en chantier.

En avait-elle seulement conscience ? Avait-elle conscience qu'elle tenait le destin de Gaïa entre ses mains…

A travers sa boule de cristal, le vieil homme avait du sentir cette puissance. Il avait du comprendre que ce n'était pas moi qu'il avait attendu. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait fait briller la Lune des Illusions, avant mon arrivée. C'était elle. La véritable envoyée du destin, c'était elle.

Moi, j'étais ici pour d'autres raisons.

_Vous êtes l'élément incontrôlable… Vous êtes l'arme qu'elle a choisie pour chasser les vampires… pour se libérer de la destinée qu'ils lui ont imposée… vous êtes la « fiancée de l'Alséide »… ! _

Les paroles de Jajuka tourbillonnaient dans mon crâne, inlassablement.

_Leur but, leur unique motivation, est de comprendre le fonctionnement du destin… pour cela, ils sont prêts à tout… même à sacrifier la vie d'autres êtres humains… Ils sont même allés jusqu'à enlever des enfants de Gaïa… à les arracher à leur famille… à leur destin… afin de voir si il était possible… de changer la destinée d'un être humain… d'en faire une autre personne… _

A présent, je comprenais. Je comprenais tout. Ou presque…

J'étais ici, parce que Serena m'avait appelée. Pour la libérer du démon qui la hantait. Pour la libérer de Dilandau. Et moi, j'avais répondu à son appel. Je l'avais entendu, à travers l'espace et le temps, par delà les mondes, sans même le savoir.

A présent, je pouvais l'entendre. Je pouvais entendre son appel.

_Libère-moi. Aime-moi. _

A présent, tout me semblait clair.

_La solitude appelle la solitude. _

Etait-ce cela que l'Esprit du Peuple d'Atlantis avait tenté de me faire comprendre ?

Je me levai, animée d'un énergie nouvelle. J'avais envie de crier. J'avais envie de rire. J'avais envie que le monde entier sache que je m'étais éveillée, enfin.

Mon âme était libre. Tout me semblait possible.

- Serena… fis-je en tapotant doucement sur son épaule.

Elle s'éveilla doucement. Ses grands yeux se fixèrent sur moi, sans expression, comme si ils ne me reconnaissaient pas.

- C'est moi, Serena… Je suis revenue…

- Maïa… ?

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Un triste sourire.

- Je suis venue pour te libérer, Serena…

Je serrai ma main sur la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux, apaisée.

- Bientôt, Dilandau cessera de nous hanter… nous le vaincrons ensemble, Serena…

- Ensemble… répéta-t-elle, égarée.

Elle me semblait si loin, déjà.

J'espérais qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

* * *

- Ainsi, nous ne sommes par parvenus à séparer les destins parasites… L'ombre de cette fille, son pouvoir les a à nouveau réunis…

Les sorciers m'encadraient. Au-dessus de moi, l'icône sacrée de Zaïbacher, Dornkirk, contemplait à travers sa lunette la brume qui écumait la boule de cristal.

- Si je parviens à m'emparer de son pouvoir, alors, mon rêve pourra se réaliser…

Il ne paraissait plus du tout se préoccuper de moi. Sa nouvelle obsession portait le nom d'Hitomi.

C'était son nouveau sujet d'étude.

- Que faisons-nous de la « fiancée de l'Alséide », Seigneur Dornkirk ?

Les ombres des _vampires_ s'étaient animées. Je les regardai comme on regarde des marionnettes ridicules.

- Nous devons nous concentrer dès à présent sur l'étude de la puissance de cette fille… Le reste n'a plus aucune importance… Laissez le destin parasite suivre son cours… son emprise est individuelle… il n'a aucune incidence sur notre projet…

Ils s'inclinèrent.

Je laissai là le vieil homme et son rêve inaccessible.

Celui qui au nom du bonheur absolu et universel de l'Humanité, avait renié sa propre humanité et jouer avec l'existence de ses pairs, comme on joue avec des souris de laboratoire.

Quand se réveillerait-t-il, lui aussi ?

En était-il seulement encore capable…

* * *

L'heure du départ avait presque sonnée. Je retournai dans la chambre, et ramassai le livre que j'avais lancé, il y a deux jours de cela. Une éternité.

En sortant dans le couloir, je croisai le Général Adelfoss. Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas un hasard.

- Jajuka m'a annoncé votre départ…

Je souris.

- Oui, nous repartons vers notre forteresse…

- Nous ?

- Dilandau et moi…

Il parut décontenancé. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ? C'était un homme de guerre. Il servait sa patrie. Il se battait pour conserver la puissance de son empire, de l'empire où il était né. Il se battait pour Dornkirk. Celui qui avait sorti son peuple de la servitude et de l'obscurantisme.

Il ne pouvait s'imaginer que tout cela avait un revers.

- Justement… ajouta-t-il. A propos de votre forteresse, Biwan… On m'a chargé de vous faire une annonce…

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Il se confirma.

- Elle a été totalement détruite… par Escaflowne…

- Totalement détruite…

Cela me paraissait surréaliste.

- Nous sommes sans nouvelles du Seigneur Folken depuis lors… mais il semblerait qu'Astria soit mêlé à cette attaque… Après tout, ce sont eux qui ont accordé l'asile au roi de Fanélia…

Son regard se fit sombre.

- Apparemment, tous les royaumes de Gaïa s'apprêteraient à s'allier à Astria, afin de nous renverser…

Selon toute évidence, il y avait eu quelques changements durant notre absence.

- Vous allez être transférés vers la forteresse de Dileto… actuellement en stationnement au-dessus d'Astria… ainsi, vous serez au plus près de la ligne de front…

- Très bien… murmurai-je, un peu décontenancée.

La portée des événements me dépassait complètement.

- Adieu, Général Adelfoss… fis-je tristement, avant de m'éloigner. Nous nous reverrons sans doute pour la dernière grande et belle bataille de notre empire…

- Adieu… répéta-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Jajuka m'attendait à l'autre bout du couloir. Il paraissait anxieux.

- Ca y est… murmura-t-il sombrement. Serena est repartie, une fois de plus…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Jajuka… nous ferons en sorte qu'elle revienne vite parmi nous…

Une porte se déroba devant nous. Un petit vaisseau nous attendait, au bout d'une passerelle.

Un vent tiède soufflait sur la cité de Zaïbacher. Une odeur de souffre.

Je suivis Jajuka le long de la passerelle, tout en admirant le panorama. Les néons qui scintillaient dans le néant. Le bruit des machines qui s'essoufflaient et transpiraient. La vapeur expirée, qui étouffait les hommes. La nuit éternelle.

Etait-ce vraiment cela, l'Empire Idéal ? La civilisation la plus avancée de Gaïa…

J'en doutais.

* * *

Déjà, le vaisseau décollait. Le visage collé au hublot, je regardais s'éloigner la grande utopie de Dornkirk. Le Dieu descendu de la Terre, afin de créer le Paradis. Alors qu'il existait déjà, en chacun de nous.

Le peuple d'Atlantis l'avait imaginé pour nous. Nous en étions tous plus ou moins les descendants, dans ce monde et dans l'autre.

Nous portions tous en nous une partie de ce rêve avorté.

Je serrai contre moi le livre mystérieux. Ce livre qui renfermait mon histoire. Ce livre qui avait provoqué mon arrivée sur Gaïa.

J'étais née une soirée d'été, dans une forêt, quelque part dans un monde où ne brillait qu'une seule lune. J'étais née pour être l'héroïne, la fiancée d'un petit garçon parti à la recherche des enfants perdus de son monde.

Si je n'acceptais pas de repartir avec lui, dans son _monde_, jamais ils ne pourraient rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Le voyage dura deux jours. Deux jours durant lesquels je restai auprès de Dilandau, parfois avec Jajuka. Parfois, seule. Les sorciers de Zaïbacher l'avaient déposé sur une couchette, dans l'une des cabines du vaisseau.

Nous devions régulièrement nous assurer qu'il ne reprenait pas connaissance avant notre arrivée à la forteresse. Au moindre signe suspect, nous devions lui injecter un somnifère.

Son réveil ne devait pas être brutal. Il devait se faire de façon calculée. Provoquée. Contrôlée.

Les instructions nécessaires avaient été données à Jajuka. Il devait surveiller le « sujet ». La précieuse création des sorciers. Durant cette fragile période de transition entre sa nouvelle et son ancienne destinée.

J'imagine qu'ils lui avaient également demandé de faire un compte rendu de mes réactions. Il ne me l'avait pas dit, mais je le savais. C'était logique.

Je profitais de mes moments de solitude avec Dilandau pour apprendre à l'aimer. Pour déceler en lui des résidus de Serena.

Cela semblait difficile, au premier abord. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de Serena en lui. Serena n'avait pas de cicatrice. Et puis… il y avait une différence notable. Ce n'était pas la même enveloppe. Pas le même corps.

J'essayai de me convaincre que Dilandau était une partie de Serena. Sa partie démoniaque. Sombre.

Mais même en me disant cela, je ne parvenais pas à ressentir une quelconque tendresse pour lui. Pour moi, c'était un monstre. Un parasite qui avait pris possession de l'âme et du corps de Serena. Et qui d'une certaine manière, avait failli prendre possession de moi.

Pourtant, c'était lui qui était venu me chercher dans cette forêt. C'était ce même petit garçon que j'avais embrassé sur la joue. Et qui s'était enfui en rougissant.

A ce moment, j'avais su ressentir ce qu'il y avait au plus profond de lui : Serena.

Je me demandai si cela suffirait à présent, de l'embrasser sur la joue pour le faire fuir. Pour faire réapparaître Serena.

Je soupirai.

Les deux jours de voyage touchaient à leur fin. Déjà, la forteresse volante apparaissait à l'horizon. Et je n'étais pas parvenue à aimer le démon, même endormi.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frémir en pensant à ce que cela serait, lorsqu'il serait éveillé…

* * *

- Où suis-je ?

A nouveau, cette voix rauque et cruelle.

- Dans la forteresse de Dileto… répondit Jajuka.

Dilandau porta un verre rempli de vin à ses lèvres. Ses doigts tremblaient.

- Où est Chester ?

Jajuka pâlit. Moi aussi.

- Il est mort…

- Gatty ?

- Mort…

- Daleto ?

- Mort…

Le visage du jeune commandant se décomposait à vue d'œil.

Soudain, il lança son verre contre le torse de Jajuka. Celui-ci ne broncha pas.

- Tous morts, hein !! cria Dilandau.

Il ne sembla pas s'être aperçu de ma présence. Je commençais même à douter qu'il puisse me reconnaître. Sa mémoire semblait lui jouer des tours. Il avait même oublié que tout son escadron avait été décimé par Escaflowne.

- Et toi… fit-il en désignant Jajuka, le regard égaré. Qui es-tu ?

- Je me nomme Jajuka… Je suis l'un de vos hommes… mentit Jajuka. Le dernier…

Dilandau s'immobilisa, comme foudroyé.

- Le… dernier ?

Il commença à crier. A crier comme un dément.

Jajuka ne réagissait pas. Je me dis que ce devait être une réaction normale.

La crise commença. Il jeta la veste de son uniforme à travers la pièce, et déchira sa chemise. C'était comme si tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Comme si il allait imploser. Comme si l'escargot s'apprêtait à n'importe quel instant à sortir de sa coquille.

Le sentait-il ? Sentait-il sa présence au plus profond de lui… Sentait-il la présence de Serena, recroquevillée entre ses entrailles…

Il s'agenouilla et reprit sa respiration.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Une éternité.

Le démon semblait apaisé.

Il se releva et fixa sur moi son regard brûlant de fièvre et de folie.

- Elle… cracha-t-il. Que fait-elle ici ?

Il semblait m'avoir reconnu. C'était déjà ça. Je laissai Jajuka répondre à ma place. Il savait quoi répondre. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était rester là sans rien dire. Faire acte de présence, dans un premier temps. Afin de ne pas brusquer les choses.

- Elle s'est portée volontaire pour servir dans votre escadron, à nouveau… Elle vous prie afin que vous lui pardonniez son insubordination, lors de la chasse au Dragon, à Fleid…

Je serrai les dents et lançai un regard interrogateur en direction de Jajuka. Mais celui-ci ne quittait pas des yeux son protégé.

Dilandau ricana.

- Tu appelles ça un escadron ? Une femme… et un… un…

Il n'osa pas prononcer le mot, mais j'étais prête à parier que c'était une insulte.

- Mieux vaut cela que d'être… seul… siffla Jajuka d'un ton sec.

- Seul…

Dilandau parut comme foudroyé, durant une fraction de secondes. Mais il retrouva bien vite ses esprits, comme à son habitude.

- Jajuka… mon nouveau Guymelef est-il opérationnel ?

Je commençai à me sentir très mal à l'aise, à l'idée de devoir repiloter l'Alséide. J'en voulais à Jajuka. Il aurait au moins pu me prévenir de ses projets…

- Je vais pouvoir recommencer à m'amuser, enfin… cela faisait bien trop longtemps…

J'étais terrifiée. Moi, je n'avais aucune envie de m'amuser.

Je ne voulais pas redevenir ce monstre sanguinaire que j'avais été au début de mon séjour sur Gaïa. Pas à présent que j'étais enfin en accord avec moi-même. Pas à présent que j'étais enfin sortie de ma coquille.

J'en avais assez d'être un jouet. Le jouet de Dilandau. De Serena. De Dornkirk. Et maintenant de Jajuka.

- Si vous voulez vous amuser… crachai-je. Ce sera sans moi, désormais…

Je tournai les talons et quittai la pièce d'un pas décidé, sans même me retourner. Je ne voulais plus les voir. Plus jamais.

Jajuka ne tenta pas de me retenir. J'imagine qu'il s'attendait à ce que je réagisse de cette façon. Il fallait que je passe par cette étape de révolte, afin de franchir la prochaine.

* * *

Je cherchai un endroit pour me ressourcer. Un refuge pour échapper à la pression de tous ces espoirs portés sur moi.

_Libère-moi. Aime-moi. _

A présent, cette voix ne me quittait plus. Elle accompagnait chacune de mes pensées.

A présent, Serena était en moi. Elle me hantait, elle aussi, comme un parasite.

Finalement, je commençai à me demander qui était le véritable démon dans cette histoire. Qui, de Dilandau ou de Serena, était le véritable parasite de ce destin partagé. Qui, de Dilandau ou de Serena, m'avait appelé pour le libérer.

A nouveau, le doute m'envahissait.

J'enrageai. Tout cela n'en finirait-t-il donc jamais ?

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que j'errai le long des couloirs de la forteresse, sans réel but.

Lorsque je levai à nouveau les yeux sur l'espace qui m'entourait, je m'aperçus que mes pas perdus m'avaient conduis dans les quartiers d'un quelconque escadron. Des armes étaient accrochées un peu partout sur les murs. Des blasons arborant les couleurs de l'unité.

Je frémis, tandis que la porte se dérobait devant moi en sifflant. Pourquoi le destin m'avait-il à nouveau amené dans un tel endroit, qui ressemblait tant aux anciens quartiers de l'Escadron du Dragon, sur Biwan… C'était comme si j'étais condamnée à lui obéir. Comme si toute résistance était inutile.

- Enfoiré de destin… pensai-je, tout en me dirigeant vers le dortoir.

Je débouchai sur un dortoir désert.

Durant une fraction de secondes, il me sembla me retrouver dans le dortoir de mon ancien escadron…

Tout y était exactement comme mes anciens compagnons avait du le laisser, avant de partir pour leur dernière chasse au dragon.

Les lits étaient défaits, témoins de la précipitation qui avait préludé à la bataille. Je pouvais presque imaginer la scène. Je pouvais presque les voir. Chester, griffonnant la lettre qui m'était adressée, accroupi sur sa couchette. Gatty, s'assurant que son armure était parfaitement ajustée. Daleto, se regardant dans le miroir avec suffisance. Guimel, rêvassant dans un coin, comme à son habitude, à l'écart du groupe.

Je souris. Je commençais à bien les connaître, tous. Ces enfants enlevés à l'innocence par les _vampires_, désignés pour être les jouets de Dilandau.

Ils me manquaient, d'une certaine façon. Ils n'avaient jamais été des amis, ou des frères… mais ils me manquaient tout de même. C'était étrange.

Je m'approchai d'un des lits, et m'aperçus que mon armure y avait été déposée. Par qui, je ne le saurai sans doute jamais. Et cela n'avait finalement pas d'importance.

Couchés par dessus, les gants de Gwen, toujours tâchés de boue. Je m'en saisis avec dégoût. Ils étaient raides. Complètement fichus.

Une réflexion idiote me vint alors à l'esprit.

- Gwen, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop d'avoir bousillé tes gants préférés…

Je m'assis sur le lit, et regardai par la lucarne la terre et la lune suspendues dans le ciel de Gaïa.

Je déposai le livre mystérieux près de moi, et enfilai les gants. Ils étaient gelés.

- Tu ne me croiras jamais, Gwen… mais j'ai voyagé dans un autre monde… Là-bas, j'étais un soldat… je pilotais des géants d'acier… J'avais un ami du nom de Chester, qui est mort en chassant un dragon mécanique… et une petite sœur du nom de Serena, qui était possédée par un garçon démoniaque…

J'avais envie de rire, en imaginant la tête de Gwen à cet instant précis.

En fait, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui raconter cela un jour, et pour l'entendre me traiter de folle.

- Et oui, Gwen… tu comprendras qu'avec tout ça, tes gants ont pris un sacré coup…

Je soupirai. Les bonhommes de neige sur le tissu semblaient me ricaner au nez.

- Allez tous vous faire voir, bande de ringards… fis-je en retirant les gants et en les posant sur le lit. Je ne vous raconterai pas la fin de l'histoire, puisque c'est comme ça que vous le prenez…

- Quelle histoire ? tonna une voix dans mon dos.

* * *

Je sursautai et reconnus Jajuka. Il portait toujours l'armure de l'escadron. Je ne parvenais décidément pas à m'y habituer.

Je décidai de l'ignorer. J'avais vraiment eu l'impression qu'il se fichait de moi.

- Je sais pourquoi tu m'en veux… fit-il.

- Contente pour toi… grognai-je.

- Il fallait que je te l'annonce de cette façon, sans te prévenir… c'était le meilleur moyen de provoquer ta colère…

- Eh bien, c'est réussi…

Il s'approcha et me fit face.

- Il fallait que je te réveille…

- Je suis déjà réveillée…

- Pas suffisamment, apparemment…

Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

- C'est bon, Jajuka… arrête de tourner autour du pot… crache ton venin…

Il parut ne pas très bien saisir mon vocabulaire, mais la réplique fut percutante.

- J'en ai assez de tes hésitations, jeune fille… assez de te voir tourner en rond et passer à côté de tout… passer à côté de Serena…

- C'est pour Serena que je suis revenue ici !

- Alors pourquoi tu la fuis ? Pourquoi tu refuses de l'aider ?

Cette fois, c'était lui qui s'énervait.

- C'est si difficile de l'aimer ? Si difficile d'aimer une partie de soi-même ?

- Tais-toi ! crachai-je méchamment. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien connaître de l'amour, toi… ! Tu n'es même pas humain…

Cette phrase horrible m'avait échappée. Je me demande bien pourquoi, encore maintenant.

Jajuka pâlit.

- J'aime Serena… lâcha-t-il, comme une bombe, comme une arme. Mais c'est toi son âme sœur… c'est toi, la « fiancée de l'Alséide »…

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

Cette fois, j'étais bel et bien réveillée.

Il dut le voir à l'expression déconfite de mon visage, et sourit.

- Tu as vraiment le plus sale caractère que je connaisse, jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions…

Ce n'était pas évident, au premier abord, mais nous venions de lier une très forte amitié, qui se confirma jusqu'à la fin.

Si l'on peut supposer qu'il y eut une fin à cette étrange histoire…


	20. Chapter 20

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 19 :L'Histoire de Jajuka**

- Ca y est, tu as fini de bouder ?

Ce fut la première phrase que Dilandau me sortit à mon arrivée dans nos nouveaux quartiers.

L'ensemble était beaucoup moins spacieux qu'à Biwan. Seulement deux salles. Deux petites salles. Un minuscule dortoir, et une salle d'apparat. Une minuscule salle d'apparat. Quant à Dilandau, on l'avait affublé d'une petite cellule à l'autre bout du couloir. Il conservait tout de même les privilèges dus à sa qualité de commandant.

Il était clair que notre escadron avait perdu de sa grandeur d'antan. Et cela s'en faisait ressentir sur le comportement de Dilandau.

Je venais de revêtir mon armure. Je m'y sentais très mal à l'aise.

Je me serais volontiers passé de ses sarcasmes.

Mon ressentiment grandit à son égard. Cette fois, j'étais bien décidée à ne pas me laisser manipulée. Il devait m'accepter telle que j'étais.

Je devais mettre les choses au clair dès le départ. Je savais que c'était de cette façon que je le vaincrais. Il fallait que je parvienne à le déstabiliser. A inverser l'ordre qu'il était parvenu à créer avec les autres membres de l'Escadron.

Je voulais le détruire. Détruire ses repères. Et recomposer Serena à partir de ses restes.

Je ne devais pas tarder pas à comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Après tout, mes relations avec lui avaient toujours jusque là été basées sur la confrontation. La lutte.

Dans cet ordre des choses, c'était lui le plus fort.

- Tu seras sans doute intéressée d'apprendre que ce traître de Folken s'est allié à Astria… et a trouvé refuge à Pallas…

Pour le coup, ce fut moi qui était déstabilisée.

- Il aura fini par rejoindre son cher frère… quel touchant tableau de famille…

Il ricana. Jajuka me regarda de travers.

- Maintenant que tu sais cela, tu vas sans doute partir te précipiter dans ses bras, comme tu l'as toujours fait…

Il cherchait visiblement à me provoquer, comme à son habitude, pour mieux cacher sa peur. L'attraction qui le liait à moi. L'attraction de Serena.

Je décidai de ne pas tomber à pieds joints dans son piège, pour une fois.

- Décidément, Dilandau… fis-je. Tu me déçois… Je te croyais bien au-dessus de ces considérations bassement humaines…

Il pâlit. La balle était dans mon camp.

Je vis qu'il bouillait dans son fort intérieur. Il avait envie de me frapper. Mais il en était incapable. Serena l'en empêchait.

Je croyais que je l'avais à ma merci. Je jubilai.

Je vis au regard que me lança Jajuka, que je n'avais décidément rien compris.

* * *

- Pour apprivoiser le démon, tu ne dois pas lutter contre lui… Tu dois lutter avec lui…

Je serrai les dents.

Planté derrière la lucarne du dortoir, Jajuka regardait le ciel d'Astria, comme un enfant qui verrait la mer pour la première fois.

- Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi, pour une fois, Jajuka…

Il parut décontenancé.

- C'est bien joli de me faire la morale… De me donner de grandes leçons sur la façon dont je dois gérer mes relations avec les autres… mais toi, qui es-tu… ? Je ne peux pas écouter et respecter les conseils de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas…

Son visage s'assombrit. Je m'approchai de lui, compatissante.

- Désolée, si j'ai été un peu brutale… mais tu me connais…

- Non… murmura-t-il. Tu as raison…

Il vint s'asseoir sur l'un des lits de la pièce. Je l'imitai, prête à entendre une longue et triste histoire.

* * *

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est sur ton monde, mais ici, les êtres comme moi ne sont pas vraiment considérés comme des consciences à part entière… Nous ne sommes pas traités totalement comme des animaux, mais nous avons tout de même un statut inférieur à celui des êtres humains…

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

- Nous sommes leurs serviteurs fidèles et dévoués, de génération en génération… Nos pères et nos mères nourrissent leurs enfants, servent leurs maîtres… et nous prenons la relève… ainsi que nos enfants… c'est un cycle infernal… J'ignore de quelle façon il a commencé, mais cela importe peu à présent…

Son regard sembla se perdre dans l'infini.

- Ma famille a toujours servi les sorciers de Zaïbacher… et moi, je les sers depuis mon plus jeune âge… depuis que je suis capable de marcher… Je n'avais jamais quitté la citadelle, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

- Et quel âge as-tu, aujourd'hui, Jajuka ?

Je ne m'étais encore jamais posé la question. Mais à présent qu'il l'avait évoquée, la curiosité me dévorait.

- 21 ans… répondit-il, sur le même ton que s'il avait déclaré : « Je suis mort ».

J'étais étonnée qu'il soit si jeune.

- La première fois que les sorciers m'ont donné la charge de m'occuper de Serena, je n'étais qu'un adolescent… J'ignorai ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de lui faire… J'avais vu tant de choses étranges et effrayantes se tramer autour de moi… mais cette petite fille… je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai tout de suite aimée… comme une petite sœur… je me suis senti responsable de son bien être…

Sa voix paraissait presque éteinte, à présent.

- Lorsque j'ai compris ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de lui faire, je me suis opposé à eux… J'ai essayé de les en empêcher… mais je n'avais aucun pouvoir… Ils m'ont arraché Serena… je ne l'ai plus revue, jusqu'à ces derniers jours… en tant que Serena…

La lumière commençait à baisser à l'extérieur. Nous étions pratiquement dans le noir. Je ne voyais plus que l'éclat de ses pupilles.

- Les sorciers m'avaient interdit de m'approcher de Dilandau… ils craignaient que cela ne bouleverse le changement de destinée… Pour eux, il ne devait rien subsister de son ancienne identité dans son nouvel environnement… Ils étaient si fiers de lui… si fiers de leur… création… comme ils l'appelaient…

- A quel âge… demandai-je, après hésitation. A quel âge Serena a-t-elle été mutée en Dilandau ?

- Cela s'est fait progressivement… par tranches d'heures… puis de jours… et enfin, définitivement… vers l'âge de 8 ans… C'est ce qu'ils croyaient, du moins…

Je m'aperçus que cela faisait un moment maintenant que nous ne parlions plus de Jajuka. Comme si nos destins étaient irrémédiablement condamnés à tourner autour de Serena. Comme si c'était l'unique lien qui nous unissait.

- Ils ont élevé Dilandau dans le but d'en faire un meneur… un guerrier… Ils voulaient savoir s'il était possible de changer le destin d'une petite fille douce et innocente… et de la transformer en un être sanguinaire, sans aucun scrupules…

- De ce point de vue… crachai-je. Dilandau a dû largement dépasser leurs espérances…

- Mais pour faire de lui un meneur, il lui fallait d'autres enfants de son âge, afin qu'il puisse exercer son autorité sur eux… Les sorciers choisirent des enfants de Zaïbacher… Des enfants d'une dizaine d'années… Des orphelins… tous ceux dont personne ne voulait… tous ceux dont le destin était de subir, et non de conquérir… Ils voulaient savoir si Dilandau parviendrait à faire d'eux des soldats… des êtres forts…

Tout s'expliquait. La loyauté totale de l'Escadron vis à vis de Dilandau. Les confidences de Chester. Les reproches de Miguel.

- Et Dilandau ? fis-je. Tu n'es jamais parvenu à l'approcher… J'imagine que tu as du essayer… de savoir…

- … de savoir si il était toujours Serena ? poursuivit Jajuka avec un triste sourire.

Il soupira.

- J'y suis parvenu, une fois… une seule fois… alors que la transformation n'était pas encore définitive… Dilandau avait 7 ans… ou alors, était-ce Serena… encore aujourd'hui, je l'ignore… Je me suis faufilé dans la cellule où ils le retenaient, une nuit… Je l'ai trouvé recroquevillé sur une couchette, tremblant, transpirant… Ses draps étaient trempés… Personne n'avait pris la peine de les changer…

Etrangement, cette description me rappelait mon rêve.

- Je me suis approché de lui… il faillit crier en me voyant… il paraissait terrifié… à cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie… le consoler, le bercer… comme n'importe quel enfant… J'ai posé ma main sur sa joue, et il a tressailli… c'était une simple caresse… mais il la repoussa… Il ignorait ce qu'était une marque d'affection… un père, une mère, un frère… tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là, c'était les sorciers… son unique père, c'était l'Empereur Dornkirk… son créateur… un père invisible… celui dont lui parlait les sorciers… celui dont parlaient les livres…

Je commençai à mieux comprendre le démon.

- Je lui avais apporté un livre… un conte que je lisais souvent à Serena… je voulais savoir si il s'en rappelait… Je me suis assis face à lui, et il m'a écouté, patiemment… au fur et à mesure de la lecture, il paraissait se rassurer… il s'approcha même de moi, afin de regarder les gravures…

- C'était l'histoire de la petite fille perdue… fis-je.

Jajuka acquiesça.

- Une vieille légende de Gaïa…

Il poursuivit son récit sur un ton plus sombre.

- Je crois qu'il a beaucoup aimé cette histoire… mais il ne semblait pas s'en souvenir… je ne sais pas… il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot pendant que j'étais avec lui… et je n'eus pas le temps de le questionner… j'ai entendu des pas dans le couloir, et j'ai du partir…

Il ajouta, en souriant.

- Le reste de l'histoire, tu la connais… A présent, tu connais toute l'histoire de la vie de Jajuka, celui qui n'est pas humain…

- Ne dis pas ça… fis-je, gênée.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, pour la première fois. Sur la main de Jajuka, celui qui n'était pas humain.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Dilandau pour apparaître.

Je suis prête à parier à présent qu'il nous épiait depuis un moment déjà. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir entendu le récit de Jajuka.

- Je vous dérange, peut-être ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui et m'aperçus que mon regard avait changé.

Au lieu de voir le démon, je vis le petit garçon que j'avais aperçu dans la forêt.

Jajuka dut remarquer le changement, car il sourit.

- Tu as une annonce à nous faire, Dilandau ? demandai-je d'un ton neutre.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait à percer l'ironie ou le sens caché de ma phrase. Mais il n'y en avait pas, pour une fois.

- Non… fit-il sombrement.

Il semblait prêt à repartir, mais quelque chose semblait le retenir. J'avais dans l'idée qu'il était venu nous rejoindre, parce qu'il se sentait seul dans sa cellule. Seulement, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. C'était à moi de me « rabaisser » afin de l'inviter à rester avec nous.

- Tu peux rester quand même… lâchai-je.

Ce n'était pas aussi difficile que je l'aurais cru, finalement.

- Et puis quoi, encore… siffla-t-il en tournant les talons. Je n'ai pas besoin de la compagnie de pouilleux dans votre genre…

Son ton trahissait quand même un certain malaise.

Je commençai à savoir lire entre les lignes des apparences…

A partir de cet instant, j'entrai dans un monde sans repères et sans règles.

Le sentiment humain. L'attraction qui liait les âmes entre elles, à travers l'espace et le temps. Parfois par les larmes… et le sang.

* * *

Je n'aimais pas la forteresse de Dileto. Je n'y avais pas mes repères. Je ne connaissais aucun visage que je croisais.

Lorsque je passais dans les couloirs, ou lorsque je me rendais dans le hangar, les autres soldats s'échangeaient des regards et des murmures moqueurs, voire hostiles. Depuis la trahison de Folken, notre général, tout le monde se méfiait de nous. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de la guerre totale qui se préparait contre Zaïbacher.

Je sentais bien que notre escadron était la risée de la forteresse. Et je pouvais facilement imaginer la frustration de Dilandau.

Moi même, je me sentais frustrée, quelque part. Lorsque je repensais à Biwan. A la sensation provoquée par l'apparition de l'Escadron du Dragon, dans le hangar.

Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de piloter mon nouveau Guymelef. Je me contentais de le regarder de loin. Je n'osais même pas y toucher.

C'était un nouveau modèle. Plus complexe. Un Oréades.

Lui non plus, je ne l'aimais pas. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de fusionner en lui. Je n'avais plus du tout envie de me battre pour Dornkirk.

Tout cela me faisait peur.

Je me demandai si Hitomi se trouvait actuellement dans le même état d'esprit que le mien, à Pallas. Lorsqu'elle voyait toutes ces armées se rassembler peu à peu autour d'Astria.

Cette guerre totale faisait-elle partie des plans de Dornkirk ? Etait-ce la dernière étape avant l'accomplissement du Destin ultime de Gaïa…

Tout en pensant à cela, j'admirais mon Oréades.

Comme d'habitude, lorsque j'étais entrée dans le hangar, un grand silence s'était fait, et les soldats m'avaient fusillé du regard.

Cela faisait près de trois jours maintenant qu'ils attendaient les directives de l'Empereur, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à lancer une offensive contre Pallas. On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelque chose… Je me demandais bien quoi.

En tout cas, cette attente avait rendue les soldats un peu nerveux. Leurs réflexions et leurs railleries à mon égard se faisaient de moins en moins discrètes.

Et ce jour-là, elles atteignirent leur paroxysme.

- Il paraîtrait que Folken avait l'intention de trahir notre Empereur depuis des années… Cela semblait être un plan mûrement réfléchi de sa part…

- Tu parles ! Ca ne m'étonne pas… Je n'ai jamais pu sentir les gars de Biwan… c'était malsain là-dedans…

- Ouais… ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient, ces traîtres…

- Et maintenant, ils viennent contaminer Dileto… avec leurs femmes et leurs bâtards…

- Je me demande bien pourquoi Adelphos nous impose ça…

J'avais pris pour habitude de ne rien dire et de les ignorer. Jajuka m'avait conseillé d'agir ainsi. Afin de préserver le peu de crédibilité que Dilandau avait au sein des armées de Zaïbacher. Il était inutile d'aggraver la situation. Cela n'était pas dans son intérêt. Ni dans le nôtre.

- Et ce Dilandau Albatou… tout le monde sait qu'il est à moitié fou… Tout son Escadron a été décimé, à cause de son incompétence…

- Quand on voit ce qu'il en reste, cela valait peut-être mieux…

- C'est à cause d'incompétents dans son genre, que notre Empire en est là aujourd'hui, et que tous les royaumes de Gaïa se liguent contre nous…

Je serrai les dents. Cette fois, je commençai à perdre patience. Je décidai de quitter les lieux avant d'exploser.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, lorsqu'un type se planta devant moi, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Tiens, mais c'est la petite demoiselle…

Ils avaient pris la manie de me surnommer ainsi. Ca ne paraissait pas très péjoratif, à première vue, mais ça l'était.

- Dis-moi… comment va ce cher Dilandau ce matin ?

- Je ne sais pas… crachai-je en l'écartant de mon chemin. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu…

A nouveau, il me fit barrage.

- Allons, tu ne vas pas nous la faire, à nous…

Des sourires se dessinèrent un peu partout à travers le hangar.

- Tout le monde sait bien que ce ne sont pas tes talents de soldat qu t'ont valu ta place dans l'Escadron du Dragon… Dilandau est peut-être fou, mais c'est un homme avant tout…

- J'ignorais que j'étais aussi populaire à travers l'Empire… sifflai-je en tentant de conserver mon calme.

- On murmure aussi que tu viendrais de la Lune des Illusions… J'ignorais que Dilandau aimait l'exotisme…

Il ajouta, en se penchant vers moi.

- Remarque, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait si mauvais goût… Je m'attendais à pire venant de lui…

Cette fois, je le repoussai un peu plus violemment. Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Tous ces types me dégoûtaient.

La porte se déroba devant moi. J'allais sortir, lorsqu'il m'agrippa par le bras.

- Crois-moi, tu perds ton temps avec ce gamin…

Je me tournai vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est un homme… un vrai, qu'il te faut…

- Lâche-moi, sale porc…

Je le frappai au visage. Mais cela l'effleura à peine.

On aurait dit que j'avais perdu cette force. Cette énergie qui m'animait lorsque j'étais dans l'Escadron.

Je commençai réellement à paniquer.

- C'est bien ce que je disais… ricana-t-il. Cette fille n'est pas un soldat…

Autour de moi, les visages des autres soldats se mortifièrent. Des voix anxieuses s'élevèrent.

- C'est bon… laisse-la, Gorde… ce n'est qu'une gamine…

- Tout ça ne nous concerne pas…

L'homme resserra son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous… Ecoutez-vous ! On dirait que vous avez peur d'elle…

- Tu sais ce qu'on raconte, Gorde… les gens de la Lune des Illusions sont tous des démons…

Il me considéra avec désinvolture.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir…

Il eut un sourire mauvais.

- Laissez-moi ! criai-je. Jajuka ! Jajuka !!!

Son visage s'approchait dangereusement du mien, lorsqu'un éclat déchira l'air. Je fermai les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris, l'homme était à terre, le visage en sang. Je reculai, effrayée.

Quelqu'un avait mis fin à son geste. Mais un tel châtiment. Une telle violence. Ne pouvaient être l'œuvre de Jajuka.

- Mon visage… bégayait Gorde. Mon visage…

Je levai les yeux, tremblante, et croisai le regard de Dilandau.

- Sale chien… ça t'apprendra à porter la main sur l'un de mes hommes…

Mes forces m'abandonnèrent. Je tombai à genoux contre le sol, incapable de réagir. J'avais la nausée.

Un silence morbide s'était abattu sur l'assemblée.


	21. Chapter 21

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 20 :Attraction**

Mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi. J'avais du mal à tenir debout. Je m'adossai contre le mur du couloir, afin de reprendre ma respiration.

Je ne parvenais pas à réprimer le tremblement de mes doigts. Je repensais sans cesse au visage de Gorde, cisaillé par l'épée de Dilandau.

- Pourquoi…

Ce fut tout ce que je parvins à dire, tandis qu'il me rejoignait, et me faisait face. Dans son regard, il n'y avait aucune compassion. Aucun regret.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin… de faire ça…

Je sentais des sanglots me remonter le long de l'estomac.

- Tu l'as défiguré !! criai-je en le repoussant. Et c'est à cause de moi !!

Cette fois, j'éclatai en larmes. Des larmes de rage. Non pas contre lui, mais contre moi-même.

Je me laissai glisser contre le mur, vidée de toute énergie.

Alors, la voix du démon résonna, irréelle.

- Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse faire ?

- Non… bégayai-je. Bien sûr que non…

Il s'accroupit à ma hauteur. Je n'osai pas confronter son regard.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux…

Cette phrase me fit frissonner. On aurait dit que c'était un enfant qui l'avait prononcée.

- J'ai voulu te protéger, c'est tout…

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur mes épaules, comme un piège. Il tremblait.

- Tu ne comprends jamais rien…

Sa voix se fit rageuse. Pleine de rancune.

- Sale petite fille stupide !

- Pourquoi… fis-je. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me rappelles… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je croise ta route… J'étais si bien sur terre… j'avais des amis, une famille…

Je l'agrippai par le bras, et le repoussai, en vain.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi !! Je te déteste !!

Je le frappai, aveuglément. Je frappai dans le vide. J'avais envie de le faire souffrir. Je le détestais. Je le détestais vraiment. Je détestais Dilandau.

Il me laissa faire, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Au bout d'un moment, mes forces m'abandonnèrent. Ma rage retomba, subitement.

Alors, il me souleva, comme on soulève un oiseau blessé, et me porta vers les quartiers de l'Escadron.

Dans ma maison. Mon unique maison.

* * *

- Que s'est-il passé ?

La voix de Jajuka trahissait une vive inquiétude, tandis que Dilandau me déposait un peu gauchement sur l'une des couchettes du dortoir, comme on se débarrasse d'un paquet encombrant.

- Ce petit démon est une véritable source d'ennuis… On ne peut pas la laisser seule cinq minutes…

Je me redressai, prise d'une envie subite de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Quand donc cesserez-vous de vous battre, tous les deux… soupira Jajuka en quittant la pièce, sous le regard courroucé de Dilandau.

J'étais vexée. Il nous avait parlé comme si nous étions deux enfants stupides.

Et c'est ce que nous étions, d'une certaine manière.

- Jajuka…

Dilandau avait pâlit. Durant une fraction de secondes, il parut décontenancé. Perdu.

Puis il s'assit sur l'un des lits, comme si il n'avait plus la force de se tenir debout. Je le regardai sans comprendre. Incapable d'imaginer le dilemme qui se jouait à l'intérieur de cet esprit tourmenté.

Subitement, il se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux. Malade.

- Alors, ça y est… murmura-t-il. C'est fini… c'est déjà fini…

De quoi diable parlait-il ? Je me levai, sur mes gardes. Quelque chose me disait qu'il allait encore piquer une des ses crises d'hystérie dévastatrices.

- Je n'ai même plus le droit de m'amuser…

Il se produisit quelque chose d'inimaginable. D'impossible.

Les rires se mutèrent en sanglots.

Je reculai, instinctivement, comme on recule devant un mystère. Quelque chose qui échappe à la compréhension.

Dilandau pleurait.

- Plus personne ne me craint… Plus personne ne veut jouer avec moi… Chester… Gatty… Daleto… ils sont tous partis… tous…

Je serrai les dents.

Que devais-je faire ? Fallait-il le consoler… consoler le diable. Fallait-il entrer dans son jeu, au risque de se perdre… d'être emportée dans sa folie.

La liberté de Serena était-elle à ce prix…

Bizarrement, je n'hésitai pas longtemps à franchir le pas. Je m'approchai de lui, et le serrai contre moi. Il ne résista pas.

Un sentiment étrange me submergea. Je sentais sa chaleur. Son souffle sur ma joue. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient à travers moi.

Je compris que ce n'était pas un démon que je tenais entre mes bras.

C'était un petit garçon. Un petit garçon perdu.

- Il ne faut pas pleurer… fis-je. Moi, je suis là… Je veux bien jouer avec toi…

- Et Jajuka… ?

Je frémis. Je sentais ses bras, qui se cramponnaient à moi.

- Jajuka aussi… répondis-je, crispée.

Ses doigts remontaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pas une caresse. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose d'effrayant.

- Et Chester… ?

- Chester ? répétai-je, tandis que ses doigts arrivaient à hauteur de ma nuque.

- Tu aimais Chester…

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Mon regard se perdait dans le sien, comme dans une marée de sang.

- Chester était mon ami… murmurai-je.

Je sentis des larmes naître au plus profond de moi.

Cette étreinte était une véritable torture. Je me demandais quand elle allait cesser, enfin.

- Je croyais que c'était moi, ton ami…

Des larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues. Ses doigts caressaient les courbes de mon visage. Ils me brûlaient.

- Dans la forêt, tu as dit que tu voulais être mon amie…

Je ne parvenais plus à parler. Je tremblais. J'avais envie d'hurler. D'appeler au secours.

Ses doigts suivaient le mouvement de mes lèvres.

- Tu m'as embrassé… depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi… à tes lèvres… je t'ai appelée… appelée… mais tu n'es jamais venue… jusqu'à ce jour, où tu es réapparue au milieu des flammes…

Son souffle caressait mon visage.

- Tu es venue pour moi… personne d'autre ne t'aura… personne… Ni Folken… ni Chester… ni ce chien de Gorde… tu es à moi…

Son regard se fit dur, presque cruel.

- Ces lèvres sont à moi…

Ce que je craignais finit par arriver.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes.

Je reculai, surprise. Non pas par leur chaleur, presque brûlante, mais par le fait que ce contact ne m'avait pas déplu.

Cependant, je me refusais à l'admettre.

D'un geste brusque, je le repoussai. Il ne fit rien pour résister.

Il ne fit rien non plus pour me retenir, lorsque je quittai la pièce en courrant, les larmes aux yeux.

Cette fois, j'étais bel et bien perdue.

Et lui aussi.

* * *

Les Alliés se dirigent vers leur point de ralliement : le port des Rampants… Nous devons leur tendre une embuscade…

- Tiens donc… fit Dilandau en jouant avec son verre vide. Notre Empereur se serait-il enfin décidé à punir ces chiens qui osent s'opposer à nous…

Sa voix était dénuée de toute passion. Elle était presque éteinte.

Jajuka se tourna vers moi, le regard sombre.

Se doutait-il de quelque chose… Sentait-il le changement qui s'était opéré au plus profond de Dilandau… Etais-je parvenue à éveiller Serena…

- Vous partirez avec le 32è Escadron… Tenez-vous prêts…

Le soldat qui était venu faire son annonce salua et tourna les talons.

- Bien… soupira Dilandau. Alors sortons nous amuser un peu… cela va faire longtemps… je compte bien en profiter…

Il sourit étrangement, tout en me regardant.

* * *

Le port des Rampants. Une région de montagnes rocheuses et de gorges. Désertique. Désolée. Idéale pour un rassemblement de troupes, dans la perspective d'une avancée vers Zaïbacher.

Le voile mimétique de la forteresse avait été activé. Installés dans nos Oréades, nous attendions l'arrivée des vaisseaux alliés. Jajuka, Dilandau et moi.

J'étais terrifiée. Désorientée. Je me sentais écrasée sous le poids du Guymelef. Je me sentais incapable de le maîtriser. Comme je m'étais sentie incapable de me défendre contre Gorde.

Cette partie de ma personnalité. La fusion qui m'avait liée à Dilandau. Avait disparue. Son énergie m'avait quittée. Comme elle finirait par quitter Serena, un jour.

Un jour, que bizarrement, je n'attendais plus avec autant d'impatience.

Je me sentais coupable. Comment se faisait-il que je n'avais jamais réussi à aimer Serena… et que je me sentais si profondément liée à Dilandau.

Je commençais à me demander si c'était réellement Serena qui s'était blottie contre moi, à Zaïbacher. Si c'était réellement elle qui m'avait avoué qu'elle m'aimait.

Et si ce n'était pas elle… mais Dilandau qui m'avait appelé pour le libérer. Pour le libérer de Serena. Comment savoir… Qui pourrait savoir… Jajuka prétendait que c'était Serena qui avait appelé la petite fille du livre, afin qu'elle emporte Dilandau. Elle m'avait appelée, et le destin avait conduit Dilandau dans cette forêt.

Etait-ce ainsi que cela s'était produit… Cela paraissait incroyable. J'avais du mal à mettre des mots sur des événements aussi abstraits. Même maintenant, j'ai du mal à comprendre les lois qui régissent le destin. L'attraction universelle. Celle qui pousse les êtres les uns vers les autres. Les uns contre les autres.

Mes doigts tremblaient. J'étais désemparée.

Ce fut le moment que choisit le destin pour précipiter l'arrivée des Alliés.

- Chargez !!! tonna une voix à travers mes tympans.

Déjà, l'essaim des Guymelefs plongeait vers la gorge.

* * *

Je me laissai tomber dans le vide, en suivant le géant rouge. Le géant de Dilandau.

Dès que je touchai le sol, je reconnus le vaisseau d'Allen Schezar. Et Escaflowne. Celui-ci semblait animé d'une énergie nouvelle, presque démoniaque. Il terrassait les Alséides un par un. Les cris des pilotes résonnaient inlassablement à travers la cabine.

Etait-ce ainsi que cela s'était passé pour l'Escadron… Etait-ce ainsi que Chester était mort…

Je reculai, instinctivement. Cette machine me faisait peur. Toute cette fureur. Cette haine. D'où venait-elle… Etait-il possible qu'un jeune homme de quinze ans à peine puisse expulser tant de colère.

Quel était donc ce monde… ce monde où les enfants se mutaient en démons. En guerriers sanguinaires. Où leur destin était sacrifié. Leurs vies brisées.

- Hitomi… murmurai-je. Que faisons-nous ici… Hitomi…

L'Oréades de Dilandau venait de fondre sur Escaflowne. Je n'entendis pas sa voix. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je ne voulais pas entendre toute cette haine. Cette haine qui n'était pas la sienne.

- Dilandau… tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à haïr… tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à te battre…

Le Guymelef gris d'Allen surgit, à son tour, et frappa l'Oréades.

- Arrêtez… arrêtez tous… vous ne voyez pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire… ! Vous allez tuer Serena !

Comme un écho à mon appel, le Guymelef de Jajuka s'interposa entre Allen et Dilandau.

- Jajuka ! Ne me gêne pas !

- Seigneur Dilandau…

Je courrai vers lui, animée par l'énergie du désespoir. Il fallait que je les protège. Que je protège Serena.

Que je protège Dilandau.

_Tu peux encore le sauver._

Une voix murmurait à mon oreille. Je la reconnaissais.

_Pourquoi devez-vous tous vous battre…_

C'était celle d'Hitomi.

_Arrêtez !!!_

Un éclair déchira l'espace. Une intense lumière.

Je fermai les yeux.

Le rayon. Le rayon lumineux du Destin.

Hitomi venait de l'activer. Sa volonté avait accompagnée la mienne. Comme la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait révélé les cartes, à Pallas.

Le géant rouge disparut à travers le ciel, et m'emporta avec lui.

Bientôt, le champ de bataille ne me parut plus qu'un vague nuage à travers le néant.

* * *

Les deux lunes de Gaïa. L'obscurité d'une forêt plongée dans la nuit. L'Oréades rouge, couché à terre.

Et devant moi, les étoiles.

Les étoiles qui se reflétaient dans les grands yeux de Serena.


	22. Chapter 22

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 21 : L'Escale de l'Ange**

- Serena…

Sa longue silhouette pâle se détachait de l'ombre de la forêt plongée dans la nuit, telle une apparition surnaturelle. Un fantôme.

Derrière moi, mon Oréades gisait contre un arbre, inerte. J'étais à terre, paralysée par le choc de la chute, qui m'avait éjectée hors de la cabine de pilotage. L'herbe était humide et glacée. Je frissonnai, et tentai de me relever en vain, sous le regard vide de Serena.

Elle me regardait, mais elle ne me voyait pas vraiment. On aurait dit qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas.

Que s'était-il passé ? Nous nous trouvions sur le champ de bataille, et soudain, la voix d'Hitomi avait résonné dans mon crâne…

_Pourquoi devez-vous tous vous battre…_

Une voix désespérée.

_Arrêtez !!!_

Et puis voilà que je me retrouvais ici… avec Serena.

- Le pouvoir d'Hitomi… pensai-je. C'est par sa volonté que nous nous sommes retrouvés ici… sa volonté a influé sur le Destin… et a chassé le démon… pour mettre fin à la bataille…

Finalement, au prix de terribles efforts, je parvins à me relever. Serena ne fit pas un geste pour m'aider. On aurait dit qu'elle était hypnotisée, incapable de réagir à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- Serena…

Je m'approchai d'elle avec précaution, et pris ses mains dans les miennes, afin de confronter son regard. Elles étaient glacées.

- Dis-moi quelque chose, Serena…

Elle esquissa un sourire, un sourire enfantin, et désigna l'horizon.

Je plissai les yeux. Au loin, scintillant dans la nuit, on pouvait distinguer les lumières d'une ville.

- Pallas… sifflai-je, tandis que Serena se détachait de mon étreinte.

Mes forces m'abandonnèrent. Je me laissai retomber sur le sol, vidée de toute capacité d'analyse. Au-dessus de moi, le ciel me renvoyait l'image, devenue familière, de la Terre et de la Lune.

Alors, j'entendis les pas de Serena, qui s'éloignaient lentement, en direction de la ville. Vers la lumière.

Je décidai de la suivre.

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre, après tout…

* * *

Nous marchâmes pendant des heures, sans prononcer un mot, sans même échanger le moindre regard. Je me laissai guider par Serena. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle savait exactement où elle voulait aller. 

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, obsédantes au point de m'abrutir. Des questions idiotes, sans aucune logique, sans aucun lien les unes avec les autres, inspirées par la fatigue et le découragement.

Je n'étais plus qu'un zombie, un zombie qui subissait les événements. Je me sentais impuissante, inutile, en proie à des forces et à des pouvoirs qui me surpassaient totalement.

Et dans le chaos de ma pensée, un visage me hantait, comme une malédiction…

Celui de Dilandau.

Je savais, en mon fort intérieur, qu'il se trouvait encore là, quelque part au fond de Serena. Plus je l'observais, et plus je me disais qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

J'avais peur. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni penser.

J'avais peur, car je n'avais éprouvé aucune joie lorsque Serena était apparue devant moi. Mais une tristesse, une immense tristesse que je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer.

Je me refusais à admettre l'évidence : au fond, je ne souhaitais pas vraiment le retour de Serena…

Je me sentais seule, terriblement seule.

La tête commençait à me tourner, comme si tous les doutes et toutes les interrogations qui m'avaient assaillies depuis mon arrivée sur Gaïa, revenaient soudain, comme un tourbillon, pour m'ensevelir. Je me sentis étouffée, emportée par un courant virtuel.

Ma vue se voila.

Je sombrai à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Cette fois, pour un long, très long moment…

* * *

Je dormis pendant des jours et des nuits, d'un sommeil sans rêve. 

C'est du moins ce que me raconta par la suite Mirana, celle qui assista à mon réveil pour la seconde fois depuis mon arrivée sur Gaïa, et qui me veilla inlassablement durant tout ce temps.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, ce fut son visage, doux et maternel, qui m'accueillit.

- Enfin, tu te réveilles…

Sa voix était aussi apaisante qu'à Fleid. Aussi posée que dans mes souvenirs.

Je regardai l'environnement qui m'entourait, et le choc que cela me procura, me fit très vite revenir à la réalité.

Je me levai en sursaut.

Je me trouvai dans une cellule. Une prison pareille à celle dans laquelle on m'avait enfermée à Fleid. Humide et sale.

- Princesse Mirana !

Une voix familière venait de déchirer l'espace, agressive et grave.

Celle d'Allen Schezar.

Son visage venait d'apparaître derrière les barreaux de la cellule. Il paraissait furieux, tandis qu'un garde lui ouvrait la porte avec précipitation. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce tel un éclair et m'agrippa le bras, sombre.

- A présent, tu vas parler…

Mirana tenta de s'interposer, avec sa douceur habituelle.

- Allen, elle est encore trop faible… elle n'est pas en état de…

- C'est notre ennemie ! interrompit sèchement Allen. Cessez de voir en elle une petite fille…

Sans autre forme de procès, il m'emmena avec lui, et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que celui de le suivre.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce fut un réveil quelque peu brutal… et j'étais encore loin de m'imaginer ce qui m'attendait ensuite.

* * *

- Approche… 

La voix du nouveau roi d'Astria, Dryden Fassa, était calme mais sévère, et je lui obéis sans discuter.

Allen m'avait conduit dans une immense et luxueuse pièce, dans laquelle étaient réunis autour d'une large table ronde, un comité impressionnant d'hommes à l'air fort importants et surtout, hostiles à mon égard. Parmi eux, se trouvait Van Fanel, ainsi qu'Allen, qui vint les rejoindre sans me quitter des yeux, comme s'il craignait que je ne m'échappe.

Cela ressemblait fort à un Conseil. Un Conseil de guerre.

Cette fois, je n'étais vraiment pas à mon avantage.

- Quel est ton nom ?

Dryden m'observait par dessus ses lunettes. Je serrai les dents.

- Je m'appelle Maïa…

- Maïa… répéta Dryden, songeur. Quel nom étrange…

Il se recala nonchalamment sur son fauteuil.

- Est-il vrai que tu viens de la Lune des Illusions ?

- Oui, c'est exact…

Il soupira. Des murmures discrets s'élevèrent à travers la pièce. Je n'osai pas confronter le regard des autres membres du Conseil.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva, agressive et rauque.

- C'est un complot !! Vous voyez bien, Sire, que les habitants de la Lune des Illusions ont été amenés sur Gaïa par Zaïbacher afin de nous détruire ! A présent, nous savons que l'Empereur Dornkirk est lui même un terrien…

Il me désigna du doigt, rageur.

- Cette fille s'est alliée à lui !! Je suis persuadé qu'Hitomi Kanzaki est de connivence avec elle… avec Zaïbacher !! Sinon, comment expliquer les derniers événements, et l'acharnement de l'Empire contre Astria !! Et surtout, son entêtement à vouloir récupérer Hitomi Kanzaki…

Van frappa du poing sur la table, avec son impulsivité habituelle.

- Cessez de dire n'importe quoi ! Hitomi n'a rien à voir avec…

Il hésita, avant de poursuivre, méprisant.

- … avec cette fille… !

La haine qui se lisait à travers ses yeux me fit reculer. On aurait dit que ce n'était pas moi qu'il voyait. Mais un démon…

D'un geste, Dryden apaisa les deux partis, et tous se murèrent dans un silence lourd de sens. Allen, quant à lui, ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux durant l'intercation, et cela commençait à me rendre sérieusement mal à l'aise.

Peu à peu, je sortais de ma torpeur, et des questions commençaient à poindre dans mon esprit. Comment étais-je arrivée là… Où se trouvait Serena…

La voix de Dryden détourna mon attention de ces interrogations.

- Allons, allons… Ne nous laissons pas emporter par notre colère… cela ne résoudra rien…

- Sage parole… siffla une voix surgit de nulle part, et qui fit sursauter l'assemblée.

Une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue…

Je fis volte face, et découvris le visage du nouvel arrivant.

Ce même visage qui m'avait accueillit lors de mon arrivée sur Gaïa… et qui m'avait tant effrayé.

- Folken…

* * *

Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, il sourit. Un sourire étrange, plein de sollicitude, et incroyablement triste… un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas. 

Alors, les paroles de Dilandau me revinrent à l'esprit, telles une claque.

_Tu seras sans doute intéressée d'apprendre que ce traître de Folken s'est allié à Astria… et a trouvé refuge à Pallas… Maintenant que tu sais cela, tu vas sans doute partir te précipiter dans ses bras, comme tu l'as toujours fait…_

C'était ce que qu'on peut appeler une ironie du sort…. Et elle m'aurait presque fait sourire, si je m'étais trouvée dans d'autres circonstances.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer… poursuivit Folken, en s'asseyant parmi les autres conseillers, solennellement et sans bruit, comme à son habitude.

- Conseiller Folken Lakur de Fanel… cracha Dryden avec désinvolture. Vous arrivez à point nommé… Un peu plus, et certains de vos collègues auraient été prêts à lyncher sur place cette charmante demoiselle…

Cette remarque fut accueillie par des sourires discrets et gênés.

Moi, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Folken. Sa réapparition soudaine dans ma vie, à cet instant précis, me paraissait surréaliste.

Je le trouvais changé. Il paraissait lassé, accablé par un poids qui semblait le miner peu à peu. Mais il n'avait rien perdu de son don d'orateur diplomatique.

- Cette jeune fille n'est en rien responsable des actes qu'elle a pu commettre dans le passé… introduit Folken en scrutant la réaction des autres membres du Conseil, qui ne paraissaient pas vraiment convaincus de sa bonne foi. Lorsqu'elle les a commis, c'était sous le contrôle de Dornkirk… elle a été manipulée par lui… pour servir son dessein…

- Est-ce pour cela que vous avez fui les armées de Zaïbacher ? enchaîna Dryden, qui paraissait tout à fait enclin à croire son nouveau conseiller.

- Fui ? répétai-je, hébétée.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? fit Dryden en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez été amenée au palais par une jeune fille…

- Serena… murmurai-je dans un soupir.

Je commençai à comprendre pourquoi Allen s'était montré si agressif à mon égard. Il attendait de moi des réponses à ses interrogations. Et il guettait le moment propice pour me les soutirer.

Il bouillonnait d'impatience.

- Vous étiez toutes deux dans un piteux état…poursuivit posément Dryden. Et comme Serena semble muette, nous n'avons pas pu savoir ce qui vous était arrivé… Bien sûr, je vous aurai bien mise dans une chambre réservée aux hôtes, le temps de votre convalescence… mais certains ici se méfiaient de vous… et j'ai du me résoudre à vous mettre en cellule…

- Comment va-t-elle… demandai-je soudain. Comment va Serena ?

Allen serra les dents, mais il se retint d'exploser.

- Elle va bien… mais si vous pouviez nous éclairer sur les circonstances qui vous ont mener jusqu'ici, vous pourriez peut-être apaiser les suspicions de certains membres du Conseil…

J'hésitai. Que devais-je leur dire ? La vérité ? Certainement pas. Quelque chose me disait que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

Je décidai donc de soutenir leur hypothèse. Celle de la fuite.

- Vous avez raison… fis-je, d'une voix quasi inaudible. Je me suis enfuie…

- Elle ment !!

Allen venait de se lever, sous le regard courroucé de l'assemblée.

- Je l'ai vue pendant la bataille, près des Rampants ! Elle a disparue, sous mes yeux… avec Dilandau !

- C'est vrai… acquiesça Van. Tous les soldats qui se trouvaient sur les lieux peuvent en témoigner…

Dryden leva un sourcil circonspect.

- Vraiment ? Voilà une méthode de fuite quelque peu… pittoresque !

Cela semblait l'amuser. Mais il était bien le seul.

Allen lui décocha un regard qui en disait long sur l'animosité qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Des murmures graves s'élevèrent, pareils aux grondements d'un orage qui menace d'éclater.

- Tout cela n'est pas clair ! Ca sent le piège…

- Voilà sans doute quelque sorcellerie de Dornkirk… pour mieux nous berner…

Cette assemblée commençait à sentir le roussi. Je regrettais de moins en moins de ne pas leur avoir révélé la vérité.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je lançai un regard empli de détresse en direction de Folken, comme si il était finalement le seul, à ce moment précis, à pouvoir me sortir de cette impasse.

- La technologie de Zaïbacher recèle encore bien des mystères pour les autres royaumes de Gaïa… annonça-t-il au milieu du tumulte.

Tous se turent.

Cet argument ne les satisfaisait pas vraiment, mais ils ne pouvaient dévoiler à Folken l'étendue de leur « ignorance », en s'y opposant. C'était encore là l'habileté toute diplomatique de l'ex général en chef de Zaïbacher, qui venait de prouver son efficacité.

- Et Serena ? tonna la voix d'Allen, qui ne put retenir plus longtemps la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Je l'ai rencontrée dans la forêt… mentis-je. Alors que je fuyais… je ne sais rien d'elle… absolument rien… j'ai dû m'évanouir, à cause de la fatigue… et elle m'a emmenée jusqu'ici…

- Dans la forêt ?! cracha Allen. C'est impossible… lorsqu'elle a disparue, nous l'avons cherchée partout…

Soudain, Dryden se leva théâtralement, et posa ses mains à plat sur la table.

- Chevalier Allen… soupira-t-il. Vous voyez bien que cette jeune fille dit la vérité… Cessez de vous inventer des problèmes où il n'y en a pas… Vous avez retrouvé votre sœur disparue, et c'est là tout ce qui compte…

Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

- Le débat est clos, messieurs… Cette jeune fille sera dès à présent placée sous notre protection… Tâchons par notre hospitalité de lui faire oublier la barbarie de l'Empire Zaïbacher… malgré ces temps troublés où règnent la guerre et la rancune…

J'ignore pourquoi, mais cette phrase, loin de me rassurer, me fit frémir…

* * *

Dès lors, une vie entièrement nouvelle commença pour moi. On m'offrit une chambre confortable à l'intérieur même du palais royal, dans laquelle des servantes veillaient à mon bien être, sans me laisser aucun répit. 

On me vêtit comme une jeune fille de la bonne société astrienne, et je pus connaître le bonheur tout relatif de porter un corset, ainsi que des chaussures à talons, dont le seul souvenir m'apparaît encore comme une torture…

J'avais droit à tous les égards de la part de la Cour. Lorsque je me promenais dans les jardins du palais, on me saluait. Froidement. Mais on me saluait tout de même. Parfois, l'écho lointain des batailles qui se jouaient à la frontière, me rappelait que nous étions, tout de même, en temps de guerre. Et que pendant que je me trouvais là, à jouer les grandes dames, des soldats étaient en train de se battre et de mourir.

Du fait de mon passé, les autres jeunes filles du palais évitaient de se trouver en ma compagnie. J'avais espéré retrouver Hitomi… mais j'avais appris qu'elle était repartie sur Terre. J'ignorais comment cela était possible, mais je trouvais ça injuste d'une certaine manière.

J'aurais tant voulu rentrer moi aussi.

Après tout… Serena était à nouveau là. Le Destin avait rempli son office. Pourquoi ne me renvoyait-il pas, moi aussi, chez moi… ?

Pour ajouter à ma solitude, Allen m'avait interdit de revoir Serena. Il craignait que cela ne la perturbe. Et il avait sans doute raison…

Les rares fois où je croisais Van Fanel, je ne pouvais même pas soutenir son regard, tant il était empli de haine. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'étais le seul Chevalier du Dragon qu'il n'avait pas tué.

Quant à moi, je n'arrivais pas à le haïr, même si je savais que c'était lui qui avait tué Chester… J'ignorai pourquoi. Cette « sagesse » m'étonnait moi même.

Il fallait bien que le cercle vicieux de la rancune et de la vengeance s'arrête un jour…

Finalement, tout le monde se méfiait de moi. Tout le monde à part Mirana, qui venait souvent me rendre visite et se promener avec moi dans les jardins du palais. Je fus étonnée d'apprendre, lors de nos longues discussions, qu'elle avait en fait le même âge que le mien. Je repensai alors à la réflexion que je m'étais faite, un jour… il y a de cela une éternité.

_La guerre fait grandir les enfants trop vite._

J'évitais de penser à Dilandau. J'essayais de le chasser de mon esprit, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Comme on cherche à oublier un mauvais souvenir… un mauvais souvenir qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Je me demandais si Serena l'avait oublié. Se doutait-elle seulement de son existence… Se souvenait-elle de lui… De ce qu'elle avait été…

De ce qu'elle était…

Je ne devais pas tarder à connaître la réponse à cette question…

* * *

Le soir commençait à tomber. J'avais froid, mais je n'avais pas envie de rentrer. 

J'étais assise sur un banc du jardin du palais, le regard plongé dans la contemplation du panorama de la ville de Pallas, lorsqu'une voix familière vint me sortir de ma rêverie.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je levai les yeux vers mon interlocuteur, et découvris, non sans surprise, le visage de Folken.

- Pourquoi pas… répliquai-je un peu sèchement. Après tout, je vous dois la vie…

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le jour du Conseil. Et je n'avais pas éprouvé le besoin de le revoir. Sa seule présence éveillait des blessures si douloureuses… des souvenirs si tristes… que j'avais fait tout mon possible pour l'éviter.

Tout comme j'évitai de penser à Dilandau. Ou même… à Chester.

Folken s'assit près de moi, sans un bruit, tel un fantôme. Il avait quitté la cape noire des Sorciers qu'il portait sur Biwan, et cela lui donnait un air moins sévère. Mais je me méfiais toujours autant de lui. Après tout, c'était un « traître ». Un traître qui avait trahi son pays, puis le pays pour lequel il avait trahi son pays…

Autant dire, qu'à cet instant, il ne me paraissait pas très fiable. Ni même digne de confiance.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Maïa…

Cette phrase avait résonné étrangement dans le silence du jardin de Pallas. Et elle m'arracha un rire sarcastique.

- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre les raisons qui m'ont conduit à rejoindre les rangs d'Astria, ainsi que ceux de mon frère Van…

- Tant mieux, parce que je ne tiens pas à les connaître… j'ai déjà l'esprit assez embrouillé comme ça…

Un long silence s'ensuivit, vite résorbé par Folken.

- Je sais parfaitement que tu ne t'es pas enfuie de Zaïbacher…

Il guetta ma réaction, mais je fis tout mon possible pour ne rien laisser transparaître de mon malaise.

- Ton destin est lié à celui de Dilandau, tu ne l'aurais pas quitté pour venir ici, même si c'est ce que tu souhaites… Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ignore ce qui te lie à lui… mais je sais que tu es en quelque sorte prisonnière de ce lien… et que cela te fait souffrir… Pourtant, le Destin t'attache à lui, et tu ne peux rien y faire…

Il scruta un moment le ciel. La Terre et la Lune.

- J'ai développé une nouvelle théorie sur ton arrivée sur Gaïa… ainsi que sur celle d'Hitomi Kanzaki… une théorie que Dornkirk ne pourra jamais effleuré, car il s'est trop éloigné du sentiment humain… et il a bien failli m'emporter avec lui dans sa folie… et son insensibilité…

- C'est pour ça que vous l'avez quitté ?

Il ne répondit pas à ma question. Je crois bien qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendue.

- J'ai remarqué que chaque fois qu'un habitant de la Lune des Illusions est apparu sur Gaïa, c'était parce que son destin était lié à un habitant de Gaïa… ou à un peuple entier… comme si il était chargé d'une mission… comme si les Atlantes cherchaient, à travers leurs descendants, à réparer les erreurs qu'ils ont commises, et à atteindre leur rêve ultime… ce fut le cas de Dornkirk, qui prit en main le destin de Zaïbacher… et celui d'Hitomi, dont le destin est lié à Van et à son Escaflowne… Quant au tien, il semble lié à celui de Dilandau… un peu comme si les habitants de la Lune des Illusions étaient les protecteurs de notre monde, et veillaient sur chacun de nous, sans même le savoir… comme si chaque homme et femme de la Terre, avait son âme sœur, son double, sur Gaïa… et qu'il le rejoignait à un moment important de sa vie, afin d'intervenir sur son Destin… de l'aider à faire un choix… de le guider… avant de repartir…

- Je serais donc en quelque sorte l'Ange Gardien de Dilandau… pensai-je, non sans une certaine ironie.

Au début, cette idée me fit sourire. Puis la phrase de Chester revint me hanter, et donna une toute autre dimension à la théorie de Folken.

Une dimension plus tragique…

_Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es un ange… Un ange envoyé par le Destin pour adoucir nos souffrances et notre solitude… mais un ange égaré, qui parfois se comporte comme un démon, parce qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi il est ici…_

- Chester…

Des larmes commençaient à poindre sur le bord de mes yeux. Je me levai, mais Folken me prit doucement le bras.

- Si tu n'es pas repartie, c'est que ton Destin n'a pas été accompli… alors ne _la_ perd pas des yeux…

- De qui voulait-il parler ? Se pouvait-il qu'il puisse être au courant pour Serena…

- C'est tout ce que tu as à faire, Maïa… Nous avons tous un rôle à remplir… Le mien aura été de commettre l'erreur de rallier la cause de Dornkirk, afin de mieux le détruire le jour venu… et ce jour est proche, je le sens…

La pression qu'il effectuait sur mon bras était prodigieuse. Il me faisait mal, mais je surpassai ma douleur.

- Je ferai le sacrifice de ma vie, pour offrir à Gaïa sa paix éternelle… Je tuerai Dornkirk de mes mains, et alors tous mes crimes passés seront lavés, tous ces destins brisés pour la folie de mon maître… Ma conscience ne connaîtra plus jamais de répit, jusqu'à ce jour… plus jamais…

La pression se relâcha, et la longue silhouette de Folken s'éloigna dans la nuit, sans même se retourner. Ni me dire adieu.

Pourtant, il s'agissait bien là d'un adieu.

Car plus jamais je ne revis Folken Lakur de Fanel.

* * *

Après cette étrange et tragique conversation, je restai un long moment assise sur le banc, sans penser à rien. A regarder le néant. L'obscurité. A écouter l'écho lointain de la guerre et de la destruction. L'écho de mon propre dilemme intérieur. 

Une guerre totale se préparait. Gaïa était sur le point de sombrer dans la folie, elle aussi… Etait-ce là le rêve de paix de Dornkirk ? Comment avais-je pu croire à ses boniments ?

Son utopie à lui, était devenue le cauchemar d'un monde entier… Quelle ironie.

Dégoûtée, je décidai de rentrer dans ma chambre.

Je me levai, et m'acheminai vers le palais, lorsque soudain, une ombre se dessina devant moi.

L'éclat d'une épée dans la nuit.

- Tu vas payer pour tes crimes, toi aussi… comme les autres !


	23. Chapter 23

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 22: Petite Soeur**

J'eus juste le temps d'éviter la première attaque de mon agresseur mystérieux, avant que la lame de son épée ne vienne s'enfoncer dans le dossier du banc.

Alors, je découvris son visage.

Un visage qui n'était pas le sien. Défiguré par la haine et la rancœur.

- Van…

Il poussa un cri guerrier, et revint à la charge. Je n'eus que le temps de courir, de courir sans me retourner, sans même savoir où j'allais.

- Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment !

J'entendais ses pas derrière moi. Son ombre recouvrait la mienne.

- Tu dois payer pour tes crimes… pour Fanélia, pour Fleid… !! Comme tes frères… comme tous les Chevaliers du Dragon…

Il m'agrippa le bras. Je tombai à terre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas repartie dans ton monde…

Son pied vint m'écraser l'estomac. Je serrai les dents.

- Pourquoi est-ce Hitomi qui a du repartir, et toi, qui a pu rester… Toi, le démon !!

Mon regard croisa le sien. Ses yeux étaient humides.

- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre…

Je ne pouvais pas répliquer. Ni physiquement, ni mentalement. Avait-il vraiment tort, après tout… Ma place n'était-elle pas avec mes anciens compagnons… avec Chester…

- Vas-y… lâchai-je sans même m'en rendre compte. Tue-moi ! Si quelqu'un doit le faire, c'est bien toi…

Son épée allait s'abattre sur moi, lorsqu'un cri déchira l'espace.

Une ombre sauta à la gorge de Van avec la vivacité d'une bête sauvage, et l'éjecta plusieurs mètres plus loin. Je reculai, effrayée.

Une longue silhouette se tenait devant moi. Une silhouette qui ne m'était pas étrangère.

Deux pupilles bleues me fixaient. Un visage d'une douceur extrême se pencha vers moi.

Et me sourit.

- Serena…

* * *

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Et je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, car Allen surgit brusquement.

- Serena ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Serena… !

Sa voix était sévère. Mais lorsqu'il découvrit Van, toujours à terre, son visage se décomposa.

- Que s'est-il passé, ici ?

- Ce n'est rien, Allen… fis-je. Un incident… rien de plus…

Emergeant peu à peu du choc qu'il venait de subir, Van me lança un regard indescriptible, avant de disparaître.

- Un incident, hein ?

Allen se pencha à son tour vers moi, et essuya le sang qui coulait le long de mon front.

- Il me semble qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation…

* * *

Allen m'avait conduit dans ses quartiers, sans dire un mot.

Serena venait de s'endormir, allongée dans le grand lit à baldaquin de la chambre, et je me laissais bercée par sa respiration calme et paisible, tandis qu'Allen appliquait un désinfectant sur ma plaie. Elle paraissait si heureuse ainsi. Si éloignée de l'esprit torturé et tourmenté de Dilandau… que j'en ressentis un pincement au cœur.

Se pouvait-il qu'ils puissent être une seule et même personne…

- A quoi penses-tu ?

La voix d'Allen me sortit brutalement de mes rêveries. Je ne lui répondis pas, mais mon regard parla pour moi, car il sembla comprendre le trouble qui m'animait.

- Tu as du vivre des choses difficiles à Zaïbacher…

Son ton s'adoucit.

- Je suis désolé de m'être conduit si brutalement envers toi depuis ton arrivée… à présent que je te vois, je comprends que tu n'es plus le démon que j'ai affronté par le passé… et que tu agissais sous le contrôle de Dornkirk…

Je ne dis rien. Je me contentai d'observer Serena. Comme j'aurais aimé, moi aussi, pouvoir dormir si paisiblement, et oublier toute la destruction que j'avais semée, lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise de Dilandau. Lorsque le démon avait pris le pas sur moi…

Allen se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et leva les yeux vers la Terre et la Lune.

- Je devine ce qui s'est passé ce soir… lâcha-t-il soudain. Mais tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Van… depuis qu'Hitomi est repartie vers la Lune des Illusions, il se sent perdu… même si il ne l'avouera jamais… Elle a laissé un grand vide…

Sa voix était tremblante. Je compris alors à quel point ils étaient tous attachés à Hitomi… Etait-elle, comme l'avait supposé Folken, leur « ange gardien »… descendue sur Gaïa afin de les empêcher de se laisser entraîner vers le chemin de la guerre et de la haine… pour empêcher le démon de prendre le dessus sur leur âme… sur celle de Van, comme ce soir. Pourquoi alors était-elle repartie, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir en guerre, et peut-être à mourir ?

- Je ne lui en veux pas… répondis-je dans un souffle. Je comprends ce qu'il a pu ressentir…

A présent, Hitomi n'était plus là pour chasser le démon qui était en lui… et il reprenait peu à peu le dessus.

- Eh bien, enchaîna Allen sur un ton plus détaché, c'est une chance que Serena se soit enfuie de sa chambre cette nuit, et que je sois parti à sa recherche… si elle n'était pas intervenue, je n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer…

Il se tourna vers sa sœur avec un regard à la fois tendre et effrayé.

- Elle est si étrange… depuis qu'elle est revenue, elle n'a pas dit un mot… on dirait qu'elle ne me reconnaît pas…

Il serra les dents.

- Je n'ose imaginer quelles souffrances elle a du endurer durant toutes ces années d'absence…

Je baissai les yeux. Mieux valait qu'il ne l'imagine pas… Mieux valait qu'il ne sache rien.

- C'est étrange… ajouta-t-il. On aurait dit qu'elle t'avait reconnue, tout à l'heure, dans le parc…

- C'est possible… fis-je.

- Elle semble très attachée à toi… pour une raison qui m'échappe encore…

Je sentis le poids de son regard suspicieux fixé sur moi.

Puis il soupira.

- Je me suis peut-être trompé, après tout… il serait peut-être bon que tu continues à voir Serena… tu pourrais peut-être l'aider à retrouver la mémoire…

- Retrouver la mémoire… répétai-je sombrement.

Je levai les yeux vers Serena. Vers son visage innocent et paisible.

- Il est peut-être des choses qu'il vaut mieux oublier…

J'entendis les pas d'Allen se rapprocher de moi. Il me prit doucement la main.

- Je veux que nous repartions sur de nouvelles bases… annonça-t-il solennellement.

- Pourquoi pas… murmurai-je, perdue dans de sombres pensées. C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, à présent…

Déjà, le soleil pointait à l'horizon.

Un nouvelle journée commençait. Remplie d'espoir et de doutes…

* * *

Dès lors, mon quotidien à Pallas ne fut plus si solitaire, en apparence du moins. Je passais mes journées avec Serena. Nous nous promenions dans le parc, sans dire un mot, sans échanger un regard, sous la surveillance, toujours pressante de son frère. Tout comme Jajuka, Allen n'était jamais très loin, et cette impression de déjà vu me mettait mal à l'aise.

J'avais du mal à cerner le comportement de Serena. Elle agissait comme une enfant, une très jeune enfant qui n'aurait même pas encore appris à parler. Elle observait tout ce qui l'entourait avec une curiosité dévorante, comme si c'était la première fois que ses yeux découvraient le monde extérieur…

J'espérais que cet état ne serait que temporaire… je l'espérais vraiment.

Souvent, je repensais à sa réaction, lorsque Van m'avait attaquée. A sa vivacité, lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé.

Une vivacité digne de Dilandau…

Avait-elle été elle-même ce soir-là… était-ce elle qui m'avait reconnue… ou bien…

J'évitais de trop y penser. Mais cela me préoccupait.

Je m'inquiétais également pour mon avenir. Rentrerai-je un jour chez moi… ou devrai-je passer ma vie ici, sur Gaïa… dans le parc du palais de Pallas… sans jamais connaître les justes réponses à mes interrogations… à me morfondre en pensant à tous ceux qui avaient disparus… à tout ceux qui me manquaient…

Parfois, il m'arrivait de croiser Van dans les méandres du palais. Je savais qu'il regrettait son geste. Seulement il ne savait pas comment me le faire comprendre. Et c'était aussi bien ainsi. Car lorsque je croisais son regard, je me sentais coupable, et il me semblait voir dans ses yeux le reflet de la destruction que j'avais semée sous l'emprise de Dilandau… l'ombre du démon.  
Quelque chose me disait que tout cela ne s'effacerait jamais…

Et une question m'obsédait : les crimes de Dilandau, saliraient-ils, eux aussi, l'âme de Serena…  
Quoi qu'il en soit, mon chemin, encore une fois, n'allait pas tarder à croiser à nouveau le sien…

* * *

Ce matin-là, je me levai, sans savoir que ce serait là mon dernier éveil à Pallas… L'une des servantes, après m'avoir aidé à m'habiller, m'annonça qu'Allen voulait s'entretenir avec moi d'une chose très importante.

- Il vous demande de le rejoindre dans le cimetière de la ville…

- Le cimetière… ?

Cela me semblait un endroit plutôt lugubre pour un entretien. Et cela ne m'annonçait rien de bon. Je savais déjà qu'une grande bataille se préparait, à la frontière de Zaïbacher, et qu'Allen et Van en feraient partie.

Je me doutais que cet entretien devait avoir un rapport direct avec ce départ prochain…

Et je ne me trompais pas.

* * *

Je commençais à bien connaître Pallas, et je n'eus aucun mal à trouver le cimetière, installé à l'orée de la forêt, un peu en retrait de l'agitation de la ville, dans une grande clairière, baignée par le soleil astrien.

Là, je retrouvai Allen, ainsi que Serena, penchés au pied d'une tombe semblable à toutes les autres. Je m'approchai sans bruit, et attendit.

Autour de nous, tout était infiniment paisible. Et Serena, agenouillée face au tombeau, regardait distraitement des papillons qui volaient autour d'elle.

- Approche… fis sombrement Allen sans détourner ses yeux de la sépulture.

Je m'exécutai. Des inscriptions avaient été gravées sur la tombe, mais je ne pouvais pas les lire.

- Ceci est la tombe de notre mère… lâcha Allen avec tristesse.

Il se leva et se tourna gravement vers moi. Je serrai les dents.

- Elle est morte de chagrin, après que mon père, Léon, soit parti à la recherche de la cité d'Atlantis…

Léon… j'avais déjà entendu Dornkirk prononcer ce nom.

- Il n'en est jamais revenu… L'Empereur Dornkirk l'a fait assassiner, afin de lui soutirer le fruit de ses recherches, quelque part sur le territoire d'Asgard…

Décidemment, la famille Schézar accumulait les drames.

- Comme tu l'auras compris, Serena est ma seule famille… et il n'y a plus que sur moi qu'elle puisse compter…

Je commençais à comprendre où il voulait en venir, et cela me faisait peur. Mon regard se porta sur Serena, qui, insouciante, continuait d'observer la valse des papillons.

- Hélas, je dois partir en guerre demain, afin d'affronter l'Empire Zaïbacher…

Je fermai les yeux. La nouvelle tomba comme une malédiction.

- Maïa, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de Serena… jusqu'à mon retour…

Un vent glacial balaya la prairie. Je frissonnai.

Et si tu ne reviens pas, Allen ? lâchai-je, presque sans m'en rendre compte.

Il ne répondit pas.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel j'observais Serena. Si innocente. Si fragile…

Cela me semblait une trop grande responsabilité. Mais pouvais-je refuser cette marque de confiance…

- Allen, si tu savais… pensai-je, sans pouvoir confronter son regard suppliant.

Je n'avais qu'un mot à dire. Mais je n'eus jamais l'occasion de le dire.

A cet instant, Serena fit un geste brusque, qui détourna mon attention. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de saisir quelque chose au vol.

Je m'approchai pour savoir ce que c'était, et je frémis.

Sa main s'était refermée, telle un piège mortel. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, les restes d'un papillon s'envolèrent et s'éparpillèrent à travers le vent.

Je reculai. Elle s'était tournée vers moi, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Un sourire diabolique.

Le sourire de Dilandau…

* * *

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Allen en voyant l'expression de mon visage.

Un cri déchira l'air. Serena se recroquevilla sur elle-même, en proie à une douleur intense.

Je fermai les yeux. Je pouvais sentir le démon… le démon qui reprenait possession de son corps et de son âme.

Et je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher.

- Serena ! Que t'arrive-t-il, Serena ?! s'écria Allen.

Il voulu approcher, mais je le retins, avec une force qui me surpris.

Alors, tout redevint silencieux. La respiration de la créature s'apaisa. Et le calme revint sur la prairie.

Déjà, les yeux rouges de Dilandau nous fixaient, Allen et moi, hagards et perdus.

* * *

- Où… où suis-je…

Sa voix était cassée, désespérée.

- Qui êtes-vous… qu'est-ce que vous me voulez…

Il se leva, effrayé. Le visage d'Allen était décomposé…

- Quelle est cette sorcellerie…

Il n'osa pas approcher.

Ma réaction fut immédiate et impulsive. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, que déjà, j'avais saisi la main de Dilandau, et l'emmenai vers la forêt.

Il me suivit sans rechigner.

- Pardonne-moi, Allen… je n'ai pas le choix…

Je fuyais. Je fuyais à nouveau. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre. Cette fois encore, mon Destin m'avait rattrapé.

Comme une réponse à cette évidence, un tourbillon balaya la plaine, et l'Oréades de Jajuka apparut. J'imagine qu'il devait nous observer depuis un moment, attendant le moment propice pour agir…

Sans hésiter, je me cramponnai à son épaule, et me laissai porter à travers l'espace.

Vers mon destin… mon véritable destin.


	24. Chapter 24

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 23: Réconciliation**

- Comment vas-tu…

Le visage de Jajuka était penché vers moi. Je regardai l'espace qui m'entourait, et reconnus notre dortoir, dans la forteresse de Dileto.

- J'ai connu mieux… fis-je, tout en m'asseyant sur le matelas.

La tête me tournait. Je ne me souvenais plus très bien de ce qui venait de se passer. Tout cela ne me semblait plus qu'un rêve lointain… très lointain.

Comme une réponse à mon trouble, Jajuka m'expliqua, de sa voix douce habituelle, les événements qui s'étaient succédés depuis la bataille près des Rampants.

- Lorsque je vous ai vus disparaître, emportés par ce rayon lumineux, j'ai compris que quelque chose s'était produit… un chavirement dans le destin de Dilandau…

Je l'écoutais, perdue dans mes pensées.

- Je suis parti à votre recherche, et j'ai retrouvé votre trace dans la forêt qui borde Pallas… vos Oréades s'y trouvaient, laissées à l'abandon… alors, j'ai suivi vos traces, encore visibles dans la terre humide de la forêt, et elles m'ont conduit dans les environs du palais…

- Et tu nous a observés, tout ce temps, caché dans les bois… lâchai-je, retrouvant peu à peu mes esprits.

D'un geste brusque, je me levai et me plantai face à Jajuka. Je lus dans son regard que je n'avais pas grand chose à lui apprendre des étranges événements qui s'étaient produits lors de notre séjour à Pallas.

- Où est-il ? demandai-je, un peu sèchement.

- Dans sa cellule… répondis Jajuka, d'une voix éteinte. J'ai pris sur moi de ne pas prévenir les Sorciers de ce qui c'est passé… J'espère que Serena n'en gardera pas trop de séquelles…

Il serra les dents. Je compris à quel point il souffrait du retour de Dilandau.

- Pourquoi… cracha-t-il. Pourquoi a-t-il à nouveau pris le dessus sur elle… Quand donc cette lutte prendra-t-elle fin…

- Jamais, je crois bien… sifflai-je tout en quittant la pièce.

Je me demande encore pourquoi cette réplique horrible m'a échappé. Cette réplique aux sombres allures de prémonition…

* * *

A l'autre bout du couloir, se trouvait la cellule de Dilandau. Jamais encore, jusqu'à ce jour, je ne m'en étais approchée aussi dangereusement… Mais quelque chose me disait, à ce moment précis, que je devais entrer… Quelque chose m'attirait, insidieusement, dans les bras du démon.

_La solitude attire la solitude._

Etait-ce cela que l'Esprit d'Atlantis avait voulu dire… Etait-ce cela qui me liait si tragiquement à Dilandau…

Je poussai la lourde porte en métal sans bruit. Un silence insondable m'accueillit. Une solitude glacée m'envahit, une solitude que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus total. Seul, un petit liseré de lumière, projeté par la lucarne entrouverte, traversait la cellule de part en part.

En suivant sa trajectoire, je retrouvai Dilandau, recroquevillé dans un coin, comme un enfant apeuré.

Il me suivait du regard, tel un fauve aux aguets.

Quelque chose me disait qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas.

Je m'approchai doucement, et m'agenouillai face à lui. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes, ainsi, sans rien dire, en dehors du temps… avant que ses lèvres ne se mettent à bouger, en formant une phrase quasi-inaudible, mais que je compris parfaitement.

- J'ai peur…

Encore aujourd'hui, lorsque j'y repense, cette phrase m'arrache des larmes…

La vision de cet enfant (car il s'agissait bien d'un enfant à ce moment là…) abandonné de tous, abandonné à sa peur, seul, dans sa cellule… la même vision que celle de mon rêve, me hante encore, comme une malédiction.

Comme pour me rappeler que le démon, avant de devenir ce qu'il était, avait été lui aussi un enfant… élevé et martyrisé par des démons. Et que s'il avait été aimé, comme tant d'autres enfants, son destin aurait pu être différent.

- Si seulement tu m'avais suivi, ce jour là, dans la forêt… pensai-je, amère, révoltée contre la cruauté du Destin. Nous n'en serions pas là, ni toi ni moi… Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, toi aussi… un sale gamin égoïste…

Mais même si ma pensée était rageuse, je n'en fis rien paraître.

Je savais qu'il était trop tard, désormais. Et que la seule chose qui pouvait libérer Dilandau de cette peur, à présent, c'était Serena…

* * *

Dès le lendemain de notre retour à Dileto, on nous envoya dans la région bordant la citadelle de Zaïbacher, dans un camp militaire de fortune, planté dans une plaine désertique.

Ces derniers jours, les Alliés avaient accumulé les victoires, et s'approchaient dangereusement de la capitale. Certains soldats de l'Empire se laissaient même aller au découragement, et affichaient sans honte leurs doutes concernant la victoire tant promise par Dornkirk.

- Le Destin nous abandonne…

C'était devenu la phrase à la mode. Lorsque je me promenais dans le camp, le décrépitude et la fatigue se lisait sur les visages des soldats, et l'attente du combat prochain les rendaient nerveux. Tous, nous attendions les ordres. La date du prochain assaut, dont certains murmuraient qu'il serait le dernier. Celui qui déterminerait le destin de Gaïa et de Zaïbacher.

- L'Empereur attend sans doute cette dernière bataille pour actionner sa machine et provoquer notre victoire finale…

Certains gardaient espoir, malgré tout.

Moi, je restai à l'écart. Deux ou trois fois, j'avais pu lire sur leurs visages l'ombre d'une hostilité avide de vengeance à mon égard. Tous se rappelaient la manière dont Dilandau avait défiguré Gorde…

Gorde… parfois, il m'arrivait de le croiser dans l'enceinte du camp. Il me fusillait du regard, et je me gardais bien de rester dans les parages dans ces cas là… Lui aussi me rappelait le monstre que j'avais été, tout comme Van.

Je me sentais seule. Incroyablement seule. J'évitai de rester trop longtemps dans la tente de l'escadron, que je partageai avec Jajuka. J'évitai encore plus de me trouver seule avec Dilandau, qui logeait dans une tente luxueuse réservée à sa qualité de commandant, face à la notre.

Son état ne s'était pas amélioré. Même si à présent, il me reconnaissait, et m'appelait par mon prénom, il passait la majeure partie de ses journées assis, le regard vide, à attendre le prochain assaut.

Ce spectacle m'était devenu insupportable. J'en étais presque arrivée à regretter « l'ancien Dilandau »…

Je devinais que son état était devenu de plus en plus instable. Serena menaçait chaque seconde de ressortir de sa coquille… et je me demandai pourquoi elle n'y parvenait pas.

Sans doute ne le souhaitais-je pas assez fort, pour que le Destin bascule…

Tout ce que je souhaitais, à présent, c'était quitter cette planète maudite… quitter cette tristesse et cette solitude…

Fuir. Encore une fois.

Mais ce n'était plus possible. Je devais aller au bout de mon Destin. Et accompagner Dilandau jusqu'au bout de son voyage… accompagner le démon qui sommeillait au fond de Serena.  
Accompagner le démon qui sommeillait en moi, et qui ne demandait qu'à se réveiller.

Le jour où j'avais compris que seule Serena pouvait libérer Dilandau, le jour de mon retour à Dileto, j'avais également accepté le fait que le démon faisait également partie de moi, et que je ne devais pas le chasser. Non, bien au contraire, c'était moi qui devait libérer le démon qui était en moi. Le libérer de sa haine et de sa solitude. Et pour cela, je devais l'aimer, et non le haïr. Car en le haïssant, en le confrontant, je ne faisais que le renforcer, qu'accroître son pouvoir.

A présent, je comprenais que c'était Jajuka, qui depuis le début, avait raison…

A présent, je comprenais tout… et c'était cela qui me faisait peur.

Car au fond de moi, je savais que j'aimais déjà le démon… seulement, j'avais refusé de lui ouvrir mon âme, de peur qu'il ne me la vole.

Pourtant, un jour, je décidai de franchir le pas et de me confronter à ma peur… Un jour, ou plutôt une nuit…

* * *

Le soir tombait, et je m'étais isolée, loin du camp, afin de réfléchir, assise sur une pierre de la plaine rocheuse et désertique qui bordait la citadelle de Zaïbacher. A l'horizon, les néons et les fumées de la capitale ne semblaient être qu'un mirage.

Partout, le silence me submergeait.

Soudain, des pas lourds se firent entendre derrière moi. Une poussière rouge balaya la plaine. Je me retournai, et découvris la silhouette d'un homme.

L'éclat d'une épée dans l'obscurité.

L'éclat de la vengeance.

- Gorde…

Lui aussi, tout comme Van, était venu afin d'infliger le châtiment que le démon méritait. Afin de m'infliger mon châtiment.

Et cette fois, j'étais bien décidée à ne pas me laisser piéger.

* * *

- C'est très imprudent pour une demoiselle de se promener seule dans le désert à la tombée de la nuit… cracha-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il brandit son épée, menaçant. Je ne bougeai pas.

- Cette fois, ton chien de garde ne pourra pas venir te secourir…

D'autres soldats arrivèrent à sa suite, et formèrent un cercle autour de nous.

- Je suis défiguré à cause de toi, petite sainte nitouche !!

Des cris d'encouragement balayèrent la prairie. Des visages haineux réclamaient vengeance. Ils étaient laids. Si laids.

Alors, Gorde chargea, et pointa son épée face à moi.

Je ne fis pas un geste. Je me contentai de le fixer, le regard vide... étrangement sereine.

Il serra les dents, et chargea.

Au moment où son épée allait frapper, la mienne lui fit barrage. Je le repoussai sans le moindre effort, et attendit qu'il charge à nouveau. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me battre contre lui. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, même par accident.

Je n'étais pas comme Dilandau. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'imposer par les armes et la force pour exister et pour me défendre.

Transpirant de rage et haine, Gorde fracassa à nouveau son épée contre la mienne, mais ne parvint pas à m'atteindre.

- Cette fille est un démon !

Des murmures étonnés et effrayés commencèrent à envahir l'assemblée rassemblée autour de nous.

- C'est une sorcière, je te dis, une sorcière !

- Tous les habitants de la Lune des Illusions sont des sorciers !

- Laisse tomber, Gorde, tu vas y laisser ta peau !

Sourd aux remarques de ses compagnons, aveuglé par sa haine et sa rancœur, Gorde continuait ses attaques, et moi, je les repoussai.

Jusqu'au moment où je compris que cela ne finirai jamais, et qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à ce combat inutile.

D'un mouvement bref et précis de l'épée, je frappai la lame de Gorde, et celle-ci vola à travers l'espace, avant de venir se planter dans le sable, quelques mètres derrière lui.

Sous l'effet du choc, Gorde tomba à la renverse. La force du démon m'avait permis de remporter ce duel. Mais j'étais bien décidée à ne pas le laisser prendre le pas davantage sur l'issue de cette confrontation.

A présent, j'étais seule maître de mon destin.

- Tu m'as battu… murmura Gorde. Moi, Gorde, j'ai été battu par une gamine !

L'assemblée était silencieuse.

- Tu es un démon… bégaya-t-il. Un vrai démon…

Je pointai mon épée vers le visage de mon adversaire.

- Va-y, fit-il, tue-moi ! Tue-moi, Démon de la Lune des Illusions !

Pour seule réponse, je me contentai de ranger mon épée dans son étui. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre autour de nous.

- Je ne suis pas un démon… déclarai-je avec calme. Si j'en étais un, je t'aurais tué… ou défiguré… mais je n'en suis pas un…

Sans regarder la réaction de Gorde, je tournai les talons et partit sans me retourner.

Je savais qu'à présent, j'avais vaincu le démon.


	25. Chapter 25

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 24: Tes Souffrances sont mes Souffrances**

J'attendis une heure avant de rentrer. Je ne me sentais pas le courage de me confronter tout de suite à Dilandau.

Dès qu'ils me virent arriver, les soldats qui avaient assisté au duel se turent, et baissèrent le regard. Je compris alors que tout le monde était au courant que j'avais épargné la vie de Gorde.

Je traversai le camp, le regard fixé vers mon but.

Debout devant sa tente, Dilandau m'attendait.

J'entrai directement dans ma tente, dans laquelle Jajuka m'attendait, lui aussi.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il ne dit rien. Je m'assis face à lui, et annonçait, d'une voix claire et forte :

- Désormais, je suis réconciliée avec le démon…et je l'ai vaincu…

Comme s'il avait compris ce que cela signifiait, il se recala dans un coin de la tente, et fixa le sol, sombre.

Au bout d'un moment, il sortit un objet étrange de la veste de son uniforme. Dès que je le vis, mon coeur se serra.

C'était le livre. Le livre de conte de Serena.

Je l'avais presque oublié. Mais Jajuka, lui, avait bien pris soin de le garder près de lui.

Sa voix résonna, sereine et irréelle, dans l'espace de la tente.

- A présent, il est temps que la petite fille perdue du livre ramène Serena chez elle...

Mes mains tremblaient, tandis que je serrai le livre contre moi. Oui, à présent, il était temps de mettre fin à la souffrance de Dilandau. Cette souffrance qui fut la mienne, et que seule Serena pouvait apaiser.

Je quittai alors Jajuka, celui qui n'était pas humain, sans savoir que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Si ce n'est pour assister à son dernier souffle.

* * *

Dilandau avait fini par rentrer dans sa tente. J'entrai sans m'annoncer.

Le dos tourné à l'entrée, il m'attendait, les poings serrés et les mains tremblantes.

Il paraissait hors de lui.

- Tu voulais me voir, Dilandau… ?

Contre toute attente, il fit volte-face et me frappa. Je tombai à terre, surprise par l'intensité du choc.  
Sa respiration était saccadée.

- Imbécile !! cracha-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas achevé ? Il t'avait provoquée en duel ! Le vainqueur tue toujours le vaincu… Si c'était lui qui l'avait emporté, crois-tu qu'il aurait épargné ta vie ?

Son regard débordait de haine, mais cette haine ne semblait pas dirigée contre moi, malgré les apparences. Je le sentais.

- Un soldat ne doit pas faire de sentiment, ni sur un champ de bataille, ni lors d'un duel… Ton attitude apporte le déshonneur sur tout l'Escadron… Plus personne ne nous respectera… On nous traitera de lâches…

Il paraissait terrifié.

- Je suis humilié… ! Tu m'as humilié… à présent… plus personne ne me craindra… plus personne ne me respectera…

Il m'agrippa par les épaules et me secoua avec force.

- Si personne ne me craint, je n'existe plus ! Je ne suis plus rien… tu comprends, plus rien !

Soudain, il se tut. Sa respiration s'apaisa. Mais la crise n'était pas passée. Loin de là…

- Je n'existe plus… répéta-t-il dans un souffle, en fixant le vide.

Il me tenait toujours fermement par les épaules, et resserra davantage son étreinte. Je serrai les dents.

Je décidai qu'il était temps. Temps que Serena réapparaisse. Temps que toute cette solitude et cette souffrance cesse.

D'un geste sec, je plaquai le livre de conte sous son nez. Il recula brusquement, comme s'il avait face à lui un fantôme..

- Dilandau… murmurai-je, tremblante. Te rappelles-tu de ce livre, Dilandau ?

* * *

Son regard se figea sur l'objet que je lui tendais.

- C'est ton livre... tu me l'as donné... tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Je pouvais presque deviner le cheminement de sa pensée. Je pouvais presque sentir la présence de l'esprit de Serena, qui recroquevillée au fond de lui-même, lui murmurait l'écho de souvenirs depuis longtemps oubliés.

- Essaies de te rappeler, Dilandau... insistai-je, voyant que son visage se décomposait à vue d'oeil.

Il me repoussa brusquement.

- Pourquoi... bégaya-t-il d'une voix rageuse. Pourquoi tu me tortures ainsi...

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Pourquoi...

Il s'écroula à mes pieds, comme vidé de toute capacité de résistance, de toute force. Comme vaincu par une force qui le dépassait.

- Pourquoi... poursuivit-il, recroquevillé contre le sol froid, comme un petit enfant apeuré. Pourquoi ma force me quitte-t-elle maintenant...

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses paroles devinrent de plus en plus confuses.

- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi qui m'enlèves ma force...

Il m'agrippa le bras dans un dernier sursaut de révolte contre le destin. Il tentait une dernière fois de m'attirer avec lui, dans le gouffre qui se dessinait sous ses pieds.

- Traîtresse !! cracha-t-il.

La violence de sa pression me fit trébucher.

- Tu es à moi ! hurla le démon avec toute l'énergie de son désespoir. Tu n'es pas à ELLE...!

Un long silence suivit cette phrase, accompagné par la respiration sifflante de Dilandau.

Emporté dans le mouvement de ma chute, le livre de conte s'était écrasé entre Dilandau et moi, comme s'il était la clef de tout. Le seul lien qui pouvait nous unir, et nous réconcilier.

Réconcilier Dilandau et Serena.

Comme un écho à cette évidence, la voix du démon rompit le silence, à la fois douce et amère.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela.. Maïa...

Son changement de ton me fit tressaillir. Je levai les yeux vers lui, méfiante. Son visage était à présent incroyablement serein. Presque angélique.

- Serena... pensai-je.

Comme s'il avait pu lire ma pensée, Dilandau s'approcha de moi, et posa sa main contre ma joue. Ce contact me brûla.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce-pas ? cracha-t-il sans colère.

- De qui parles-tu, Dilandau...

J'avais peur de la réponse... se pouvait-il que le démon puisse sentir la présence de Serena. Se pouvait-il qu'il se souvienne d'elle... Qu'il s'en souvenait depuis toujours...

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur mon visage.

- Tu crois que je ne la sens pas… tu crois que je ne sens pas sa présence entre mes entrailles… chaque seconde… chaque minute… elle me dévore de l'intérieur…

Son regard brûlant me transperçait. Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité.

- J'entends sa voix… elle me parle… tout le temps… elle me rassure… elle m'apaise… parfois, même, elle chante… pour m'aider à m'endormir…

Sa voix se transforma. Le temps d'une phrase, il me sembla entendre Serena.

- Dilandau… elle me dit… Dilandau, il ne faut pas avoir peur des Vampires… il ne faut plus avoir peur… endors-toi… endors-toi maintenant… tu n'es pas seul… Chester… Gatty… Guimel… Daleto… Miguel… que diraient-ils s'ils te voyaient ainsi… ils te ne respecteraient plus… ils ne te craindraient plus… et alors, qui… pour qui existeras-tu… Dilandau…

Un soupir d'une effroyable tristesse balaya mes cheveux. Un soupir rauque. Le soupir du démon. Ses yeux rouges fixèrent un horizon invisible.

- Toute ma vie, j'ai du lutter contre elle... j'ai du lutter pour exister... j'ai du rester fort... pour l'empêcher de prendre le pas sur moi... pour ne pas disparaitre... mais à présent, je n'ai plus la force suffisante pour la chasser... à présent, ma force m'abandonne... à cause de TOI !

Des larmes de rage pointaient sur le bord des ses yeux.

- Je sais que la moindre... faiblesse... peut la faire ressurgir... la moindre... faute... peut me faire disparaître...

Son regard se plongea dans le mien.

- Et je ne veux pas disparaître, Maïa... je ne veux pas disparaître...

Il éclata en sanglots. Des sanglots qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un enfant.

J'avais envie de le consoler. D'apaiser son chagrin. Mais quelque chose me retenait. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'empêchait de partager la douleur et la solitude du démon.

_- Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui, Maïa..._

Cette voix... je connaissais cette voix.

_Je suis la seule qui puisse apaiser sa douleur. La seule._

Devant moi, agenouillée près de Dilandau, l'enfant Serena me regardait, un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

_Mais pour cela, tu dois me ramener chez moi, Maïa._

Je fermai les yeux, et lorsque je les rouvris, la vision avait disparue.

Pour seul horizon, il ne restait que Dilandau. Dilandau et sa douleur. Dilandau et sa solitude.

- C'est elle qui te manipule, n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui t'a poussée à épargner Gorde…

Dilandau et son regard, qui me fusillait comme un dément.

- C'est elle... siffla-t-il, en proie à une nouvelle crise. C'est elle que tu vois à travers moi... C'est elle qui t'a appelée, afin de me tourmenter... afin de m'affaiblir... pour me faire disparaître... n'est-ce-pas ?

Son visage touchait presque le mien.

- Cette attirance... que je ressens... c'est elle !

Il se saisit du livre gisant sur le sol avec violence.

- Ce livre, c'est à elle !!

Il le lança à l'autre bout de la tente. Il vint s'écraser bruyamment contre le sol.

- Tous... Jajuka... toi... vous tous, c'est elle que vous voyez à travers moi... elle et toujours elle !

D'un geste hésitant, il sortit son épée de son étui.

- Je n'existe pas... pour personne...

Il pointa la lame vers mon visage. Son regard était sombre et ne présageait rien de bon.

- Vous voudriez tous me voir disparaître, n'est-ce-pas... mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire...!!

Dans un dernier sursaut d'instinct de survie, je parvins à le repousser, et à l'éjecter, avec une force qui me surpris.

Il se mit à rire. Le rire d'un damné.

- Tu vois... fit-il, pernicieux. Tu vois comme tu es forte lorsque tu es avec moi... sens-tu cette puissance... cette puissance qui s'empare de toi... lorsque nous sommes ensembles...

Une fois de plus, le démon avait repris le pas sur moi. Il revenait me tenter.

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas... mais ça m'est égal... je n'ai pas besoin d'être aimé... je n'ai besoin que tu m'aimes... c'est ce qui fait ma force, par rapport à elle... alors, ne m'aimes pas... surtout, ne m'aimes pas... je veux que tu me haïsse... parce que ta haine seule me rend plus fort...

Son iris brûlait, telle un brasier dans l'obscurité de la tente.

- Elle a cru que je pourrais t'aimer... elle a cru que cela me ferait disparaître... mais elle s'est trompée... je ne t'aime pas... seulement, j'ai besoin de toi... j'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi... parce ça me rend plus puissant... et toi, tu as besoin de moi... de ma force... le Destin nous a réunis pour nous rendre plus forts... A nous deux, nous surpassons un escadron entier... Tout l'Escadron... Chester, Gatty... ils n'ont pas su être à la hauteur... à ma hauteur... mais toi, tu es tout ce qui me manque... Je suis ce qui te manque... Sans moi, tu redeviens une gamine sans intérêt... tu n'es personne... sans toi, je suis seul... sans personne avec qui me confronter... d'égal à égal... A nous deux, nous pourrions conquérir cette pitoyable planète... Ils le savent... les vampires le savent... Jajuka le sait... Folken le savait... c'est pour ça qu'ils ont tout tenté pour nous séparer... c'est pour ça qu'ils nous craignent...

Il s'était glissé vers moi, sans même que je m'en aperçoive. Nous étions à présent très proches. Trop proches.

- Pour te garder près de moi, je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices... je sais que tu as besoin d'être aimée... d'avoir des amis... comme Chester... Alors, je serai ton ami... tout ce que tu voudras, pourvu que tu sois à moi... rien qu'à moi...

Je reculai, en proie à un dégoût que je n'avais jamais ressenti à un tel degré d'intensité auparavant.

- Tu es fou, Dilandau... laissai-je échapper. Complétement fou...

Je me levai d'un bond, et lui lançai un regard empli de mépris.

- Tu te trompes, je n'ai pas besoin de toi... J'ai cru un moment que nous étions pareils, toi et moi, mais je me trompais… Il n'y a rien d'humain en toi… Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Je suis moi, même si pour toi je ne suis personne.. Je suis moi, et toi, tu n'es rien... Tu n'existes pas... Tu n'es qu'un cauchemar... et j'espère que tu vas disparaître... et que je ne me souviendrai plus jamais de toi ensuite... plus jamais...

J'avais lâché ces mots avec une telle violence, que le démon en fut foudroyé. Son regard se figea.

Son visage se crispa.

Je me sentais clouée au sol, incapable de réagir. Incapable d'analyser quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi... bégaya Dilandau d'une voix redevenue calme, presque enfantine. Pourquoi veux-tu que je disparaisse...

Mon coeur battait à ton rompre dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration devint haletante. Comme si je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon corps. Comme si mes émotions et mes paroles ne m'appartenaient plus.

- Pourquoi... répéta Dilandau, tout en se levant péniblement.

Il se planta face à moi, et me fixa d'un regard empli de détresse. Un regard qui reflétait à la perfection le mien à cet instant précis.

- Parce que... commençai-je, sans même m'en rendre compte, sans le quitter des yeux.

Mes doigts se mirent à trembler. Je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi.

Puis la phrase libératrice brisa sa coquille... et s'échappa enfin, telle un souffle.

- Parce que je t'aime...

* * *

- Tu dois disparaître, parce que je t'aime... et je ne veux pas que le démon l'emporte... je ne veux pas t'aider à détruire... je ne veux pas être la fiancée de l'alséide... plus jamais...

Je serrai les poings. Mes paroles s'envolaient, exprimant des sentiments que je ne m'étais jusque là jamais avoués, et qui suffisaient pourtant à eux seuls à expliquer tous les événements qui s'étaient succédés depuis mon arrivée sur Gaïa... et même, bien avant cela.

- Tu dois disparaître, parce que pour moi, tu es devenu trop réel... parce que tes souffrances sont mes souffrances, à présent... et que seule Serena peut y mettre fin... Notre alliance... n'a engendré que la destruction... la haine... la souffrance... Je me suis laissée gagnée par le démon qui était en moi... par la promesse de la puissance qu'il m'offrait... et même si je suis parvenue à le vaincre... je sais qu'à jamais, il fera partie de moi... mais comment...comment pourrais-je aimer le démon qui est en Serena, sans renier Serena, et éveiller le démon qui dort en moi... tant que tu existeras, Dilandau, la tentation sera trop grande... le gouffre trop proche...

Je me perdais dans le flot de mes proches paroles, et lui ne semblait n'y rien comprendre. En était-il seulement capable ?

- Serena... pensai-je. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nos deux souffrances s'attirent... et que ce soient nos démons qui nous aient réunis à travers l'espace et le temps...

_Parce que vous n'êtes qu'une seule et même personne..._

Une voix venait de murmurer dans mon oreille. Je levai les yeux et vis l'Esprit du Peuple d'Atlantis.

_Parce que vous êtes des âmes soeurs... jumelles... égarées à travers l'espace et le temps... et qui se sont retrouvées, le temps d'un instant... pour affronter un ennemi commun..._

- Un ennemi... répétai-je, tandis que l'Ange disparaissait dans le néant, laissant en suspens ces derniers mots dans l'espace :

_Et pour combattre un ennemi, le meilleur moyen est de s'en faire un ami... et de l'aimer..._

Devant moi, Dilandau s'était figé, comme pétrifié par les mots que je venais de prononcer. Ses lèvres remuèrent, laissant échapper une phrase quasi inaudible.

- Tu m'aimes...

Je frémis. La voix qui venait de murmurer ces mots irréels, n'était pas celle de Dilandau.

Comme pour conforter cette impression, il se baissa, tel un automate, et ramassa le livre qu'il venait de lançer.

Puis il s'assit, sans un bruit, afin de le feuilleter.

Surprise par cette réaction quelque peu inattendue, j'hésitai un instant, puis vint m'asseoir à ses côtés.

* * *

Je décidai de me laisser entraîner par l'étrangeté de cet instant, sans me poser de questions.

Les gravures du conte défilèrent en silence sous nos yeux, comme les flashes d'un lointain souvenir.

- Cette histoire... soupira Dilandau. Elle m'a hantée pendant tant d'années... sans que je sache pourquoi...

Son regard se porta sur moi, sans expression.

- Je voulais tellement rencontrer la petite fille perdue du livre... j'avais tellement envie qu'elle m'emmène dans son monde... elle était si seule, elle aussi... si seule, comme moi... loin de chez elle...

Il me sembla à cet instant que sa voix était en train de changer. Il me sembla avoir face à moi Serena.

- Je l'ai appelée... je l'ai appelée, parce que je ne voulais plus être seule... et tu es apparue... je suis arrivée dans cette forêt... une grande lumière m'a emportée, comme dans le conte... et je t'ai rencontrée... tu étais perdue... seule... je pensais que tu viendrais avec moi... mais c'est toi qui as voulu m'emmener... et je n'ai pas voulu te suivre...

Les souvenirs de Serena et ceux de Dilandau devenaient ceux d'une seule et même personne. D'une certaine manière, ils l'avaient toujours été. Seulement, Dilandau avait refusé de s'en souvenir, car il avait peur de disparaître.

- Maintenant, je regrette tellement de ne pas l'avoir fait... j'aimerais tellement que tu m'emmènes, maintenant...

Il se mit à trembler. Je le serrai contre moi.

- ... tous les autres enfants ont une maison, une famille… où ils peuvent rentrer… des parents qui les aiment, et pour qui ils existent… mais moi… je n'ai nulle part où aller… je ne suis pas réel…

Sa chaleur m'envahit. Une chaleur bien réelle. Bien vivante.

Une chaleur qui me réchauffait.

Je pensai alors à la phrase de Chester, dans sa lettre d'adieu. Avait-il compris…

_Je sais que ton âme appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Le savais-tu ? Moi, je le sais. Je souhaite que tu trouves cette autre partie de toi-même. Je souhaite que tu la reconnaisses, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse._

- Tu es réel… lâchai-je soudain, sans même m'en rendre compte. Pour moi, tu es réel…

Il resserra son étreinte. Sa voix était presque éteinte.

- Emmène-moi, Maïa... emmène-moi avec les autres... Chester, Gatty, Miguel... nous n'avons nulle part où aller... je n'ai nulle part où aller... emmène-moi... loin des vampires...

Il ajouta, dans un dernier souffle.

- J'ai peur, Maïa… je ne veux pas disparaître…

- Tu ne disparaîtras pas, Dilandau… fis-je. Puisque tu fais partie de Serena… puisque tu fais partie de moi…

A présent, il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans mon esprit.

- N'aies pas peur, Dilandau... Tu ne disparaîtras pas... Tu vivras en Serena... A travers elle, tu trouveras une famille... tu n'auras plus besoin de détruire pour exister... tu ne seras plus jamais seul... et moi, je ne t'oublierai pas… Nous n'avons plus besoin de nous battre... plus besoin de détruire... nous ne sommes plus ennemis...

Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de mon visage. Ses mains caressèrent ma joue, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Que j'étais bien réelle.

- C'est vrai... fit-il. Je suis réel...

Puis il se recroquevilla contre moi, comme un petit enfant perdu, apaisé.

- Je suis réel...

* * *

Peu de temps après, il s'endormit. Le démon s'endormit. D'un sommeil serein, sans rêve ni cauchemar, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était éveillé dans la peau de Dilandau.

_- Bientôt, nous rentrerons tous à la maison... Bientôt, nous ne serons plus jamais seuls..._

Je l'écoutais respirer. Je me laissais bercer par la magie de cet instant de repos. Puis je sombrai moi-même dans le sommeil. Apaisée. En paix avec moi-même.

Nous restâmes ainsi toute la nuit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, formant un seul bloc...

Une seule personne.

* * *

Cette même nuit, je fis un rêve étrange… Il me sembla voir, dans la brume de mon esprit, l'ombre d'un ange qui nous observait. L'Esprit d'Atlantis.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, le visage caressé par les premiers rayons du soleil, Dilandau n'était plus là.

Dehors, le camp était désert.

Je compris alors que Dornkirk avait finalement donné l'assaut final contre ses ennemis. Et que la dernière bataille tant attendue était enfin venue…

Et Dilandau avait compris que je ne devais pas en faire partie. Ce n'était pas ma guerre. Ce n'était pas mon combat.

C'était le sien.

Il était parti seul affronter son duel face à lui-même.

Face à Serena…


	26. Chapter 26

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 25: Le Dernier Combat**

Tous. Ils étaient tous partis. Tous les soldats du campement. Gorde, Jajuka... ainsi que tous ceux dont j'ignorais le nom.

Le livre serré contre ma poitrine, je traversai le camp désert pleurant de désolation, et me dirigeait vers une petite colline qui surplombait la plaine sur laquelle devait se jouer le destin de Gaïa. Au loin, vers l'horizon, la citadelle de Zaïbacher s'élevait, crachant ses fumées toxiques comme un poison. Son odeur pestilentielle s'étendait à travers le champ de bataille, excitait la haine et la rancoeur...

A perte de vue, les Guymelefs des royaumes de Gaïa écumaient la plaine rocheuse, telle une armée d'apocalypse, prêts à partir à l'assaut de leur ennemi commun, l'Empire Zaïbacher. Le démon qui gangrenait Gaïa.

C'était du moins ce qu'ils s'imaginaient. Ils pensaient qu'avec la chute de Zaïbacher, s'achèverait toute guerre et tout tourment sur Gaïa. Mais ils ignoraient que le démon de la guerre sommeillait en chacun d'eux, et menacerait encore, longtemps après la disparition de l'Empire, la paix de la planète. Tout comme le démon qui était en moi menacerait à chaque instant de s'éveiller à nouveau... le tout était de savoir le reconnaître à temps, de l'accepter, et de s'en faire un allié. Une force positive.

Un ami.

Je m'agenouillai, le livre serré contre moi, et attendit que le dernier combat commence. En balayant l'horizon, je reconnus les armées d'Astria, et celles de Fleid. Je cherchai du regard Escaflowne, mais je ne le vis pas.

Devant moi, sous la colline, les armées de Zaïbacher s'apprêtaient elles aussi à partir à l'assaut. Perdu dans la masse, l'Oréades rouge de Dilandau et celui de Jajuka.

Jajuka. Le fidèle Jajuka, qui jusqu'au bout, aura protégé et veillé Serena, sans jamais douter un seul instant que je la ramènerai chez elle.

Fallait-il que je le rejoigne. Que je participe au dernier combat du démon... que je pilote à nouveau l'Alséide... ou devais-je rester spectatrice de ce combat...

Ma "mission" était-elle terminée, ou ne faisait-elle au contraire que commencer...

Quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que Dilandau était déjà vaincu, et que Serena ne tarderait plus à réapparaître. A chaque seconde qui passait, elle brisait encore un peu plus la coquille qui l'emprisonnait. Je pouvais sentir sa force. Sa force qui prenait peu à peu possession du corps et de l'esprit de Dilandau.

Fallait-il l'aider à sortir de sa coquille... ou bien attendre que sa renaissance se fasse d'elle même...

Fallait-il abréger au plus vite la souffrance de Dilandau... ou bien le laisser disparaître lentement, comme un soupir...

_Tu le sais. Tu sais au fond de toi ce qu'il faut faire..._

Un murmure tourbillonnait autour de moi. Une main immatérielle et protectrice se posa sur la mienne.

Celle de Chester.

_Ramène-la, Maïa. Ramène-la chez elle. Ne la laisse pas seule._

Il souriait. Son visage était paisible. Si paisible.

_Ramène-la chez elle. Et alors, nous pourrons rentrer chez nous, enfin. Tous les enfants perdus._

Des silhouettes spectrales m'entourèrent. Réunis autour de moi, les Chevaliers du Dragon étaient venus, eux aussi, disputer leur dernier combat.

- Mais où irez-vous... murmurai-je. Vous n'avez nulle part où aller... vous n'avez pas de famille... vous êtes orphelins...

D'un geste fluide, Chester me désigna le livre de conte. Comme si j'avais deviné ses pensées, je l'ouvris. Comme emportées par une force inconnue, les pages se mirent à tourner seules sous mes yeux émerveillés, et s'arrêtèrent sur la dernière gravure.

Celle qui représentait la petite fille perdue, entourée des enfants de Gaïa, de retour à la maison, enfin.

- Grâce à toi... fit Chester. Nous aurons un endroit où aller...

Alors, je compris. Je compris tout, enfin.

D'un bond, je me levai. Et aussitôt, les fantômes disparurent.

* * *

Un vent violent balaya la plaine. Alors, la voix de l'Esprit d'Atlantis résonna en moi comme une révélation.

_Les rêves peuvent se réaliser par delà les mondes et le temps... tel est la puissance d'Atlantis.. tel est le pouvoir qui sommeille en chaque être humain... nous avons tous le pouvoir de matérialiser nos rêves..._

Le vieillard ailé apparut face à moi. Comme animé d'une vie propre, le livre mystérieux s'échappa de mes mains, et se mit à flotter à travers l'espace.

_Ce livre est une création de notre peuple, et comme toutes les créations atlantes, c'est un lien entre les mondes... entre les êtres... c'est un conte, un conte atlante..._

- Une vieille légende de Gaïa... enchaînai-je, répétant mot pour mot ce que Jajuka m'avait expliqué, il y a de cela quelques jours. Une éternité...

Le vieillard sourit. Le livre se déposa entre mes mains.

_L'histoire peut encore se réaliser, Maïa... et la fin ne dépend que de toi... à présent..._

Sans plus hésiter, je me précipitai vers le campement.

Adossé contre un arbre, dans la pénombre, un Alséide m'attendait.

- Tous... déclarai-je en forme de serment. Nous rentrerons tous chez nous...

Je me fondis dans l'Alséide.

Et glissait vers la plaine.

Vers le champ de bataille.

* * *

La charge venait d'être lancée.

Partout autour de moi, les Alséides s'envolèrent à la rencontre de leurs ennemis. Les voix des pilotes résonnaient à travers la cabine, haineuses et cruelles. Aveuglées par le démon de la guerre.

- Zaïbacher vaincra !!

A présent, je ne partageais plus cette haine. A présent, le démon n'avait plus aucune emprise sur moi.

La plaine avait des allures d'apocalypse. De tous côtés, les hommes tombaient. S'entretuaient. Souffraient…

Se haïssaient.

Je cherchais du regard l'Oréades de Dilandau. Mais je ne le voyais nulle part.

_Trouve-le, Maïa. Trouve-le._

La voix de Chester me guidait, m'encourageait à poursuivre la lutte.

J'écumai le champ de bataille à la recherche de Dilandau, volant suffisamment haut pour qu'aucun guymelef ne puisse m'atteindre, guettant le moindre projectile qui aurait pu m'atteindre.

Mais personne ne me vit. Personne ne fit attention à moi.

C'était comme si je n'existait pas. Comme si je n'étais qu'un fantôme.

A mes pieds, des hommes hurlaient, blessés. Je fermai les yeux, afin de ne pas les entendre. Afin de les oublier.

Cette souffrance. Toujours cette souffrance. Il fallait que tout cela cesse.

J'augmentai la puissance de l'Alséide, et filai de plus en plus vite à travers la plaine.

_Attention, Maïa !_

La voix de Chester balaya mon esprit comme un raz de marée. Je me figeais.

Je pouvais sentir la peur. La peur de Chester.

_Abrite-toi, Maïa. Vite !_

Sans chercher à savoir quel danger il venait de ressentir, je m'abritai dans la grotte d'une colline rocheuse surplombant la plaine, pressentant quelque chose d'horrible.

Et cela vint.

Un sifflement horrible balaya la plaine. Une intense lumière blanche m'aveugla. Sa répercussion sembla atteindre Gaïa toute entière, et fit trembler mon âme.

Un terrible pressentiment m'envahit.

J'entendis les cris. Les cris des autres soldats à travers la cabine.

Tous. Ils étaient tous en train de mourir.

Je regardai vers la plaine, et découvrit le plus horrible panorama qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.  
Tous. Tous les guymelefs. Tous les soldats. Quels que soient leur nation. Ils avaient été balayés. Anéantis par une force qui avait tout l'air d'être une bombe.

- Qui... bégayai-je, horrifiée. Qui a bien pu utiliser ça...

Je serrai les dents.

- Fous... ils sont tous devenus fous...

Je sortis de mon abri et glissai vers la plaine, plus déterminée que jamais à retrouver Dilandau. A ramener Serena chez elle. Loin de toute cette folie.

Autour de moi, c'était la confusion la plus totale. Les survivants du cataclysme, encore choqués par ce qui venait de ce se produire, n'avaient pas eu le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. De réaliser l'étendue du désastre.

Le pouvaient-ils seulement...

* * *

Combien de temps s'écoula avant que je ne retrouve enfin Dilandau. Je suis incapable de le dire. Il me sembla errer pendant des heures, à travers les ruines et les cadavres de cette plaine désolée, avant que l'ombre de son Oréades ne recouvre la mienne.

Il avait survécu. Le démon avait survécu au cataclysme. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Comme toujours, il se battait. Les soldats de tous les royaumes de Gaïa venaient d'être décimés, mais pourtant, il continuait de se battre. Les survivants continuaient tous de se battre contre Zaïbacher, comme des pantins aveugles.

- Dilandau...

J'allais l'appeler, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha.

Un bruit étrange.

Je vis une lueur. Une lueur qui provenait de Zaïbacher.

Un éclair vert balaya la plaine. Un vert apaisant. Etrangement apaisant...

Durant une fraction de secondes, les soldats survivants cessèrent le combat, paralysés par la surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… murmurai-je. Serait-ce…

_Oui… fit une voix à travers mon crâne. C'est elle. La Sphère du Bonheur Absolu. La force qui exauce les rêves des hommes… La même force que celle qui nous a détruite._

Je levai les yeux. Flottant au-dessus de mon Alséide, L'Esprit du Peuple d'Atlantis, contemplait le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

_L'homme descendu de la Terre est finalement parvenu à son but… Il a réactivé notre machine… quelle folie…_

Une peur terrible grimpa en moi.

_A présent…_ annonça l'Ange_. Ils vont se détruire, eux aussi…_

- Mais pourtant… criai-je, en proie à la panique. Je croyais que cette machine pouvait exaucer les rêves des hommes… en utilisant et en canalisant la force de leurs esprit combinés… !

_Justement…_ répliqua l'Ange. _Voici leur rêve… un rêve qui fut également le nôtre..._

Il désigna la plaine, en proie à un chaos indescriptible.

Gagnés par la panique et la haine, les survivants s'entretuaient, les anciens alliés s'entretuaient, se retournaient les uns contre les autres, au lieu de mettre fin à la boucherie. Chacun voulait la victoire.

Sa victoire.

- Comment… bégayai-je. Comment peuvent-ils rêver de se détruire…

L'Esprit du Peuple d'Atlantis sourit sombrement.

_Souviens-toi, Maïa_…_ il n'y a pas si longtemps, cela a bien été ton rêve, à toi aussi…_

- Oui… me défendis-je. Mais maintenant, j'ai appris à connaître le démon qui m'habitait… j'ai appris à le maîtriser… Pourquoi n'en feraient-ils pas autant ?

L'Ange soupira.

_Il reste un espoir… il reste Hitomi Kanzaki…_

- Hitomi est revenue sur Gaïa… ?

Il ne répondit pas.

_En ce moment même, elle livre un combat contre le démon qui habite Gaïa… Espérons que la puissance de son esprit, cette même puissance qui l'a menée jusque Gaïa… surpasse la volonté du démon…_

- C'est donc ça… murmurai-je. C'est donc ça la raison de sa présence ici…

Il déploya ses ailes, prêt à disparaître.

_Toi aussi, Maïa, tu peux faire entendre ta volonté… Toi aussi, tu peux chasser le démon… le chasser à tout jamais… si tu le souhaite vraiment… à présent, tous les rêves te sont permis…_

Il prit son envol et s'évapora dans l'atmosphère.

Je sus alors exactement ce que j'avais à faire.

* * *

Je cherchai l'Oréades de Dilandau, à travers les cadavres et le chaos qui régnait à travers la plaine. Une odeur infecte infestait mes narines, mais je poursuivais mes recherches, inlassablement, priant pour que le Destin me conduise jusqu'à mon but.

Alors, j'aperçus Escaflowne, à quelques mètres de moi. Sa blancheur spectrale me fit l'effet d'une apparition surnaturelle dans ce décor d'apocalypse.

Mon instinct me dit que c'était là que je trouverais Dilandau.

Et il ne me trompa pas.

L'Oréades rouge surgit face à Escaflowne. Le rêve de Dilandau allait pouvoir se réaliser : il allait enfin pouvoir tuer Van.

Et je devais l'en empêcher, à tout prix…

* * *

Sa voix rauque résonna à travers toute la plaine, comme un tremblement de terre. Un tremblement de terre qui s'apprêtait à tout détruire sur son passage.

- Ma guerre à moi n'est pas terminée, Van….

Il allait charger, mais Van le précéda dans son attaque, et le repoussa violemment.

Quelque chose me disait, que cette fois, Dilandau n'aurait pas le dessus sur Van. Mais je n'osai pas interférer entre les deux géants. Je me serais faite écraser comme un vulgaire insecte.

Je me sentis impuissante.

Dilandau chargea une nouvelle fois. Avec une puissance incroyable, Escaflowne déchira la carapace de l'Oréades rouge, qui s'aplatit contre le sol, en soulevant des torrents de poussière, avant de tomber dans l'inertie.

- Dilandau !!

Cette fois, je ne réflechis plus. Je courrai vers l'Oréades, sans me soucier d'Escaflowne.

Lorsqu'il me vit, Van s'immobilisa.

Sans réflechir, je m'éjectai hors de la cabine de l'Alséide, et le laissai retomber, inerte, derrière moi.

- Encore toi... cracha Van.

Je m'agrippai à l'Oréades, cherchant à extraire Dilandau de la carapace. Celui-ci tentait de se relever, afin de repartir au combat. Encore.

- Arrête, Dilandau !! Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à te battre !! Tu n'es pas obligé de haïr… je t'en prie, arrête ! Arrête de haïr et de répandre la destruction… je t'aiderai… je t'aiderai à ne plus haïr… à nous deux, nous pouvons y arriver… oublier toute cette souffrance… Dilandau !!

Il sembla m'entendre. L'Oréades s'immobilisa.

J'entendis sa voix, irréelle, s'élever à travers l'espace.

- Maïa…

Une voix d'une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Et qui n'était pas celle de Serena.

C'est alors qu'Escaflowne chargea. Et avec lui, la voix haineuse de Van.

- Mourrez, démons !!

Je fermai les yeux. Un éclair déchira le ciel.

Puis j'entendis une voix. La voix de Jajuka.

- Seigneur Dilandau !!!

L'Oréades de Jajuka venait de s'interposer entre Dilandau et Van.

Le protecteur de Serena avait pris, à la place de Dilandau, l'épée d'Escaflowne, en plein flanc.

Je laissai échapper un cri de désespoir, à l'unisson de Dilandau.

- Jajuka !! cria-t-il. Jajuka !!

Tétanisée par la scène qui se jouait devant moi, je restai figée sur place.

Les derniers mots de Jajuka, celui qui n'est pas humain, résonnèrent à travers la plaine.

Le souhait de Jajuka, son rêve… résonna en moi comme un adieu.

- Ca suffit maintenant, Dilandau !! Redeviens… redeviens la douce Serena !!!

L'Oréades de Jajuka s'écroula. Le sol trembla. Je ne pus réfréner mes larmes.

- Jajuka…

* * *

Des souvenirs. Des images se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Mes propres souvenirs. Les moments que j'avais partagé avec Jajuka... des moments si courts. Trop courts. Et pourtant si intenses.

Depuis le début, cela avait été comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Depuis des années. Comme s'il avait veillé sur moi... depuis que j'étais toute petite, sans même que je le sache.

A présent qu'il n'était plus, je me sentais perdue. Incroyablement perdue. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment mes sensations que je percevais à ce moment précis.

Non, pas vraiment les miennes...

- Jajuka... ne me laisse pas seule... Jajuka...

Ces mots... était-ce moi qui les avaient prononcés... ou bien quelqu'un d'autre...

Aujourd'hui encore, je l'ignore.

Je levai mes yeux embués de larmes vers le ciel.

Devant moi, Escaflowne s'apprêtait à charger à nouveau. Et il l'aurait fait, si le Guymelef d'Allen n'avait stoppé sa course.

Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent. Un bruit de métal froissé résonna à travers la plaine.

- Allen…

Il était venu au secours de sa sœur. Au secours de Serena. Tout comme Jajuka.

J'étais la seule. La seule à être venue au secours de Dilandau. La seule pour qui il existait. Il existait vraiment….

- Je ne te laisserai pas le tuer, Van… !! cracha Allen d'une voix rageuse, que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Il est dévoré par la haine... s'emporta le jeune roi de Fanélia. Je détruirai la haine qui ronge Gaïa...!! Je tuerai Dornkirk de mes mains !!!

- Dilandau est ma sœur ! lâcha Allen, de plus en plus agressif, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Peu importe si elle a été manipulée par Zaïbacher… Ses crimes sont mes crimes !!

- Tu plaisantes, Allen ?! répliqua Van, en se dégageant de l'offensive du chevalier d'Astria.  
Si tu veux le tuer, tu devras d'abord me tuer... moi, le Chevalier Céleste Allen Schézar !

Le frère de Serena dressa son épée face à son ancien compagnon d'armes.

La réplique d'Escaflowne ne se fit pas attendre. Leurs épées se rencontrèrent avec une violence inouïe.

Nul doute qu'ils étaient prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort... à s'entretuer, eux aussi, animés par le démon qui sommeillait au fond d'eux.

Etait-ce leur rêve, à eux aussi…

- Hitomi... ne pouvons-nous pas faire cesser toute cette haine... Hitomi...

Au moment où cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, la carapace de l'Oréades s'ouvrit.

Je reculai, à la fois terrifiée et angoissée.

Mon regard croisa celui de Serena.

Le rêve de Jajuka avait été exaucé.

* * *

Sans réfléchir, je tendis la main à Serena, et l'aidai à s'extraire du Guymelef de Dilandau.

Elle ne parut pas me reconnaître. A peine sortie de la cabine de pilotage, elle lâcha ma main, comme si je n'existais pas... et se dirigea vers Van et Allen, qui poursuivaient leur duel effréné.  
Je m'apprêtai à la suivre, mais la main de Chester m'en empêcha.

_Non, Maïa. Laisse-la. Laisse-la partir. A présent, c'est à elle de se souvenir. C'est à elle de_ _décider si elle veut rentrer chez elle..._

Elle resta longuement à les regarder, comme si elle cherchait à se souvenir… à se souvenir de quelque chose. Je restai à l'écart.

Un silence pesant envahit l'espace.

Puis enfin, la voix, la véritable voix de Serena s'éleva à travers la plaine.

Réelle, bien réelle.

- Frère !!

Allen cessa le combat. Son Guymelef s'immobilisa. Van en profita pour lui asséner un coup d'épée. Le coup d'épée fatal.

Mais quelque chose arrêta son geste. Une voix.

Celle d'Hitomi.

_Arrête, Van !!_

Aussitôt, sa volonté s'accomplit, et Escaflowne tomba dans l'inertie. Son épée tomba à terre, vaincue.

_Arrêtez, tous !!_

Partout à travers la plaine, les soldats entendirent la voix d'Hitomi. Et abaissèrent leur armes.  
Telle était sa puissance. La puissance de l'envoyée du Destin.

- Serena !!

Allen venait de sortir de son Guymelef et rejoignit sa sœur.

- Grand frère… murmura-t-elle. Je voulais tant te revoir…

- Serena… fis Allen, au bord des larmes, en la serrant contre lui. Tu me reconnais, Serena…

Je m'agenouillai, épuisée par les événements qui venaient de se succéder.

- Van… cria Allen en direction d'Escaflowne. Ecoute ce que te dis Hitomi…

Il ajouta, avec un sourire.

- Elle t'attend…

Alors, Escaflowne se muta en Dragon, et s'envola en direction de la citadelle de Zaïbacher.

Hitomi avait vaincu le démon qui gangrenait Gaïa… le démon qui gangrenait Van. Tout comme Jajuka avait vaincu celui qui gangrenait Serena.

Grâce à la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu, son rêve avait été réalisé...

Et en voyant le Dragon caresser le vent, Serena laissa échapper une phrase que j'avais déjà entendue, il y a bien longtemps déjà.

- Regarde, Allen… Un Dragon… un Dragon blanc dans le ciel…

Partout à travers le champ de bataille, les soldats, les yeux levés vers le ciel, répétèrent, à l'unisson, les paroles de Serena.

Le symbole de leur innocence retrouvée…

Cette fois, le combat était terminé. C'était la fin de la guerre qui gangrenait Gaïa. La fin du combat de Dilandau et de Serena.

L'ange et le démon ne formaient plus qu'un… ils s'étaient réconciliés, enfin.


	27. Chapter 27

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Chapitre 26: Retour à la Maison**

- Maïa !

La voix enjouée de Gwen me transperça les tympans et me fit sursauter. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais même pas entendue approcher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gwen…

Je me sentais engourdie, comme si je sortais d'un long sommeil.

Les cours devaient être terminés depuis longtemps. Nous étions dans la salle de classe. Encore.

J'étais la dernière.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? piailla Gwen. Ca fait au moins un quart d'heure que je t'attends… Tu vas finir par rater ton bus !

- Excuse-moi… fis-je. Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller, alors…

C'était ainsi. Tous les jours depuis mon retour de Gaïa. Je repensais sans cesse aux événements qui avaient précédé la bataille… et à ceux qui l'avaient succédé. Jusqu'à en oublier tout le reste.

Je repensais à cette fête dans le palais de Pallas. A la foule en liesse venue acclamer les vainqueurs et célébrer la chute de l'Empire Zaïbacher.

- Bon, tu te grouilles oui ! grogna Gwen, de plus en plus impatiente.

* * *

Nous marchions dans les rues désertes qui bordaient le lycée. C'était l'hiver. La nuit tombait doucement, et la Lune commençait à apparaître dans le ciel.

- Maïa… je suis si contente que tu sois ici avec nous…

Hitomi m'avait serrée contre elle, comme une amie, et cela m'avait réconfortée. Autour de nous, dans la salle du trône, la cour était rassemblée, afin de lui rendre grâce. Elle, la sauveuse de Gaïa. Elle, qui avait permis au drame d'Atlantis de ne pas se reproduire. Elle, qui avait fait échouer Dornkirk.

- C'est la volonté de Van qui m'a fait revenir sur Gaïa... Pendant la bataille, m'avait-elle expliqué, j'ai ressenti sa souffrance... la souffrance que lui procurait toute cette destruction... cette rage guerrière qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter... et j'ai voulu y mettre fin... je suis allée voir Folken au palais... afin de lui demander de m'aider à mettre fin à la folie de Dornkirk... On aurait dit qu'il m'attendait...

Son regard brillait, infiniment triste.

- Il m'a dit qu'il devait mourir... qu'il devait mourir en assassinant Dornkirk... que c'était son destin... et que pour cela, il avait besoin de moi... comme une réponse à cette fatalité, la machine mystérieuse qu'il avait ramenée de la forteresse, s'est mise à briller, et un rayon nous a propulsé dans la salle de contrôle de Dornkirk...

J'avais frissonné. Cette machine, je la connaissais.

- Il disait qu'il devait tuer Dornkirk, de ses propres mains, afin que s'achève la tragédie de Gaïa… il pensait que c'était son destin…

Ses yeux étaient devenus humides.

- Mais son sacrifice n'a servi à rien… il est mort, lui aussi…sa propre arme s'est retournée contre lui… Dornkirk avait tout prévu… son corps est mort, touché par l'épée de Folken, mais son esprit, lui, a continué de vivre… son fantôme m'est apparu, et a actionné la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu…

La suite, je la connaissais. Mais quelque chose me troublait.

- Dis-moi, Hitomi… hasardai-je. Comment as-tu fait… comment ta volonté a-t-elle pu surpasser celle des soldats qui s'entretuaient… ?

Son regard s'assombrit. Elle me montra son pendentif, au bout duquel pendait une étrange pierre rose.

- C'est cette pierre… ma grand mère me l'a offerte lorsque j'étais enfant… elle vient d'Atlantis… c'est grâce à elle que mon pouvoir s'est révélé… comme toutes les créations atlantes, elle s'alimente de l'énergie psychique de son possesseur, et en augmente la puissance…

- Elle a permis à ton souhait de s'exaucer…

Elle avait sourit. Un sourire à la fois soulagé et amer.

- Je crois que notre mission ici est terminée, Maïa… Bientôt, nous allons repartir chacune de notre côté… rentrer chez nous…

Elle m'avait pris la main avec chaleur.

- Promets-moi de ne pas m'oublier, Maïa…

- Je te le promets, Hitomi…

Ce fut la dernière fois que je la vis.

* * *

- Ah, tu as de la chance, il n'est pas encore parti !

Gwen me sortit de ma rêverie. Nous étions à présent à l'arrêt de bus. J'eus juste le temps de me faufiler à l'intérieur du véhicule, avant que les portes ne se referment. Derrière la vitre, Gwen me fit de grands signes.

- Alors, tu vas partir maintenant… n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Serena était éteinte. Elle était couchée dans un immense lit, dans les appartements d'Allen. Ses traits étaient tirés, mais elle était sereine. Elle était épuisée par les derniers événements. Elle m'avait fait appelée peu de temps après son retour au palais, après ma conversation avec Hitomi.

Allen, compréhensif, avait abandonné avec regret le chevet de sa sœur, qu'il veillait avec angoisse, et nous laissa seules.

Sans prononcer une parole, j'avais tendu à Serena le livre de conte atlante.

Elle sourit, tout en le repoussant contre moi.

- Garde-le... Il est à toi... je te l'ai donné, tu te rappelles ?

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je me sentirai si seule, sans toi…

- Moi aussi… avais-je murmuré. Moi aussi…

J'avais serré ma main dans la sienne, et nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans dire un mot.

Alors, j'avais levé les yeux vers le balcon de la fenêtre. Et mon regard croisa celui de Chester.  
Il me souriait. Derrière lui, apparurent à leur tour tous les chevaliers du Dragon… Jajuka, Miguel, Gatty… Bien sûr, ce n'étaient que des mirages inspirés par mon imagination… mais ils me réchauffèrent le cœur.

Quelque part, je savais que j'avais accompli ma mission… J'avais ramenée Serena chez elle. Et tous les enfants perdus, à leur tour, étaient rentrés chez eux.

Ils étaient allés là où était leur place. Là où ils trouveraient le repos et la paix, enfin. Loin des vampires. Loin de la guerre.

Jamais ils ne vieilliraient. Ils resteront à jamais ainsi… des enfants.

Je versai des larmes, à mon tour. Mais j'étais rassurée. Je savais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Serena ne serait jamais seule. Ses anciens compagnons d'armes veilleraient sur elle. Sur elle… ou sur Dilandau.

A présent, ces deux entités ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même personne.

A travers Serena, Dilandau avait enfin trouvé une famille. Une maison où aller.

* * *

- A demain, Maïa !!

Gwen continuait de me faire des signes derrière la vitre, et je lui répondis, tandis que le bus s'éloignait déjà.

Je soupirai.

Oui, c'était ainsi, tous les jours depuis mon retour de Gaïa.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent le dernier combat et la victoire des alliés sur Zaïbacher, je restai au palais de Pallas, auprès de Serena.

Hitomi était repartie avec Van, afin de reconstruire Fanélia. J'ignorai encore quand nous retournerions sur Gaïa... quand le Destin me séparerait à nouveau de Serena et de Dilandau. Mais je profitais de chaque jour passé en sa compagnie. J'en savourais chaque instant, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier.

- Tu te souviens, Maïa, quand nous nous promenions dans les jardins de Zaïbacher...

Quand nous ne participions pas aux travaux de reconstruction de la capitale d'Astria, nous aimions nous retrouver seules dans le parc du palais. Loin de la protection étouffante d'Allen. Loin du tumulte du monde.

- Je crois que ce sont mes plus beaux souvenirs.. mes plus beaux souvenirs lorsque j'étais là-bas...

Elle avait serré mes mains contre les siennes, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Elle portait à présent une robe d'Astria. La robe de son pays. Mais assez bizarrement, je trouvais qu'elle ne lui allait pas.

Elle ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle était en réalité.

D'ailleurs, elle ne s'y sentais pas du tout à l'aise, tout comme moi, d'ailleurs.

- Dis-moi, Serena... lui avais-je demandé après une longue hésitation. Te souviens-tu...

J'avais interrompu le cours de ma pensée. Cette question... cela faisait des jours qu'elle me hantait. Des jours que je brûlais de la lui poser. Mais je m'étais toujours demandé si j'en avais le droit.  
Cependant, je n'eus jamais à la poser. Car elle comprit, sans que j'eus besoin de la prononcer.

- Je me souviens de LUI... avait-elle murmuré, comme une confidence.

Son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- Il est toujours en moi, Maïa... il existe... et je me souviens de tout ce qu'il a vécu... de sa souffrance... de sa solitude... de sa peur...

Elle ajouta avec douceur.

- A présent, il est en paix... nous sommes en paix, tous les deux... grâce à toi...

Des larmes avaient roulé sur mes joues. Des larmes de soulagement.

A présent, je savais que Serena se souvenait du démon qui était en elle. Je savais que Serena était Dilandau.

Et qu'il n'avait pas disparu.

Comme un signe du Destin, un papillon blanc apparut au-dessus de nous, et s'envola, loin, très loin dans le ciel bleu d'Astria.

Puis le rayon lumineux m'avait emportée. Comme il avait du emporter Hitomi…

Serena se fit de plus en plus lointaine, mais jamais encore elle ne m'avait paru plus proche.

- Adieu, Maïa...

Ses paroles s'élevèrent à ma rencontre, à travers l'espace. Je vis Pallas, Pallas qui n'était plus qu'un point minuscule. Je vis les ruines de Zaïbacher, à l'horizon...

Je fermai les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris, la Lune brillait dans le ciel. Seule...

* * *

La Lune brillait à travers le ciel de la Terre, pareille à ce qu'elle avait toujours été.

J'étais assise sur le petit muret en pierre, près de la vieille maison où je venais jouer étant enfant. Le royaume des fantômes et des esprits.

La nuit venait de tomber.

Rien n'avait changé. Tout était pareil au moment précédent mon départ, comme si je n'étais jamais partie.

Je portais les mêmes vêtements que lorsque le géant rouge m'était apparu dans un jet de flammes.  
Je portais les gants de Gwen, aussi propres que lorsqu'elle me les avait tendus à l'arrêt de bus, avant de partir.

Oui, c'était comme si je n'étais jamais partie… à un tel point que j'aurais pu me demander si tout cela n'avait pas été qu'un rêve…

Seulement, il y avait une différence….

Le Livre. Le livre mystérieux que je serrai contre moi, comme un précieux trésor.


	28. Chapter 28

**La Fiancée de l'Alséide**

**Epilogue**

Le lendemain de mon retour sur Terre, je suis retournée dans la forêt près de chez moi. La forêt dans laquelle j'avais rencontré Dilandau, la première fois.

Il faisait chaud, incroyablement chaud pour la saison. Aussi chaud que dans mes souvenirs.

La nuit était sur le point de tomber. Déjà, l'ombre des arbres assombrissait le ciel, et des hurlements sinistres me transperçaient les oreilles.

Mais je n'avais pas peur. Je n'avais plus peur désormais.

Je savais que les vampires étaient loin, bien loin, à présent. Et que je n'étais plus seule pour les affronter.

Je quittai le chemin, et m'enfonçai à travers les bois.

* * *

Je savais exactement où je devais aller. Le livre. Le livre de conte atlante, serré contre ma poitrine, me guidait. Il guidait mes pas.

Il me conduisit dans une petite clairière, plongée dans une obscurité quasi-totale.

Là, j'attendis.

Je m'assis sur une souche d'arbre humide, et attendis.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, qui me parurent des heures. Je commençai à me trouver ridicule.

- Qu'est-ce que j'espérais, finalement, en venant ici...

J'allais repartir, lorsqu'un murmure siffla dans mon oreille.

Un vent léger et glacé balaya les feuillages et me claqua au visage. Je frissonnai.

- Maïa...

Je me levai d'un bond, et sondai les alentours, nerveuse.

Devant moi, dissimulée derrière les arbres, plus profondément dans la forêt, une lueur blanche attira mon attention.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je courus dans sa direction.

La voix m'appelait toujours. Il me semblait la reconnaître.

- Dilandau...

Il était là. Adossé à un arbre, le regard levé vers le ciel étoilé, il se perdait dans la contemplation de la Lune.

Je m'approchai de lui, sans un bruit, sans une parole.

Je ne voulais pas gâcher la magie de cet instant par des mots. A quoi cela servait-il à présent. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Rien qui n'avait déjà été dit.

- Rien n'a changé... murmura-t-il soudain, sans quitter des yeux le ciel.

Il sourit. Un sourire apaisé. Assagi.

Dix ans après notre première rencontre, nous étions enfin réunis. La petite fille perdue et le petit garçon parti à la recherche des siens.

Et j'espérais qu'il en serait encore longtemps ainsi.

Comme une réponse à cet espoir, les fantômes des Chevaliers du Dragon apparurent à leur tour.  
Chester. Gatty. Guimel. Miguel. Daleto.

Jajuka.

- Il se fait tard... déclara Dilandau en se tournant vers moi. Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi...

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi...?

C'était une question stupide. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de la lui poser.

En guise de réponse, il fit un geste pour caresser mon visage. Mais je ne sentis rien. Absolument rien.

Sa main passa au travers de moi.

- J'ai déjà une maison... fit-il doucement. Mais nous pourrons nous voir, tous les jours, si tu veux... il suffit pour cela que tu le veuilles vraiment...

- Alors, je viendrais... je viendrais tous les jours... promis-je. Jusqu'à ce que je sois grand-mère, je viendrais dans cette forêt, et le livre de conte me conduira à toi...

Il ne répondit pas. Son regard se porta à nouveau vers la Lune.

Je fermai les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris, il avait disparu.

Il était rentré chez lui. Tous, ils étaient rentrés chez eux.

Un frisson me parcourut. A présent, il faisait complètement nuit. Le froid envahissait la forêt.

- Oui.. pensai-je. Il est vraiment temps que je rentre chez moi...

Je quittai alors la clairière, éclairée par le clair de Lune, et pris le chemin du retour. Je regagnai la route. Bientôt, la forêt s'éloigna, elle aussi.

Je repassai par la vieille maison en ruines. Mais cette fois, je ne m'arrêtai pas. Je fonçai droit devant moi, vers un petit pâté de maisons. Vers la lumière derrière les fenêtres. La chaleur.

Et alors, je la vis. Je vis ma maison. Et je souris.

FIN  
22/08/2002

Eh oui, ça y est, c'est la fin ! Après pas mal de retouches et d'interruptions, la version finale de cette fic s'achève. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plue, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Et je peux vous dire que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fic…  
J'imagine que la fin ne satisfera pas tout le monde… A vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup hésité. J'avais plusieurs possibilités, mais j'ai décidé de faire une fin assez ouverte… à l'image de celle de la série.  
Je voudrais dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui sont allés au bout de cette fic, et qui m'ont encouragé à continuer !

Shade


End file.
